<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternative Universe by funhanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955748">Alternative Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie'>funhanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alternative universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exon Chanyeol haaveilee monesti siitä, millaista elämä olisi ilman julkisuutta. Jos olisi vain hän ja Baekhyun. Suhde tiimitoveriin on hyvin rajallinen, mutta täynnä molemminpuoleisia tunteita. </p>
<p>Universumi vastaa Yeolin kutsuihin. Harmaa ja mauton Cheodamdong aukeaa silmien eteen, kukaan ei tunnista Yeolia. Katuja pitkin asteleva Park on autuaan tietämätön, että hänen perässään on Soulin parhaat palkkionmetsästäjät. Farmaseutti Park on velkaa Kim Joonmyeonille, ja maksun aika on tullut. </p>
<p>Samaan aikaan, kun Yeol yrittää selvitä hengissä, farmaseutti Park herää Exon dormeilta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>alternative universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123823</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Soul oli kaunis iltaisin. SM Entertainmentin kattotasanteella oli ihana istua ja tuijotella kohti Han-jokea. Loppusyksyn viilentämä ilma oli ihanan raikasta ja ohitse mennyt sadekausi antoi syyn jättää sateenvarjon asunnolle.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään. Hän vilkaisi taakseen ilmestyneeseen Joonmyeoniin, jonka kasvoilla oli hento, lempeä hymy.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hyung.”</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon istui Yeolin vierelle ja katsoi kauniisti valaistulle joelle. Cheodamdong oli vielä villi siihen aikaan, kello oli vasta kymmenen pintaan illalla. Menisi vielä tunteja, ennen kuin kaupunginosa hiljenisi huomattavasti.</p>
<p class="p1">“Painaako jokin?”</p>
<p class="p1">Leaderin äänessä oli pelkkää huolta. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hän oli saanut hetki sitten mitä ihanempia uutisia. Yixing hyung palaisi kohta takaisin Koreaan. Manageri ei ollut malttanut pitää tietoa sisällään ja oli päätynyt kertomaan sen vähän niin kuin etukäteen. Ilmeisesti asia olisi ollut tarkoitus ottaa esille huomisessa palaverissa, joka koskisi uutta studioalbumia.</p>
<p class="p1">Erityisesti Baekhyun oli huojentunut uutisesta, Yixing hyung oli hänelle erittäin tärkeä ja erossaolo oli tehnyt hänet hyvin surulliseksi monta kertaa kuluneen kahden vuoden aikana.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeolin sydäntä pisti aina niitä yöllisiä keskusteluita muistellessaan. Mitä, jos Yixing hyung ei tulisikaan takaisin? Mitä, jos hän jättäisi heidät yhtä karusti kuin Kris, sanomatta sanaakaan etukäteen ja vain häipyisi. Luhan ja Tao olivat sentään keskustelleet asiasta heidän kanssaan. Onneksi huoli oli turhaa. Alle viikko, niin Yixing hyung seisoisi jälleen heidän edessään.</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon hieraisi Chanyeolin selkää ja loi häneen pitkän katseen. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja osoitti joen toiselle puolelle.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mietitkö koskaan, mitä olisit, jos et olisi ajautunut viihdebisnekseen?”</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon naurahti. Kysymystä oli kysytty häneltä usein, julkisuudessa että siivilissä.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lukisin lakia. Olisin Gangnamin paras syyttäjä.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti omille mielikuvilleen. Ne eivät olleet niin kunnianhimoisia.</p>
<p class="p1">“Itse putsaisin pöytiä vanhempieni ravintolassa ruokapalkalla ja kuuntelisin isän tiukkoja sanoja; <em>saisit, poika, olla kiitollinen, että sulla on työpaikka. Ei raha puussa kasva.</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon hymyili ja taputti vuotta nuorempaa olalle.</p>
<p class="p1">“Miten mahtavaa olisi asua jossain, missä ketään ei kiinnostaisi elämäsi. Aivan sama mitä mieltä olisit, mitä tekisit ja ennen kaikkea kenen kanssa. Omavaraisena, poissa suurkaupungin sykkeestä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja katsoi vuotta vanhempaa totisin silmin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Älä ymmärrä väärin. Rakastan työtäni ja sen mukana tuomia mahdollisuuksia, mutta sillä on kova hinta. Onneksi mulla on teidät. Ilman teitä, en olisi jaksanut näin kauan. Ja teidän kanssa mä jaksan vielä pitkälle tulevaisuuteen.”</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon halasi Chanyeolia pitkään. “Baekhyun odottaa sua.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili. Mies oli päässyt irtautumaan pelistään. SM Idol Super Celeb Leaguen toinen kausi oli viimein alkanut.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sano hänelle, että tulen kymmenen minuutin päästä alas.”</p>
<p class="p1">Joonmyeon nousi ylös ja lupasi välittää terveiset. Hän varmisti vielä, että koko päivän omissa ajatuksissaan ollut Yeol oli varmasti kunnossa.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi ja ajoi leaderin sisälle äänekkän ulinan kanssa. Joonmyeonin keventyneet askeleet häipyivät olemattomiin.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja kellahti makuulle. Hän risti kädet vatsansa päälle ja hengitti rauhalliseen tahtiin. Korkeuksissa puhaltava hento tuuli tuntui ihanalta vasten kasvoja. Liikenteen tasaiset äänet eivät olleet mitenkään häiritseviä. Niihin oli tottunut ja välillä aggressiivisesti tööttäilevät autoilijat eivät saaneet häntä irti ajatuksistaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol oli miettinyt koko päivän, mitä voisi tapahtua, jos hän uskaltaisi kertoa Baekhyunille tunteistaan. Byun Baekhyun oli hänen elämänsä tärkein ihminen. Jos häneltä otettaisiin pois kaikki uransa aikana saavutettu maine ja kunnia, varallisuudesta puhumattakaan, häntä ei haittaisi, sillä Byun Baekhyun pysyisi hänen rinnallaan, mitä ikinä tapahtuisikin. Oikeastaan, ajatus kahdestaan jossain autiolla saarella - tai ihan vain jossain pienemmässä kaupungissa - asuminen ja eläminen, oli hemmetin houkutteleva.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja nousi ylös. Hän naurahti ajatuksilleen ja katseli vielä hetken joelle päin. Ravintolalaiva seilata puksutti hennosti keikkuvan veden päällä. Miten mahtavaa olisi joskus katsella Cheodamdongia siitä vinkkelistä. Ei liennyt mahdollista muuten kuin täydellisessä valeasussa. Eikä sellaista tuntunut olevan olemassa.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja hyvästeli myöhäisiltaisen maiseman. Hän palasi sisään ja päätti mennä kiusaamaan Baekhyunia. Siitäs sai, kun oli ikävöinyt häntä.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">“Chanyeol?”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja raotti silmiään. Kello oli viisi yli neljä aamuyön, ja Byun Baekhyun häikäisi häntä puhelimen taskulampulla. Hän murahti ja painautui takaisin tyynyihin. Baekhyun istahti sängyn reunalle ja laski kätensä mustiin, pörröisiin hiuksiin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mitä, jos Yixing hyungin kanssa työskenteleminen onkin hirvittävän kiusallista?”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja hapuili yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijaa. Hän sytytti valot ja katsoi väsynyttä miestä silmiään siristellen.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sitäkö olet miettinyt monta tuntia?” hän kysyi ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Ääni oli ehtinyt mennä painoksiin muutaman tunnin unien aikana.</p>
<p class="p1">Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän katsoi omiin sormiinsa, jotka kulkivat karkealla aluslakanalla.</p>
<p class="p1">“Emme ole treenanneet yhdessä moneen kuukauteen. Jos hän ei olekaan, niin kuin ennen. Mitä, jos Kiina on muuttanut häntä?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Tiedät hyvin, että hyungilla on tämän maailman paras persoonallisuus. Hän jos joku osaa pitää jalat maassa. Huomaat sen kyllä pian”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sammutti valon. Hän laskeutui takaisin makuulle ihanan pimeyden ottaessa hänet jälleen huomaansa.</p>
<p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun sytytti puhelimensa taskulampun ja valaisi Yeolin kasvoja. Chanyeol laski kätensä kirkkauden päälle ja naurahti hiljaa.</p>
<p class="p1">“Menisit nukkumaan, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi ja koitti lipua aikaisemmin päivällä maalaamiinsa haavekuviin, mutta huuliaan mutristeleva ja levottomasti liikkuva Baekhyun harhautti hänet jälleen. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja tarttui ikätoveria hoikista sormista.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kaikki on hyvin ja tulee menemään hyvin. Luota muhun.”</p>
<p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja vilautti valkoista hammasriviään. “Mä luotan suhun aina.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yixing hyung kaipaa sua, ja meitä kaikkia, varmasti yhtä paljon kuin sä häntä. Tehdään tästä comebackista parhain koskaan.”</p>
<p class="p1">Baekhyun puristi Yeolin kättä ja palautti vakavan katseensa häneen. “Entä sä? Miten voit? Olet ollut viime aikoina lähinnä omissa oloissasi.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili, sydämestään. “Olen kunnossa, vaikka vähän väsyttääkin. Draaman kuvaukset päättyivät hetki sitten, ja on ollut vähän haasteita löytää luova puolensa.”</p>
<p class="p1">Baekhyun oli selkeästi helpottunut. “Hyvä sitten.”</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol päästi irti lämpimistä sormista ja pukkasi ystävän pois sänkynsä reunalta. Baekhyun älähti liian kovaan ääneen ja jähmettyi hetkeksi paikoilleen. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista, Jongdaen kuorstausta lukuunottamatta.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mene nukkumaan. Kello on neljä ja meidän pitää herätä aikaisin”, Chanyeol naurahti ja laskeutui makuulle. Baekhyun valaisi miljöötä puhelimellaan ja seikkaili pois huoneesta.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hyvää yötä, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja livahti käytävään. Askeleet eivät jatkuneet heti, Yeol tiesi miehen jääneen oven taakse tutkailemaan ajatuksiaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol irvisti kellahtaessaan kyljeltä selälleen. Hänen unensa oli kadonnut tyystin.</p>
<p class="p1">Baekhyunin ominaistuoksu oli jäänyt leijumaan huoneeseen. Chanyeol tutkiskeli itseään ja tuntojaan. Hän oli tuntenut Baekhyunista samoin jo vuosia. Oikeastaan siitä asti, kun he olivat lähentyneet treenikuukausien aikana. Hän ei osannut kuvailla oliko se parasta ystävyyttä, eriverellistä veljeyttä vai jotain paljon suurempaa, mutta hän piti siitä. Ja hän tiesi sisimmässään Baekhyunin tuntevan samoin. Siksi he toimivat hyvin yhdessä. Tulisi mitä vain, niin he kaksi kestäisivät aina.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol venytteli selkäänsä ja kieltäytyi avaamasta silmiään. Häntä väsytti niin helvetisti. Baekhyunin yöllisen visiitin jälkeen hän oli pyörinyt sängyssään varmaan lähemmäs tunnin. Kun uni oli tullut, se oli ollut pelkkää actionia. Hän oli taistellut Sehunin kanssa jossain jengitappelussa ja pelkästään sen muisteleminen sai jalat maitohapoille. Viisipäinen gangsterijengi oli kaatunut heidän potkiessa ja sätkiessä pitkiä raajojaan joka puolelle. Yeolia vähän nauratti, hän oli potkinut korkeita potkuja helposti, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei pystynyt nostamaan jalkaansa niin ylös. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mitenkään erityisen notkea, ja vanhemmiten hän oli jäykistynyt entisestään, vaikka harrasti tanssimista suurimman osan päivästään. Sillä ei ollutkaan mitään tekemistä notkeuden kanssa.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol tajusi miljöön olevan liian hiljainen. Hän oli varmasti nukkunut ainakin kolme tuntia. Oli jo valoisaa, hän aisti sen. Ja jos oli valoisaa, jäsenten täytyisi olla jo hereillä. Kummallista kyllä, mistään ei kuulunut hentoa puheensorinaa tai Baekhyunin kovaäänisiä aivastuksia. Jongdae ei kuorsannut.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili vasten tyynyä. Ehkä hänet oli jätetty nukkumaan. Oli fakta, että hän oli näyttänyt viime päivinä uupumisen merkkejä. Draaman kuvaukset olivat olleet kovaa työtä viisitoista tuntia päivästä ja roolihahmoon samaistuminen oli henkisesti aika rasittavaa. Nyt, kun hänen ei tarvinnut enää näytellä, oma identiteetti oli vähän hukassa. Kunhan treenit ja levyttäminen alkaisi, hän pääsisi kyllä mukaan siihen ihanan rankkaan oravanpyörään.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hapuili puhelintaan yöpöydältä. Hän avasi sumuiset silmänsä ja katsoi luurin kelloa. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät kokonaan auki. Kolme yli yksitoista! Kuinka helvetissä! Ei ihmekään, ettei asunnolta kuulunut jäsenten ääniä.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja haukotteli väsyneenä. Hän korjasi sekaisin olevaa tukkaansa ja katseli ympärilleen. Leveä parisänky oli upotettu alkoviin. Hän venytti kaulaansa ja näki sekaisen keittiön. Hän ei ollut huoneessaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti typertyneenä. Hänen täytyi olla vielä unessa. Huonosti nukuttu yö teki tepposet ja piti hänet höyhensaarilla, vaikka hän luuli heränneensä.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol uskaltautui alas sängystä. Hän hiippaili eteenpäin, lattia oli kylmä ja narisi ikävästi jokaisella askeella. Kämppä oli vieras ja siellä haisi pahalta. Kummallinen uni, harvinaisen todentuntuinen. Siitä oli vierähtänyt jo tovi, kun hän oli nähnyt sellaisen edellisen kerran.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi uteliaisuuttaan ulos keittiön ikkunasta. Hän näki vain kerrostaloja, joiden julkisivut olivat rappeutuneet. Silti hänen takaraivossaan kutkutteli, hän oli vahvasti sitä mieltä, että hän oli Cheodamdongissa.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeolin vatsa murisi niin kovaan ääneen, että hän repesi hiljaiseen nauruun. Hän päätti ignoorata päälle vyöryneen nälän ja hiipi sisemmäs asuntoon. Hän pysähtyi peilaamaan itseään eteisen kokovartalopeilistä. Hän oli helpottunut nähdessään itsensä täysin omana itsenään. Miten kamalaa olisi ollut, jos hänellä olisikin ollut kolme silmää tai kaksi nenää.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti väsyneille ajatuksilleen. Nälkä tuntui vain koventuvan. Hän oli syönyt viimeksi yhtiöllä yhdeksän aikaan, neljäntoista tunnin paastoaminen alkoi käydä jo voimille.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol koitti ravistella itsensä hereille. Joku oli joskus väittänyt unien loppuvan, jos laittoi silmät kiinni. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja päätti kokeilla.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol piteli silmiään kiinni ja kuulosteli maailmaa. Hän odotti Jongdaen kuorsauksen kuulemista niin kovasti, että melkein kuuli sen.</p>
<p class="p1">Hän avasi silmänsä. Peilikuva tuijotti häntä takaisin. Hän yritti uudelleen, ei mitään vaikutusta.</p>
<p class="p1">“Paskapuhetta”, Chanyeol murahti ja koputti peiliä. Sen lasinen pinta pysyi kovana. Jos hän näkisi unta, hänhän pystyisi astumaan sisään peiliin, eikö? Nyt sellainen ei tullut kuuloonkaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi naulakon alla olevaan kenkäriviin. Oli kuluneet lenkkarit ja yhdet nahkakengät. Naulakossa roikkui nahkatakki, verkkatakki ja villatakki. Hetken mielijohteesta hän veti puhtaimmat vaatteista ylleen ja poistui asunnosta. Ehkä hän tapaisi univahtinsa matkalla. Ehkä sellainen voisi selittää, miksei hän voinut herätä unestaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti itselleen. Hänen täytyi olla todella väsynyt. Mistä vetoa, että Baekhyun yritti ravistella häntä hereille kaikin voimin.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Cheodamdong näytti jotenkin synkältä, vaikka aurinko paistoi. Vastaantulevat ihmiset eivät vilkkaiseetkaan Chanyeoliin, mikä tuntui ihan helvetin oudolta. Yleensä hänen ympärilleen kertyi kymmenittäin ihmisiä heti, kun hän astui ulos yhtiön ovesta.</p>
<p class="p1">Nälkä ei tahtonut jättää häntä rauhaan. Olo alkoi tuntua heikkovointiselta ja päätä särkeä, oli pakko saada jotain syötävää. Hän kääntyi oikealle ja astui ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan ravintolaan. Hän kaivoi verkkatakin taskuja ja veti esiin ryppyisiä seteleitä.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mitä mä saan näillä?” hän kysyi ja laski setelit. Hänellä oli noin viisikymmentätuhatta wonia. Hänhän söisi hyvin. Tiskin takana seisova nainen ei ottanut kantaa.</p>
<p class="p1">“Otan jotain nuudeleita”, Chanyeol sanoi keski-ikäiselle naiselle ja vetäytyi nurkkapöytään. Nainen katosi takahuoneeseen ilmekään värähtämättä. Eikö hänellä todellakaan ollut hajuakaan, kuka Chanyeol oli.</p>
<p class="p1">Mutta sitten Yeol muisti - hänhän oli unessa.</p>
<p class="p1">Puhelin taskussa tärähti. Yeol kaivoi luurin esiin ja mumisi itsekseen. Nyt, kun hän tarkemmin katsoi, puhelin ei edes ollut hänen omansa. Musta iphone, jonka näyttö oli yläkulmasta ikävästi sirpaleina. Baekhyun oli apple-ihmisiä, hän ei niinkään.</p>
<p class="p1">Oli kummallista, että puhelin aukesi hänen sormenjäljellään. Ehkä luuri sittenkin oli hänen. Tekstiviesti oli tullut numerosta, joka oli kirjattu yhteystietoihin nimikirjaimilla KJI. Kim Jongin?</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Ilsan negatiivinen. Jatkan etsintöjä.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol raapi päätään ja säpsähti nuudelikulhon laskeutuessa hänen eteensä. Annos näytti jotenkin harmaalta, epähoukuttelevalta. Mutat hänen oli niin kova nälkä, että hänen oli pakko syödä. Hän tarttui metallisiin syömäpuikkoihin ja selasi numerosta aikaisemmin saapuneita viestejä. Mapo negatiivinen, Dobong negatiivinen, Gangdong… Seongdong… Yongsang, kaikki negatiivisia. Yeol palasi viestiluetteloon ja luki kaikki muutkin keskustelut.</p>
<p class="p1">Yhteystiedot DKS, mitä ilmeisemmin Do Kyungsoo, ja joku PYH, kukahan helvetti sekin lieni.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Karkkeja tulossa</em>”, Kyungsoo oli kirjoittanut. Yeol naureskeli hiljaa, Kyungsoo ei liiemmin pitänyt makeisista.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Liikenne tukossa. Ratsiat hidastaa.”</em></p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän itse ei ollut vastannut viesteihin, tai sitten ne oli poistettu jälkikäteen. Kuka tiesi, ei hän ainakaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol säpsähti uuden viestin saapuessa, se tuli nimimerkillä KJI.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Pidä matalaa profiilia, sun jäljillä ollaan jo.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kukaan ei tuijottanut häntä, kukaan ei tuntunut edes tietävän, kuka hän oli. Ja sitten tämä KJI kehtasi vielä väittää, että häntä seurattiin.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“En suojele sua, muista se. Olet mulle asiakas muiden joukossa.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi tiskin takana lehteään lukevaa naista. Häntä ei kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa, millaisella ilmeellä Yeol häntä tuijotti. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja käänsi katseensa harmaaseen katukuvaan. Jos hän joutuisi vaaraan ja tulisi tapetuksi, ehkä hän sitten heräisi typerästä unestaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Yeol pisti puhelimen syrjään ja keskittyi syömään mautonta lounastaan. Syksyinen päivä oli aurinkoinen, mutta kaikkien mieli tuntui olevan maassa. Nainen tupisi juorulehden lööpeille ja irvisteli itsekseen näyttelijöiden törttöilylle. Mikä siinä oli, että kaiken maailman ahdistelijoita ja kiristäjiä pidettiin jumalasta seuraavina, vain siksi, että suuret yhtiöt olivat heidän takanaan.</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi näyttöön ilmestynyttä tekstiviestiä. KJI:ltä, keltäs muultakaan.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>“Byun on saanut susta vainun.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili hennosti. Byun Baekhyun, pieni mutta pippurinen. Ja syypää siihen, miksi hän oli jumissa typerässä unessaan. Hän ei edes päässyt hallitsemaan sitä. Täytyi vain mukautua ja toivoa kovasti, että joku jäsenistä tajuaisi heittää kylmää vettä hänen päälleen. Hänhän kohta myöhästyisi uutta comebackia käsittelevästä palaverista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti tyynyn päänsä päälle ja koitti jatkaa uniaan. Sietämätön älämölö ja jatkuva huutaminen oli alkanut jo aamulla seitsemän aikaan. Mikä perkele siinä oli, ettei sitä saanut nukkua omassa kodissaan?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja näki auringonsäteiden tulvivan sisään asuntoon. Sänkyä vastapäätä olevan vaatekaapin oven päällä roikkui musta pyyhe.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol raapi niskaansa, hänellä ei ollut vaatekaappeja, vaan vaatehuone.</p><p class="p1">Vasemmalla olevalla tietokonepöydällä oli läppäri ja kosketinsoitin. Kapeassa kirjahyllyssä oli muutamia opuksia, pino nuotteja ja käsikirjoituksia.</p><p class="p1">Jännittynyt Chanyeol vilkuili silmät suurina ympärilleen. Missä helvetissä hän oikein oli ja miksi helvetissä puheensorina seinän takaa ei ottanut laantuakseen.</p><p class="p1">“— Yeolie hyung on nukkunut lahjakkaasti herätyskellon ohitse. Pitäisikö jonkun käydä herättämässä hänet?”</p><p class="p1">“Älä. Anna hänen nukkua. Menin taas herättämään hänet keskellä yötä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä olevaan samsungiin. Hän avasi sen koodilla, jonka tiesi, jostain syystä, ja koitti etsiä informaatiota sijainnistaan. Sääpalvelun mukaan hän oli Cheodamdongissa, mutta hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, missä siellä ja saatika kenenkään kanssa. Hänen ei pitänyt olla kenenkään kanssa! Hänen liikekumppaninsa, se perhanan Soo, oli hävinnyt kuin tuhka tuuleen. Jongin oli etsinyt häntä Soulin joka kolkasta ja aikonut käydä jopa Ilsanissa asti, mutta vielä hän ei ollut saanut tuloksia aikaan. Oli hyvin mahdollista, että Kyungsoo oli lahdattu jonnekin, sen verran hämärissä porukoissa hän liikkui.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Puolen tunnin ympäristön tutkailu loppui huoneen oven avautumiseen. Chanyeol upotti itsensä paremmin sänkyyn ja sulki silmänsä. Hän piteli hengitystään ja esitti nukkuvansa.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeolie? Meidän pitäisi lähteä nyt”, lempeä miehen ääni kantautui ovelta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käänsi selkänsä kohti ovea ja tuijotti puhtaanvalkoista betoniseinää. Hän ei ollut lähdössä mihinkään. Ei, ei todellakaan. Hän pysyisi visusti neljän seinän sisässä eikä suostuisi kohtaamaan harmaata maailmaa ennen kuin Kyungsoo olisi hänen edessään ja he olisivat selvittäneet keskeneräiset bisneksensä. Hän oli helvetisti velkaa eikä hänellä ollut varaa maksaa sitä pois. Mielummin hän jäisi moninkertaisesti velkaa Kyungsoolle kuin edes vähän Kim Joonmyeonille. Hänen tarjouksensa oli ollut liian hyvää ollakseen totta ja naiivius oli ajanut hänet ongelmiin. Apteekki oli konkurssissa, tuloja ei ollut ollut puoleen vuoteen. Hän oli koittanut käydä kauppaa ibuprofeiinilla ja flunssalääkkeillä, mutta karu totuus oli, että Dongdaemunin asiakkaat halusivat sitä hyvää, eli heroiinia.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol? Oletko kunnossa?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäykistyi tuntiessaan hoikat sormet olkapäällään. Mies käänsi hänet itseään kohti ja vaikutti kireältä. Chanyeol puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni ja kieltäytyi hyväksymästä tilannetta. Ei, ei voinut olla niin, että hänet oli saatu kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol? Meidän pitää lähteä.” Ääni ei ollut enää yhtään lempeä, vaan kärsimätön, lähes ärtynyt.</p><p class="p1">“Avaa silmät!”</p><p class="p1">“En!” Chanyeol ärähti ja piiloutui peiton alle. Se revittiin pois ja hänet vedettiin väkisin sängystä ylös. Kova riepottaminen sattui.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja jäykistyi. Hän katsoi ruskeatukkaista Byun Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin. Pakokauhu valtasi hänet välittömästi. Katsekontakti kesti ehkä puoli sekuntia, mutta se sai hänet pinkaisemaan ylös sängystä. Hän rynnisti ulos huoneesta ja pälyili ympärilleen.</p><p class="p1">Kim Joonmyeon seisoi hänen edessään. Chanyeol rojahti lattiaan ja peitti korvansa. Sydän rinnassa hakkasi niin perkeleesti. Häntä pelotti, sekö olisi hänen loppunsa. Hän ei ehtinyt edes sopia Kyungsoon kanssa… Kohta Kim tulisi ja laskisi aseen hänen ohimolleen. Ainakin päivä oli kaunis kuolla. Aurinko paistoi sisälle kirkkaaseen asuntoon.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon laskeutui hänen tasolleen. Hän tarttui Yeolin olkapäähän ja vaati katsekontaktia.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol-ah”, hän sanoi lempeään sävyyn. Kaiken sen hyväntuulisuuden takana oli täysin käänteinen puoli, joka nousi esiin silloin, kun asiat eivät menneet hänen haluamallaan tavalla.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hän puuskutti kovaan ääneen ja valmistautui pinkomaan ulos helvetin suuresta asunnosta, mutta Byun Baekhyun astui hänen vierelleen ja vei kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. Hänet oli saarrettu.</p><p class="p1">Kuului lisää askeleita. Yeol kohotti katseensa häntä kohti kävelevään mieheen. Tämä heitti paksun hupparin hänen päälleen ja naurahti kevyesti, jopa kylmästi.</p><p class="p1">“Pistäpä päälle, niin lähdetään.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vilkaisi taakseen asettunutta miestä ja kolautti nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan. Siitä Yeol tiesi heti, kuka hän oli. Kim Jongdae, Baekhyunin oikea käsi. Mies, joka teki kaiken likaisen työn.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui huppariin ja veti sen ylleen. Jos hän suostuisi miesten vaateisiin, hän ehkä saisi pelattua itselleen aikaa. Hän ottaisi jalat alleen heti, kun se olisi mahdollista. Missä helvetissä Kyungsoo oli silloin, kun häntä eniten tarvittiin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun ei ollut irrottanut katsetta Chanyeolista koko kymmenen minuutin automatkan aikana. Yeol koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, vaikka oli selvää, että hän oli paskanjäykkä. Kuka tahansa siinä tilanteessa olisi. Hän oli kohdannut loppunsa. Hänellä oli ollut puoli vuotta aikaa saada apteekki tuottamaan, mutta Kim Joonmyeonilta lainatut rahat olivat huvenneet kuin käsistä. Lääkkeet olivat kalliita eikä hän voinut myydä vanhaa tavaraa.</p><p class="p1">Cheodamdong vaikutti tänään erityisen kirkkaalta. Ilmeisesti jumala oli halunnut vittuilla oikein kunnolla. Oli ehkä kaunein päivä koskaan. Miten ironista, että se jäisi hänen viimeisekseen. Ellei hän sitten harhauttaisi kolmen miehen joukkoa ja juoksisi niin kauas kuin suinkin jaksaisi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi ajatuksilleen ääneen. Miten hän pääsisi Byunin ohitse. Ei mitenkään. Hänhän oli Soulin paras palkkionmetsästäjä.</p><p class="p1">Suuri, upea rakennus kohosi edessä. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän oli sataprosenttisen varma olevansa Cheodamdongissa, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt moista pytinkiä. Korkean rakennuksen seinään kiinnitetty kyltti SMTown kuulosti vähintäänkin epäilyttävältä. Ehkä Kim Joonmyeon oli rakennuttanut itselleen uuden palatsin yhdessä yössä. Hän jos joku pystyisi sellaiseen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun työnsi Chanyeolin pois mustasta autosta. Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Hän tutkaili sisäpihaa katseellaan. Kauempana häämötti tie vapauteen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avusti Joonmyeonia Jongdaen kanssa. Sopiva aika oli tullut, vihdoinkin. Chanyeol veti violetin hupparin hupun päähänsä ja pinkaisi juoksuun. Täytyi päästä pois, Dongdaemuniin, apteekille. Siellä hän voisi kasata ajatuksiaan ja miettiä, mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut. Byun Baekhyun lähtisi satavarmasti perään, mutta jos hän oikein miettisi, hän ehkä saisi pelattua itselleen aikaa. Mistä hän kiskaisi yhtäkkiä sellaisen summan rahaa. Kim Joonmyeon odotti rahoja tai henkeä. Eikä hän halunnut kuolla.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol painautui vasten betonista pylvästä. Hän vilkuili auton ympärillä päitään pyörittäviä miehiä. He jutustelivat kevyesti keskenään ja kohauttivat olkiaan. Byun Baekhyun vilkaisi takanaan olevaan rakennukseen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol höristi korviaan kuullakseen hiljaisen keskustelun.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä hän meni jo. Mennään, hyung”, Baekhyun sanoi veti Joonmyeonin mukanaan rakennukseen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käänsi päänsä kohti edessä häämöttävää vapautta. Hän pujahti ulos kadulle ja hymyili voittajana. Kauaa hän ei ehtinyt nauttia, sillä rakennuksen pääoven edustalla odottava koulutyttöjen muodostama lauma oli kuullut hänet. Kymmenen nuoren naisenalun muodostama lauma repesi uhmakkaaseen sotahuutoon. Chanyeol huusi yhtä kovaa ja lähti juoksemaan. Perässä seuraava lauma huusi häntä nimeltä ja aiheutti helvetillisen kaaoksen. Ei ollut aikaa miettiä, täytyi kiitää.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kasvonsa täydellisesti peittänyt Chanyeol seisoi Dongdaemunilaisen lähikaupan edessä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkuili ympärillä olevia maamerkkejä. Hän oli noussut siitä samasta neloslinjan metrosta ja noussut katutasolle, kävellyt pari korttelia eteenpäin ja pysähtynyt lasisen oven eteen. Korkean rakennuksen alimmassa kerroksessa oli viihtyisän oloinen lähikauppa, mitä helvettiä hänen apteekilleen oli tapahtunut.</p><p class="p1">Puhelin tärisi taskussa. Chanyeol hylkäsi tulevan puhelun. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun <em>Baekhyunie </em>yritti tavoitella häntä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui kaupan edessä olevalle pöytäpenkille ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hänen aivonsa raksuttivat tuhatta ja sataa, mutta hän ei voinut käsittää, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Byun oli kai kidnapannut hänet, Cheodamdongissa liikkui juoruja, että hänet oli nähty liikuskelemassa alueella. Chanyeolin olisi aika maksaa velkansa, ei hän pystynyt venyttämään sitä yhtään pidemmälle. Mutta kun hänellä ei ollut yhtään rahaa. Vaivaiset 50 tuhatta wonia verkkatakin taskussa.</p><p class="p1">“Park… Chanyeol?” joku kysyi. Chanyeol nosti kertakäyttömaskin peittämät kasvonsa esiin ja veti hupun päästään. Koko maailma näytti tuntevan hänet, vaikka hän piilotti itsensä kaikin mahdollisin keinoin.</p><p class="p1">Lähikaupan sisältä ulos astunut työntekijä, noin kaksissakymmenissä oleva nuori mies katseli häntä kiinnostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Tunnetaanko me?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti itseään.</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki tuntevat sut”, nuorukainen naurahti ja viittoi häntä sisään. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen epäillen ja mietti jo pakoon pinkomista, mutta ehkä Byun ei osaisi tulla etsimään häntä juuri sieltä. Hänen apteekkinsa oli tehnyt saman katoamistempun kuin Kyungsoo.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui pöytään ja seurasi, kun siniliivinen miehenalku valmisti hänelle pikanuudeliannosta ilmaiseksi. Maailmassa oli sittenkin kilttejä ihmisiä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä juot? Pepsiä?” mies kysyi ja heilutteli erimerkkisiä limsapulloja kädessään.</p><p class="p1">“Vettä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja vilkaisi televisiossa pyöriviin mainoksiin. Hän tarttui eteensä laskettuun pulloon ja joi.</p><p class="p1">Ruutuun lävähtävä Baekhyunin naama sai hänet vetämään juoman väärään kurkkuun. Jongdaen ja mustatukkaisen miehen kanssa pitkin maita ja mantuja ajeleva kolmikko jammaili soivan biisin tahtiin. Automainos, Hyundai. Ja ärsyttävä, korvaan jumiutuva vihellysmusiikki.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin päätä särki. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän soveltunut joukkoon enää ollenkaan. Paikat eivät olleet entisellään. Oliko hän sekoamassa?</p><p class="p1">“Kuule… onhan tämä Jeonnon-ro, Dongdaemunissa?” hän kysyi mieheltä, joka laski nuudeliastian ja kertakäyttösyömäpuikot hänen eteensä. Mies sinisissä nyökkäsi tukka heilahtaen ja istui vastapäiselle paikalle.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mun apteekille on tapahtunut?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina.</p><p class="p1">“Sun… apteekille?” mies henkäisi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Chanyeol nyökkäsi vuorostaan ja odotti vastausta jännittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Mies ei sanonut mitään, nousi vain pöydästä ja hiippaili tiskin taakse. Yeol seurasi häntä malttamattomana. Kiusaantunut mies livahti takahuoneeseen puhelin kädessään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi syödä. Nälkä oli ihan järkyttävä, hyvä tuoksu oli huumaava. Hän ei ollut haistanut mitään sellaista koko elämänsä aikana.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Mustaan t-paitaan ja tummiin farkkuihin sonnustautunut kikkarapää astui sisään lähikauppaan. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta ja rynnisti Yeolin luokse. Chanyeol hätkähti iholle liimautuvaa miestä ja mulkaisi häntä kylmästi.</p><p class="p1">“No, niin Yeol. Lähdetäänpä”, hän sanoi jokseenkin lempeään, mutta käskevään sävyyn.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en lähde kanssasi minnekään!” Chanyeol huudahti ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään. Tämä tarttui tiukemmin hänen käsivarteensa ja raahasi hänet samaiseen autoon, jossa hän oli ollut aikaisemmin aamulla.</p><p class="p1">“Jumalauta, millaiset huudot sain vuoksesi”, mies valitti ja istutti hänet mukavan pehmeälle penkille. Chanyeol esteli häntä laittamasta turvavyötä kiinni, hän halusi karkuun. Mies kuitenkin veisi hänet Joonmyeonin palatsiin. Se oli vihoviimeisin paikka, minne hän halusi mennä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mun apteekille on tapahtunut?!” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti lähikauppaa. Kikkarapäinen mies pysähtyi ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa. Hän katsoi hölmistyneenä ensin kauppaa ja sitten totista Yeolia.</p><p class="p1">“Apteekille?”</p><p class="p1">“Oletko huonokuuloinen vai muuten vain vajaaälyinen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tuijotti sanattomaksi muuttunutta miestä silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Mies kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja sulki auton oven.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja koitti järkeillä. Jotain eriskummallista oli meneillään. Skaala oli liian iso ollakseen pilaa. Hän oli liian näkyvä ollakseen kuollut. Kaikki oli päälaellaan. Ihan kuin hän olisi jossain toisessa maailmassa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kuten odotettua, matka kävi lasiseen palatsiin. Luovuttanut Chanyeol käveli kikkarapään tiukan katseen alla eikä jaksanut enää pyristellä vastaan. Pakoon juokseminen oli raskasta, varsinkin, kun paikat minne mennä olivat vähissä.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun pelmahti vierelle jostain valkoisen käytävän uumenista. Chanyeol ei katsonutkaan häneen.</p><p class="p1">Ikävä läpsäytys takaraivoon sai hänet kiroilemaan ääneen. Hän tarttui miestä ranteista ja pukkasi hänet seinää vasten. Hän katsoi syvälle ruskeisiin, pyöreisiin silmiin ja sihahti hampaidensa välstä.</p><p class="p1">“Älä vittu koske muhun.”</p><p class="p1">Kikkarapää veti hänet irti Baekhyunista, jonka kasvoilla paistoi järkytys. Chanyeol siisti asuaan ja kirosi hiljaa uudemman kerran. Oli kai alistuttava kohtaloon.</p><p class="p1">Kim Jongin nosti katseensa Yeoliin. Chanyeol juoksi pitkän miehen eteen ja koitti pitää pelonsekaiset kyyneleensä sisällään. Jongin nauroi typertyneenä ja koitti saada hänestä selvää.</p><p class="p1">“Joko löysit Kyungsoon?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin, joka keskusteli hiljaa hänet noutaneen kätyrin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Hän on vielä kuvauksissa”, Jongin naurahti. “Olet niin hajamielinen nykyään.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pyyhki silmänsä ja istui alas nahkaiselle penkille.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän täytyy päästä pois täältä”, hän sanoi ja puristi Jonginien kättä tiukasti. Miksi Yeolia ei yllättänyt toisen hölmistynyt ilme. Miksi kaikki mollasivat häntä tönään kuin jotain luonnonoikkua.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö sä tajua! Kim Joonmyeon tappaa mut, jos en maksa velkojani!” Chanyeol huudahti.</p><p class="p1">Jongin naurahti varovaisesti. Toisen totinen ilme ei kielinyt vitsistä.</p><p class="p1">“Muutaman kympin tähden”, hän henkäisi. “Ihan niin kuin hänellä ei olisi muutenkin jo tarpeeksi rahaa.”</p><p class="p1">Siinä Jongin oli kyllä oikeassa. Mutta 20 miljardia wonia ei ollut mikään pikkusumma. Kyungsoo oli vienyt siitä osan valuessaan maan alle. Yeol oli koittanut ylläpitää apteekkiaan, mutta nopeasti massit olivat kuluneet yrityksen ylläpitoon.</p><p class="p1">“Joonmyeon on periaatteiden mies”, Chanyeol irvisti ja vilkaisi takanaan seisovaan Byuniin. Pistävä katse ahdisti niin pirusti.</p><p class="p1">“Helvettiäkö siinä tuijotat! Olet työsi tehnyt, jätä mut rauhaan!” hän huusi kantavaan ääneen. Baekhyun säpsähti julmaa älähdystä ja poistui huoneesta. Jonginin suu aukesi samaan aikaan, kun raskas ovi pamahti kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Oletteko riidoissa?” hän kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuhahti. Mielenkiintoinen käsite. “Itsehän väitit, että hän on perässäni.”</p><p class="p1">Jongin raapi päätään etusormellaan. Olikohan hän mennyt taas höpöttelemään teorioistaan pienessä hiprakassa. Hän ja Sehun olivat lyöneet vetoa siitä, kumpi ensin tunnustaisi vahvoista tunteistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetään helvettiin täältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Mun täytyy selvittää, mitä helvettiä apteekilleni on tapahtunut.”</p><p class="p1">“Hyung?” Jongin kysyi ja tarttui häntä molemmista olkapäistä. Kosketus tuntui inhottavalta, hän ei pitänyt jatkuvasta lääppimisestä. Se sai ilmapiirin monesti hyvin kiusalliseksi.</p><p class="p1">“Mistä sä oikein puhut?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin sisällä kiehahti. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi hänen täytyi vääntää kaikki rautalangasta. Hän, Parkin apteekin omistaja, farmaseutti, oli hävittänyt apteekkinsa. Dongdaemunissa olevaa liikettä ei ollut enää olemassa. Byun kumppaneineen oli kidnapannut hänet ties kuinka pitkäksi ajaksi, ehkä hän oli ollut koomassa vuosia! Sillä aikaa Kim Joonmyeon oli rakentanut itselleen jonkin helvetin sadomasokistisen lasipalatsin ja odotti velkoja maksettavaksi.</p><p class="p1">Jonginin silmät olivat alkaneet väristä kummallisella tavalla. Hänen itsevarmuutensa ja ammattitaitonsa oli kadonnut sillä silmänräpäyksellä. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja hieraisi niskaansa. Miten tyhmä hän oli ollut kuvitellessaan, että Kim Jongin osaisi löytää Kyungsoon ja auttaa hänet pois pulasta.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung?”</p><p class="p1">“Mikä vitun hyung mä sulle yhtäkkiä olen?! Aikaisemmin et ole välittänyt paskan vertaa koko sanasta!” Chanyeol huudahti.</p><p class="p1">Ovi aukesi. Kim Joonmyeon keskeytti kriittisten sanojen tulvan yhdellä mulkaisulla. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja istui alas nahkaiselle istuimelle.</p><p class="p1">Nyt se tulisi. Hänen loppunsa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli seikkaillut pitkin harmaata Cheodamdongia jo koko päivän. Tunnit kuluivat samalla tahdilla kuin oikeastikin - tai sitten se vain tuntui siltä - ja unimaailmassa tuntui pätevän samat säännöt kuin valveilla. Hän oli yrittänyt tappaa itsensä jäämällä auton alle, mutta taksikuski oli lyönyt jarrut pohjaan ja kironnut kovaan ääneen tien ylittämisestä muualla kuin suojatiellä. Yeol oli liuennut paikalta nolosti ilmeillen ja miettinyt, miksei kukaan tunnistanut häntä. Hän oli se, the one and only, Exon multitalentti, lahjakas muusikko ja räppäri. Näyttelijä, varietystara, julkisuuden henkilö. Mutta siellä - unessaan - hän ei ollut mitään, juuri kuten hän oli edellisenä iltana toivonut. Eikä se helvetin uni loppunut koskaan. Oli niin tylsää, hän ei pystynyt lentämään, hän ei pystynyt kulkemaan seinien lävitse tai tekemään mitään laitonta jäämättä siitä kiinni. Poliiseja oli näkynyt ympäristössä vähän väliä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysähtyi hämärän liikkeen eteen. Hän ei muuten olisi kiinnittänyt siihen minkäänlaista huomiota, mutta mustan lasimainoksen tekstissä oli nimi, joka kuului hänen tiimitoverilleen. <em>Tietotoimisto Oh Sehun.</em></p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naureskeli alitajuntansa vinkeille taidoille. Oli huikeaa, miten hänen aivonsa olivat pystyneet rakentamaan niin todentuntuisen maailman, jossa ei ollut viitettäkään unimaisista epäloogisuuksista.</p><p class="p1">Mustaan siistiin pukuun itsensä pukenut Sehun nosti kylmät silmänsä häneen. Chanyeol tervehti häntä kasuaalisti, mutta nuorempi hapuili pöytänsä alle.</p><p class="p1">Miksi hän ei edes yllättynyt, kun Sehun asetti päähänsä alumiinifoliosta kyhätyn hatun.</p><p class="p1">“Xcccudzz, Tmtmee.”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä helvettiä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Rauhallinen Sehun veti hattunsa päästään ja kohautti kulmakarvaansa.</p><p class="p1">“Tmtmee.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol mietti hetken aikaa. Hän oli unessaan… olisiko parempi leikkiä mukana. Ehkä Sehun oli hänen unihaltijansa.</p><p class="p1">“Tmtm…ee?” Yeol yritti. Sehun nousi ylös ja käveli hitain askelin lähemmäs. Tutki häntä kuin ei olisi nähnyt häntä koskaan aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Kun taivas ja maa olivat yhtä, legendat kautta kahdentoista voiman, kasvattivat elämänpuun —”</p><p class="p1">“Sehun”, Chanyeol murati tyytymättömänä. Hän ei todellakaan leikkisi mukana, jos tämä todella alkaisi lausua maman introa.</p><p class="p1">Sehun peruutti askeleen ja tarttui foliohattuunsa epäillen.</p><p class="p1">“ — Punaisen voiman silmä loi pahan, joka himoitsi puun sydäntä, ja se sydän lopulta kuivui.”</p><p class="p1">“Nyt, jumalauta”, Chanyeol ärähti. Sehun pisti hatun päähän ja tarttui Yeolia poskista.</p><p class="p1">“Tulen kantaja, tuo mahtavan elementin kantaja. Se, joka voi lämmittää paleltuneen, se, joka voi polttaa haluamansa, se, joka voi tukehduttaa toisen, se, joka voi valaista pimeyden. Te, hyvä Tmtmee.”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä vittua täällä tapahtuu?” Chanyeol kysyi Sehunin painaessa hänen poskiaan kasaan. Nuoremman sormet liikkuivat hänen korvilleen. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että hän tunsi olonsa erittäin epämukavaksi toisen hiplatessa hänen herkkää ihoaan.</p><p class="p1">“Excellent jop! Valeasunne on ilmiömäinen. Hetken luulisi teidän olevan oikea ihminen.”</p><p class="p1">“Se on job”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään. “Lopetetaan tämä pelleily nyt.”</p><p class="p1">Sehunin kulmat kurtistuivat. “Ymmärrän teitä, Tmtmee. Milloin opitte kielen?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei jumalauta, mä haluan pois täältä”, Chanyeol henkäisi, hän oli niin väsynyt siihen jatkuvaan itsensä todisteluun.</p><p class="p1">“Voitte tehdä sen löytämällä teleportin hall—”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin ilme kirkastui. Jongin. Olisiko Jongin hänen unihaltijansa. Hän kaivoi taskussaan olevan iphonen esiin ja soitti numeroon KJI.</p><p class="p1">Väsynyt miehen ääni henkäisi puhelimeen. Se kuulosti ihan Jonginilta, mutta ei kuitenkaan. “Park. Montako kertaa mä olen sanonut, että viesteillä!”</p><p class="p1">“Missä olet? Olen Sehunin kanssa. Auta mua. Olen jumissa unessani. Mun tarvitsee herätä.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei tämä ole unta”, Sehun sanoi ja heitti foliohattunsa menemään. Chanyeolin käsi laskeutui alemmas, Jongin jäi höpöttelemään omiaan, hän ei joutanut kuuntelemaan. Hänestä tuntui kuin hänen maailmansa olisi pysähtynyt.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy olla…” Chanyeol mutisi ja nosti lasittuneet silmänsä Sehuniin. “Tämä Cheodamdong ei ole sama Cheodamdong, jossa mun pitäisi olla.”</p><p class="p1">“Onko ulkoavaruudessa toinen, samankaltainen maailma?” Sehun kysyi ja istui pöytänsä päälle.</p><p class="p1">“Missä vitun ulkoavaruudessa…. Nyt loppuu tämä pränkkäily. Olen liian väsynyt tälläiseen. Meidän pitäisi olla puhumassa comebackista ja uudesta albumista!”</p><p class="p1">“Kuka tulee takaisin? Paha voima?”</p><p class="p1">“NYT JUMALAUTA, SEHUN!”</p><p class="p1">“Ei tarvitse hiiltyä, Tmtmee.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolista tuntui, että hän haluaisi repiä hiukset päästään. Hän potkaisi vieressään olevaa metallihökkeliä ja poistui tummasta liikkeestä sanomatta sanaakaan. Harmaa Cheodamdong tervehti häntä pimeydellä. Aurinko oli viimein laskenut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käveli eteenpäin, hänelle oli se ja sama minne hän ajatuisi, lopulta hänen oli pakko herätä unestaan. Maailmassa, jossa oli säännöt ja lait samalla tavoin kuin oikeasti, ei tuntunut siltikään käyvän mitenkään järkeen. Jonginin mielestä kaikki asuinalueet olivat negatiivisia, mitä helvettiä hän sitten ikinä etsikään, Sehun oli uppoutunut supervoimiin, joka muuten oli ihan fiktiivistä puppua, yhtiön keksimä markkinointikeino. Häntä ei tunnistanut kukaan ja hän oli ihan yksin. Kukaan ei osannut auttaa häntä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kymmenen minuutin päättömän haaveilun jälkeen hän havahtui. Hän oli nähneensä tumman varjon jossain. Kylmät väreet juoksivat niskassa ajatusten ottaessa ylivallan. Hän oli eksynyt syvemmälle Gangnamiin, hänen täytyisi olla kohta Apgujeongissa. Ei hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän siellä tekisi, kunhan kuluttaisi aikaa. Hänen oli pakko herätä jossain vaiheessa. Ei hän voinut vuosikausia uneksia.</p><p class="p1">“Psst!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Hän vilkaisi takana olevaan porttikongiin ja kuikuili typeränä ympärilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Park!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol osoitti itseään hämmentyneenä. Jostain esiin hiipivä trenssitakkinen Jongin veti hänet mukaansa pimeään käytävään.</p><p class="p1">Yeol henkäisi rojahtaessaan tiiliseinää vasten. Häntä pelotti, Kim Jongin ei koskaan käyttäytynyt samoin tavoin. Hän oli herkkä mies, joka ei kestänyt kovia otteita. Nyt hän riepotti häntä pitkin harmaata Gangnamia.</p><p class="p1">“Me sovittiin, ettet liiku asunnostasi. En vitsaillut, Byun etsii sua. Hän on liikkunut Cheodamdongissa jo tovin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei osannut vastata mitään. Kaikista parhain selitys kaikelle sille pelleilylle oli massiivinen piilokamera. Hän oli ollut viime aikona niin stressaantunut, että ehkä jäsenet halusivat hänen ajatuksensa muualle säikäyttämällä hänet puolikuolleeksi typerän pränkin avulla. Ehkä sitten alkaisi taas idolihommat maistua. Jäbät olivat niin uppotuneita rooleihinsa, että hän alkoi jo epäillä heidän olevan tosissaan.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, Jongin kuiskasi. “Luulen, että Kyungsoo on Sinsadongissa. En ole voinut vielä käydä varmistamassa, sillä Zhang Yixing on nähty siellä. Hän tappaisi mut empimättä, jos törmäisimme.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi paskaiseen ääneen. Jongin oli melkoinen vitsiniekka. Yixing hyung ei tappaisi edes kärpästä, vaikka se ärsyttäisi hänet hengiltä.</p><p class="p1">Jongin painoi kätensä Yeolin suulle ja sihahti vaativasti. “Jos paljastat itsesi, et elä päivää kauempaa. Sen jälkeen, kun Byun raahaa sut Kimin luokse, sä olet vähintään yhtä jalkaa köyhempi.”</p><p class="p1">“Herätä mut tästä unesta”, Chanyeol sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tämä ole unta”, Jongin sanoi ja painoi etusormensa hänen rintaansa vasten. “Sä olet itse soppasi keittänyt. Sä menit lainaamaan ne rahat. Kehottaisin hommaamaan kaikki 20 miljardia —”</p><p class="p1">“Kaksikymmentä miljardia?!” Chanyeol huudahti kauhuissaan. Jongin läpsäytti häntä poskelle.</p><p class="p1">“Huuda kovempaa, jos haluat jäädä kiinni”, hän parkaisi. “Mä voin mielelläni raahata sut Byunin eteen, niin pääset hengestäsi nopeammin.”</p><p class="p1">“Byun Baekhyun ei koskaan tappaisi mua”, Chanyeol sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei niin. Hän veisi sut elävältä toimeksiantajalleen ja katsoisi vierestä, kun maksat velkasi hengelläsi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta enhän mä —”</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetään”, Jongin sanoi ja tarttui Yeolin kylmään käteen. “Mennään Dongdaemuniin.”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä me siellä?”</p><p class="p1">“Mennään katsomaan, onko apteekkisi vielä pystyssä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin päätä särki. Hän huokaisi luovuttaen ja antoi Jonginin raahata hänet ihan mihin halusi. Hän ei jaksanut enää miettiä, ajatella. Jos jotain tapahtuisi, niin antoi tapahtua. Vaikka hän saisi kuulan kalloonsa. Ehkä sitten hän viimein heräisi.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Jeonnon-rolla ei liikkunut paljoa ihmisiä. Pimeä syysilta oli vetänyt epäilyttävän näköiset ihmiset ja kasoittain poliiseja liikenteeseen. Erään kerrostalon alimmassa kerroksessa oli kohtalaisen suuri apteekki. Jongin kaivoi Chanyeolin yllä olevan verkkatakin taskusta harmaan avaimen ja avasi oven vaivatta.</p><p class="p1">Yeol astui hylätyn apteekin sisään ja katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Liike oli muuten mallikkaassa kunnossa, hyllyt täynnä erilaisia lääkkeitä, mutta jokin siinä lafkassa sai mielen matalaksi.</p><p class="p1">Jongin johdatti hänet takahuoneeseen ja sen alla olevaan kellarihuoneeseen. Keinovalaistusta bunkkerista löytyi kaksi kassakaappia, tv, tietokone ja sohva. Sähkökaappi ja helvetisti papereita.</p><p class="p1">Jongin istutti Yeolin epämukavalle nahkasohvalle ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän itse nojasi tietokonepöytään ja katsoi Yeolia vaativasti.</p><p class="p1">“Do Kyungsoo tietää mun etsivän häntä. Luulen, että hän piilottelee, sillä hänkin on rahaton. Syksyn tullen lisääntyneet poliisiratsiat ovat todella vahingoittaneet hänen nappikauppaansa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol raapi päätään mietteliäänä. Hänen oli pakko laskea asioita yhteen mielessään, ettei hän vaikuttaisi kovin tollolta.</p><p class="p1">Hän jäykistyi. Hän oli alkanut unohtaa näkevänsä unta. Kaikki tuntui niin todelliselta, että hän oli alkanut eläytyä tilanteeseen.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla oli puoli vuotta aikaa saada liike toimimaan. Ikävä tiputtaa sut pilvilinnoista, mutta olisi viisainta maksaa velkasi, ennen kuin käy pahasti.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hieroi ohimoitaan ja huokaili raskaasti. Hän oli miljardiveloissa yhden apteekin tähden. Ei sitten yhtään kivempaa unta voinut nähdä.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä sun on parasta jäädä tänne yöksi. Etsin sulle uuden mestan huomisiltaan mennessä”, Jongin sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. “Mun täytyy nyt lähteä. Ilmoitan tulokset, kunhan olen kolunnut Sinsadongin.”</p><p class="p1">“Asia selvä”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kellahti vasten sohvaa. Hän katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen hetken aikaa, kunnes väsyi. Jos hän nukahtaisi, ehkä hän heräisi omasta sängystään.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut pystynyt ummistamaan silmäänsä moneen tuntiin. Hän oli vain tuijottanut bunkkerin repaleista kattoa ja miettinyt päivän tapahtumia. Hän hihitteli ajatukselleen. Oli ihan niin kuin hän olisi ollut toisessa todellisuudessa, <em>rinnakkaistodellisuudessa</em>. Sellaisessa paikassa, mistä tieteellä ei ollut minkäänlaista näyttöä, mutta silti sellaisista puhuttiin. Vaihtoehtoisessa todellisuudessa, toisessa maailmassa.</p><p class="p1">Sillä skaalalla sellainen oli huomattavasti todennäköisempää kuin se, että hän näki vain unta. Hänen mielikuvituksensa luovasta ammatista huolimatta oli sillä saralla niin onnetonta. Hän ei ollut visuaalinen kuvittelija eikä hän nähnyt päiväunia. Hän pystyi enemmän kuulemaan kuin näkemään luovat ajatuksensa.</p><p class="p1">Ajatus oli pysäyttävä. Mitä, jos hän olikin toisessa ulottuvuudessa? Rinnakkastodellisuudessa? Toisessa maailmassa? Kuinka niin oli päässyt käymään ja miksi juuri hänelle? Jos hän oli tipahtanut apteekin omistajan paikalle, missä se oikea omistaja sitten oli? Oikeassa maailmassa? Hänen paikallaan?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi istumaan pahan aavistuksen voimistuessa. Kuka häntä voisi auttaa ja ymmärtää… Oudon supervoimafiksaation omaava Oh Sehun…</p><p class="p1">Hän ei miettinyt sekuntiakaan pidempään. Hän keräsi kamansa ja poistui apteekin kellariin rakennetusta bunkkerista välittämättä, kuka hänet näkisi ja kenen kanssa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin ovet olivat visusti lukossa. Chanyeol hakkasi tummin teippauksin peitettyä lasiovea ja huusi nuoremman nimeä kovaan ääneen. Hullunkiilto silmissä hän aikoi jatkaa niin kauan, että ovi avautuisi, vaikka siinä menisi aamuun asti.</p><p class="p1">Raivokkaan hakkaamisen jälkeen ovi viimein avautui. Väsynyt Sehun pyyhkäisi sekaisin olevat hiukset silmiltään ja päästi raskaasti puuskuttavan Yeolin sisälle pimeään toimistoon.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui Sehunia kauluspaidasta ja veti häntä lähemmäs. “Kerro mulle, mitä tiedät rinnakkaistodellisuuksista.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun työnsi hänet kauemmas ja hapuili jälleen foliohattuaan. Hänen ajoittainen varautuneisuuttensa oli melkein naurettavaa. Silmänräpäyksessä hän saattoi tulla iholle asti.</p><p class="p1">“En ole avaruusolio, jos sitä pelkäät”, Chanyeol sanoi tyytymättömästi murahtaen.</p><p class="p1">“Niinhän sä väittäisit, jos olisit”, Sehun sanoi ja siristi silmiään. Itsepäisyydestään tuttu kaveri ei luovuttanut niin helposti. Hän pysyisi kannassaan vaikka mikä tulisi.</p><p class="p1">“En jaksa tätä pelleilyä. Kerro mulle, jos tämä ei ole unta, niin missä helvetissä olen?”</p><p class="p1">Sehun istutti hänet kovalle penkille ja veti syvään henkeä.</p><p class="p1">“Sä tiesit heti, etten kuulu tänne”, Yeol sanoi. “En ole ulkoavaruudesta.”</p><p class="p1">“Avaruus on kaikkeus”, Sehun sanoi. “Kaikki on avaruudesta.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa. Miten hän pystyi selittämään ajatuksensa miehelle, kun hän oikein itsekään tiennyt, missä mentiin. Hän päätti selittää kaiken vajaan vuorokauden aikana kokemansa ja näkemänsä, taustoittaa elämäänsä ja tilannettaan. Se kaikki tuntui vain niin typerältä, sillä mies, jolle hän puhui, oli hänen oma tiimitoverinsa. Mies, joka oli seissyt hänen vierellään yli kymmenen vuotta. Mies, jonka kanssa hän oli tehnyt töitä viimeksi eilen.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Mä haluaisin takaisin kotiin.”</p><p class="p1">“Oletko varma, että elämä siellä on sellaista kuin sisimmässäsi haluaisit?” Sehun kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol irvisti. Viime aikoina koettu stressi oli saanut hänet ehkä vahingossa toivomaan elämää ilman julkisuutta. Mutta ei hän halunnut <em>tälläistä</em> elämää. Hän halusi Baekhyunin vierelleen ja elää rauhassa, tehden omaa musiikkia.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä tämän todellisuuden sinulla ei ole sellaista elämää kuin hän haluaisi…” Sehun mietti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti kädet ylös ja luovutti. Hän oli tippunut jo kärryiltä. Ehkä olisi parempi luottaa Jonginin sanaan ja pysyä piilossa siihen asti, että asiat selviäisivät. Jos hän oli miljardiveloissa, eivät ne kyllä siitä itsestään lutviutuneet. Työntäytteisten vuosien aikana kasvaneesta omaisuudestaan ei ollut hyötyä, jos se oli toisessa ulottuvuudessa.</p><p class="p1">“Ensiksi meidän täytyy selvittää kuka olet ja miksi olet. Sen jälkeen meidän pitää ratkaista ongelmasi. Kun asiat on korjattu, palaat luultavasti takaisin omaan maailmaasi.”</p><p class="p1">“Luultavasti”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Mistä mä saan 20 miljardia wonia?”</p><p class="p1">Sehun kohautti olkiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Voisiko joku nyt viimein herättää mut tästä painajaisesta?” Chanyeol parahti ja pamautti nyrkin nahkaisen sohvan pintaan.</p><p class="p1">“Noh, noh”, Sehun sanoi ja taputti häntä olalle. “Soitetaanpas sille salapoliisinretkulle ja koitetaan selvittää tätä asiaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Miten mä voin luottaa suhun?” Yeol kysyi silmät väristen. Sehun kohautti olkiaan uudemman kerran.</p><p class="p1">“Sä tulit itse tänne. Ehkä se oli kohtalon johdatusta.”</p><p class="p1">Kohtalon, ja vitut. Chanyeol suki tukkaansa ja ärisi hermostuneesti. Kierot olivat suunnitelmat taivaan isällä. Jos hän edes liittyi asiaan millään tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongin… rakas ystäväni…” Sehun mutisi puoliääneen ja kaivoi Yeolin housujen taskuja. Hän veti mustan iphonen ulos raitaverkkarin taskusta ja näppäili luuria aikansa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vetäytyi sohvan nurkkaan miettimään, olisiko parempi, että Byun tulisi ja veisi hänet lahdattavaksi. Ei hän halunnut elää maanpaossa. Jos hän kuolisi, ainakin se kaikki absurdius loppuisi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Mikä häslinki täällä oikein on?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja katsoi hiljentyneitä miehiä silmät suurina. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, hän ei voinut kuolla vielä… ei voinut. Hänellä oli pitkä listä toteuttamattomia unelmia ja haaveita.</p><p class="p1">Kikkarapäinen mies supsutteli jotain Kimin korvaan. Chanyeol kurtisi kulmiaan, hän tajusi kyllä, että kyse oli hänestä. Ei sitä tarvinnut enää siinä vaiheessa salailla.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol-ah…” Joonmyeon henkäisi pettyneenä ja käveli hänen luokseen. Hän laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja vaati katsekontaktia. Yeol tärisi, hän ei sietänyt toisen kosketusta, mutta hän ei oikein voinut nakata häntä seinillekään uhraamatta elämäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sanoit Baekhyunille niin pahasti?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. Tuskin oli niin tunteisiin mennyt. Jos Byun ei sitten ollut Joonmyeonin lellikki. Huhut kertoivat heidän tekevän tiiviisti yhteistyötä.</p><p class="p1">“On sanomattakin selvää, että sisäiset konfliktit vaikuttavat ryhmädynamiikkaan. Johtuuko tämä siitä, että Baekhyunie ei antanut sun nukkua viime yönä?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän taisteli fyysistä reaktiota vastaan, mutta päätyi ravistelemaan itseään inhosta miettiessään, miten Byun oli häneen yön aikana kajonnut. Ilmeisesti häneltä oltiin kalautettu taju pois, sillä hän mielestään oli nukkunut koko yön.</p><p class="p1">“Kauanko mulla on aikaa maksaa velkani?” Chanyeol kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon nauroi varovasti. “Maksat kun jaksat. Ei tämä maailma muutamaan kymppiin kaadu. Tiedän kyllä tilanteesi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi Kim Joonmyeon päästi hänet pälkähästä. Hänellä oli varmaan liian hyvä päivä. Tai sitten hän hautoi suuremmanluokan rangaistusta hänelle, joka oli möhlinyt kaiken. Miten naiivi hän oli ollut kuvitellessaan saadakseen apteekin toimimaan ilman Kyungsoon apua. Kukaan viimeisen puolentoista vuoden aikana ei ollut ostanut oikeita lääkkeitä. Totta asiakaskunta oli luullut niiden olevan vain lavaste, hyllyssä näön vuoksi.</p><p class="p1">“Pyydät anteeksi Baekhyunilta”, Joonmyeon sanoi tiukemmin ja siirtyi ovelle. “Me olisimme tarvinneet sua aamulla. Harmi, että päätit livahtaa nauttimaan nuudeleita toiselle puolelle jokea.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain jännittyneenä liikuskelevaa Jonginia.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään illalla kotona”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja poistui. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä meinaat tehdä loppupäivän?” Jongin kysyi. Chanyeol nauroi kylmästi. Hänkö sai oikein päättää, miten viettäisi aikansa kidnapattuna koko mokomassa palatsissa.</p><p class="p1">“Feidasit palaverin, eikä meillä ole oikein mitään muuta tänään”, hän sanoi ja raapi korvansa taustaa. “Mennään salille?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja jätti Jonginin yksin. Hän tarvitsi nyt raikasta ilmaa. Jos kukaan ei rajoittanut hänen liikkeitään lasipalatsin sisällä, hän todellakin ottaisi ilon irti.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung?” Jongin jäi huutelemaan hänen peräänsä. Ihan turhaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol katseli kirkkaan kaupungin avautuvaa maisemaa ja henkäisi haltioissaan. Cheodamdong ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt niin kauniilta. Ilma oli raikas ja ihmiset vaikuttivat olevan hyvällä tuulella. Tai sitten se enteili jotain. Niinhän ne sanoivat, tyyntä myrskyn edellä.</p><p class="p1">Kattotasanteen ovi avautui. Chanyeol säpsähti metallioven narahdusta ja vilkaisi taakseen. Ruskeatukkainen Byun oli vetänyt hupparin hupun päähänsä ja työntänyt kädet taskuun. Hän kasvoillaan oleva ilme ei ollut järin tyytyväinen.</p><p class="p1">Yhtä kylmästi häntä mulkoileva Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kohti jokea ja sen ylitse. Dongdaemunissa käyminen oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Takaa kuului nopeita askelia. Byun Baekhyun oli liikkeellä. Chanyeol älähti hänen painautuessa vasten hänen selkäänsä ja kietoessan kätensä tiukasti hänen ympärilleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puristi hampaansa yhteen ja laski sekunteja. Jos se pirulainen pitelisi häntä yli kymmenen, hän saattaisi sanoa pahasti uudemman kerran.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunista lähtevä tuoksu oli kaikkea muuta kuin Yeol oli koskaan kuvitellut. Se ei ollut mikään miesten ylikäytetty hajuste vaan jotain eleganttia ja arvokasta. Mitä hän oli ajatellut, oli väkivalta ja rautainen veri.</p><p class="p1">“Ajattelitko kauankin siinä roikkua?” Chanyeol kysyi, kun ote hänen ympärillään ei meinannut hellittää. Baekhyun hänen takanaan liikahti pienesti. Hänen kenkänsä kahisi karkealla katon pinnalla.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä olet tuollainen?”</p><p class="p1">“Millainen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tarttui hoikkiin, pehmeisiin sormiin vetääkseen hänet irti itsestään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miesten tarvetta tulla iholle jatkuvasti. Hänen teki mieli huutaa omasta tilasta, se oli ainakin metri joka suuntaan.</p><p class="p1">“Outo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui häntä kasvoista. Yeol vältteli pakotettua katsekontaktia aikansa, mutta toisen sanaton vaade sai hänetkin taipumaan muutamassa hassussa sekunnissa. Oli selvää, miksi mies oli Soulin paras. Hän sai kenet tahansa alistumaan, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi laittaa vastaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki muut tuntuu olevan”, Chanyeol huokaisi lopulta ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun astui hänen eteensä ja nosti syvänruskeat silmänsä häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Sä et ole puhunut mulle rumasti sitten vuoden 2015.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol horjahti paikallaan. Olivatko he tavanneet ennenkin?</p><p class="p1">“Kestän paljon, mutten kaikkea. Varsinkaan sulta.”</p><p class="p1">“Voisitko vain jättää mut rauhaan?” Chanyeol kysyi ja käänsi katseensa kohti Dongdaemunia. “Mun täytyy selvittää, mitä apteekilleni on tapahtunut.”</p><p class="p1">“Kuule, Yeol”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nosti kätensä kasvoilleen. Hän mietti kovasti seuraavaa siirtoaan.</p><p class="p1">Yeolin silmissä välähti. Se oli hänen tilaisuutensa ottaa hatkat. Hän kiersi miehen ja juoksi sisälle. Hän paineli hissille ja naputteli kutsupainiketta minkä kerkesi.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun oli jälleen hänen kannoillaan, kuten arvattua. Miehen suusta kantautuvat huudahdukset sisälsivät hänen nimensä, kuten arvattua. Hissin ovet avautuivat, Yeol astui sisään. Baekhyun rynnisti perään ja kerkesi mukaan, kuten arvattua.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ajoi hänet seinää vasten ja laski molemmat kätensä vasten teräksistä seinää, estäen hänen pakenemisensa sillä kertaa.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol-ah… mä olen vähän pettynyt suhun.”<br/>Chanyeol käänsi päätään vasemmalle ja katsoi säälittävää peilikuvaansa oikein kunnolla. Hän, miljardiveloissa oleva hörökorvainen mies, helposti hairahtava farmaseutti, näkisi pian loppunsa.</p><p class="p1">Heidän yläpuolella oleva taulumainos kiinnitti hänen huomionsa välittömästi. Hän käänsi päänsä toiseen suuntaan ja katsoi vehreiden puiden alla kesäisissä vaatteissa poseeraavia miehiä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja tarttui tauluun. Hän irrotti sen seinästä ja katsoi jokaista miestä hetken aikaa, sydän kauhusta tykyttäen. Erityisesti pinkkitukkainen mies suurine silmineen kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Chanyeol katsoi uudelleen peiliin ja sen jälkeen kädessään olevaan tauluun. Se mies oli hän. Hän oli se mies.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin jalat pettivät. Hän painautui vasten ehkä jo pysähtyneen, ehkä paikoilleen jääneen hissin takaseinää ja tuijotti kuvaa käsissään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja koitti ottaa taulun pois hänen kädestään.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tämä on?”</p><p class="p1">“Kokobop”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Alat todella huolestuttaa mua.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol mutisi mielessään. Kokobop… kokobop… mikä, mikä helvetti? Hänen kätensä tärisivät, hänen koko kroppansa tärisi. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja nosti turhautuneisuudesta kostuneet silmänsä häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Kuka mä olen?”</p><p class="p1">“Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi ja avusti hänet ylös. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa, niin tietysti. Totta kai hän oli. Onneksi siitä oltiin samaa mieltä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun talutti Chanyeolin ulos hissistä, jonnekin. Chanyeol oli liian keskittynyt tuijotti taulussa istuvan liikekumppaninsa kasvoja. Ja sitten muiden miesten. Joonmyeonin, Jongdaen, Jonginin. Oranssitukkainen pitkä mies, mustatukkainen lyhyt mies. Heitä hän ei ollut nähnyt koskaan aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">Kokobop… Exo… Chanyeol raapi niskaansa. Absurdit sanat eivät soittaneet kelloja. Oikeassa yläkulmassa SM Entertainmentin vesileima.</p><p class="p1">SM… Enterntainment? SMTown… Sadomasokistinen lasipalatsi? Kim Joonmyeonin lasipalatsi…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei kestänyt enempää. Hänen aivonsa kävivät ylikierroksilla, kroppa ei kestänyt sitä. Hän menetti tajuntansa keskelle käytävää.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä, hän oli jälleen siinä huoneessa, josta hän oli herännyt aamulla. Tietokonepöydällä oleva kosketinsoitin ei soittanut mitään kelloja. Hän oli farmaseutti eikä mikään helvetin muusikko.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol potki peiton pois päältään ja nousi sängystä. Hän käveli kirjahyllylle ja selasi jokaisen opuksen nopeasti läpeensä. Hänen täytyisi ottaa selvää, miksi hänet oli heitetty sellaiseen paikkaan. Paikkaan, jossa hän mainosti Kokobopia eikä hänen apteekista ollut jälkeäkään.</p><p class="p1">Joka paikassa oli älyttömästi musiikkia. Nuotteja, laulunsanoja, soittimia, kaikkea. Kuvia hänestä. Kuvia Baekhyunista. Kuvia kaikista muista. Turhaa krääsää ja paljon kalliita kelloja. High end -brändien vaatteita, kenkiä. High tech -kamaa, kaiken huoneessa olevan arvo hipoi varmasti melkoisia summia.</p><p class="p1">Huoneen ulkopuolelta kuului keskustelua. Chanyeol jäykistyi välittömästi. Hän laski repaleisen muistikirjan takaisin hyllylle ja hiippaili varovasti kohti ovea. Hän painoi korvansa ovea vasten ja koitti saada selvää, mistä oikein keskusteltiin.</p><p class="p1">Ovi avattiin ja Chanyeol tipahti Baekhyunin syliin. Hän tarrasi leveisiin hartioihin ja nosti katseensa hämmentyneeseen mieheen. Hän yritti nostaa itsensä takaisin ryhdikkääseen asentoon, mutta hän ei pystynyt. Toisen ruskeissa silmissä välähtänyt aito huoli oli pysäyttänyt hänet.</p><p class="p1">“Heräsit. Sun täytyy käydä huomenna vastaanotolla. Burn outin merkit ovat olleet ilmassa jo kauan.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol suoristi itsensä, muttei saanut käsiään irti miehen harteilta. Baekhyun oli työntää hänet kauemmas, mutta sillä kertaa hän ei päästänyt.</p><p class="p1">“Sori, kun huusin sulle aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol sanoi, toivoi kuulostavansa tarpeeksi vilpittömältä. Jos hänen edessään seisova Byun ei ollut palkkionmetsästäjä vaan mies, joka seisoi hänen kanssaan taulun kuvassa, ehkä hän oli ollut liian julma sanojensa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti tuikkivat silmänsä häneen ja hymyili pienesti. “Saat.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei tiennyt miksi hän tunsi niin suurta helpotusta sisimmässään.</p><p class="p1">“Tule syömään.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puhui niin lempeästi. Yleensä hänelle tiuskittiin, ympäröivä maailma oli paljon mukavampi kuin aikaisemmin. Vaikka oli tullut ilta ja pimeys, ilmassa oli silti kirkkautta. Kaikki oli niin selkeää, saasteiden sumuttamasta kaupungista ei ollut merkkiäkään. Hän ei ollut enää omassa maailmassaan. Jossain toisessa, vaihtoehtoisessa ulottuvuudessa.</p><p class="p1">“CBX:n lähtee Japaniin ensi viikolla”, Baekhyun sanoi kävellessään kohti keittiötä, jonne oli katettu melkoinen illallinen. Suuri pöytä pursusi herkkua, vesi herahti kielelle välittömästi. Chanyeol olisi tyytyväinen, jos yksikin tarjolla olleista annoksista maistuisi puoliakaan niin hyvältä kuin aikaisemmin syömänsä nuudelit.</p><p class="p1">“Mua vähän pelottaa jättää sut tänne, vaikka ethän sä yksin jää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja istutti hänet valikoimalleen paikalle. Chanyeol tarttui syömäpuikkoihin ja nosti hämmentyneen katseensa Byuniin.</p><p class="p1">“Olet mun paras ystävä., Yeol-ah. Mä en pysty keskittymään, jos en tiedä sun voivan hyvin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol repesi paskaiseen nauruun. Byunhan oli vitsin murjauttanut. Hän ei ikimaailmassa kaveeraisi sellaisen miehen kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun koitti peittää loukkaantuneisuutensa, todella huonosti. Chanyeolin sydän meni sykkyrälle toisen suupielten valahtaessa alas. Baekhyun käänsi tummuneen katseensa poispäin hänestä ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihinsa.</p><p class="p1">“Sori, kun mä häiritsin sua viime yönä. Ei tule toistumaan”, hän sanoi ja kiitti vaisusti ruuasta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi edessä olevan aterian puoleen ja koitti syödä, mutta keittiöön laskeutunut matala ilmapiiri tuntui murskaavan hänet. Hän huomasi vilkuilevansa vieressään hiljaa syövään mieheen aina silloin tällöin.</p><p class="p1">“Syö, että jaksat”, Baekhyun sanoi vilkaisemattakaan häneen. Chanyeol yritti sivuuttaa heränneen huolestuneisuutensa, koskaan ei voinut olla liian varovainen. Jos Byun Baekhyun ja kumppanit vain vedättivät häntä. Jos Kim Joonmyeon olikin kaiken takana.</p><p class="p1">Ulko-ovelta kuuluva kolina ei saanut pilattua tunnelmaa nousemaan. Vasta, kun matkalaukkuineen sisälle asuntoon asteleva mies tervehti heitä kuuluvasti, Baekhyun sai nostettua katseensa muuallekin kuin pelkkiin maistuviin ruoka-annoksiin.</p><p class="p1">“Soo-yah”, hän sanoi ponnettomasti. “Tule syömään.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri. Hän pomppasi ylös paikaltaan ja rynnisti suurisilmäisen miehen luokse. Hän tarttui tätä nahkatakin alla olevasta valkoista t-paidasta ja veti hänet kiinni itsesensä.</p><p class="p1">“Helvetissäkö sä olet ollut nämä kuukaudet?”</p><p class="p1">Kaikki se raivo, jonka Kyungsoon maan alle vetäytyminen oli aiheuttanut, nousi pintaan sillä hetkellä. Se tuntui kuin eiliseltä, milloin Soo oli ilmoittanut pistävänsä hanat kiinni ja katoavansa dongdaemunilaisten narkkareiden silmistä. Hän oli vienyt mukanaan 5 miljardia wonia ja taputtanut häntä tylysti olalle. “Toivottavasti apteekkisi nousee vielä”, hän oli sanonut ja jättänyt hänet keskelle kuollutta bisnestä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol taisteli vastaan halua lyödä miestä turpaan. Vasta, kun Baekhyun oli kiskonut hänet kauemmas lyhyemmästä, hän tajusi olevansa jossain muualla kuin omassa maailmassaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen niin pettynyt suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pudisteli päätään väsynyt ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Hän ei uskaltanut suoristaa itseään, vain hänen silmänsä liikkuivat puolelta toiselle, kun hän yritti lukea asunnolla vallitsevaa ilmapiiriä.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä häntä vaivaa?” hän kysyi pienellä äänellä. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja veti kätensä puuskaan.</p><p class="p1">“Hän on hukannut apteekkinsa.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo ei ymmärtänyt vieläkään. Hän nosti itsensä ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja puristi matkalaukun kahvaa rystyset valkoisina.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol suoristi vaatteitaan ja poistui - ilmeisesti - huoneeseensa. Hän potkaisi lattialla olevaa urheilukassia ja kirosi kovaan ääneen. Hänen täytyi olla seonnut. Hänen täytyi kuvitella. Hänen täytyi nähdä unta.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo rynnisti huoneeseen ja tarttui Yeolia käsistä. “Mitä on tapahtunut? Kerro mulle.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istutti Kyungsoon sängylleen. Hän oli kuitenkin mies, johon hän pystyi luottamaan eniten. Jongin ei ollut huono kakkonen, mutta hän tuntui olevan niin kujalla kaikesta, ettei hänelle vaikuttanut yrittää avautua.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedäthän sä, että voit kertoa mulle ihan mitä vain”, Soo sanoi ja näytti kärsimättömältä. “Siihenhän me aina pyritään. Molemminpuoliseen luottoon.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja vilkaisi nopeasti käytävään. Hän halusi tietää, olisiko Byunin korvat mahdollisesti liian lähellä. Byun Baekhyun näytti kuitekin palanneen ruokapöytään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki huoneensa oven ja veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin päräyttäisi ilmoille shokeeraavat uutiset. “Musta tuntuu, etten kuulu tähän maailmaan.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoon kulmat kurtistuivat.</p><p class="p1">“Apteekkini on konkurssissa. Olen velkaa 20 miljardia.”</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja hieraisi kasvojaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tiedän, ettet usko mua, mutta kuuntele edes”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui miehen vierelle. Hän piti itsevarman katsekontaktin hänessä koko ajan, hänen oli pakko saada Soo puolelleen. Oli hän sitten huumediileri tai sellainen ihme kokobop. <em>Exo.</em></p><p class="p1">“Jos tässä on käynyt niin kusisesti, että olen vaihtanut paikkaa teidän miehenne kanssa, niin sitten tilanne näyttää erityisen huonolta.”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tarkoitat?”</p><p class="p1">“Kim Joonmyeon perii velkansa rahana tai henkenä. <em>Hän </em>on vaarassa.”</p><p class="p1">“Oletko katsonut taas liikaa elokuvia?” Kyungsoo kysyi pokkaansa pidellen. “Ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun nukahdat Netflixin ääreen.”</p><p class="p1">“Tämä ei ole mitään pilaa!” Chanyeol karjasi. “Vaikka maailmanne on kaunis ja ruoka maistuu paremmalle kuin koskaan, mä en voi jäädä tänne. Sun täytyy auttaa mut takaisin kotiin.”</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä luulet, että mä pystyisin sellaiseen? Olen laulaja, en mikään maailmankaikkeuden hallitsija”, Kyungsoo parahti.</p><p class="p1">“Koska sä - tai siis… toinen sinäsi - olet liikekumppanini. Mies, johon voin luottaa tässä karussa maailmassa. Vaikkakin diilaat heroiinia.”</p><p class="p1">“Voi Chanyeol”, Kyungsoo naurahti ja hieraisi häntä olkapäältä. “Pitäisikö sun käydä juttelemassa jollekin ammattilaiselle?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin silmät kirkastuivat. Mistä hän löytäisi sellaisen miehen, joka voisi neuvoa hänelle, miten palata omaan todelisuuteensa. Jokin hullu tiedemies? Löytyisiköhän sellaisia Soulin yliopistolta…</p><p class="p1">“Ole mulle rehellinen. Eihän tämä ole mikään salajuoni saada mut hengiltä?” hän kysyi. “Paska läppä mun kustannuksella. Ajataan se ensin hulluksi ja lahdataan sitten. Kim Joonmyeon on psykopaatti, joka luulee pyörittävänsä koko kaupunkia äärettömillä rikkauksillaan.”</p><p class="p1">“Kim Joonmyeon on meidän hyung. Tämän tiimin leader, joka potee salaa huonoa omatuntoa siitä, ettei hän ole pystynyt olemaan tarpeeksi tukenasi vaikeina aikoina.”</p><p class="p1">“Me ollaan tiimi?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Kokobop? Exo? Mikä se on?”</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitset apua”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Vien sut oikean henkilön luokse.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili. Viimein joku, joka ymmärsi häntä. Hän saattoi olla kylmän maailman turruttama, vähäempaattinen hölmö, mutta hän ei ikinä antaisi itselleen anteeksi, jos hän tapattaisi jonkun omien virheidensä takia. Tämän maailman Park Chanyeol oli varmasti yhtä hämillään kuin hän sillä hetkellä. Tilanne oli korjattava mahdollisimman pian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Jongin oli hommannut uuden majapaikan Apgujeongista. Chanyeolia vähän nauratti, hän näki tilanteessa pelkkää ironiaa. Jos tämän maailman Chanyeol oli veloissa, mistä pussista kaupungin kalleimmalla alueella asustelu oikein maksettiin. Jos asuinalue oli samassa maineessa kuin oikeassa elämässäkin.</p><p class="p1">“Pysy täällä, niin Byun ei saa susta vainua. Odotan sopivaa hetkeä Sinsadongin koluamiseen”, Jongin sanoi ja osoitti keittiössä olevaa jääkaappia. “Siellä on safkaa, niin et ehkä kuole nälkään.”</p><p class="p1">“Enköhän mä pärjää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. Yksiössä oli suhteellisen hyvän kokoinen televisio ja leveä sänky, ehkä hänen aikansa ei kävisi pitkäksi. Jos hän löytäisi jostain kynää ja paperia, niin hän voisi tehdä vaikka biisejä. Ties vaikka kirjoittaisi seuraavan listahitin.</p><p class="p1">“Pystyisitkö mitenkään hommaamaan tänne kitaraa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja risti kätensä anoakseen. Hän loihti kasvoilleen niin toiveikkaan ilmeen kuin suinkin osasi, mutta Jongin vain mulkaisi häntä kylmästi.</p><p class="p1">“Niin mä arvelinkin”, Chanyeol huokaisi pettyneenä ja istui alas. “Mitä mun pitää tehdä, jos Baekhyunie löytää mut?”</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyunie?” Jongin huudahti. “Se Byun on vasta alkua. Olisin enemmän huolissani siitä, miten selität Kim Joonmyeonille olevasi konkurssissa.”</p><p class="p1">“Voi paska”, Chanyeol sanoi, lähinnä itselleen.</p><p class="p1">“Niinpä. Olisi kannattanut miettiä kaksi kertaa, kuinka hyvä idea on perustaa liike, jonka tulot ovat heroiinin varassa.”</p><p class="p1">“Olenpas mä kauhea”, Chanyeol henkäisi tuntematta yhtään mitään. Sen maailman Yeol kuulosti täydeltä vastakohdalta. Hän ei ikinä olisi keksinyt mitään niin typerää.</p><p class="p1">“Jos Kim Joonmyeon pistää isompaa vaihdetta silmään, hän saattaa lähettää Xingin perääsi. Sitten se on henki pois kertapieraisusta”, Jongin sanoi ja kuljetti etusormeaan kurkkunsa yli. Sehän se varsin perseestä olisi.</p><p class="p1">“Suosittelisin myös pysymään kaukana siitä tärähtäneestä ufologista. ”</p><p class="p1">Yeol kohotti asentoaan. Sehunistako? Hänhän oli ainoa, joka uskoi hänen puheitaan vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta.</p><p class="p1">“Hän on impannut aivosolunsa kuolioon. Hänen puheisiinsa ei voi luottaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä on”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Täytyy kai alkaa keksimään, mistä revin kasaan 20 miljardia.”</p><p class="p1">“Ollaan yhteydessä”, Jongin sanoi ennen kuin poistui trenssitakki perässä liehuen. Ovi kolahti kylmästi ja tappava hiljaisuus jäi vain hänen seurakseen.</p><p class="p1">Yksin jääminen oli niin ahdistavaa. Hänellä ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa puhua typeriä ja vain hengailla.</p><p class="p1">Hänellä oli niin ikävä Baekhyunia ja hänen kovaäänistä elämistään. Sitä, miten hän ärsyttäisi hänet heti aamusta ja tulisi käymään huoneessa jäsenistä viimeisenä, toivottamassa hyvät yöt. Joskus jäisi sinne purkamaan sydäntään tai tulisi keskellä yötä, jos jokin oli jäänyt vaivaamaan. Joskus harvoin Yeol itse meni käymään Baekhyunin huoneessa, mutta koskaan hän ei raaskinut herättää niin suloisesti nukkuvaa miestä. Hän pystyisi kyllä purkamaan sydäntään seuraavana aamuna.</p><p class="p1">Mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut ketään, kelle avautua.</p><p class="p1">Ja se oli todella pelottavaa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol heräsi keskipäivällä samasta yksiöstä, jonne hän oli nukahtanutkin. Hän kirosi vaisusti ja hapuili pöydällä laturissa olevaa puhelintaan. Hänen täytyisi käydä suihkussa, löytää jostain puhtaita vaatteita. Jongin oli hakenut hänelle kassillisen vaatteita, mutta hän ei ollut yhtään varma, halusiko kiskoa niitä päälleen.</p><p class="p1">DKS oli jättänyt viestiä. Yeol kohotti asentoaan ja pudisti unihiekat silmistään.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“BBH kannoilla.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol painoi puhelimen rintaansa vasten ja huokaisi haaveillen. Hän tunsi niin kovaa eroahdistusta, hänellä oli ikävä Baekhyunia. Ikävä sitä tyytymätöntä tupinaa ja viekasta katsetta, kun hän painoi päänsä Sehunia vasten ja kiehnäsi antaumuksella, tietäen, että Yeol oli haljeta mustasukkaisuudesta.</p><p class="p1">Sellaista se oli ollut Baekhyunin kanssa alusta asti. Järjetöntä push and pullia, pitkiä katseita ja molemminpuolisia tunteita. Rakkautta omanlaisessa muodossaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei kestänyt olla yksin. Kukaan jäsenistä ei ollut ympärillä harhauttamassa hänen ikävöivää sydäntään. Hän oli kaksin mylläävien ajatustensa kanssa ja hän oli turhautunut. Niin hemmetin turhautunut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja kaivoi urheilukassista puhtaita vaatteita. Onneksi hän oli ollut sen verran jämeränä, että oli vaatinut Jonginia hankkimaan hänelle pakkauusia alusvaatteita. Olisivat ne sitten lähikaupasta hankittuja halpoja vaatteita, joihin tulisi heti reikiä, mutta silti. Hän ei todellakaan suostuisi elämään siinä maailmassa, jos hänen täytyisi vetää jonkun muun kalsarit jalkaansa. Vaikka olisi käytännössä kyse hänestä itsestään.</p><p class="p1">“Hitto, mä olen sekaisin”, Chanyeol huokaisi ajatuksilleen ja paineli suihkuun. Oli keksittävä, mitä hemmettiä hän tekisi pikku ongelmansa kanssa. Ongelman, josta uupui 20 miljardia wonia.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Aivoriihi oli keskeytynyt järkyttävään nälkään. Vitutusta oli lisännyt se, ettei mikään maistunut miltään, vaikka olisi lisännyt kilokaupalla chilipulveria. Chanyeol työnsi edessä olevan nuudelikupin kauemmas itsestään ja tuhahti hiljaa.</p><p class="p1">Ulkona vallitseva lämmin sää oikein houkutteli lähtemään kävelylle, mutta Jonginin kylmät sanat pomppasivat heti mieleen. Oli ihan perseestä, hän olisi saanut kävellä kerrankin rauhassa ja katsella maisemia, mutta hänen täytyi piilotella jossain saatanan yksiössä.</p><p class="p1">Koska ihmisluonne oli kiero ja taipuvainen tavoittelemaan kiellettyjä asioita, Chanyeol huomasi nousseensa pöydästä ja kävelleen eteiseen. Hän nappasi puhelimen mukaansa ja päätti pistää asunnon oveen oman ovikoodinsa, että hän pääsisi sisälle. Avaimet mukanaan vienyt Jongin ei kai ollut ajatellut hänen olevan tekniikan ihmelapsi, hän kyllä saisi lukon nollattua ilman avaintakin. Tai no, eihän nuorempi sitä voinut tietää. Heidän suhteensa oli täysin asiakasluontoinen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol poistui kerrostalosta ulos kosteaan, mutta lämpimään ilmaan. Vaikka syksy oli tullut, uusi hellelukemia hipova lämpöaalto oli vallannut Gangnamin. Hän käveleskeli rennosti ympäriinsä, tunsi kaupungin päästöjen ominaishajun nenässään ja katseli ihaillen ympärille nousevia rakennuksia. Apgujeongin hienostohotelleista ei näkynyt vilaustakaan, kaikki tunnetut merkkibrändit olivat jotain muuta kuin merkkibrändejä. Missään ei ollut pienintä viitettäkään kolmesta suurimmasta levy-yhtiöstä. Ilmeisesti Lee Sooman ei ollut valinnut laulajan uraa siinä todellisuudessa. Oli se aika vinhaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol siirtyi metroasemalle, hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli käytävä Dongdaemunissa. Jos hän tutkisi apteekin läpikotaisin, hän voisi tutustua identiteettiinsä ja koittaa keksiä ratkaisun. Jos Kim Joonmyeon oli odottanut velkojaan maksettavaksi jo puoli vuotta, kyllä hän pystyisi muutaman päivän vielä odottelemaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta päästessään sisälle pimeän apteekin suojiin. Hän hiipi tiskin taakse ja lopulta nauroi kovaan ääneen ajatuksilleen. Miksi hän käyttäytyi kuin ryöstöretkellä oleva omassa apteekissaan. Miten naurettavaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tutkaili kassakonetta etusormeaan purren. Hän ei ollut tehnyt päivääkään myyjän töitä. Mutta kassakone lieni sähkölaite ja senkin voisi nollata jollain keinoilla…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol napsautti virrat päälle ja kaivoi taskustaan avainnipun. Hän kokeili jokaista sopivaa avainta kassalippaaseen.</p><p class="p1">“Typerä Park…” hän uksi itsekseen. Hän ei ehkä ollut mikään merkonomi, mutta hänkin tiesi, että tyhjä kassa jätettäisiin aina liikkeen kiinnioloajaksi auki, jotta mahdolliset ryöstäjät näkisivät yrityksen olevan turhaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sai kassalippaan auki. Hän työnsi kätensä sisään tyhjään laatikkoon ja tunnusteli laatikon läpeensä. Hänen kätensä osui johonkin kovaan. Esine oli teipattu laatikon yläosaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti esiin pienen avaimen ja hymyili viekkaasti. Enää täytyisi vain selvittää, mihin se kävisi.</p><p class="p1">Tosielämän room escape -leikit keskeytyivät ulko-oven käydessä. Chanyeol kohottautui ylemmäs ja katseli tiskin takaa, miten musta, sopusuhtainen mies tiukassa nahka-asussaan seisoi ovensuussa. Ne hoikat sormet, jotka liikkuivat ruskeiden hiuksien läpi hänen sukiessa tukkaansa. Ne ruskeat silmät, jotka tapasivat tiskin takana kykkivän Yeolin katseen.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, tumma ääni lausahti. Chanyeol yskäisi, hänen sydämensä oli potkaissut oikein kunnolla. Hän puristi pientä avainta tiukasti kädessään.</p><p class="p1">Nahkakengät kopisivat lattiassa. Chanyeol nousi seisomaan ja katsoi lähestyvää Baekhyunia kostein silmin. Hän oli taas unohtanut, missä oli ja kuka oli. Hän näki vain edessään miehen, joka aiheutti hänelle joka kerta vaikeuksia pitää näppinsä irti hänestä. Hän oli mennyt useasti liian pitkälle. Hän oli työntänyt valotikun miehen takamukseen kesken konsertin, tuhatpäisen yleisön edessä, eikä häntä edes hävettänyt.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei jaksanut ajatella enää selkeästi. Hän kapsahti eteensä kävelleen miehen kaulaan ja puristi häntä tiukasti otteessaan. Hän päästi puolentoista vuorokauden aikana sisäänsä kertyneen turhautuneisuuden kyyneleiden muodossa ulos.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui hänen kasvoihinsa ja puristi kovaa. Chanyeolin valittava itku loppui kuin seinään.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en tiedä, mitä peliä sä pelaat, mutta se loppuu nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi Yeolin vasten kovaa tiskiä. “Sulla on muutamia selvittämättömiä asioita pomoni kanssa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin sormiin ja veti hänen tiukan otteensa irti. Hän hieroi punaiset jäljet saaneita poskiaan loukkaantuneena ja nousi istumaan tiskille. Häntä vähän nauratti, sillä Byun Baekhyunin ilme ehti käydä hölmistyneenä. Luuli kai, että hän pelkäisi tätä. Chanyeol ei todellakaan pelännyt. Hän oli nähnyt miehen pahimman puolen vuonna 2015, silloin, kun heidän välinen suhteensa oli kovimman pakkasen puolella. Massiivisen riidan jälkeen heistä oli tullut läheisemmät kuin koskaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedät varmasti itsekin tämän olleen tulossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kuljetti sormiaan pitkin Yeolin olkavartta. Hän tarrasi kiinni yllättävän lihaksikkaasta kädestä ja koitti vetää hänet mukaansa. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti pysyessään visusti paikoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Vielä hymysi hyytyy, Park”, Baekhyun sihahti ja oli tarttua häntä jälleen kasvoista, mutta Chanyeol esti hänen aikeensa. Baekhyun tarttui hänen sormiinsa ja kiepautti hänet käsilukkoon pienessä hetkessä. Hän nojautui tuskasta irvistelevän Yeolin kasvojen läheisyyteen ja katsoi häntä kirkkain silmin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin sydän hakkasi niin perkeleen kovaa Baekhyunin tuijottaessa häntä. Vaikka se katse puhkui määrätietoisuutta, hän luuli silti katsovansa tiimitoverinsa silmiin. Miehestä lähtevä tuoksu oli huumaava, hänen kosketuksensa raju, melkein kiihottava.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Et voi ajatella noin, Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun löi häntä avokämmenellä poskelle. Chanyeol hätkähti kivakkaa läpsähdystä ja sihahti hampaidensa välistä.</p><p class="p1">“En ole se Park, jota etsit”, Chanyeol sanoi ja yritti työntää iholle puskevaa miestä kauemmas itsestään.</p><p class="p1">“Park Chanyeol, Soul, Etelä-Korea, 271192”, Baekhyun lausui. Yeol pyöräytti silmiään itsestäänselvyyksille. Vasta, kun Baekhyun oli luetellut hänen henkilötunnuksensa viimeistä kirjainta myöten oikein, hänen ilmeensä mureni.</p><p class="p1">Voitokas virne nousi ruskeatukkaisen kasvoille. Hän kiskaisi pidemmän mukaansa, mutta Yeol sai tarrattua tiskistä kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Tässä on pikku situation!” hän huusi ja irvisteli lyhyemmän voimille. Hän pelkäsi kätensä irtoavan kokonaan, jos sitä vedettäisiin yhtään kauemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Asiakkaani mukaan sulla on ollut sellainen jo monta kuukautta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja päästi irti. Chanyeol rojahti tiskiä vasten ja nielaisi hermostuneena Baekhyunien painautuessa hänen selkäänsä vasten.</p><p class="p1">“Mä annan sulle 24 tuntia aikaa”, hän sihahti hänen korvaansa ja mumisi aikansa. Chanyeol käänsi päätään ja näki toisen kasvot edessään. Ei huomannut toisen kopeloivan hänen nyrkissä olevaa kättään.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta saat tehdä sen ilman tätä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti kassakoneesta löytyneen avaimen esiin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti. “Ole hyvä. Se lienee arvoton.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun virnisti ja peruutti askeleen. “Nähdään huomenna. Menen arpomaan Suho hyungin kanssa, mikä raajoistasi murtuu ensimmäisenä.”</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja painoi päänsä vasten kylmää tiskiä. Ovi kolahti ja hän pystyi huokaisemaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol löi päätään pari kertaa vasten kovaa lasipintaa. Häntä kauhistutti, sillä ainoa asia, minkä hän muisti, oli se tunne, miltä Baekhyun vasten häntä oli tuntunut. <em>Liian hyvältä.</em></p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli käynyt koko apteekin lävitse, mutta hän ei ollut löytänyt mitään muuta kuin farmaseutin pätevyyden osoittavat todistukset ja liiketoimintasuunnitelman ja yrityksen asioita sisältävän kansion. Apteekki oli perustettu vuonna 2015, mutta se ei ollut lähtenyt käyntiin suunnitelmien mukaan. Firma oli tehnyt tappiota puolitoista vuotta ja kerännyt itselleen melkoiset velat. Kyungsoo oli tullut mukaan ja rahaliikenne oli lähtenyt heti nousuun. Vuoden päivät likaista bisnestä oli pyöritetty, kunnes kirjanpito näytti olevan jälleen miinuksella. Luvut olivat karua luettavaa. Liiketilan arvo oli ehkä jotain kahden miljardin luokkaa eikä sitäkään 24 tunnissa myytäisi. Ja siinä piili sekin vaara, että tämän maailman Park Chanyeol etsisi hänet käsiinsä ja musertaisi hänet omin kätösin elämäntyönsä hävittämisestä.</p><p class="p1">“Voi sua, Park”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja sulki kansion. Hänen päätään alkoi taas särkeä. Hän mielummin miettisi, miten saisi myytyä 15 miljardin edestä uutta albumiaan kuin kasaisi jotakin velkarahoja. Pikavipit eivät tainneet olla vaihtoehto. Pitäisikö ryöstää pankki…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli apteekin puolelle. Hän tarttui ensimmäiseen lääkepakkaukseen ja tarkisti parasta ennen -päiväykset. Ainoa asia, mitä hän pystyi tekemään, oli hyllyssä olevien lääkkeiden myyminen jollekin muulle firmalle. Kai niistä jotain saisi. Edes sen verran, että Kim Joonmyeon uskoisi hänen tekevän töitä rahojen hankkimisen eteen eikä vain lusmuilisi ja toivoisi, että huumekauppias palaisi maanpaostaan.</p><p class="p1">Vinkeä ajatus pälkähti päähän. Jos hän möisikin lääkkeet pimeillä markkinoilla. Kaikkien niiden flunssalääkkeitten lisäksi takahuone pursusi rauhoittavia, opioideja ja lihasrelaksantteja. Siihen hän tarvitsisi alan ammattilaisen, Do Kyungsoon.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolilla ei ollut mitään menetettävää. Hän kaivoi puhelimen esiin ja soitti hänelle välittömästi.</p><p class="p1">Puhelin hälytti häiritsevän pitkään. Jatkuva yhdistämisääni sai Yeolin hermostuneeksi. Hän kuunteli raivostuttavaa piipitystä ja puri sormeaan jännittyneenä, samalla kun ravasi edestakaisin pitkin hyllynvälejä.</p><p class="p1">Viimein linja avautui. Chanyeol pysähtyi paikoilleen ja tutkaili edessä olevaa särkylääkehyllyä kiinnostuneena. Syvä hiljaisuus rikkoutui vaatteiden kahinaan ja heikkoon henkäisyyn.</p><p class="p1">“Mmhmmhm”, Kyungsoo murahti, kuulostaen väsyneeltä.</p><p class="p1">“Tule Dongdaemuniin.”</p><p class="p1">Syvä hiljaisuus palasi linjoille. Vaatteet kahisivat lisää ja kummallinen korahdus sai sydämen tykyttämään ikävällä tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa?”</p><p class="p1">“Byun kävi”, Kyungsoo pihahti. Chanyeol pystyi kuulemaan hänen kipunsa, kuvittelemaan kylmänhikisen otsan ja tuskalliset irveet.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän pitäisi tavata”, Chanyeol sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei pitäisi”, Kyungsoo inahti ja sulki linjan. Chanyeol hölmistyi. Hän ei ehtinyt edes kertoa ideastaan. Hän yritti soittaa uudelleen, mutta luuri oli pistetty mykäksi.</p><p class="p1">“Helvetti”, hän ärähti ääneen ja vilkaisi ulos pimentyneeseen iltaan. Poliisiautoja oli kulkenut ohitse kummallisen monta tunnissa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol selasi yhteystietoluetteloa ja mietti ääneen. Osaisikohan Jongin auttaa… hän soitti ja nosti luurin korvalle.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö se vittu mene perille että pistä. Sillä. Vitun. Viestillä!”</p><p class="p1">“Jongin-ah”, Chanyeol hihkaisi. Väsynyt huokaisu tihkui tuomitsevuutta.</p><p class="p1">“Auta mua keräämään ne rahat.”</p><p class="p1">“Ainoa työni on löytää Kyungsoo. Mulla on muitakin asiakkaita.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol irrotti puhelimen korvaltaan ja näytti luurille tulisesti keskisormeaan. Hän keräsi itsensä ja kertoi ideastaan lyhyesti.</p><p class="p1">“Hoida asiasi itse, Park”, Jongin sanoi ja sulki linjan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol potkaisi edessä olevaa hyllykköä ja lyttäsi varpaansa siinä tohinassa. Irvistellen hän peruutti tiskille istumaan ja taputteli leukaansa mustalla iphonella. Aivot raksuttivat kovaan tahtiin… kenestä olisi apua…. Sehunin avaruusoliojutuista ei niinkään, mutta entäs… Byun Baekhyun?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Do Kyungsoo oli vetänyt Chanyeolia höplästä. Hän ei ollut roudannut häntä hullun tiedemiehen luokse vaan valkotakkisen kallonkutistajan. Chanyeol tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Siinä hän oli selittänyt suu vaahdossa teorioitaan vaihtoehtoisesta todellisuudesta ja sinne joutumisesta, miten hän oli vaihtanut paikkaa tämän maailman Park Chanyeolin kanssa. Valkotakkinen psykologi oli nyökytellyt päätään ärsyttävän myötätuntoisesti, mutta lopulta todennut tylysti hänen polttaneen itsensä loppuun.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo ja kiharatukkainen manageri-hyung kertoivat rehellisesti oman näkemyksensä Chanyeolin viimeisistä liikkeistä. Draamasarjan kuvauksista palattuaan Yeolilla oli ollut vaikeuksia päästää irti roolihahmostaan ja musiikin tekeminen oli hieman hankalaa. Vaikka Baekhyun ja muut yrittivät saada häntä palaamaan takaisin arkeen, silti Yeol oli viihtynyt lähinnä omissa oloissaan. He olivat tehneet Sehunin ja Jongdaen kanssa muutamia biisejä, mutta niistä ei ollut koskaan tullut raakileita kummempia.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kuunteli Soon juttuja puolella korvalla ja tuijotti käsiään. Hän ei tunnistanut kertomusta omakseen, se ei ollut hänen elämäänsä. Hän oli ollut useita kuukausia piilossa Byun Baekhyunia ja hänen tarkkaa vainuaan. Kim Joonmyeon halusi rahansa takaisin.</p><p class="p1">Psykologi kääntyi Chanyeolin puoleen ja kyseli häneltä muutamia tarkentavia kysymyksiä. Pitkän mietinnän jälkeen hän tuli siihen tulokseen, että Yeol kärsi stressiperäisestä oireyhtymästä. Ei sekavaan tilaan muuta selitystä löytynyt.</p><p class="p1">“Hänen on hyvä ottaa rauhassa pari viikkoa. Hän on tehnyt paljon töitä eikä ole palautunut siitä tarpeeksi. Älkää kieltäkö hänen puheitaan ja antakaa hänen työstää tunteitaan ihan rauhassa”, lääkäri sanoi, katse Kyungsoossa ja hänen vieressään seisovassa managerissa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen. Pitihän se arvata, ettei kukaan uskonut häntä ja hänen höpinöitään. Toisaalta, ei hänkään varmaan uskoisi, jos joku väittäisi tulevansa toisesta ulottuvuudesta…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol valui mietteisiinsä. Ehkä hänen täytyisi pitää ajatuksensa visusti itsellään ja keskittyä selviämään tämän maailman Park Chanyeolin saappaissa. Hänen täytyisi kai opiskella, kenen kanssa hän oli oikein paikkaa vaihtanut. Ehkä hän löytäisi syyn, miksi hän oli kimmonnut toiseen todellisuuteen. Jokin syy siihen täytyi olla… Sitten, kun ongelma oli ratkaistu, hän palaisi omaan elämäänsä…?</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui huoneessaan ja selasi nimellään löytyviä artikkeileita. Hän oli etsinyt tietoa avainsanalla kokobop ja päätynyt katselemaan hämmentävää musiikkivideota. Sen jälkeen hän oli ajautunut tsekkaamaan kaikki videot seitsemän vuoden ajalta. Päätä särki taas. Mitä hemmettiä hän tekisi, jos hän jäisi siihen todellisuuteen loppuelämäkseen. Hän ei osannut räpätä tai tehdä mitään muutakaan muusikon uraan liittyvää.</p><p class="p1">Huoneen oveen koputettiin hellästi. Chanyeol heitti kädessään olevan tabletin sivupöydälle ja lupasi tulla sisään. Kim Joonmyeon seisoi ovella ja katsoi häneen kulmat huolesta kurtussa. Chanyeolia karmi, hän ei mitenkään pystynyt miehen olevan samalla puolella hänen kanssaan.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon huomasi Yeolin jännittyneen. Hän pysyi ovella, hän oli kuullut ilmeisesti kaiken, mitä psykologilla oli tapahtunut.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahoillani, etten osannut auttaa sua tarpeeksi”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sua vaivaa jokin, puhutaan siitä yhdessä”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Ei ollut mitään järkeä avata suuta, kun sieltä tuli vain asoita, joista kenelläkään ei ollut mitään hajua.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyunie on ollut hiljaa koko päivän”, Joonmyeon sanoi tiukempaan sävyyn. “Sanoitko hänelle taas jotain?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski katseensa alas. Häntä vähän ärsytti, se Byun tuntui roikkuvan hänessä koko ajan. Ja se oli helvetin ahdistavaa.</p><p class="p1">“Menet ja pyydät häneltä kunnolla anteeksi ennen kuin aurinko laskee”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja veti huoneen oven kiinni poistuessaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kellahti makuulle ja laski tabletin käsistään. Syvä huokaus pääsi suusta. Vaikka se maailma oli kirkas ja lämmin, hän tunsi koti-ikävää. Hän ei mitenkään pärjännyt keskellä kaikkia niitä ihmisiä, hän vihasi heidän tapaansa tulla henkilökohtaiselle alueelle. Hän ei voinut istua olohuoneessa ilman, että joku tulisi ja vetäisi hänet puoleksi kainaloonsa. Oli ihan hirveää, kun Kim Jongdae oli painautunut häntä vasten ja nauranut niin lämpimästi, että hän oli tuntenut olonsa jälleen sekavaksi. Jos hän olisi omassa maailmassaan, Kim Jongdae painautuisi häneen vain siksi, että voisi upottaa puukonteränsä hänen kylkeen.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tässä ole mitään järkeä”, hän sanoi ääneen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Jos hän oikein toivoisi, heräisikö hän apteekkinsa bunkkerista tai asunnostaan… Hän halusi kaivautua maan alle ja pelätä henkensä edestä velkojensa maksamista. Nyt hän joutui pelkäämään sitä, että se kikkarapäinen manageri hyung raahaisi hänet tuhansien ihmisten eteen esiintymään julkisesti. Hyi helvetti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol havahtui unestaan tuntiessaan jonkin tuijottavan häntä. Hän ei uskaltanut avata silmiään, sillä elegantti tuoksu kertoi hänelle Baekhyunin olevan siinä.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedän, että olet hereillä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tönäisi häntä etusormellaan käsivarteen. Chanyeol hätkähti terävää pistoa ja tarttui häntä ranteesta samalla sekunnilla. Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja vei kasvonsa muutamien senttien päähän hänestä. Kylmä katse porautui ruskeisiin, täriseviin silmiin.</p><p class="p1">“Älä. Koske. Muhun”, hän lausui tylysti ja päästi irti vasta, kun oli varma, että sanat olivat menneet perille. Baekhyun tarttui ranteeseensa ja nuolaisi huuliaan mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol palasi makuulle ja veti peiton korviinsa. Hän kuunteli vieressä tupisevaa miestä tuntematta lainkaan katumusta teoilleen. Vaikka Baekhyun olisikin exo-Chanyeolin paras kaveri, hänen bestiksensä hän ei tulisi koskaan olemaan. Mielummin hän palaisi helvetissä.</p><p class="p1">“Pysy kaukana musta, jos mitenkään mahdollista”, hän ärähti. Baehkhyun tuhahti ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Toivottavasti et kadu puheitasi”, hän sanoi ja poistui huoneesta ovet paukkuen. Ei tarvinnut kovin montaa sekuntia laskea, kun Kim Joonmyeonin tupina kantautui toisesta huoneesta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kuulosti pysäyttävän hänet ennen Yeolin huonetta. Chanyeol höristi korviaan kuullakseen sanat. Asunnon seinät tuntuivat olevan ohuet, jonkun kuorsaus kantautui huoneeseen aina jostain päin asuntoa.</p><p class="p1">“Jätetään hänet rauhaan. Itsepä haluaa olla yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja lähti. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan. Kim Joonmyeon ei rynnistänytkään huoneeseen. Luojan kiitos.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Uusi aamu valkeni kirkkaana. Chanyeolin mieli oli kuitenkin musta, hän ei viihtynyt uudessa paikassa yhtään. Hän oli pyörinyt sängyssään koko yön, miettinyt, mitä kummaa hänen maailmassaan oikein tapahtui. Häntä oikeasti pelotti. Jos Byun Baekhyun saisi mitään mistään tietämättömän Park Chanyeolin kiinni, hänestä jäisi pelkkä märkä läntti. Jos se Park kuolisi, jäisikö hän sitten ikuisesti siihen todellisuuteen? Eihän?</p><p class="p1">Päänsärky oli kestänyt kohta kaksi vuorokautta. Chanyeol huokaisi ja kellahti selälleen. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan ja kirosi puoleen ääneen, hän ei halunnut herättää muita. Hän oli päättänyt pysyä omissa oloissaan niin kauan, että tilanne palautuisi ennalleen.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung, tule syömään!” oven takaa jyrähdettiin. Chanyeol piteli kurnivaa vatsaansa. Pelkkä ajatuskin pöydässä olevista herkuista sai hänet potkimaan peiton pois yltään ja liikkumaan huoneen ovelle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui ovenkahvaan ja mietti strategiaansa. Jos hän pysyisi hiljaa ja pitäisi katseen pelkästään edessä olevissa ruoka-annoksissa, ehkä hän selviäisi hengissä saman pöydän ääressä istumisesta. Hän päätti yrittää. Ehkä päänsärky hellittäisi kunnon aamiasen jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!”</p><p class="p1">“Tullaan, tullaan!” Chanyeol huudahti ja poistui huoneestaan. Hän veti keittiöstä kantautuvia taivaallisia aromeita sisäänsä, vesi herahti kielelle pelkästään riisistä. Suuri pöytä oli katettu täyteen hörpettä vaikka minkälaista. Chanyeol otti saman paikan, jossa hän oli istunut edellisenä iltana. Baekhyun istui viereisellä paikalla, muttei vilkaissutkaan häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Huomenta, Chanyeol”, Joonmyeon toivotti haukotuksensa välistä. Chanyeol murahti tervehdykseksi ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihin. Hän kiitti ruuasta ja uppoutui aterian pariin.</p><p class="p1">Tunnelma oli aika väkinäinen. Miehet yrittivät vääntää keskustelua jostain, mutta yritykset jäivät lyhyiksi ja kaikki vaan vilkuilivat toisiaan. Chanyeol piti katseensa päättäväisesti ruoassa ja keskittyi ainoastaan siihen.</p><p class="p1">“Auto yhtiölle lähtee tunnin kuluttua”, Joonmyeon ilmoitti. Chanyeol mietti, pitäisikö hänen lähteä käymään uudestaan Dongdaemunissa, katsomassa, olisiko hänen apteekkinsa ilmestynyt sinne yön aikana jotenkin maagisesti. Hän naurahti ajatuksilleen, edes hän ei uskonut sellaisen olevan mahdollista.</p><p class="p1">“Tuletko sä?” Jongdae kysyi ja tönäisi omassa kuplassaan olevaa Yeolia. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Ehkä hän voisi hengailla siellä päivän, koittaa keksiä, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä päästäkseen takaisin kotiin.</p><p class="p1">“Saat sä jäädä tännekin”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja muistutti, mitä lääkäri oli sanonut. “Burn out ei ole leikin asia.”</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon nyökkäsi ja soimasi jälleen itseään. Hänen olisi pitänyt nähdä oireet jo aikaisemmin. Pitkin iltaa yhtiön kattotasanteella istuskelu ja elämästä ilman tiimiä puhuminen oli yleistynyt kuvausten päättymisen jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">“No, mitä haluat tehdä?” hän kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti katseensa pöydän toisessa päässä istuvaan mieheen ja vilkaisi vähän muitakin. Kaikki muut katsoivat häneen odottaen, mutta Baekhyun ei luonut häneen vilkaisuakaan. Vaikka hän oli itse pyytänyt rauhaan jättämistä, silti ignooratuksi tuleminen tuntui inhottavalta.</p><p class="p1">“Voin tulla, ihan sama”, Chanyeol sanoi ja palautti katseensa aamiaiseen. Joonmyeon huokaisi helpotuksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Jos haluat lähteä jonnekin, ota manageri mukaan, ettei se Dongdaemun-episodi toistu.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nieli ylpeytensä ja nyökkäsi. Siinäkin maailmassa oli sääntöjä, joihin oli sopeuduttava. Hänellä oli vielä paljon opittavaa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui pienessä studiohuoneessa yhdessä Jongdaen ja oranssitukkaisen Sehunin kanssa. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt miestä aikaisemmin (musiikkivideoita lukuunottamatta), mutta hän oli kuullut nimen Oh Sehun, vuosia sitten Jonginien suusta. Se salapoliisinretku tunsi hänet jotenkin. Tai siis hänen toisen maailman minänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Uskotko sä multiversumeihin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja sai kynää kädessä pyörittelevän Hunnien pysäyttämään liikkeensä. Hän vain kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi kynän pyörittelyä.</p><p class="p1">“Taasko aloitat tuon?” Jongdae vingahti ja käänsi muistilehtiönsä täytyn sivun puhtaanvalkoiseen. “Baekhyunie itki mulle puoli yötä typerien höpinöittesi vuoksi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vetäytyi kuoreensa ja huomasi miettivänsä taas sitä pirun Byunia. Miten kummassa mies oli niin kiintynyt häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mä olen sitten vain tulossa hulluksi”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja käänsi päätään taaksepäin. Katossa palavat kirkkaat lamput kirvelivät silmiä.</p><p class="p1">“Niinpä”, Jongdae murahti. “Harteillesi on kertynyt paljon. Ja Baekhyunie on idiootti, kun hän yrittää keventää sitä taakkaa, vaikka hän hukkuu omiin huoliinsa.”</p><p class="p1">“Ai”, Chanyeol henkäisi yllättyneenä. Jongdae kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja näytti erityisen vakavalta.</p><p class="p1">“Et varmaan tajua, miten paljon häneen sattuu, kun ärjyt hänelle sillä tavalla.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuhahti. Ilmeisesti ikätoverit olivat käyneet syvällisen keskustelun viime päivien tapahtumista. Vaikka eipä siinä, oli varmasti mukava jakaa ongelmansa jonkun kanssa. Chanyeol ei voinut samaistua, hänen liikekumppaninsa oli jättänyt hänet oman onnensa nojaan.</p><p class="p1">“Pyytäisit häneltä anteeksi”, Jongdae sanoi ja palasi muistikirjansa ääreen. “Voitaisiin jatkaa elämää.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol päätti pitää turpansa kiinni. Ketään muuta ei näyttänyt haittaavan, että Byun roikkui hänen kannoillaan koko ajan. He käyttäytyivät niin kuin se olisi maailman luonnollisin asia. Ehkä se olikin. Chanyeol muisti aikaisemmin lukemansa artikkeleita ja niissä puhuttiin vahvasta yhteydestä heidän välillään… Sielunkumppanuus?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi taas ääneen ajatuksilleen. Ei kai sellainen voinut olla mahdollista.</p><p class="p1">“Olet hänen paras ystävä”, Jongdae sanoi sauhuvan kynänsä välistä. “Me kaikki muut ollaan hyviä kakkosia. Kukaan meistä ei tunnu ymmärtävän häntä samalla tavalla kuin sä.”</p><p class="p1">“Se Byun Baekhyun, jonka mä tunnen, ei todellakaan ole ystäväni”, Chanyeol sanoi ja värähti tuntiessaan kylmien väreiden juoksevan ihollaan. Jongin oli varoittanut hänestä moneen otteeseen. Hän oli kertonut, miten hänen hermonsa kiristyivät sitä mukaa, mitä pidempään hänellä meni löytää kohteensa. Yeol ei halunnut edes miettiä, millaista kohtelua hän saisi kuukausien piilottelullaan. Luultavasti mies mukiloisi hänet henkihieveriin ja sitten raahaisi toimeksiantajansa luokse anomaan henkensä säästämisestä.</p><p class="p1">“Ai niin”, Sehun huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään. “Olet vielä apteekkifantasiassasi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja kaivoi puhelimen esiin. Hän kirjoitti naverin hakupalkkiin lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi; multiversumi.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä, että uskotte mua?” Chanyeol kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Sehun kohotti asentoaan ja näytti kiinnostuneelta. Tämä hyung, joka näytti täysin identtiseltä hänen tiimitoveriinsa, käyttäytyi ja puhui aivan toista.</p><p class="p1">“Psykologi käski pitää lätinäsi omassa arvossaan”, Jongdae sanoi. Sehun rojahti takaisin röhnöttävään asentoon ja jatkoi kynällään leikkimistä. Chanyeol nousi ylös, ei heistä ollut yhtään mihinkään.</p><p class="p1">“Mihin menet?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan, mutta lupasi pysyä lasipalatsin sisäpuolella. Hän ei halunnut toista laumaa kiljuvia tyttöjä peräänsä.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae hymyili, mutta huoli puski lävitse hänen ilmeestään. “Ei ole kyse siitä, etteikö me haluttaisi uskoa sua, mutta tarinasi kuulostavat hieman absurdeilta.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Kiitti kuitenkin.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae virnisti pienesti ja seurasi, miten Yeol hävisi hämärään käytävään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäi kuuntelemaan oven taakse, muttei kuullut mitään. Studiohuone oli liian hyvin äänieristetty.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysähtyi treenisalin raollaan olevan oven edustalle ja salakuunteli sieltä kuuluvaa puhetta. Aiheena oli CBX ja Japanin reissu. Hän oli helpottunut, että Baekhyun joutuisi olemaan erossa hänestä muutaman päivän.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol astui sisään saliin ja istui selkä peiliä vasten. Hän seurasi kauempana keskustelevia miehiä, jotka kiinnittivät huomionsa aina välillä häneen. Paitsi Baekhyun. Hän oli taas kuin ilmaa tuolle ruskeatukkaiselle miehelle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rohkaisi itseään ja nosti suuret silmänsä Baekhyuniin. Miehen kasvoilla oli tumma ilme, suupielet olivat pysyneet alhaalla koko päivän. Rintaa vähän pisti, hän oli aiheuttanut sen. Hän ei vain tuntenut mitään häntä kohtaan, ei ystävyyttä, toveruutta, rakkautta, ihastusta, mitään. Hän oli tuiki tuntematon ihminen, joka puski iholle koko ajan. Yeolista tuntui, ettei hän saanut hetken rauhaa siltä vaativalta katseelta, joka oli etsinyt häntä koko ajan. Kukaan muu ei puuttunut siihen. Byun Baekhyun oli saanut katsella häntä sydämensä kyllyydestä kaikki ne vuodet. Mutta nyt siihen tuli loppu.</p><p class="p1">“Pitäisi kai treenatakin”, Minseok sanoi ja tönäisi vieressään istuvaa Baekhyunia, joka leikki ylipitkillä etuhiuksillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ei huvita.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol värähti kuullessaan tylyn äänensävyn. Sellaisen, joka ei sopinut tuon miehen suuhun laisinkaan.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon nosti tulisen katseensa kauempana istuvaan Chanyeoliin. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, se katse ei tiennyt koskaan hyvää, oli kyseessä mikä todellisuus hyvänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Nyt pyydät anteeksi häneltä!”</p><p class="p1">“Hyung”, Baekhyun yritti ja hapuili leaderin mustaa hupparinhihaa. “Ei hänen tarvitse.”</p><p class="p1">“Puhuisitte”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja viittoi muita nousemaan ylös. “Ette pääse ulos ennen kuin olette selvittäneet välinne.”</p><p class="p1">“Taasko meidän pitää tehdä tämä?” Baekhyun kysyi kauhuissaan ja oli pinkaisemassa perään, mutta Joonmyeon oli ehtinyt ajaa kaikki muut ulos. Treenisalin ovi napsautettiin lukkoon ulkopuolelta, eikä se auennut, vaikka lukkoa kuinka rassattiin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun paukutti ovea nyrkillään ja huusi Joonmyeonia koko nimeltään, artistinimeltään ja pelkästään hyungina.</p><p class="p1">“Päästäkää mut pois!” Baekhyun parkui ja potkaisi ovea kovaäänisen kiroilun kera. Chanyeol painautui paremmin lasista peiliä vasten. Nyt häntä alkoi vähän pelottaa. Kaikki Jonginien maalaamat kauhukuvat palasivat mieleen, vaikka kyse ei ollut palkkionmetsästäjästä.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!” Baekhyun huusi.</p><p class="p1">“Sopikaa rauhassa!” Joonmyeon sanoi ja kertoi palaavansa aamulla asiaan. Baekhyun rojahti ovea vasten ja liukui istumaan. Hän veti kuontalonsa suojana olleen pipon päästään ja puristi sitä tiukasti nyrkissään.</p><p class="p1">“Vittuako mollaat?” hän sihahti huoneen toisessa päässä istuvalle Yeolille, joka säpsähti äkäistä äänensävyä. Hän käänsi katseen toiseen suuntaan ja koitti vilkuilla salin toisella sivulla olevasta peilistä, miten Baekhyunin ilme mustui entisestään.</p><p class="p1">Nyt Chanyeol vasta tunsikin olonsa erittäin epämukavaksi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Jongin hieroi kasvojaan ja henkäili ärsyyntyneeseen malliin. Hän oli antanut yhden tehtävän, ja se oli pysyä piiloassa. Totta kai Chanyeol oli uhmannut häntä ja narauttanut itsensä Byunille.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en ymmärrä, miksi teen tämän sulle, mutta voin etsiä vielä yhden paikan, mistä pelata aikaa”, hän sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tarvitse”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui apteekin tiskille. Hän katseli hyllyissä pursuavia lääkepaketteja. Kaikki reseptilääkkeet olivat takahuoneen lukkojen takana.</p><p class="p1">“Tuskin asiakkaita tulee, jos avaan ovet”, Chanyeol sanoi.Jongin pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Dongdaemun on hiljentynyt. Teet miinusta jo ensimmäisenä päivänä. Ei sulla ole varaa sellaiseen.”</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy kai ruveta inventaarioon”, hän huokaisi ja hyppäsi alas. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan lääkkeiden arvosta, mutta ehkä hän löytäisi jostain tuoteluettelon, josta laskea tavaran yhteisarvo…</p><p class="p1">“Meni neljän vuoden tanssitunnit hukkaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja muisteli, missä oli nähnyt kynää ja paperia.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä?” Jongin kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Treenasin neljä vuotta yhdessä maan suurimmassa viihdeyhtiössä tullakseni laulajaksi. Seitsemän vuotta myöhemmin mä olen jumissa jossain helvetin painajaisessa, yrittämässä pelastaa jotain himputin apteekkaria varmalta kuolemalta.”</p><p class="p1">Jongin murahti tyytymättömänä. “Miksi kiellät tilanteesi? Onko Oh Sehun puhunut pääsi pyörälle?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol parahti väsyneenä ja potkaisi vieressään olevaa porrasjakkaraa. Hän rojahti tiskiä vasten ja veti typerät kyyneleet sisään. Hän oli korviaan myöten jonkun toisen paskassa ja kaiken lisäksi ihan yksin. Hänellä oli ikävä jäseniään, jotka ymmärsivät häntä jo pelkästä katseesta. Vuosien saatossa hiottu tiimityöskentely oli saumatonta eikä kukaan kääntynyt ketään vastaan. Nyt kaikki tuntuivat olevan enemmän tai vähemmän hänen vihollisiaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin ajatella ikävöivänsä Baekhyunia, kun apteekin ulko-ovi pamahti auki. Ruskeatukkainen mies nahka-asussaan sai jälleen maailman pysähtymään. Yeol nielaisi hermostuneena, 24 annettua tuntia oli täynnä eikä hän ollut saanut mitään aikaiseksi. Pelkkiä ideoita ilman konkreettisia tekoja.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun naurahti kylmästi, mutta selvästi huvittuneena. “Jongdae-yah, ilouutisia.”</p><p class="p1">Jongin värähti kuullessaan nimen ja otti askeleen lähemmäs Chanyeolia. Hänen hengityksensä oli tihentynyt, Yeol kuuli pinnalliset henkäykset selvästi.</p><p class="p1">“Rakas veljesi on maisemissa”, Baekhyun sanoi huvittuneena ja vilkaisi taakseen.</p><p class="p1">Sanat olivat kuin ärhäkkä mojautus turpaan. Chanyeol käänsi pullistuneet silmänsä trenssitakkiseen Jonginieen. Mies kiristeli kasvojaan ja seurasi ovensuuhun ilmestyvää nahkatakkista miestä, jonka alati hymyilevät kasvot välkehtivät jonkinsorttista hullutta. Tämän maailman Kim Jongdae ei ollut leikkisä, pilke silmäkulmassa virnistelevä toveri, vaan jotain paljon synkempää.</p><p class="p1">“Veli?” Chanyeol parahti kauhuissaan. Viimeksi kun hän oli tarkistanut, kaksikko ei ollut kaukaistakaan sukua.</p><p class="p1">“Veli?!” hän toisti ja kieltäytyi uskomasta mitä ikätoverin suusta oli päässyt.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae naurahti tylyyn malliin ja mulkoili Yeolia rankasti arvioiden. Eikö Park ollutkaan tietoinen asioiden oikeista laidoista. Eihän salapoliiseilla ja palkkionmetsästäjillä niin hirvittävän suurta eroa ollut.</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja käveli sisään liikkeeseen. Jongdae seurasi hänen perässään ja laski kätensä itsevarmasti Baekhyunin olalle.</p><p class="p1">“Kuulin, että etsit Do Kyungsoota”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suki tukkaansa. “Jos ystävän apu kelpaa, voin mainiosti kertoa, missä se pikkudiilari majailee.”</p><p class="p1">Jonginin käsi puristui nyrkkiin, hän tuntui hillitsevän itseään parhaansa mukaan. Onneksi hän ei alkanut riehua, Yeolista tuntui, että nuorempi jäisi keveästi alakynteen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi katseensa Chanyeoliin ja naurahti pienesti. “Tapaamme jälleen, Park. Joko olet valmis kantamaan seurauksesi?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti Jongdaesta, hän yritti kovin miettiä, mitä yhtäläisyyksiä kaksikolla oli muuta kuin nimensä. Kim Jong bros, se oli yleinen vitsi.</p><p class="p1">Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että sellainen voisi olla totta.</p><p class="p1">Jos kaikki hänen viimeisen kolmen vuorokauden aikana koettu oli edes totta.</p><p class="p1">Mitä, jos hän oli sittenkin vielä unessa?</p><p class="p1">Mitä, jos hän oli tulossa hulluksi?</p><p class="p1">Mitä, jos hän <em>oli jo </em>hullu.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli lähemmäs ja tutkaili kiinnostuneena Yeolin sisäistä kamppailua. Miesparka oli kai viimein tajunnut aikansa tulleen.</p><p class="p1">Jongin oli tarttumassa Baekhyunia rinnuksista, mutta Chanyeol nosti käden suoraksi ja esti hänen aikeensa. “Älä.”</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun mutristeli hämmentyneenä yllättävälle käänteelle ja viittoi Jongdaeta lähemmäs kaksikon huomaamatta.</p><p class="p1">Yeol käänsi katseensa Jonginieen, muttei saanut suustaan mitään järkevän kuuloista. Kaikki oli ollut päälaellaan ja meno tuntui menevän entistä absurdimmaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Mun on päästävä pois täältä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti uloskäyntiä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui häneen ohi kulkiessaan, mutta Yeol oli valintansa tehnyt. Hän tönäisi miehen kauemmas itsestään ja rynnisti ulos apteekista. Hän huusi ja juoksi eteenpäin, tietämättä, minne hänen täytyisi mennä. Ihan sama kai sille oli, kun kaikkialla oli luvassa pelkästään ongelmia.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin jalat eivät kantaneet sataa metriä kauemmas. Hän rojahti polvilleen ja antoi kyyneleiden tulla. Takaa kantautuvat askeleet lähenivät kovaan tahtiin, mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut. Hoikat sormet tarttuivat hänen hiuksiinsa, mutta häntä ei kiinnostanut. Vaativa kiskaisu pakotti katsekontaktiin, Yeol porasi märät silmänsä hetkellisesti hämmentyneeseen Baekhyuniin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluan pois täältä”, Chanyeol sanoi säälittävän tunteenpurkauksensa välistä ja hapuili käsillään Baekhyunia. Hän tarttui nahkahousujen peittämään reiteen ja veti hänet lähemmäs. Baekhyun ei pitänyt hörökorvan tavasta ottaa ohjia omiin käsiinsä ja hän laskeutui hänen tasolleen. Hän tiukisti pörröistä kuontaloa ja nojautui lähemmäs.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kapsahti Baekhyunin kaulaan ja painoi päänsä vasten hänen olkaansa. “Auta mua, Baekhyun-ah.”</p><p class="p1">Äänensävy oli luovuttanut, kaikkensa menettänyt. Baekhyun kiskaisi miehen kasvot esiin ja tutkiskeli rehellisesti hämmentyneet tunteensa näyttävän Parkin punaisia silmiä ja niiden katsetta.</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitsetko apua, Hyun?” apteekista ulos marssiva Jongdae kysyi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. “Kim Jongin on hetkellisesti poissa pelistä.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun irrotti otteensa läheisyyttä kaipaavasta Chanyeolista ja nousi seisomaan. Hän katsoi keskellä katua itkukohtauksen saanutta jättiläistä lyhyesti tuhahtaen.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae tarttui Chanyeoliin kaksin käsin ja nosti hänet seisomaan.</p><p class="p1">“Aikasi on tullut täyteen, Park”, hän sihahti ja pakotti hänet pysymään pystyssä. “Aika maksaa velkasi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol älähti kovia otteita. Hän oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt taistelemaan vastaan. Kaikki se riepottaminen ja henkinen rasitus saivat hänet taipumaan vaativan kaksikon tahtoon ehkä liiankin helposti.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun oli hylännyt oikean kätensä. Hän raahasi itkusta turvonneita silmiänsä piilottavaa Yeolia pitkin korkean kerrostalon pitkää käytävää. Käytävän perällä oli kaksi ovea, joiden edessä oli tyylikkäitä pukumiehiä. Miehet avasivat oven ja päästivät kaksikon sisään ilmekään värähtämättä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun potkaisi väsyneen Chanyeolin eteenpäin. Hän kaatui kovaan, kimmeltävään lattiaan ottaen vastaan käsillään. Kun kädetkään eivät tahtoneet kantaa, hän rojahti nokalleen ja sai työpöytänsä takana selin istuvan miehen kääntymään ympäri.</p><p class="p1">“Anteeksi viivästys, hyungnim”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski rapaiset kenkänsä Yeolin selälle. Hän painoi Parkin maahan ja sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon käänsi kasvonsa iloiseen ilmeeseen. “Tiesin, että voin luottaa suhun.”</p><p class="p1">“Aina, hyungnim”, Baekhyun sanoi ja potkaisi nelinkontin nousseen Yeolin takaisin kenttään.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon asteli lähemmäs ja pudisteli päätään tyytymättömään malliin. Chanyeol nosti suuret silmänsä mieheen, joka muistutti niin ulkoisesti kuin sisäisestikin tiimin leaderia, hyungia, johon voisi luottaa tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Se oli niin karmivaa.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja heilautti kättään. Baekhyun otti askeleita taaksepäin ja jäi seuraamaan tilannetta kauempaa, mutta vanhempi hätisti hänet kokonaan pois.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol-ah”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja nosti käden kasvoilleen miettiessään oikeita sanoja. “Miten päästit itsesi noin heitteille?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol piti suunsa suljettuna. Koska hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua, mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut, oli parempi pysyä hiljaa.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla oli paljon rahaa”, Joonmyeon henkäisi ja heilautti kättään ylidramaattiseen malliin. “Puff vain, ja ne olivat kadonneet.”</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä unohtanut, mitä sovittiin?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski katseensa hetkellisesti lattiaan, mutta Joonmyeon tarttui häntä leuasta ja pakotti katsomaan häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Tsot tsot. Eikö äiti ole opettanut, miten käy, jos rikkoo sopimuksen?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol punnitsi mielessään vaihtoehtoja, miten kävisi, jos hän reagoisi miehen sanoihin jollain tavalla. Jos hän alkaisi riehumaan, hän todennäköisesti saisi Baekhyunin tai ovella seisovat turvamiehet kimppuunsa. Jos hän sähähtäisi takaisin, hän saattaisi menettää jonkin raajoistaan, niin kuin elokuvissa. Jos hän olisi ihan passiivinen, Kim Joonmyeon vetäisi häntä saletisti turpaan.</p><p class="p1">“20 miljardia, Park”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Tiedätkö sä, mitä sillä rahalla tekee?”</p><p class="p1">“Rakentaa viiden tähden luksushotellin keskelle kalleinta asuinaluetta”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nousi polvilleen.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon oli selkeästi yllättynyt yhtäkkiä ryhdikkään Parkin vastauksesta. Hän suoristi itsensä ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.</p><p class="p1">“Kuitenkin sä menit ja ajoit pikkuputiikkisi syvälle konkursiin”, hän lausahti ja veti kädet puuskaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kärsivällisyyteni saamattomuuttasi kohtaan alkaa olla lopussa. Lainasi eräpäivä umpeutui kaksi ja puoli kuukautta sitten.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä hankin ne rahat”, Chanyeol sanoi, yllättyen itsekin omasta itsevarmuudestaan. Joonmyeon kohautti toista kulmaansa ja liikehti kiinnostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko saanut karkkikauppiaasi takaisin?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. Häntä vitutti edelleen, että Kyungsoo oli lyönyt hänelle luurin korvaan edellisenä iltana.</p><p class="p1">“Vastauksesi lienee negatiivinen. Onko sulla suunnitelma?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja istahti tuolilleen. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut huokaista helpotuksesta, hän tulisi niin saamaan jonkinlaisen selkäsaunan, kerta siitä oli varoiteltu useaan otteeseen.</p><p class="p1">“On”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän ei halunnut näyttää säälittävältä idiootilta, vaan esittää aidosti olevansa ratkaisuhaluinen. Eri asia, uskoiko Joonmyeon häntä.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi mun pitäisi jaksaa odottaa vielä?”</p><p class="p1">“Koska rahasi ovat henkeäni arvokkaampaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti kätensä yhteen anoakseen armahdusta. Hän ei olisi halunnut alentua sellaiseen, mutta jos Kim Joonmyeon oli hieman vinksahtanut päästään ja rakasti ylidramaattisuutta, niin sitten hän meni ja hinkkaisi kätensä verille asti. Jos se antaisi hänelle mahdollisuuden hoitaa velka-asia pois alta ja siten palata takaisin kotiin.</p><p class="p1">“Siinä olet oikeassa, hombre”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja näytti lempeämmältä, mutta vain hetken. “Kuitenkin, en mä sitä voi sulle ilmaseksi antaa. Ei se vain toimi niin.”</p><p class="p1">Korkoja, halusiko mies korkoja? Chanyeolin aivot raksuttivat kovaan tahtiin. Hänellä ei ollut käryäkään, minkä verran hän opioideista ja sen sellaisista saisi, mutta varmaa oli, että jos Kim lisäisi velkaansa viisikymmentäprosenttisen koron, hän tulisi kuukahtamaan stressiin ennen kuin saisi edes ensimmäistä puolikasta siitä täyteen.</p><p class="p1">“Mä annan sulle kaksi päivää aikaa”, Joonmyeon sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Viikko”, Chanyeol jyrähti. “Olen yksin tässä lirissä, tarvitsen aikaa tai apua.”</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeonin kasvot muuttuivat ärtyneiksi pienessä hetkessä. Hän oli alkanut puhkua kuin kimppuun hyökkäämässä oleva petoeläin.</p><p class="p1">“Kuka antoi sulle luvan ladella vaatimuksia?” hän kysyi ja huusi Baekhyunia nimeltä. Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti kuunnellessaan nahkakengistä lähtevää kopinaa. Hoikat sormet iskeytyivät hänen niskansa ympärille ja pää painettiin kenttään saman tien.</p><p class="p1">“Olet löytänyt uhmakkuuden piileskelysi aikana”, Baekhyun naurahti ja veti Yeolin päätä taaksepäin. Chanyeol katsoi niihin kylmiin silmiin ja muisti jälleen sydäntä riistävän ikävän. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat esiin välittömästi.</p><p class="p1">“Tai sitten et”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tukisti kovempaa. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja kielsi kyyneleittensä pysyä sisällä vielä hetken aikaa. Kunhan tilanne olisi ohitse, hän voisi kaataa viimeisetkin suojamuurinsa.</p><p class="p1">“Jos en saa niitä rahoja kasaan viikossa, niin sitten voit tappaa mut niin hitaasti kuin ikinä haluat. En pyristele vastaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Kim Joonmyeon kohautti olkiaan, ei hassumpi idea.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta hyungnim —” Baekhyun yritti, mutta Kim vaiensi hänet välittömästi. Baekhyun laski katseensa alas ja mulkaisi Yeolia ärtyneesti. Heillä oli edelleen kana kynimättä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä luotan suhun tämän kerran, Park”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Yllättävää kyllä, susta löytyi kuin löytykin munaa. Teit vaikutuksen.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti uudemman kerran. Chanyeol irvisti, ikätoverilla oli selkästi eri näkemys.</p><p class="p1">“Mielestäni teet virheen, hyungnim.”</p><p class="p1">“Kuka kysyi mielipidettäsi?” Joonmyeon parkaisi ja heitti mustan roskasäkin hänen jalkojensa juureen. “Olet työsi tehnyt, voit poistua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tönäisi Chanyeolin kohti lattiaa ja nappasi kahisevan pussin mukaansa. Chanyeolin katse liimautui ohuen muovin läpi paistaviin seteleihin, joihin oli kirjailtu luku 50 000.</p><p class="p1">“Viikon päästä, sama paikka sama aika. Odotan jokaista wonia saapuvaksi”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Jos et saavu paikalle, Byun hakee sut viimeisen kerran.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi vapisten ylös ja kumarsi pitkään. Hän pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja kuunteli Joonmyeonin tyytyväistä muminaa hetken, ennen kuin uskalsi nousta ylös. Hän peruutti ovelle ja poistui huoneesta niin helpottuneena, että jalat eivät olleet kantaa. Hän oli selvinnyt pienimmästä esteestä. Nyt kaikki vasta alkaisi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nojasi valkoiseen käytävän seinään ja piti käsiään puuskassa. Hän pysäytti ohitse yrittävän Chanyeolin ja pukkasi hänet seinää vasten, kurkusta kiinni pidellen. Chanyeol seurasi silmät suurina, miten häntä kuristava mies lähestyi häntä entisestään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, adrenaliinit olivat liikenteessä ja pakoon olisi päästävä. Mutta Baekhyunilla oli häneen pysäyttävä vaikutus. Yhtäkkiä hän oli kuin jähmettynyt paikoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Olen juossut perässäsi pitkin maita ja mantuja viimeisen parin kuukauden ajan ja tässäkö on kiitos?” hän kysyi ja heilautti toisessa kädessä kahisevaa muovisäkkiä. Hän päästi irti ja tarttui toisella kädellä Yeolin hapuileviin käsiin.</p><p class="p1">“Auta mua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja tarrautui kiinni lyhyemmän olkiin. Hänen silmistään paistoi kai epätoivo, kun hän sai jälleen Byunin hetkellisesti murtamaan totisen ilmeensä.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi mun pitäisi?” hän kysyi tuhahtaen. “Kuka sä oikein luulet olevasi?”</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet ainoa, kenen puoleen voin kääntyä.”</p><p class="p1">“Entäs liikekumppanisi?” Baekhyun kysyi, peitellen huonosti kiinnostuneisuuttaan. “Entäs Jongin?”</p><p class="p1">Oli Chanyeolin vuoro tuhahtaa kylmästi ja tunteettomasti. Siitä kaksikosta ei vaikuttanut olevan paljon apua.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi mun pitäisi auttaa sua?”</p><p class="p1">Kysymys oli ihan relevantti. Chanyeol ei oikein itsekään tiennyt, miksi hän halusi Baekhyunin apua. Ehkä hän oli niin tottunut saamaan sellaista aina tarvitessaan, oli kyse sitten mistä tahansa.</p><p class="p1">“Unohda sitten”, Chanyeol tuhahti. Keskustelu oli saanut Baekhyunin otteen löystymään ja Yeol pääsi jatkaamaan matkaansa kohti viikon pituista vapauttaan. Hänellä oli paljon töitä tehtävänä.</p><p class="p1">“Ai niin”, hän henkäisi ja kääntyi hänen peräänsä tuijottavan Baekien puoleen. “Jos tiedät Kyungsoon olinpaikan, niin kerro toki mullekin.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen. Chanyeol hörähti, niinpä tietenkin. Ehkä Sehun voisi auttaa… Jonginien varoittelut eivät enää siinä hetkessä painaneet. Olihan hän selvinnyt hengissä Kim Joonmyeonin kynsistäkin.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mä saan, jos autan sua?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysähtyi ja nosti itsevarman tuikkeen takaisin saaneet silmänsä lyhyempään mieheen ja virnisti päättäväisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Eiköhän me jotain keksitä”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri poistuakseen. Hän helpottui suunnattomasti kuullessaan muovipussin rapinaa ja nopeita askeleita. Byun Baekhyun oli lähtenyt hänen mukaan. Hän yritti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, vaikka sisäisesti hän oli kovasti peloissaan. Oli paljon asioita, jotka saattaisivat mennä pieleen kohtalokkain seurauksin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Tunnelma treenisalissa oli hyytävä. Chanyeol oli jähmettynyt paikalleen eikä osannut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa merkkilenkkareidensa valkoisiin nauhoihin. Hän ei osannut päättää, oliko parempi yrittää selittää olevansa eri Park kuin hänen ystävänsä vai pitää turpa nätisti rullalla. Kaikista parhain vaihtoehto oli kai pysyä hiljaa ja yrittää vain selvitä hengissä tilanteesta. Joonmyeon odotti kuitenkin anteeksipyyntöä. Hänen sanansa tuntui olevan laki, sitä piti noudattaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi varovasti. Baekhyunin tumma ilme ei muuttunut asteellakaan. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut tiukasti treenisalin naarmuiseen lattiaan.</p><p class="p1">“En olisi saanut käydä suhun käsiksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen vatsaansa väänsi kaikesta siitä painostavasta ilmapiiristä ja pelosta, minkälainen tikittävä aikapommi vastapäätä istuva mies oikein oli. Hän oli ollut hiljaa niin pitkään, ettei olisi ihmekään, jos hän räjähtäisi ihan minä hetkenä hyvänsä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolista tuntui, ettei hän tulisi saamaan anteeksi niin helposti. Niin kauan kun hän olisi oma itsensä, hän tulisi saamaan kylmää kohtelua. Jos hän käyttäytyisi kuin tämän Byunin paras ystävä, tiimitoveri, ehkä sitten hän saisi ilmapiirin lämpenemään.</p><p class="p1">Ongelmana oli vain se, ettei hän tiennyt, millainen tämän maailman Park Chanyeol oli.</p><p class="p1">“Kaksi yötä sitten sanoit, että voin luottaa suhun aina”, Baekhyun sanoi kuulostaen erityisen surkealta. “Tällä hetkellä musta tuntuu, etten voi luottaa suhun laisinkaan.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohotti päätään. Hän tapasi totiset kasvot ja jäykistyi. Se ilme oli pysäyttävä. Synkkä ja pelottava, hän melkein paskoi alleen sen nähdessään.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet kuin täysin eri ihminen.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Koska hän oli, </em>teki mieli sanoa. Chanyeol puristi huulensa yhteen ja laski katseen jälleen kenkiinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Lepää hyvin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi haikeutta äänessään. “Jotta palaat järkiisi mahdollisimman pian.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Häntä vitutti niin perusteellisesti. Päätä särki ja apteekin kohtalo oli jonkun kömpelön hörökorvan käsissä. Miten idiootti hän oli ollut suostuessaan Kim Joonmyeonin houkuttelevaan diiliin. Ahneus teki ihmisestä hirvittävän.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Meni kaksi tuntia, kun treenisalin ovi avautui. Joonmyeon ja hänen takaansa kuikkiva Sehun haistelivat ilmaa ja koittivat lukea jäätävää ilmapiiriä.</p><p class="p1">“Joko pyysit anteeksi?” Joonmyeon kysyi Chanyeolilta, joka säpsähti yhtäkkiseen kysymykseen. Hän oli tainnut torkahtaa siinä odotellessaan.</p><p class="p1">“Jo”, hän sanoi ja etsi ruskeatukkaista miestä katseellaan. Baekhyun oli vetäytynyt salin toiseen nurkkaan ja näytti nukahtaneen siihen paikkaan. Hänestäkin oli ollut parempi idea nukkua kuin pahentaa tilannetta puhumalla.</p><p class="p1">“Saitko anteeksi?” Sehun kysyi. Joonmyeon katsahti häneen kiitollisena tarkentavasta kysymyksestä ja näytti haluavan tietää vastauksen.</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol sanoi ja murahti mieltäosoittaen, kun treenisalin ovi vedettiin uudemman kerran kiinni ja visusti lukkoon.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun heräsi ääniin. Hän nosti pöllämystyneen katseensa salin toisella puolella istuvaan hörökorvaan ja kiristi ilmettään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol värähti katsekontaktin syntyessä. Miehen ilmeen tummuessa jälleen, hänen sydämensä halkesi. Hän oli oikeasti pahoillaan, että oli aiheuttanut välirikon heidän välilleen. Sitten, kun Park palaisi omaan todellisuuteensa, hänellä olisi melkosesti korjattavaa…</p><p class="p1">Yeolin oli ryhdistäydyttävä. Hän ei halunnut pilata asioita tässäkin maailmassa. Riitti, että hän oli kämmännyt omassa elämässään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli varovasti Baekhyunin luokse. Hän istui hänen vierelleen, sopivan matkan päähän hänestä ja katsoi häntä niin rohkeasti kuin vain uskalsi. Hän ei luottanut palkkionmetsästäjältä näyttävään mieheen yhtään ja se teki hänet erittäin varautuneeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tarvitse yrittää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Puhu mulle sitten, kun olet oma itsesi.”</p><p class="p1">“Kim Joonmyeon tappaa mut, jos emme saa sovittua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja muisteli sitä päättäväistä ilmettä. Hän oli nähnyt sen saman ilmeen silloin, kun oli lyönyt kättä päälle 20 miljardin wonin lainasta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asettui oven eteen ja hakkasi sitä ärsytyksestä puhkuen. “Sehun-ah! Päästä mut ulos! Nyt!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol säpsähti vaativaa äänensävyä. Oli parempi vältellä Baekhyunia, ettei hän aiheuttaisi yhtään enempää hämminkiä. Ehkä tämän maailman Park Chanyeol saisi tilanteen korjattua tuosta noin vain. Jos artikkelit olivat yhtään paikkaansa pitäviä, heidän välinsä korjautuisivat pelkästä lempeästä katseesta.</p><p class="p1">Siinä se oli varmaan se ongelma. Chanyeol ei osannut olla lempeä tai hellä. Hänellä ei ollut juurikaan empatiaa.</p><p class="p1">“Jos joku kysyy, annoin sulle anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi katse tiukasti ovessa. Hän poistui treenisalista heti, kun Sehun oli saanut lukon auki.</p><p class="p1">Oranssitukkainen maknae käveli sisään raskastunnelmaiseen saliin. Hänen kulmansa värähtivät hänen nähdessä päätään painoksissa pitelevän miehen ja ilme kiristyi.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa, hyung?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja nosti katseensa kirkkaisiin kattolamppuihin. Silmiin porautuva valo sai hänen päänsärkynsä entistä pahemmaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Taidan lähteä kotiin lepäämään”, hän sanoi ja vääntäytyi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Mä vien sut”, Sehun lupasi ja loi häneen hennon hymyn.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei huomannut hymyilevänsä takaisin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kaksi vuorokautta oli mennyt sängyssä maatessa, välillä jääkaapilla ja vessassa käydessä. Koska Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä mitään, hän oli päättänyt lukittautua huoneeseensa. Kyungsoo oli käynyt katsomassa häntä aina silloin tällöin, kuten myös muut jäsenet, mutta keskustelut olivat olleet lyhyitä ja kiusallisia. Ilmeisesti Baekhyun oli käskenyt muita pysymään loitolla hänestä, kun kukaan ei ollut uskaltanut tulla kahta metriä lähemmäs.</p><p class="p1">CBX oli Japanissa. Asunnolla oli todella hiljaista. Osa jäsenistä pelasi olohuoneessa pleikkaa tai tekivät keittiössä ruokaa, muuten he viihtyivät lähinnä omissa oloissaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli käyttänyt hiljaisuuden hyväksi kehittämällä omia teorioitaan tilanteestaan ja sen parantamisesta, mutta hän alkoi olla todella väsynyt siihen pähkäilemiseen. Kukaan ei voinut suoraa kertoa, miksi hän oli toisessa todellisuudessa ja mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Miettiä tekojaan ja rukoilla, että tämän todellisuuden Park Chanyeol selviäisi hänen saappaissaan? Ainakin sen hän oli tajunnut, miten typerä hän oli ollut piilotellessaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt ottaa vastuu teoistaan ja maksaa laina ajoissa pois. Siten hän ei olisi täällä leikkimässä rokkitähteä, vaan tekemässä sitä mitä rakasti; pitämässä apteekkia, joka ei olisi konkurssia nähnytkään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol päätti yrittää. Nyt hän olisi the one and only, Park Chanyeol, exon multitalentti. Hän unohtaisi omat ennakkoluulonsa ympärillään olevia miehiä kohtaan ja korjaisi välinsä Baekhyunin kanssa. Asiat eivät saaneet mennä yhtään enempää pieleen.</p><p class="p1">“Psst!” Chanyeol sihisi, kun Kyungsoo käveli hänen huoneensa ohitse. Suurisilmäinen Soo kääntyi äännähdystä kohti ja näytti huvittuneelta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä asiaa?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol viittoi miestä sisälle huoneeseen ja painoi oven kiinni heti, kun nuorempi oli kävellyt sisään. Hän vilkaisi vielä käytävälle tarkistaakseen, ettei kukaan muu kuullut. Ei ketään lähimaillakaan.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo piteli nauruaan toisen vainoharhaisuudelle. Chanyeol oli vain niin tottunut siihen, että seinillä oli korvat, he yleensä keskustelivat päivänvaloa kestämättömistä asioista.</p><p class="p1">“Kerro mulle, miten mä saan Baekhyunin luottamuksen takaisin.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo istui alas ja risti jalkansa. Hän oli hyvin tietoinen - kuten kaikki muutkin jäsenet - ettei kaksikon välit olleet vieläkään ennallaan.</p><p class="p1">“Olet oma itsesi”, Soo sanoi. Chanyeol hieraisi kasvojaan, se nyt ei käynyt mitenkään päinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Millainen mä olen?”</p><p class="p1">“Sä et koskaan satuttaisi Baekhyunia”, hän sanoi. Chanyeolin tuli paha mieli. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään muuta kuin satuttanut häntä. Sekä verbaalisesti että fyysisesti. Ei ihmekään, ettei ruskeatukkainen pystynyt luottamaan häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Koska hän on sulle tärkeintä maailmassa”, Soo lisäsi ja nousi ylös. “Mä toivon, että joku päivä sanot sen myös hänelle.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti. Sen maailman Park Chanyeolin ja Byun Baekhyunin välillä oli jotain suurta ja sanatonta, minkä kaikki aistivat, muttei kukaan oikein tiennyt, mitä se oli. Kiellettyä, mutta silti sallittua rakkautta, vai mitä?</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mun pitäisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Oli vasta puoli kahdeksan aika, oli liian aikaista alkaa nukkumaan. Japanin keikalla oleva kolmikko saapuisi huomenna kotiin.</p><p class="p1">“Miten sä voit?” Soo kysyi muina miehinä. “Oletko vielä kovin stressaantunut?”</p><p class="p1">“Joka sekunti enemmän”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja rojahti selälleen. Hän tuijotti kattoon, jota hän oli tuijottanut varmaan viimeiset neljä tuntia, alkoi käydä jo tylsäksi.</p><p class="p1">“Kuule…” Soo näytti vaikealta. Yeol nousi takaisin ylös ja loi kysyvän katseen häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tutkin vähän sitä vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus -juttua”, nuorempi sanoi kuin häveten itseään ja raapi niskaansa. “Siitä ei ole mitään tieteellistä näyttöä, mutta ei ajatusta ole teilattukaan.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut tuntenut niin suurta helpotusta moneen päivään. Ehkä koskaan elämässään.</p><p class="p1">“Uskotko sä mua?” hän kysyi jännittyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“En mä tiedä”, Kyungsoo huokaisi. “Psykologin antama diagnoosi on vakuuttavampi selitys sekavuudellesi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa. Miten hän voisi todistaa, ettei ollut heidän Parkinsa, heidän ulkonäkönsä ja äänensä olivat identtiset. Soittotaidon menettäminen selittyi stressiperäisellä oireyhtymällä.</p><p class="p1">Oli kai vain mukauduttava tilanteeseen.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Uusi päivä yhtiöllä oli yhtä tyhjän kanssa. Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä mitään muuta kuin pyöriä toimistotuolillaan ja luetella rimmaavia sanoja Sehunin niitä vaatiessa. Vaan oli sekin mukavampaa kuin yksin tyhjässä asunnossa kyhjöttäminen. Mökkihöperyys oli saanut hänet valtaansa ja se oli kummallista, sillä hän oli viihtynyt kuukausia oman onnensa nojassa. Ehkä ympärillä olevat ihmiset olivat saaneet hänet tajuamaan, että ihminen tarvitsi muutakin sosiaalista elämää kuin tekstiviestittelyt palkkaamansa salapoliisin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Huoli kotipuolen tapahtumista nosti jälleen päätään. Sehun huomasi hänen muuttuneen ilmeensä ja hymyili vaisusti.</p><p class="p1">“Hyungit tulevat kahdentoista koneella.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja heilautti kättään. Hänelle oli se ja sama mihin aikaan CBX saapuisi takaisin, ei se vaikuttanut hänen elämäänsä millään tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Syödään iltapäivällä yhdessä”, Sehun sanoi. “Meillä on pöytävaraus bbq-ravintolaan.”</p><p class="p1">“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa reippaammalta. Jos tilanteessa oli jotain hyvää, niin se, että hän pääsisi täyttämään vatsansa jälleen niillä tajunnanräjäyttävillä mauilla. Vatsa kurni jo äänekkäästi ja se sai Hunnien nauramaan.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyunie hyung on kysellyt vointiasi joka päivä ainakin kolme kertaa”, Sehun paljasti. Chanyeol lopetti tuolilla keikkumisen ja nosti hämmentyneen katseensa nuorempaan. Hän oli hämillään, mieshän oli varsin tuohtunut hänen käytökseensä. Silti häntä vaikutti kiinnostavan.</p><p class="p1">“Kai kerroit hänelle, että olen sekaisin kuin seinäkello”, hän sanoi ja rentoutui. Sehun nyökkäsi pilke silmäkulmassa.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka apteekkihöpinäsi onkin laantunut olemattomiin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti. “Ajattelin vältellä aihetta, koska kenelläkään ei kiinnosta.”</p><p class="p1">“Mua kiinnostaa”, Sehun sanoi ja laski kynän kädestään ennen kuin risti kädet ja loihti kasvoilleen odottavaisen ilmeen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hänen suunsa väpätti hänen miettiessä puoliääneen, pitäisikö kertoa totuus vai kieltäytyä puhumasta. Sehunhan pitäisi häntä ihan sekopäänä, kuten kaikki muutkin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen 99 prosenttisen varma, ettet ole meidän Yeollie hyung”, Sehun paljasti ja vilkaisi epäröiden oven suuntaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol piteli sydäntään ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän olisi melkein voinut mennä ja kapsahtaa miehen kaulaan, niin odotettuja sanoja hän sai kuulla.</p><p class="p1">“Jos haluat, niin kerro kaikki”, Sehun sanoi ja heilautti kättään rohkaisevasti. “Niin mä tiedän, pitääkö mun suojella Baekie hyungia sulta.”</p><p class="p1">“Miksi kaikki luulevat mun olevan uhka hänelle?” Yeol parahti. “Se mies on palkkionmetsästäjä, joka ei kavahda käyttää väkivaltaa saadakseen työnsä hoidettua.”</p><p class="p1">“Sä riepotit häntä ensin”, Sehun muistutti. Yeol huokaisi ja nosti kädet luovuttaen pystyyn. Hän oli vain puolustanut itseään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kertoi elämäntarinansa jokaista yksityiskohtaa myöden. Miten hän oli valinnut farmaseutin uran, ajautunut myymään heroiinia tiskin alta ja miten lopulta päätynyt miljardivelkoihin. Poliisien määrä oli lisääntynyt viimeisessä parissa vuodessa ja he olivat saaneet vihiä Dongdaemunissa riehuvasta huumebisneksestä. Kyungsoo oli lopettanut yhteistyön ja vetäytynyt maan alle kontakteineen. Kovasti Chanyeol oli yrittänyt pelastaa apteekkinsa, mutta kulut olivat menoja suuremmat, konkurssi uhkasi. Kim Joonmyeon oli ilmestynyt paikalle juuri oikeaan hetkeen ja epätoivo oli saanut hänet tarttumaan tarjoukseen. Miten tollo hän oli ollut luottaessaan siihen, että Jongin löytäisi Soon ja toisi hänet takaisin bisnekseen. Lopulta kuukaudet olivat vierineet ja Jongin ilmoittanut Joonmyeonin ottaneen Baekhyunin avukseen. Silloin Yeol tiesi, että Kim Joonmyeonin kärsivällisyys oli loppunut.</p><p class="p1">Sehun kuunteli häntä kärsivällisesti eikä kieltänyt mitään. Yeol alkoi rentoutua ja huomasi luottavansa tähän avoimeen nuorukaiseen lause lauseelta enemmän.</p><p class="p1">Päätä puristava stressi alkoi helpottaa hänen jakaessa murheensa jonkun toisen kanssa. Hän tajusi taas, miten idiootti hän oli yrittäessään selvittää asiat omin neuvoin. Mutta sieltä, mistä hän oli kotoisin, ei oikein kukaan uskoutunut kellekään. Kaikki pidettiin omana tietona ja vain välttämättömimmät asiat jaettiin. Mistään turhasta ei höpötelty. Kaikki oli vakavaa ja rento keveys ja leppoisuus puuttui. Se oli ikävää, nyt kun sen tajusi.</p><p class="p1">“Jos mahdollista, älä kerro kellekään, mitä juuri sanoin”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. “Pidetään tämä meidän välisenä.”</p><p class="p1">“Totta kai, hyung”, Sehun sanoi ja valui mietteisiinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Älä turhaan stressaa mun asioita. En oikein voi vaikuttaa omaan tilanteeseeni täältä käsin.”</p><p class="p1">“En mä sitä”, Sehun henkäisi hajamieliseen sävyyn ja raapi korvantaustaa. Yeol jäykistyi, ilme ei tietänyt mitään hyvää.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän Yeollie hyung haaveili elämästä ilman julkisuutta”, nuorempi paljasti. “Jos hän onkin syypää, miksi jouduit tänne.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei osannut tehdä muuta kuin nauraa typertyneenä. Ehkä hänelläkin oli joskus ollut ajatuksia päästä pois ongelmistaan tuosta noin vain. Mutta ei hän ihan tälläistä tarkoittanut.</p><p class="p1">“Jos teidän Chanyeol ajautuu Byunin käsiin, niin hänestä ei jää kuin märkä läntti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hieroi jälleen ohimoitaan. Päätä alkoi taas ikävästi jomottaa, stressi ei ottanut millään laantuakseen.</p><p class="p1">Sehunin ilme oli ärsyttävän rauhallinen. Yeol sihahti hänelle ja väänsi rautalangasta, miten vaarallinen se mies oli.</p><p class="p1">“Älä huoli. Jos joku osaa käsitellä Baekhyunia, niin se on meidän hyung”, nuorempi sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän taputti Yeolia lohduttavasti olalle ja toivotti onnea ja menestystä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ärähti itselleen. Ei syy paikkojen vaihtamisesta voinut olla pelkästään sen Parkin. Hänessäkin täytyi olla jotain vikaa. Ehkä se oli heidän tilaisuutensa ymmärtää, miten heidän oma elämänsä oli parasta juuri sellaisenaan. Tai sitten heillä oli tehtävä. Chanyeol ei mitenkäänkeksinyt, mikä se voisi olla. Kaikki tuntuivat puhuivan vain Baekhyunista ja heidän välilleen syntyneestä kuilusta.</p><p class="p1">Hetkinen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun.</p><p class="p1">Mitä jos Baekhyun olikin vastaus kaikkeen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kirosi puoliääneen yrittäessään avata takahuoneen ovessa olevaa lukkoa jokaisella työpöydän ylimmäisestä laatikosta löytyneellä avaimella. Baekhyun piteli käsiään puuskassa ja seurasi onnetonta säheltämistä tympääntynyt ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Potkaise se sisään”, hän kivahti ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen, vaikka tuskin häntä oikeasti kiinnosti pätkän vertaa, mitä apteekin toimistohuoneessa oikein oli.</p><p class="p1">“Tollo”, Chanyeol murahti. “Ovi aukeaa itseenpäin.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tönäisi pidemmän pois oven edestä ja veti taskusta vähän kättä pitempää. Hän asettui oven eteen ja työnsi tiirikat lukkopesään itsevarma ilme kasvoillaan. Se oli vähän eri touhua kuin syömäpuikolla pesuhuoneeseen murtautuminen.</p><p class="p1">Muutaman minuutin hallitun työskentelyn jälkeen ovi napsahti auki. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja pyyhki polvensa puhtaiksi lattialla olleesta paskasta. Chanyeol kumarsi miehelle kiitokseksi ja marssi sisään varastohuoneeseen.</p><p class="p1">Hyllyillä olevat lääkepakkaukset eivät soittaneet mitään kelloja. Hän näki vain sen, että niitä oli ihan vitusti ja niistä ehkä voisikin saada hyvät rahat. Jännä oli nähdä, mihin ne riittäisivät.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol raapi päätään. Hän todella olisi tarvinnut Kyungsoon apua. Hän olisi varmasti löytänyt ostajan reseptilääkkeille muutamassa tunnissa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hiplasi lääkepakkauksia hoikilla sormillaan ja lueskeli niiden etikettejä huuli pyöreänä.</p><p class="p1">“Ainoa asia, mitä näistä ymmärrän, on tämä kolmio”,hän sanoi ja taputti lääkepakkauksen sivussa olevaa varoitusmerkkiä. Chanyeol naurahti; hän oli täysin samassa veneessä. Lääkepakkauksissa olevat nimet olivat sellaisia, ettei hänen kielensä taipunut niiden lausumiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Helvetin Soo…” hän huokaisi. “Hänelle olisi ollut käyttöä.”</p><p class="p1">“Tuskin hän haluaa tehdä yhteistyötä kanssasi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hyppäsi huoneen perällä olevalle porrasjakkaralle istumaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mistä niin päättelet?” Yeol kysyi ja laskeskeli lääkepakkauksien määrää siinä sivussa.</p><p class="p1">“Pelkää kai narahtavansa poliisille. Ratsiat ovat yleistyneet viime aikoina”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Yeolia rupesi vähän naurattamaan, mies taisi olla melko utelias luonteeltaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tällä kertaa en käyttäisi hänen kamaansa vaan näitä”, Yeol sanoi. “Eikö hän ole vastapalveluksista kuullut.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi ja hieroi otsaansa. “On siinä vähän muutakin.”</p><p class="p1">Yeol veti kätensä pois hyllystä ja katsoi miestä alta kulmiensa.</p><p class="p1">“Dae laittoi hänet vähän heikkoon happeen.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi, hän niin arvasi. Hän oli kuullut sen tuskan läpi puhelimen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti kylmästi. “En voi uskoa, ettei se salapoliisinretale ole vieläkään löytänyt häntä. Miesrukka piileskeli niin näkyvässä paikassa, että melkein nauru pääsi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol murahti hiljaa. Ei kai ollut hänen ongelmansa. Hän halusi vain vastinetta lääkkeille mahdollisimman pian.</p><p class="p1">Todellisuus iski vasten kasvoja nopeammin kuin Yeol sitä osasi odottaa. Mitä hän luuli oikein tekevänsä? Hän oli muusikko eikä mikään hemmetin farmaseutti. Ei hänellä ollut mitään käryä siitä, minkälaisilla aineilla kaupungin narkkarit voisivat huumeentuskaansa lievittää. Mikä idiotti hän oli ollut mennessään lupaamaan Kim Joonmyeonille keräävänsä rahat viikossa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti istumaan varastotilan kapealle lattialle. Hän nojasi valkoisiin kaapinoviin ja hieroi kasvojaan. Nahkapukuinen Baekhyun oli kiinnittänyt katseensa häneen. Näky oli varmasti säälittävä.</p><p class="p1">“Mihin sä tarvitset mua?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol paljasti nuutuneet kasvonsa ja murahti itsekseen. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja piti katseensa edessä olevassa hyllykössä.</p><p class="p1">“Henkinen tukikin riittää”, hän sanoi ja silmäili lääkepakkauksia. Kassajärjestelmässä täytyi olla hinnat jokaiselle tuotteelle. Vierotusoireista kärsivät narkit maksaisivat mitä vain saadakseen helpotusta hätäänsä…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja tarttui tuumasta toimeen. Hän marssi päättäväisesti tietokoneelle ja pisti johdot seinään. Masiina avautui tuskastuttavan hitaasti, ehkä kuukausien käyttämättömyys oli jättänyt jälkensä.</p><p class="p1">Epäusko ehti nostaa pätään niiden minuuttien aikana. Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa tilanteelleen ja rukoili kovasti saavansa apua joltain taholta. Hän halusi hoitaa homman nopeasti, että hän pääsisi palaamaan takaisin omaan elämäänsä. Jos miljardien kerääminen edes oli hänen tehtävänsä. Perkele, kun sitä ei voinut hänelle kukaan suoraan sanoa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli ulos varastosta ja otti paikan tietokonepöydältä. Hän risti jalkansa ja pyöritteli kymmenen tabletin lääkepakkauslevyä käsissään.</p><p class="p1">“200 000 wonia per levy. Sun pitäisi myydä satatuhatta levyä.”</p><p class="p1">Tilanne oli ihan mahdoton. Olisipa jossain joku, joka ostaisi koko lastin kerralla. Jos hän saisi kasaan edes muutaman miljardin, hän olisi hyvässä vauhdissa. Kyungsoo oli Parkille 5 miljaridia auki, Jongin oli tiennyt kertoa…</p><p class="p1">Yeol murahti itselleen ja vilkaisi näyttöön. Rakkine kehtasi pyytää vielä salasanaakin. Käyttätunnus oli jo valmiina.</p><p class="p1">“Toisaalta, lääkkeet ovat aitoja ja varmasti puhtaita, joten hintaa voisi korottaa paljonkin”, Baekhyun jatkoi tuumailuaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kirosi itsekseen. Hän oli niin kaukana mukavuusalueestaan. Miten hän saisi kiskottua Baekhyunista tiedon Kyungsoon olinpaikasta. Hänen Baekiensa ei osannut pitää salaisuuksia. Mies hänen vierellään oli pelkkää salaisuutta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol näppäili tietokoneen salasanakenttään sanan <em>salasana</em> ja painoi enteriä. Hän huokaisi näyttöön hyppäävälle ilmoitukselle, joka väitti salasanaa vääräksi. Baekhyun nauroi ivallisesti.</p><p class="p1">“Olitko niin kauan maan alla, että unohdit tunnukset, eh?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli hiljaa. Hän potkaisi pöydän alla olevaa keskusyksikköä ja sai koneen piippaamaan tuskissaan. Hän halusi huutaa, muttei oikein kehdannut.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös ja asettui hänen taakseen. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena haistaessaan hänestä lähtevän tuoksun ja tunsi, miten hän kurotti hänen ylitseen. Hennot sormet laskeutuivat näppäimistölle ja painelivat tiettyjä näppäimiä itsevarmasti. Muutamassa hassussa silmänräpäyksessä koneen suojaukset oli ohitettu ja työpöytä rävähti esiin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tirskahti taustakuvana olevalle koiranpennulle. Chanyeol katsoi sen nappisilmiin ja tunsi herkistyvänsä. Siinä hämärässä maailmassa oli edelleen jotain viatonta kauneutta.</p><p class="p1">“Ei kestä kiittää”, Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneena ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja kiitti häntä reippaalla äänellä. Hänen ryhdikkyytensä loppui kuitenkin siihen. Tietokone oli yhtä täynnä kuin apteekin hyllyt eikä hänellä ollut hajuakaan, mistä hänen täytyisi aloittaa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui kerrostalon kattotasanteella ja tuijotteli horisonttiin. Ilma oli sakea, vaikka taivas oli lähes pilvetön. Ilmanlaatu oli kymmenen kertaa huonompi kuin oikeassa maailmassa. Aurinko oli laskenut jo tunteja sitten, päivä oli huvennut käsistä ihan varkaiten.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui puolen metrin päässä ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänen silmänsä vaeltelivat siellä täällä, kuin hän ei pystyisi keskittymään yhteen asiaan kerrallaan.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä lainasit ne rahat?” hän kysyi yhtäkkiä. “Luulitko, että saisit korjattua bisneksesi?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä farmaseutti Parkin päässä oikein oli liikkunut.</p><p class="p1">“Kaikista maailman ihmisistä juuri Joonmyeon hyungim”, Baekhyun naurahti typertyneeseen sävyyn. “Olet sä melkoinen tollo, Park.”</p><p class="p1">“Kerro jotain uutta”, Chanyeol naurahti ja katsahti häneen. Lämpimässä tuulessa heiluvat ruskeat hiukset paljastivat otsan ja nenäsillan. Kaikki se ulkomuoto ja eleet, joskin uhmakas luonne, muistuttivat niin paljon hänen Baekhyuniaan, että Yeolin oli vaikea ymmärtää sitä. Mies hänen vieressään ei ollut Byun Baekhyun, mutta oli kuitenkin. Se sama, tuikkiva, veikeä katse, löytyi molemmilta. Tämä Byun oli näyttänyt sen vahingossa, hetki sitten.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja muisteli hentoa hymyä, jonka Baekhyun oli suonut hänelle hetkeä ennen kun hän oli lähtenyt takaisin omaan huoneeseensa sinä yönä, jolloin kaikki oli saanut alkunsa. Miten ikävä hänellä oli miehen seuraa, läsnäoloa. Vaikka he eivät juuri puhuisi tai edes tekisi mitään yhdessä, pelkkä samassa tilassa oleminen sai hänet rauhalliseksi ja voimaan hyvin. Nyt hänellä oli vain häntä riepottava, kylmäsydäminen palkkionmetsästäjä. Tosi puheessa Yeol oli kiitollinen edes siitä. Hän olisi paniikin partaalla, jos hän olisi yksin. Tai Sehunin kanssa, se tietotoimiston pitäjä ei oikeasti tiennyt mistään mitään. Olisi kai parempi uskoa Jonginia ja pysyä kaukana hänestä…</p><p class="p1">“Kim Joonmyeon varmaan tappaa sut, jos et saa niitä rahoja kasaan”, Baekhyun sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Hän olisi tappanut mut joka tapauksessa”, Chanyeol murahti. “Pelasin aikaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Etkö usko, että saat ne rahat kasaan?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään. 20 miljardia wonia oli ihan helvetisti pätäkkää, eikä yksillä lääkkeillä sellaista summaa katettaisi. Hän toivoi suuresti, että hän ehtisi palata takaisin omaan todellisuuteensa ennen kuin giljotiinin terä leikkaisi hänet kahtia.</p><p class="p1">“Enhän mä edes tiedä, kenelle myydä. Jongin makaa taju kankaalla bunkkerin sohvalla eikä Soon puhelimeen saa yhteyttä. Vahvasti menee.”</p><p class="p1">“Onhan tässä vielä kuusi päivää aikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja selasi puhelintaan. Yeol seurasi häntä kiinnostuneena, mutta joutui pettymään karvaasti, kun ruskeatukkaisen luurista ei tuntunut löytyvän yhtäkään potentiaalista kontaktia, jolle olisi maistunut kilokaupalla fentalyynia sekä muita herkkuja.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyisi laskea, minkä arvosta tavaraa oikein on”, Yeol mietti. Hän oli kyllä yrittänyt, mutta hän oli luovuttanut etsiessään oikeaa ohjelmaa tai tiedostoa koneelta.</p><p class="p1">“500 000 wonia per levy?” Baekhyun heitti. “Jos lääkkeen hinta pyörii kahdensadantuhannen huippeilla, kyllä narkkarit niistä enemmän maksaa. Miljoona wonia?”</p><p class="p1">“Ehditäänkö me? Viikossa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi paskaisesti. “Me?”</p><p class="p1">“Auttaisit mua, Baekhyun-ah”, Yeol rukoili kostein silmin. Hän oli taas hinkata kätensä verille anoakseen, mutta Baekhyun viis veisasi koko eleistä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mä saan takaisin?”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat?” Yeol kysyi. Viekas virne levisi ruskeatukkaisen kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Ei kai hän vain ollut mennyt lupaamaan henkeään. Siinä tapauksessa olisi ihan sama, tappaisiko hänet Kim Joonmyeon vai Byun itse.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet huvittava”, Baekhyun nauroi nähdessään toisen paniikista kiiluvat silmät. “Esität muka niin kovaa, mutta loppujen lopuksi vedät hännän jalkojesi väliin.”</p><p class="p1">“En mä halua kuolla. En mä <em>voi</em> kuolla”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Hänellä oli ura ja tavoitteita. Unelmia ja toiveita.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle. “Nyt menet ja selvität, paljonko sulla sitä kamaa on, niin kysyn Jongdaelta, tietäisikö hän ketään, kelle myydä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ehti jo tuntea olonsa paremmaksi, miehen kosketus sai hänet rauhoittumaan. Mutta Baekhyun tönäisi hänet alas betonisen korokkeen päältä ja naurahti kylmään sävyyn. Siitä Yeol taas muisti, ettei ollut ystävänsä seurassa.</p><p class="p1">“Arvostan apuasi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Hänellä oli vielä 148 tuntia aikaa taikoa niitä rahoja.</p><p class="p1">Katse Baekhyunin silmissä ehti käydä vilpittömänä sekunnin murto-osan ajan. Kuitenkin se oli tarvittavan paljon, että Yeol näki sen. Chanyeol näki kaiken, sillä hän ei saanut katsettaan irti nahkapukuisesta ruskeatukkaisesta, jonka liikkeissä oli ripais ylimielistä määrätietoisuutta, sellaista, mitä Baekhyun yleensä lavalla ollessaan näytti. Karismaattinen.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi ja viittoi ruskeatukkaista mukaansa. Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa.</p><p class="p1">“Me?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään kohti portaikkoon johtavaa ovea. Helpotuksen aalto kulki hänen lävitseen, kun takaa kuului liikettä ja askeleet seurasivat häntä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Jongin oli poistunut bunkkerista heidän huomaamattaan. Taju kankaalle kolautetusta miehestä ei ollut hajuakaan, Yeol ehti jo ajatella, osasiko tämän maailman Kim Jongin mahdollisesti teleportata oikeasti… Väsynyt hörähdys seurasi mielikuvaa, hän taisi tarvita jo unta. Tuntien työskenteleminen oli kuluttanut helvetisti energiaa. Mutta nyt heillä oli urheilukassillinen vahvoja kipulääkkeitä ja toinen rauhoittavia. Enää puuttui hommansa osaava myyntimies ja ostajat. Chanyeol itse jos menisi pimeille kujille kaupittelemaan, hän saisi todennäköisesti poliisit peräänsä muutamassa minuutissa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti sohvalle ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hän halusi vedellä hiukset päästään yksi kerrallaan. Kello oli jo yli yhden yöllä, silmiä painoi, mutta jatkuva stressi sai hänen kroppansa pysymään visusti hereillä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istahti viereiselle paikalle ja kuljetti katsettaan ympäri ränsistyneen huoneen seiniä.</p><p class="p1">“Jos selviän tästä hengissä, niin sitten mistä vain”, Chanyeol murahti ja nojasi käteensä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja valui kohti höyhensaaria yllättävän nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">Sohva narahti Baekhyunin liikahtaessa muutamaan otteeseen. Hän venkoili paikoillaan hetken, muttei sanonut mitään. Eikä Yeol kysellyt, hänestä oli vallan mukava olla ihan niinkin, hiljaa, mutta silti jonkun kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Ajatukset oman todellisuuden meiningeistä pomppasivat väkisin mieleen. Mitä kummaa kotona oikein tapahtui, ja osattiinko siellä kaivata häntä. Jos tämän todellisuuden Park oli ottanut hänen paikkansa, mitä siitä seuraisi. Ottaisiko farmaseutti ilon irti mahdollisuudestaan päästä eroon perässä olevista miehistä.</p><p class="p1">Yeol tuhahti itsekseeen, miten epäreilua. Toinen sai paistatella parrasvaloissa ja nauttia luksuselämästä, kun hän taas ei pystynyt nauttimaan elämästä ilman julkisuutta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan sormet polvellaan. Hän avasi silmänsä ja käänsi järkyttyneen katseensa lähemmäs hivuttautuneeseen Baekhyuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli pelkkää huvitusta.</p><p class="p1">“Älä nukahda. Sulla on vielä paljon tekemistä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kieltäytyi rasittamasta itseään enää sille päivälle. Vaikka hän oli korviaan myöten, tai vähän enemmänkin, kusessa. Ei sitä maailmaa parannettu silmät ristissä. Sitä paitsi, mitä hän voisi enää tehdä. Lääkkeet oli haravoitu ja huumeveikoille kelpaava kama oli revitty paketeista ja heitelty levyissä urheilukasseihin. Oli Baekhyunin vuoro hoitaa oma osuus ja pirauttaa Jongdaelle. Mutta hän ei voinut tehdä sitä, sillä nappisilmä oli nukkumassa. Miksi hänen oikea kätensä sai tehdä niin, mutta hän ei. Niin epäreilua.</p><p class="p1">Yläpuolelta kuului pauketta ja kolinaa. Chanyeol jäykistyi ja nosti asentoaan ryhdikkäämmäksi. Ihan niin kuin ovi olisi käynyt. Ehkä Jongin olisi tullut taas katsomaan, miten hän pärjäsi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunia puolestaan ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, mitä ääniä apteekin puolelta oikein kuului. Hänen vaativa katseensa oli liimautunut Yeoliin ja hänen molemmat kätensä laskeutuivat hörökorvan reidelle. Hän nojautui lähemmäs hänen kasvojaan ja virnisti viekkaasti.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, hän lausahti. Chanyeol jätti bunkkerin katon tiirailun sikseen ja laski katseensa kymmenen sentin päässä oleviin kasvoihin. Hänen sydämensä pampahti voimakkaasti, häpeilemätön mies hänen edessään ei tiennyt, miten vaarallista oli lähestyä häntä.</p><p class="p1">Koska ei Chanyeol voinut olla niin lähellä häntä.</p><p class="p1">Koska hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain tiimitoveriaan. Eikä hän saanut ajatella häntä sillä tavalla, seksuaalisesti. Heidän välinen rakkautensa oli rajallista. Hyvin, hyvin rajallista. Koko maailma katsoi heitä eikä mahdollisuuksia ilmentää molemminpuoleisia tunteita juurikaan ollut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin oli tehtävä nopeita päätöksiä, ennen kuin tämä Baekhyun lähenisi yhtään enempää. Hän kietoi käteensä hänen ympärilleen ja puristi häntä lujaa vasten rintakehäänsä.</p><p class="p1">Tasapainonsa menettänyt Baekhyun yritti räpistellä irti lämpimästä otteesta, mutta luovutti, jostain syystä. Huvittunut naurahdus, ehkä jopa ivallinen, pääsi hänen suustaan, mutta Yeol oli liian hermostunut keskittyäkseen siihen, tai lähestyviin askeleihin, jotka bunkkerin ulkopuolelta kuuluivat.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä yrität, Park?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti katseensa jäykkään mieheen, jonka rautakankimainen olemus ilmentyi aina heidän välisen hajurakonsa kuihtuessa olemattomiin.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kirosi ajatuksensa. Miten monta kertaa hän oli haaveillut siitä, miten hän voisi pitää Baekhyunia sylissään. Nyt kun se tapahtui, se teki hänet hyvin varautuneeksi. Mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän menettäisi itsehillintänsä. Mies ei edes ollut hänen tiimitoverinsa. Kuitenkin, hänen täytyisi pystyä katsomaan Baekhyunia silmiin sitten, kun hän palaisi omaan todellisuuteensa. Jos edes palaisi. Kaikki, mitä tämän kovakouraisen palkkionmetsästäjän ja hänen välillään tapahtuisi, vaikuttaisi siihen, miten Chanyeol tiimitoverinsa näki. Hänellä ei ollut varaa riskeerata sitä kaikkea, mitä heidän välileen oli rakentunut kaikkien niiden vuosien aikana.</p><p class="p1">Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi halunnut… Mutta ei, ei se vain toimisi niin.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, Baekhyun lausahti ja tarttui hänen leukaansa. Ote oli tiukka ja kävi oikeasti kipeää, mies hyvä ei ollut ilmeisesti kuullut hellyydestä. Ei tainnut kuulua edes sen maailman sanoihin.Hellyys.</p><p class="p1">“Et vastannut kysymykseeni.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kerätä ajatuksiaan, kun bunkkerin ovi potkaistiin auki. Mustahiuksinen mies likaisessa nahkatakissa katsoi heitä suurin silmin. Suupieli mustelmilla, tummat silmänaluset ylsivät puoleen poskeen. Oikea käsi puristi tiukasti vasenta kylkeä. Ilme värähti hänen tajutessaan Byun Baekhyunin nojaavan vasten Chanyeolin rintakehää.</p><p class="p1">Do Kyungsoo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kiitti ruuasta tuikkivin silmin. BBQ-ravintolan laadukas tarjonta oli ylittänyt odotukset sataprosenttisesti. Pöydän ympärille kertyneet jäsenet ja managerit kehuivat häntä hyvin syömisestä ja pitivät ilmapiirin rentona. Ruokaa oli ollut enemmän kuin tarpeeksi ja tuskin kenenkään vatsa oli jäänyt vajaaksi. Chanyeol oli ainakin ihan halkeamispisteessä. Mehukkaan lihan maistaessaan hän oli unohtanut pidätellä itseään ja syönyt kuin henkensä edestä, ei ollut varmuutta, milloin hän saisi seuraavana kerran syödäkseen niin hyvin.</p><p class="p1">“Näytät voivan jo paremmin”, Minseok sanoi ja hieraisi häntä rohkaisevasti olalta. Chanyeol hymyili väkinäisesti, hän yritti kovasti olla normaali. Elää itseensä kohdistuneiden odutusten mukaisesti.Ainakin Joonmyeon näytti tyytyväiseltä, Baekhyun oli kohdellut häntä normaalisti, tervehtinyt reippaasti ja kysellyt vointia. Saattoi kyllä johtua siitä, että he olivat julkisella paikalla. Täytyi silti ottaa itseä niskasta kiinni ja puhua asiat selväksi, hieman myöhemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung on levännyt paljon”, Sehun sanoi ja hymyili silmillään. Chanyeol tunsi helpotusta sisimmässään, nuorempi ei ollut ainakaan vielä kääntynyt häntä vastaan. Täytyi pitää huoli siitä, ettei niin pääsisi käymäänkään.</p><p class="p1">“Sehän on hyvä”, Joonmyeon sanoi. “Älä silti rasita itseäsi liikaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol lupasi ottaa rauhassa. Mitä kauemmin hän lepäisi, sen epätodennäköisemmin hän joutuisi hyppäämään lavalle ja pilaamaan Parkin maineen totaalisesti. Oli parempi pysyä sopivasti sekaisin.</p><p class="p1">Ilta päättyi vielä muutamiin paukkuihin ja kuulumisten vaihtoon. Japanin reissulla ei ollut tapahtunut mitään ihmeellistä, mutta silti kerrottavaa tuntui riittävän. Chanyeol kuunteli vanhimman tarinointia alati kinastelevista ikätovereista. Tunnelma keveni entisestään naurunremakan yltyessä muutamaan otteeseen raikuvaksi. Chanyeol huomasi nauraneensa mukana hassuille jutuille, miten mukavaa olisi joskus olla mukana todistamassa sellaista hyväntuulista kettuilua, kaikella rakkaudella.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui lasipalatsin kattotasanteella ja katseli Dongdaemunin suuntaan. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja otti kulauksen oluttölkistään. Hän oli valunut jälleen itsesääliin ja mietti, miten typeriä elämänvalintoja hän oli tehnyt. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osannut tehdä mitään oikein. Hän tuntui aina valitsevan nopean ja lyhytaikaisen ratkaisun hitaan ja pitkävaikutteisen sijaan. Hän halusi kaiken heti eikä jaksanut tehdä töitä hyvän tulevaisuuden eteen. Oli peiliinkatsomisen paikka.</p><p class="p1">Painava rautaovi kävi. Chanyeol vilkaisi taakseen ja jännittyi nähdessään Baekhyunin kävelevän lähemmäs. Hän veti hupun päähänsä ja työnsi kädet paksun hupparin taskuun, asteli varovasti lähemmäs.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jännittyi Baekhyunin istuessa hänen vierelleen. Hän käänsi katseensa edessä avautuvaan maisemaan ja huokaisi syvään.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä mulle vihainen?”</p><p class="p1">“Miten voisin olla”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. “Pettynyt ehkä.”</p><p class="p1">“Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja keräsi rohkeutensa. Hän käänsi kasvonsa kohti Baekhyunia, joka hymyili hennosti.</p><p class="p1">“Annoin jo.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarjosi kättään sovinnon merkiksi. Hän oli vähän kummissaan, oliko aika erossa todella tehnyt tehtävänsä ja lepyttänyt hänet. Ainakin nyt hän tiesi, ettei kannattanut käydä pienempään käsiksi, vaikka tämä kuinka puskisi iholle. Jos häntä alkoi ärsyttämään, hän voisi mainita asiasta ensin nätisti ja sitten vasta miettiä hätistämistä fyysisin keinoin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui käteen ja puristi sitä itsevarmasti. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta ja uskalsi jo vähän hymyillä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä olet puuhaillut?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun hiljaisuus heidän välillään alkoi käydä pitkäksi. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan. <em>Miettinyt, miten pääsisi takaisin kotiin</em>, hän ajatteli.</p><p class="p1">“Hengailin Sehunin kanssa. Makoilin sängyssä ja mietin elämän tarkoitusta.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi haikean katseensa edessä siintävään Han-jokeen. Ravintolalaiva seilasi taas reitillään, kyydissään satakunta nälkäistä matkustajaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mua vähän harmittaa, ettet ole jakanut pahaa oloasi mun kanssa. Mä luulin, että uskoutuisit edes mulle, jos muille pysty.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti. Jongdaen aikaisemmat sanat muistuivat mieleen.</p><p class="p1">“En halunnut huolestuttaa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneesti ja tönäisi häntä leikkisästi kylkeen. “Pidit kaiken sisälläsi ja paloit loppuun. Miten meni niin kuin omasta mielestä?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja laski katseen valkoisiin lenkkareihinsa. Mietti, miten valkoinen näyttikään niin valkoiselta.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetäänkö yötorille?” Baekhyun kysyi ja asetteli huppuaan paremmin päähänsä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi seikkailunhaluista Baekhyunia hölmistyneenä. Toisen silmissä tuikkiva into oli melkein tarttuvaa. Kuitenkin Yeol empi. Viimeksi, kun hän oli poistunut rakennuksesta, hän oli saanut peräänsä lauman teinityttöjä. Ja hirvittävät huudot.</p><p class="p1">“Luuletko sä, että olet vankina täällä?” Baekhyun visersi ja kiskaisi yhtäkkiä niin varautuneen Yeolin mukaansa. “Kumpa mä voisin ymmärtää, mitä mielessäsi liikkuu tällä hetkellä.”</p><p class="p1">“Et haluaisi tietää”, Yeol tuumi ja suostui kävelemään lyhyemmän vierellä sisään, hissille ja sillä alas katutasolle. Baekhyun laskeskeli farkkujen taskussa olevia rahoja ja mutristeli huuliaan miettiessään, minne kannattaisi suunnata.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko torille karkaaminen hyvä asia, mutta päätti luottaa Baekhyuniin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Baekhyun oli tuonut hänet Dongdaemuniin. Design Plaza oli täynnä hyvää ruokaa, musiikkia ja tanssia. Nuoria ihmisiä, jotka jäivät katsomaan heidän, kahden suurilla huppareilla peitettyjen miesten, perään hieman liian pitkäksi aikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Voidaan olla ehkä vartti jäämättä kiinni”, Baekhyun sanoi rennosti ja vilkaisi ranteessa olevaa kelloa. Chanyeol vilkaisi kauempana olevaa kadunvartta, jonne musta katumaasturi oli pysäköity. Ainakaan heidän ei tarvinnut juosta kovin pitkää matkaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istutti Yeolin pikkukojun edessä olevalle pöytäpenkille ja käski odottaa siinä. Chanyeol katseli uteliaana ympärilleen ja nyökytteli päätään kauempaa kantautuvan kitaramusiikin tahtiin. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään sellaista. Hyvä, rento meininki ilman äkäisiä mummoja tai nuorison kahakoita. Mitä hänen maailmassaan oli, niin juoppoja keski-ikäisiä ja huumeita käyttäviä nuoria. Jos oli selväpäinen, niin oli rikas ja menestynyt bisnesmies tai lapsiperheellinen, kunnon kansalainen. Ei ollut mitään välimuotoa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti hupparin huppua paremmin päähänsä ja koitti peittää itseään. Se oli kai turhaa, jokainen alueella tuntui tietävän, kuka hän oli. Pitkät katseet ja empivät, yksittäiset askeleet kohti häntä kielivät julkisuudesta. Ihmiset ympäri maailmaa pitivät häntä kuuluisuutena. Voi, kun he vain tietäisivät.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun palasi pöytään tarjotin kädessään. Hän oli kasannut siihen kaikkea mahdollista. Tuoksu oli huumaava ja vesi herahti heti kielelle, nälkä nosti päätään, vaikka siitä ei ollut kovin kauaa, kun hän oli syönyt verkkatakin taskusta löytämänsä proteiinipatukan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski hänen eteensä servetin ja sen päälle syömäpuikot. Hän istui alas ja nojasi käteensä. “Syö paljon.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa käskeä. Hän kiitti ruuasta ja alkoi syödä. Ruoka oli ihan taivaallista. Uudet makukokemukset saivat hänet kuin pilveen, hän oli autuaan onnellinen jokaisesta suupalasta. Tyytyväinen hymy nousi väkisin kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö sä syö?” hän kysyi, kun Baekhyun pysyi paikoillaan, tarttumatta tarjottimella odottaviin syömäpuikkoihin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Olen dietillä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol lannistui. Hän oli lopettaa rohmuamisen siihen paikkaan, mikä hänkin oli. Söi kuin sika, hyvä ettei sotkenut siinä heiluessaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kuitenkin kehotti häntä jatkamaan. Chanyeol hiljensi tahtiaan ja uppotui takaisin makujen maailmaan. Hän ei tahtonut oikein keksiä mitään keskusteluntynkää, eikä Baekhyunkaan sitä vaatinut. Hän vain katseli häntä, siinä kaikkien katseiden alla, rauhallisena ja tyynenä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Mies tuntui selvästi tietävän, että muutamien kymmenien metrien päässä olevat hyeenat saattaisivat hyökätä päälle millä hetkellä hyvänsä, mutta hän vain istui siinä, välittämättä uhasta. Hän oli rohkea ja itsepäinen. Vähän niin kuin Byun Baekhyun, palkkionmetsästäjä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol söi jokaisen tarjottimella olevan kupin tyhjäksi ja kiitti ruuasta. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa ja henkäisi hiljaa. Baekhyun oli sulkenut silmänsä ja kuunteli kitaramusiikkia hiljaa sen tahtiin keinuen.</p><p class="p1">“Et ole soittanut pitkään aikaan”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol irvisti.</p><p class="p1">“En mä osaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Ai niin”, Baekhyun tirskahti. “Unohdin, että unohdit.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Se tarkoitti kai, että hän osasi olla vähän enemmän kuin tämän todellisuuden Park, Baekhyunien ystävä. Hänen täytyi myöntää, että Baekhyunin seura ei ollut niin pelottavaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Jos miehen suupielet pysyivät ylhäällä ja silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina, hän tunsi olonsa jopa rennoksi. Mutta mikäli hän yhtään oli oppinut miestä tuntemaan siinä lyhyessä ajassa, ne kasvot saattaisivat tummeta silmänräpäyksessä. Eikä hän halunnut niin tapahtuvan.</p><p class="p1">Jostain alkoi kuulua kovaäänistä, nopeaa puhetta. Baekhyun höristi korviaan ja suoristi asentoaan. Hän veti hupun paremmin päähänsä ja vilkaisi kelloonsa.</p><p class="p1">“18 minuuttia. Ei huono”, hän sanoi ja viittoi Chanyeolia mukaansa. Chanyeol nappasi vesipullon tarjottimelta ja lähti kävelemään lyhyemmän vanavedessä. Autolle oli onneksi suora reitti eikä kukaan ollut jäänyt tien tukkeeksi. Ihmiset olivat ottaneet kännyköitä esiin ja tuntuivat kuvaavan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun heitti avaimet Chanyeolille ja hölkkäsi matkustajan puolelle. Yeol otti nipun kiinni viime hetkellä ja hihkaisi melkein ääneen. Hän olisi ollut korviaan myöten lirissä, jos hän olisi missannut ja avaimet olisivat tipahtaneet viemäriin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hyppäsi tummennetuin ikkunoin varustettuun katumaasturiin ja sulki oven perässän. Hän puristi rattia ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Baekhyun taputti häntä lohduttavasti olalle ja nauroi kevyesti.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysäytti auton Jeonnon-ron varrella olevan kerrostalon eteen. Rakennuksen alakerrassa oleva lähikauppa oli pysynyt samana kuin edellisellä vierailulla. Hän mietti tarkkaan, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Perustaa uusi apteekki kaupan tiloihin? Ei kai nyt sentään.</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitko sä jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti, kun Yeol ei tehnyt liikettä suuntaan eikä toiseen. Hän vain tuijotti kaupan seinässä olevaa open-kylttiä ja siristeli silmiään.</p><p class="p1">“E-en”, Yeol vastasi ja puristi rattia tiukemmin. Hän ei mitenkään pystyisi löytämään ratkaisua velkaongelmaansa kyseisestä lähikaupasta.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tekisit, jos olisit velkaa jollekin, etkä pystyisi maksamaan niitä ajallaan?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti hölmistyneenä. “Maksusuunnitelman?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Kim Joonmyeon pyyhkisi perseensä sellaisella ehdotuksella.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko mennyt tekemään jotain typerää?” Baekhyunin äänessä alkoi olla huolta. Chanyeol heilautti kättään ja naurahti nolona.</p><p class="p1">“En! Ihan… kaverin puolesta kyselen…”</p><p class="p1">“Juu, niin varmaan”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja väänsi radiota isommmalle. Kanavalla soiva balladi taisi olla mieleen, kun kaunis laulu täytti auton ja keskeytti Yeolin aivoriihen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäi kuuntelemaan laulua ja unohti hetkeksi omat ongelmansa. Tämän todellisuuden Park oli onnekas, kun hänellä oli tuollainen mies vierellään… mies, joka piti hänestä huolta ja rauhoitti aina tarpeen tullen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin silmät rävähtivät auki. Hän käänsi katseensa vieressä istuvaan, joka huomasi jännittyneen tuijotuksen. Hän sulki suunsa ja oli kysyä, mikä tuli. Kuitenkin hän piti sanat itsellään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tutkaili toisen ilmeitä, olemusta. Hento hymy, kirkas katse, melkein ihaileva. Onnellinen, tyytyväinen siitä, että sai taas viettää aikaa parhaan ystävänsä kanssa. Sielunkumppaninsa kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti epäuskoisena ajatuksilleen. Ei kai vain. Ei kai vain tämä Byun Baekhyun rakastanut tätä Parkia.</p><p class="p1">“No?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Mikä naurattaa?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei mikään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi turvavyön. “Käyn sittenkin asioilla.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun seurasi perässä. Helvetti. Chanyeol lukitsi auton ja käveli sisälle liikkeeseen, toivoen, ettei tiskin takana seisoisi se sama mies, joka oli todistanut hänen sekoilujaan aikaisemmin. Onneksi sinisessä liivissä oli punahiuksinen tyttö, jonka silmäpussit olivat alkaneet paistaa kasvoilla olevan meikkikerroksen alta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen ja muisteli apteekkiaan. Hänellä oli kassakone, jonka lipaskotelossa oli avain noonan tallelokerossa olevaan lippaaseen. Oli vain sellainen ongelma, ettei Chanyeolilla ollut hajuakaan, missä pankissa edesmennyt sisar seitsemän miljardia wonia kiinni pitävää valtakirjaansa säilytti, hän oli vienyt tiedon mukanaan hautaan. Eikä seitsemän ollut sama kuin kaksikymmentä.</p><p class="p1">“Maa kutsuu Parkia”, Baekhyun tönäisi Yeolin takaisin todellisuuteen. Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi ja koitti keskittyä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään tähdellistä ostettavaa. Hän päätyi ostamaan lisää vettä ja valehtelemaan, että kojujen ruoka oli ollut liian suolaista.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti sängylleen väsyneenä päivän tapahtumista. Hiljaisuus oli Jongdaen kuorsausta lukuunottamatta ihanaa, koko päivän kestänyt puheensorina alkoi jo syödä aivoja. Hän kaipasi lepoa ja omaa rauhaa. Hän veti peiton päälleen ja sammutti valot.</p><p class="p1">Sillä samalla sekunnilla ovi avautui ja Baekhyun työnsi päänsä sisään huoneeseen. Chanyeol kirosi mielessään, he olivat juuri hengailleet toista tuntia yhdessä, ja hänellä oli jo ikävä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä asiaa?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hölmistyi kylmää äänensävyä. Yeol pyysi anteeksi ja haukotteli ylidramaattisesti leukojaan repien, syytti päivän pituutta ja toivoi saavansa Baekhyunin muistamaan, että hän tarvitsi lepoa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tulin vain sanomaan, että oli kiva ilta”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. “Ihanaa, että olet alkanut löytää jälleen itsesi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol koitti peitellä liiallista innostumistaan. Hän ei ollutkaan ihan luuseri, hän oli onnistunut edes jossakin.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on ollut ikävä sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Chanyeol jännittyi, oliko varsin normaalia, että Byun Baekhyun käveli kohti hänen sänkyään siihen kellonlyömään ja istahti hänen vierelleen. Tarttui kädestä ja näytti miettivän syvällisiä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Baekhyun kuuli sen ja nosti epäilevät silmänsä häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Pelkäätkö sä mua?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei uskaltanut liikahtaa milliäkään. Nytkö hän sen vasta ymmärsi. Vaikka tämä mies katsoi häntä kuin vastarakastunut poikaystäväänsä, hän näki edessään sen miehen, josta Kim Jongin hänelle kerta toisensa jälkeen varoitti. Miehen, joka ottaisi haluamansa eikä kaihtaisi käyttää likaisia keinoja.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun päästi irti ja nousi ylös. Hän peruutti askeleen ja näytti katuvalta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen tainnut mennä liian pitkälle”, hän sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Aina välillä menetän itsehillintäni.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rentoutui välittömästi, kun mies oli poistunut hänen omalta alueeltaan. Jos jokin hänet ja sen maailman Parkin erotti, niin se, miten lähelle hän toiset päästi. Hän ei luottanut, vaikka viimeinen vuorokausi oli antanut paljon perusteita, miksi pitäisi. He kaikki, koko tiimi, tuntuivat pitävän yhtä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä päästän sut nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä, Yeollie.”</p><p class="p1">“O-odota!” Chanyeol äännähti ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti poistua huoneesta. Hän tapasi hölmistyneen katseen ja unohti hetkeksi, mitä hänen oli ollut tarkoitus sanoa.</p><p class="p1">“Oliko sulla jotain?” hän kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluaisin vain olla sun kanssa vähän aikaa. Viisi minuuttia.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol siirtyi lähemmäs seinää ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Baekhyun näytti enemmän kuin helpottuneelta kävellessään takaisin sängylle ja ottaessaan paikan Yeolin vierestä, liimautuen hänen kylkeensä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin sydän pamppaili jännittyneenä Baekhyunin etsiessä mukavan asennon ja rentoutuessa kokonaan. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, mitä kummaa ruskeatukkaisen Baekhyunin ja tämän todellisuuden Parkin välillä oikein oli, kun sellainen makoileminen tuntui olevan normaalia.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun äännähti pienesti ja painautui paremmin Yeolia vasten. Chanyeol käänsi päätään mahdollisimman varovasti miehen suuntaan ja järkyttyi tajutessaan, että se turkanen oli nukahtanut siihen paikkaan. Yöpöydän lamppu oli vielä päällä ja miten hän nyt liikkuisi ja sammuttaisi sen herättämättä toista. Hän ei halunnut herättää, sillä se levollinen ilme oli ehkä rauhallisin, jonka hän oli koskaan elämänsä aikana nähnyt. Eikä hänellä ollut sydäntä rikkoa sitä.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Mä tulin varoittamaan sua, Park”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs tuskallisin askelin. “Ilmeisesti en ehtinyt ajoissa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti nähdessään Kyungsoon määrätietoisen katseen. Nuorempi kiihdytti vauhtia ja oli käydä rentoutuneen Baekhyunin kimppuun.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös ja asettui miehen eteen juuri oikealla hetkellä. Hän laski kätensä sihahtavan Kyungsoon olkapäälle ja vilkaisi taakseen.</p><p class="p1">Ilme Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt, mutta nopeasti ilkikurinen virne kipusi takaisin. Hän etsi mukavan asennon ja asettui seuraamaan liikekumppaneitten tulevaa keskustelua. Vain popcornit puuttuivat.</p><p class="p1">“Ehtikö hän tehdä sulle jotain?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen, etsi selvästi jotain tiettyä. “Onko se sekopää täällä?”</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kurkisti Yeolin takaa, huvittuneisuus silmissään tuikkien. “Ei hän ole sekopää. Hieman kovakourainen, ehkä.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo tuhahti lyhyesti ja puristi kylkeään entistä tiukemmin. Baekhyun palasi mukavaan asentoonsa ja hörähti kylmästi, kuin ollen ylpeä ystävänsä tekosista. Yeol ei halunnut tietää, montako kylkiluuta ikätoveri oli Soolta murtanut.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo palautti huomionsa edessä seisovaan hörökorvaan. Hän tarrasi kiinni paidanrinnuksesta ja veti hänet lähemmäs. Chanyeol älähti kovia otteita, hän ei ollut vieläkään tottunut siihen jatkuvaan riepottamiseen. Oli kummallista, ettei tämän todellisuuden ihmiset osanneet käyttäytyä toista kunnioittaen.</p><p class="p1">“Onko hän tehnyt sulle jotain?” Kyungsoo kysyi irvistelynsä välistä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin kasvot pysyivät totisina. “On. Hän on auttanut mua.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo päästi irti ja murahti epäillen. “Auttanut?”</p><p class="p1">“Pyysin apuasi, mutten saanut”, Chanyeol muistutti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän vihasi epälojaaliutta yli kaiken. Jos farmaseutti Park ja Kyungsoo olivat liikekumppaneita, Yeol oli luullut heidän välisen suhteensa olevan hieman paremmalla pohjalla. Mutta toisaalta, mitä pystyi odottamaan mieheltä, joka diilasi työkseen heroiinia.</p><p class="p1">“Mä silti tarvitsen sua”, Chanyeol myönsi ja istui alas, Baekhyunin viereen. Ruskeatukkaisen hoikat sormet löysivät tiensä välittömästi hänen reidelleen. Viekas virne oli liimautunut hänen kasvoilleen, heillä oli jäänyt jotain kesken.</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo ei saanut silmäänsä irti Yeolista, joka antoi Baekhyunin kietoa itsensä pikkusormensa ympärille. Viimeksi kun hän oli ollut mieheen yhteydessä, tämä pelkäsi Byunin tulevan huudeille hetkellä millä hyvänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on kuusi päivää aikaa selvitä hengissä tästä tilanteesta. Yläkerrassa olisi kaksi säkillistä lääkkeitä, jotka pitäisi saada vaihdettua rahaksi.”</p><p class="p1">”Miksi mun pitäisi auttaa sua?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan. Kaikki tuntuivat kysyvän samaa. Eikö tässä maailmassa oltu kuultu ystävänpalveluksesta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti ääneen.</p><p class="p1">Eihän nämä miehet olleet hänen ystäviään.</p><p class="p1">”Unohda sitten. Ehkä on vain tyydyttävä kohtalooni.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin sormet liikkuivat sisemmäs hänen reidellään. Chanyeol olisi halunnut ajatella sen olevan merkki rauhoittua, varmistus siitä, että mies olisi hänen vierellään kaikesta huolimatta, mutta yhteiset tunnit tämän palkkionmetsästäjän kanssa saivat hänet päättelemään, että hän oli nyt Byunin omaisuutta. Mitä ikinä se sitten tarkoittaisikaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi huokaisten ylös. Hän hieroi jumiutuneita niskojaan ja tallusti väsyneenä bunkkerin ovelle. Hän tunsi, miten kaksi hämmentynyttä silmäparia katsoi hänen peräänsä. Jos hänellä oli sänky, missä nukkua, hän todellakin aikoi käyttää sitä. Nyt, kun ei tarvinnut enää liikkua pimeiden katujen turvin, hän pystyi rauhassa matkustamaan Dongdaemunista Cheodamdongiin, asuntoon, josta hän oli herännyt tähän helvettiin. Täytyisi kai yrittää selvitä kinkkisestä tilanteesta yksin. Jos hän saisi lääkkeiden katukauppahinnan selville, hän olisi jälleen askeleen lähempänä tarvitsemiaan woneja. Onneksi hänellä oli vielä yksi paikka, josta kysyä neuvoa. Vitut Jonginien puheista, hän menisi Oh Sehunin tietotoimistoon. Heti aamulla, kun oli saanut tarvittavat tunnit unta alle.</p><p class="p1">”Minne menet?” huoneeseen keskenään jäävät miehet kysyivät kuin samasta suusta.</p><p class="p1">”Sillä ei liene teille mitään väliä”, hän sanoi ja poistui kellarikerrokseen rakennetusta tilasta. Hän sulki korvansa bunkkerista kuuluvasta kumahduksesta ja sitä seuraavasta älähdyksestä. Nahkakenkien kopina lähestyi. Hän ei tainnut päästä eroon ruskeatukkaisesta Baekhyunista.</p><p class="p1">Ei sillä, että haittaisi.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun tarrasi kiinni verkkatakin peittämästä hihasta ja työnsi Yeolin vasten portaikon kylmää betoniseinää. Hän nousi varpailleen ja vei kasvonsa muutamien senttien päähän Chanyeolin omista.</p><p class="p1">”Et edelleenkään vastannut kysymykseeni.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneesti. Hänen katseensa valui väistämättä määrätietoisesta katseesta alas ohuisiin huuliin, jotka olivat puristuneet tiukasti yhteen. Byunin kärsivällisyys taisi olla lopussa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli lähteä liikenteeseen, mutta vahva Baekhyun piteli hänet visusti paikoillaan. Hän palautti katseensa ruskeatukkaiseen ja yritti miehistyä. Tehtävä oli kuitenkin haasteellinen. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, Byun sai hänet menettämään viimeisenkin järjenrippeensä sekunneissa. Nytkin hän oli jälleen uppoutunut tuijottelemaan niitä huulia, jotka hänen edessään oli…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol.</p><p class="p1">Ei.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kietoi sormensa Yeolin kaulalle ja puristi inhottavasti. Yeol painoi päätään seinää vasten ja yritti vetää henkeä, mutta lähestyvä Baekhyun sai sen salpautumaan kokonaan. Hänen otteensa ei edes ollut niinkään kuristava.</p><p class="p1">“Meillä jäi jotain kesken.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle ja oli vetää sen irti kaulaltaan. Se oli virhe, sillä ote kiristyi ja hän alkoi huutaa tuskissaan. Baekhyunin toinen suupieli nousi ylöspäin, hän nautti siitä, kun hörökorva huusi armoa ja hieroi käsiään vinhasti yhteen.</p><p class="p1">“Et voi lähteä ilman mua. Palkkioni on vielä saamatta”, hän sanoi ja päästi viimein irti. Chanyeol veti henkeä ja hieroi kaulaansa, siihen oli varmasti jäänyt jäljet.</p><p class="p1">“Tule sitten mukaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mulkaisi häneen käsiksi käynyttä ruskeatukkaista pahalla silmällä. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän oli erityisen onnellinen siitä, että Baekhyun roikkui hänen mukanaan. Vaikka tätä Byunia oli himpun verran vaikeampi käsitellä.</p><p class="p1">“Mihin menet?”</p><p class="p1">“Näet sitten.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol kellahti sängylle autuaan tyytyväisenä. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä jo puolivälissä ilmalentoa, uni tuntui olevan ihan nurkan takana. Hän veti peittoa ylleen ja etsi mukavan asennon.</p><p class="p1">Sohvalta kuuluva kahina pysäytti matkan höyhensaarille. Hän avasi toisen silmänsä ja seurasi, miten täysissä pukeissa istuva Baekhyun piteli käsiään puuskassa ja koitti taistella kiinni painuvia silmiä vastaan.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö sä nuku koskaan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Kai palkkionmetsästäjätkin tarvitsivat unta, ihmisiähän hekin olivat. Ilmeisesti ainakin Kim Jongdae.</p><p class="p1">“Rentoudu. Lepää", hän naurahti seuratessaan toisen äänetöntä taistelua nukkumattia vastaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa. “En voi nukkua, mun täytyy pitää sua silmällä.”</p><p class="p1">“Miksi ihmeessä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja koitti palata takaisin hyvään asentoon.</p><p class="p1">“Ettet yritä käyttää tilannetta hyväksi ja tappaa mua.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä en ikimaailmassa tappaisi sua”, Chanyeol lausahti ja painoi raskaat luomensa kiinni. Baekhyunin hölmistynyt henkäys oli viimeinen asia, jonka hän kuuli.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Uusi aamu valkeni yhtä harmaana kuin aikaisemmatkin. Chanyeol oli hieman pettynyt herätessään samaisesta sängystä, johon hän oli nukahtanut. Kuitenkin ajatus siitä, että hänellä oli jotain tekemistä, missio suoritettavana, sai hänet nousemaan ylös hyvällä tuulella.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui sängyn reunalla ja katseli sohvalle kellahtanutta Baekhyunia. Kädet puuskassa hän makasi kyljellään, nukkui tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miten stressaantunut ja jäykkä mies mahtoi olla. Olikohan hän milloin viimeksi ollut rento ja huoleton. Oliko hän koskaan ollut sellainen?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi nousi ylös. Hän kaivoi puhtaan pyyhkeen kaapista ja haaveili jo kuumasta suihkusta. Hän halusi kerätä ajatuksensa, rakentaa suunnitelman uudelle päivälle. Hänellä ei ollut vieläkään rahaa, olisi pistettävä isompaa vaihdetta silmään. Hän selvittäisi lääkkeiden katukauppahinnan ja rukoilisi Jongdaeta vaikka henkilökohtaisesti myymään kaman eteenpäin, jos Kyungsoo ei ruvennut hommaan. Sitten hän voisi laskea, paljonko hänellä puuttui ja miettiä, mistä ne miljardit repisi. Olihan tässä vielä vajaa kuusi vuorokautta aikaa. Ruhtinaallisesti, jopa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kääntyi selälleen ja näytti etsivän parempaa asentoa. Chanyeolin rintaa pisti, kapealla ja lyhyellä sohvalla kasassa nukkuminen oli ehkä epäergonomisinta koskaan. Varsinkin, kun mies näytti käyttävän kroppaansa työssään erityisen paljon…</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei miettinyt kauempaa. Hän hiippaili varovasti lähemmäs ja nojautui taputtamaan häntä pienesti nahkatakin peittämälle olkapäälle. Kosketus ei tehonnut niin paksun kankaan läpi, mutta hän ei halunnut tönäistä kovempaa. Hänhän saattaisi saada nyrkistä tai jotain.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-ah”, hän kähisi ja laski kämmenensä olkapäälle. Hän ravisti varovasti ja seurasi sydän pamppaillen, miten miehen kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään.</p><p class="p1">“Mene sänkyyn nukkumaan.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun avasi uniset silmänsä ja nousi salamannopeasti käsiensä varaan. Hän pyyhkäsi hiukset pois silmiltään ja kasasi itsensä. Kylmä, arvoiva katsahdus eteen jähmettyneeseen hörökorvaan seurasi perässä.</p><p class="p1">“Mene sänkyyn nukkumaan”, Chanyeol toisti ja osoitti sekaisin jäänyttä petiä takanaan. “Menen suihkuun ja teen aamiaista sen jälkeen. Nuku rauhassa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei liikkunut suuntaan eikä toiseen. Hän koitti pitää kylmän katseensa, mutta jokin Chanyeolin sanoissa oli saanut hänet miettimään. Yeol suoristi selkänsä ja jätti Byunin mietiskelemään vaihtoehtojaan. Hän paineli pesuhuoneen puolelle ja lukitsi oven. Hän pysähtyi kuuntelemaan hetkeksi, mitä toisella puolella mahdollisesti tapahtui. Helpottunut hörähdys pääsi ilmoille, kun sänky narahti samalla tavalla kuin kylkeä kääntäessä.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chanyeol seisoi valuvan veden alla niin pitkään, että pelkäsi rypistyvänsä rusinaksi. Hän piiskasi itseään siitä, että jokainen ajatus kääntyi Baekhyuniin. Sen lisäksi, että hänellä oli helvetin kova ikävä ärsyttävää ikätoveriaan, hänellä oli myös perässä roikkuva, identtinen kopio hänestä. Oli todella työn takana, ettei hän ajatellut heidän olevan sama ihminen. Miten lähellä hän oli menettää itsehillintänsä ja ajatella luvattomia, eihän kukaan saisi tietää, mitä hän oli tässä todellisuudessa kokenut ja tuntenut. Kaikki, mitä hän tekisi, jäisi sinne… Paitsi muistot. Sitten hän joutuisi kamppailemaan omantunnontuskiensa kanssa aina Baekhyunin nähdessään.</p><p class="p1">Jos hän edes palaisi takaisin oikeaan todellisuuteen. Saattoi hyvin olla, että Kim Joonmyeon ehtisi tappaa hänet ennen sitä. Joten miksi hän ei ottaisi iloa irti ja nauttisi mahdollisuuksista, jotka hänelle tarjottaisiin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ärähti ja löi itseään. Ei hän voinut pilata hänen ja Baekhyunin rakentamaa ihmissuhdetta säätämällä toisen todellisuuden Byunin kanssa. Kuitenkin, heidän sama katseensa saisi hänet menettämään järkensä lopullisesti. Sitä paitsi, kuka tiesi, miten lähelle tämä Byun hänet päästäisi. Eikä Chanyeol halunnut lähteä kokeilemaan. Siitä saattaisi seurata jotain peruuttamatonta.</p><p class="p1">Oli oikeitakin ongelmia hoidettavana. Ne rahat.</p><p class="p1">Vaikka Chanyeol kuinka yritti hokea sitä mantraa mielessään, hän näki vain Baekhyunin kasvot. Yixingin paluusta yhtäkkiä hermostuneen Baekhyunin kasvot. Palkkionmetsästäjän, joka oli varkaiten nukahtanut farmaseutin sohvalle, hänen tiukat kasvonsa.</p><p class="p1">“Ei helvetti”, hän huokaisi ääneen ja pesi kasvonsa saippualla. Hän väänsi vettä kylmemmälle ja kirosi uudelleen saadessaan itsensä jälleen kiinni mietiskelemästä, miten hän voisi saada kylmän ja jäykän palkkionmetsästäjän rentotumaan ja nauramaan sydämestään, hyville, positiivisille asioille.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol löi kätensä kaakeliseinään ja parkui tuskasta, joka isku oli aiheuttanut. Hän sulki veden ja rojahti vasten kosteaa seinää. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja puristi silmiään yhteen. Toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, rukoili kaikkia mahdollisia jumalia siitä, että kymmenen sekunnin päästä, kun hän avaisi silmänsä, hän olisi asuntokompleksilla, omassa hektisessä elämässään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski hitaasti kymmeneen ja avasi silmänsä. Hän tuijotti samoja saippuatahroja suihkukopin kirkkaassa pinnassa ja hörähti ääneen. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli todentotta siirtynyt sängylle nukkumaan. Hän oli hylännyt nahkatakkinsa ja potkinut housunsa jalastaan, ne olivat jääneet myttyyn sängyn vierelle.Hän oli vetänyt mustan poolopaitansa hihat ylös ja paljastanut oikeassa kädessä olevan pitkän viillon. Hän oli upottanut tiukkailmeiset kasvonsa yllättävän pehmeisiin tyynyihin ja työntänyt toisen jalkansa ulos peiton alta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol heräsi ajatuksistaan kattilassa olevan keitoksen kiehuessa ylitse. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja väänsi liekkiä pienemmälle, yritti siivota jälkiään, mutta kuumuus teki siitä mahdotonta. Kokkaaminen ei tuntunut onnistuvan eikä mikään oikein maistunut millekään, vaikka hän oli lisännyt melkein jokaista kaapista löytämäänsä maustetta. Hän alkoi epäillä pakastimesta löytämänsä lihan kelpoisuutta syömistarkoitukseen. Olisiko sittenkin pitänyt tilata jotain ravintolasta… Mutta millä rahalla. Hänellä oli vain verkkatakin taskusta löytynyt ryppyinen 10 tuhannen wonin seteli. Voisikohan Jongin tuoda jotain… Onneksi riisinkeitin oli kypsentänyt riisit kunnolla ja jostain oli löytynyt viime talvena vanhaksimenneitä merilevälevyjä. Kyllä niistä vielä aterian kasaisi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia huvitti oma optimistisuutensa. Jos hän osaisi olla yhtä optimistinen miljardivelkojen maksamisen suhteen, hänellä ei olisi mitään hätää. Ikävä kyllä asia ei ollut niin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol etsi puhelimen ja etsi netistä tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin aukioloajat. Toki, hän olisi voinut mennä hakkamaan ovea niin kuin aikaisemmin, mutta jos hän saapuisi aukioloaikojen puitteissa, mies olisi ehkä myöntyväisempi auttamaan häntä. Hän tarvitsi apua, todella kipeästi tarvitsi. Silläkin uhalla, että häntä pidettäisiin avaruusoliona.</p><p class="p1">Vaativa koputus ovelta keskeytti Yeolin mietteet. Baekhyun nousi istumaan ja tuijotti Yeolia suoraan silmiin, lähes kauhuissaan. Ei niinkään pelokkaalla tavalla, vaan järkyttyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Park!”</p><p class="p1">Se oli Jongin. Chanyeol viittoi miestä takaisin makuulle. Baekhyun veti peiton ylleen ja piiloutui maailmalta, hän ei halunnut ulkopuolisten näkevän häntä siinä tilassa.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi helvetissä Do Kyungsoo makaa bunkkerin lattialla tajuttomana?!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sammutti petollisen kaasuliekin ja laski kannen kattilan päälle. Hän marssi eteiseen ja avasi oven. Kim Jongin vyöryi päälle kuin hyökyaalto. Hän tarttui Yeolin hupparinrinnuksista ja painoi hänet vasten seinää.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja nosti tärisevät silmänsä nuoremman tulisiin kasvoihin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä sanoin sulle monta kertaa, että se Byun on vaarallinen! Hän ei välitä paskan vertaa kenestäkään, hän toimii täysin rahan motivoimana.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hörähti huvittuneena, ei edes tiennyt miksi. “Miksi sä autat mua?”</p><p class="p1">Jongin hölmistyi aidosti, hänen otteensa löystyi hetkeksi. Nopeasti hän kasasi itsensä ja painoi hörökorvaa tiukemmin vasten seinää.</p><p class="p1">“Olet palkannut mut.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt, miten farmaseutti Parkilla oli varaa edes sellaiseen. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut tietää, mitä maksuksi oli luvattu.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sulla ei ollut muuta asiaa, niin ole hyvä ja poistu. Mulla on aamutoimet kesken.”</p><p class="p1">Jongin hölmistyi uudemman kerran. Chanyeol työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään ja kohotti asentoaan, oli se perkele, että nuoremmat hyppivät silmille tuosta noin vain.</p><p class="p1">Jongin ei ollut samaa mieltä. Hän läpsäytti avokämmenellä Yeolin poskea ja sai hänet jähmettymään paikoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvin vedetty, Park”, hän tuhahti. “Nappikauppiaasi on poissa pelistä ainakin viikon. Hänen jalkansa eivät kanna, kiitos rakkaan Baekhyuniesi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hieroi poskeaan ja sihahti ärtyneenä. Jongin peruutti pois eteisestä ja mulkoili Yeolia kuin halpaa makkaraa.</p><p class="p1">“Tämä oli varmaan sitten tässä”, hän sanoi. “Et tarvitse palveluitani enää.”</p><p class="p1">“Jongin-ah!” Chanyeol huudahti perään ja ojensi kätensä eteenpäin, mutta mies hävisi portaisiin nopein askelin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol työnsi oven kiinni ja säpsähti siitä lähtevää paukahdusta. Hän ärähti ääneen ja potkaisi likaista kenkäparia. Yhtäkkiä kaikki tuntui taas niin ylitsepääsemättömän vaikealta. Pisteenä iin päälle olisi se, että Kim Jongdae kieltäytyisi Baekhyunin pyynnöstä. Jokin sen miehen katseessa kertoi vastarinnasta. Hän uskalsi vastustaa ikätoveriaan tilanteen tulleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol palasi kämpän puolelle ja rojahti sohvalle. Hän oli menettänyt ruokahalunsa että motivaationsa. Ihan sama, vaikka Kim Joonmyeon tappaisi hänet. Ihan sama, vaikka Byun Baekhyun kuristaisi hänet hengiltä. Hän halusi vain kotiin, studioonsa kirjoittamaan biisinraakileita ja nauttimaan ympärillään olevien jäsenten seurasta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli kaivautunut pois peiton alta. Hän oli lukinnut katseensa hörökorvaan, joka piteli päätään painoksissa ja taisteli jälleen turhautumisen kyyneleitä vastaan. Huoli, se ehti välähtää hänen silmissään.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Uusi aamu valkeni nopeasti, ja Chanyeol heräsi sängystään yksin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä, milloin Byun Baekhyun oli poistunut hänen viereltään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja venytteli pitkän haukotuksen kera. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi kasaamaan sekä itseään että päivän suunnitelmaa. Hän kaipasi jo omaa elämäänsä, apteekkia, velkojilta pakoilua. Oli niin tuskastuttavan tylsää hengailla musiikkia tekevien miesten kanssa, kun hänestä ei ollut mitään apua.</p><p class="p1">“Tule syömään, hyung”, Jongin sanoi oven toiselta puolelta. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli jäsenten täyttämään keittiöön väsynein askelin.</p><p class="p1">“Tuletko yhtiölle tänään?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja istui paikoilleen. Baekhyun loi häneen lyhyen, mutta tyytyväisen katseen. Hänen suupielensä kävivät pienessä virneessä, muut tuskin ehtivät huomata elettä. Mutta Chanyeol oli nähnyt paljon, ja hänen sydämensä oli alkanut pampahdella kovemmin.</p><p class="p1">Miksi niin?</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeonin kysyvä ilme herätti Yeolin ajatuksistaan. Hän hymyili väkinäisesti ja tarttui paikalleen katettuihin syömäpuikkoihin.</p><p class="p1">“Tulen.”</p><p class="p1">“Hienoa”, leader sanoi ja keskittyi aamiaiseen. Rento puheensorina täytti tilan välittömästi, kahdeksikko vaihteli kuulumiset ja pureutuivat päivän sotasuunnitelmaan. Chanyeolinkin mieleen pälkähti yksi. Treenisalin lääkekaappi kaipasi tarkistamista.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli vetää riisit väärään kurkkuun kuullessaan jonkun puhuvan Zhang Yixingistä. Kylmä hiki nousi välittömästi otsalle - hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa, ettei törmäisi siihen pahamaineiseen palkkamurhaajaan. Kim Jongin oli tiennyt kertoa, ettei Kim Joonmyeon epäillyt ottaa häneen yhteyttä ja pyytää palvelusta. Jos heidän tiensä kohtaisivat, se olisi ohitse. Kaikki olisi ohitse.</p><p class="p1">Vasemmalla puolella istuvan Baekhyunin hoikat sormet laskeutuivat Chanyeolin olkapäälle. Hän oli ilmeisesti huomannut hänen ilmeensä muuttuneen. Byunin silmät näyttivät havaitsevansa kaiken. Hemmetti.</p><p class="p1">“Vielä muutama päivä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kuten sanoit, kaikki on ja tulee menemään hyvin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin kiusallinen irvistely jatkui. Zhang Yixing taisi olla yhtä heidän kanssaan. Silti, Chanyeolia pelotti, ihan helvetisti. Kim Joonmyeon ei ollut puoliksikaan niin paha kuin se kiinalaismies. Sen kun yhdisti Soulin parhaimman palkkionmetsästäjän ja hänen oikean kätensä kanssa, koko kaupunki olisi polvillaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieraisi otsaansa. Kova stressi oli ottanut jälleen vallan.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö voi hyvin?” Joonmyeon kysyi. “Pitäisikö sun sittenkin jäädä kotiin lepäämään?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei vastannut mitään. Hänelle olisi ihan sama, missä hyödyttömät tuntinsa viettäisi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä jään tänne myös”, Baekhyun ilmoitti kovaan ääneen. Kaikki muut paitsi Chanyeol näyttivät ilmeettömiltä. Hän oli pullauttaa silmät päästään toisen sanat kuullessaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tulen illaksi yhtiölle”, Baekhyun nauroi Sehunin virnistelyn nähdessään. “Muistan kyllä, SM super celeb league.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun hymyili ja jatkoi hidastempoista syömistään.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol kaivoi pesuhuoneessa olevaa lääkekaappia ja levitteli sieltä löytämiään aarteita allastasolle. Hänen sormensa osuivat johonkin kovaan ja pitkulaiseen, hän tarttui siihen ja veti sen ulos.</p><p class="p1">Hammasharjakotelo.</p><p class="p1">Lääkekaapissa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi päänsä pesuhuoneen puolelle. Yeol puristi hammasharjakoteloa kädessään ja heilautti sitä vaativasti.</p><p class="p1">“Kai sä tiedät, että täällä säilytetään vain lääkkeitä ja ensiapu-tarvikkeita”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi kaikelle sille rojulle, mitä hän oli ehtinyt jo löytää. Tyhjiä laastaripaketteja ja puolikkaita särkylääkelevyjä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puri huultaan, ettei nauraisi. “Se on sun.”</p><p class="p1">“Mun?!” Chanyeol parkaisi kauhistuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Siellä on rahaa.”</p><p class="p1">Aina parani. Chanyeol avasi kotelon ja veti nipun seteleitä esiin. Hän laski 50 000 wonin setelit ja oli lentää perseelleen. Niitä oli kahdeksan kappaletta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun astui sisälle huoneeseen ja hyppäsi allastason toiselle puolelle. Hän katseli huvittuneena, miten Yeol ei saanut silmiään irti rahoista.</p><p class="p1">“Kuule… oletko kunnossa?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pisti rahat takaisin alkuperäiseen säilöönsä ja kääntyi takaisin kaapin puoleen. Silmähuuhde oli mennyt vanhaksi kolme kuukautta sitten ja palovammageeliä ei ollut juuri nimeksikään…</p><p class="p1">“Olet ollut niin vaisu tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja lopetti jalkojensa ainaisen heiluttelun. Tiesiköhän mies, että magnesiumin tai raudan syöminen saattoi auttaa levottomiin jalkoihin.</p><p class="p1">“Johtuuko se Yixing hyungista?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Burn outista? Jostain muusta?”</p><p class="p1">“On vähän stressiä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski loput kaapin tavaroista pöydälle. Hän pyyhki metalliset hyllyt kostealla mikrokuituliinalla ja tarkisti jokaisen pakkauksen päivämäärät ennen kuin palautti ne paikoilleen. Hän voisi käydä hakemassa täydennystä lähiapteekista vaikka jalan.</p><p class="p1">“Vähän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja naurahti poissaolevaan sävyyn. “Kuitenkin niin paljon, että unohdit, kuka olet.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tunsi piston rinnassaan. Hän harvoin ajatteli toisten tunteita, mutta sillä hetkellä hänestä tuntui, että Baekhyunien olisi parempi tietää, ettei hän ollut siitä todellisuudesta. Kuitenkaan hän ei keksinyt mitään järkevän kuuloista tapaa pamauttaa uutista ikätoverille. “Sori, en ole Park Chanyeol, vaan Park Chanyeol” ei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta.</p><p class="p1">“Luulin, että luottaisit muhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti hymyillä. Chanyeol huomasi hänen muuttuneen ilmeensä, se sai hänet voimaan entistä pahemmin.</p><p class="p1">“Ei ole kyse siitä”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi takaisin lääkekaapin puoleen. “Asia on monimutkainen.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä kaipaan sua, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kuiskasi mitä pienimmällä äänellä. “Sä et ole edes kysynyt, mitä mulle kuuluu.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käänsi katseensa yhtäkkiä niin pienelta näyttävää mieheen. Hänen suunsa avautui hämmennyksestä, juurihan he aamulla olivat vaihtaneet kuulumisia koko köörin voimin.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä mä tajuan, ettet ole oma itsesi tällä hetkellä, mutta silti kaipaan huomiotasi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi. Baekhyun paransi ryhtiään ja loihti leveän hymyn kasvoilleen. Silti Yeolin sisimmässä tuntui, ettei se hymy ollut aito. Vaikka ruskeatukkaisen Byunin silmät eivät olleet pysäyttävän kylmät, niistä paistoi tietynlainen surumielisyys ja haikeus. Katse oli sellainen, jota Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt vuosiin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä yritän parantaa tapani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosteli loput tarvikkeet takaisin kaappiin. Hänelle tuli yhtäkkiä melkoinen kiire, hänestä tuntui, että hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hyppäsi alas allastasolta ja loi vielä pitkän katseen itsekseen hääräilevään hörökorvaan.</p><p class="p1">“Sun ei tarvitse pelätä meitä”, hän sanoi. “Me kaikki ollaan sun tukena.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti ja kuunteli, miten Baekhyun poistui pesuhuoneesta. Hänellä ei ollut sydäntä katsoa. Jokin siinä loittonevassa selässä sai hänet aina tuntemaan olonsa jotenkin tyhjäksi.</p><p class="p1">“Eteisessä on toinen lääkekaappi, jos haluat tarkistaa sen myös”, Baekhyun sanoi kynnyksen ylitettyään. Chanyeol päätti tarttua tuumasta toimeen. Nämä miehet eivät näköjään osanneet huolehtia tärkeimmästä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol hätkähti Kyungsoon astellessa sisään huoneeseen. Hän huokaisi kovaan ääneen ja kellahti selälleen, hän oli makoillut sängyllään jo tunteja. Apteekkireissu ei ollut vienyt juuri aikaa, lähin liike oli vajaan kahdensadan metrin päässä ja siellä asioiminen oli pikku juttu. Hän ei ollut kehdannut pyytää sohvalle nukahtanutta Baekhyunia mukaansa, hän oli päätynyt pyörähtämään ulkona yksin. Lounas oli ollut pikainen ruokailu ilman kummempia höpöttelyitä, kiusallinen ilmapiiri oli noussut jälleen heidän ylleen. Ruokalepo oli venynyt pitkälle alkuiltaan, eikä Chanyeol ollut vieläkään keksinyt ratkaisua kotiinpääsemiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Vieläkö päässä viiraa?” Soo kysyi, ärsyttävän mellevä ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol tuhahti kylmästi ja pöyhi tyynyään parempaan asentoon.</p><p class="p1">“Otan tuon myöntävänä vastauksena”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja istui alas kosketinsoittimien edessä olevalle puujakkaralle.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä oikein kelaat?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei halunnut myöntää ääneen, että hän oli ehkä saattanut ajatella Baekhyunia viimeiset kolme tuntia. Pesuhuoneessa vaihdetut sanat olivat jääneet kummittelemaan mieleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä, jos mentäisiin hetkeksi ulos? Saisit vähän tuulettaa päätäsi”, Kyungsoo ehdotti ja nousi innokkaana ylös. Chanyeolilla ei tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin suostua. Hänkin halusi ulos asunnolta, neljä seinää alkoi käydä ahdistaviksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi sängyltä ja veti hupparin ylleen ennen kuin poistui huoneesta lyhyemmän vanavedessä. Jongdae luki kirjaa olohuoneen sohvalla ja tervehti Yeolia pienellä virneellä. Chanyeol vastasi eleeseen kiusaantuneella hymyllä. Hän ei ollut vieläkään tottunut siihen ystävällisyyteen, mikä tässä todellisuudessa vallitsi.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetkö hurulle?” Kyungsoo kysyi vanhemmalta. Jongdae hylkäsi kirjansa ja pinkaisi eteiseen rennosti naureskellen. Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään, ikätoveri nojasi häneen rennosti eikä todellakaan aikonut puukottaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hieraisi silmiään ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Hän tuskin koskaan oppisi luottamaan näihin miehiin, ja hän toivoi suuresti, ettei hänen tarvinnutkaan. Toivottavasti jokin suurempi voima älyäisi palauttaa hänet takaisin kotiin ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. Miljardivelat odottivat maksamistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Etkö voi hyvin?” Jongdae kysyi ja tarttui Yeolia molemmin käsin olkavarresta. Yhtäkkiä kalpeaksi valahtanut Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja vakuutti olevansa kunnossa.</p><p class="p1">“Haetaan lähikaupasta kaljaa ja mennään istumaan joelle”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Kaivetaan hänestä kaikki salaisuudet.”</p><p class="p1">“Hei!” Chanyeol huudahti mieltäosoittavaan tyyliin. Jongdaen hersyvä nauru kevensi tunnelmaa välittömästi. Chanyeol huomasi nauravansa mukana, kaksikon hekotus oli liian tarttuvaa. Ehkä siinä oli väsymystäkin. Jatkuva makoilu ei tehnyt hyvää.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Ilta oli kylmempi kuin kukaan oli kuvitellut. Joelta puhaltava tuuli sai silmät vuotamaan ja miehet vetivät huppareitaan paremmin päälleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti raikasta ilmaa sisäänsä. Vaikka Soul oli saasteitten täyttämä kaupunki, hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut koskaan haistanut vielä niin raikasta ilmaa. Hän ymmärsi, että kotikaupunkinsa ilmanlaatu oli todella perseestä, niin kuin kaikki kaupunkilaiset siitä aina valittivat. Hän oli kai niin tottunut, hän ei ollut tiennyt paremmasta. Hän oli löytänyt jo paljon eroja todellisuuksien välillä. Olisi kyllä hienoa, jos kotipuolessakin olisi yhtä kirkasta ja ruoka maistuisi edes vähän jollekin.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae tönäisi ajatuksiinsa uppotunutta Chanyeolia ja tirskahti huvittuneena. Hän avasi kaljatölkin ja ojensi sen hänelle, kehottaen tarttumaan tilaisuuteen.</p><p class="p1">“Kerro meillekin”, hän virnisti. Kyungsoo nyökytteli silmät tuikkien, hänkin halusi tietää toisen mielenliikkeistä.</p><p class="p1">“Kiva ilma, vaikka vähän kylmä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti hupparin hihat paremmin käsiensä suojiksi ennen kuin tarttui hopeiseen kaljatölkkiin.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae oli selkeästi pettynyt vastaukseen. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja koitti keksiä jotain lisää, mutta ilmiselvät valheet huomattiin heti.</p><p class="p1">“Menikö teillä taas sukset ristiin Hyunien kanssa?” Jongdae kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei!” Chanyeol huudahti niin, että kuului varmaan joen toiselle puolelle. Hän pehmensi ilmettään ja koitti hymyillä, jäykkyys kauaksi paistaen. “Välimme on ihan ok.”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja kohotti toista kulmaansa, odottaen <em>rehellistä</em> vastausta. Chanyeol huokaisi luovuttaen.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mä en vain osaa enää olla hänen ystävänsä.”</p><p class="p1">“Koska olette enemmän?” Jongdae kysyi. Chanyeol äännähti vähätellen, ei mitään sellaista. Hän ja Baekhyun eivät koskaan tulisi olemaan hyvänpäivän tuttuja enempää… Mutta entäs tämän todellisuuden Park. <em>Sielunkumppanuus</em>, se sana pulpahti jälleen mieleen.</p><p class="p1">“Yhteistyönne on ollut saumatonta lähes alusta asti”, Jongdae sanoi ja hörppäsi oluestaan. “Mitä tapahtui?”</p><p class="p1">“Burn out”, Kyungsoo muistutti. Jongdae läpsäytti käden suulleen ja pyysi anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Miten mä unohdin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili jälleen väkinäisesti. Hän ei oikein osannut suhtautua saamaansa seuraan kovin luottavaisin mielin. Hänet pettäneen liikekumppanin kuvatus ja palkkionmetsästäjän oikea käsi olivatkin yhtäkkiä hänen parhaita ystäviään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja koitti nauttia raikastavasta tuulesta, joka pureutui vasten hänen valmiiksi kuivia kasvojaan. Hän halusi ajatusten liitävän ulos päästään, mutta ne jäivät vain kiertämään sitä samaa, loputonta kehää, joka alkoi kirjaimellisesti jo sattumaan. Ulkona (erityisen maukkaan) oluen kittaaminen ei tuntunut antavan ongelmiin minkäänlaista ratkaisua. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä päästäkseen kotiin ja korjatakseen tilanteensa siellä.</p><p class="p1">“Relaa, dude”, Jongdae nauroi ja yritti ravistella hörökorvan mielen tyhjäksi. Chanyeol piteli kiinni keikkuvasta juomastaan ja kiroili mielessään rajuja otteita. Ikätoverissa taisi olla piileviä voimia.</p><p class="p1">“Kunhan palaat järkiisi, kirjoitetaan jotain uutta”, Jongdae nauroi. “Mulla on pari raakiletta mielessä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tyytyi kohauttamaan kulmiaan ja hiljentyi nauttimaan oluestaan. Ihana, rauhallinen tunnelma pysyi kolmikon yllä, vaikka keskustelu loppui lyhyeen. Yeol tunsi rinnassaan pientä helpotusta, siinä hänellä oli kaksi miestä, jotka näyttivät pysyvän hänen rinnallaan siitä huolimatta, ettei hän paljon mielensä liikkeitä tahtonut paljastella. Tämän todellisuuden Park oli oikea onnenpekka.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei yleensä ilmaissut tunteitaan ääneen, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli pakko. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja avasi suunsa, antaen tärisevän lausahduksen päästä ilmoille.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos.”</p><p class="p1">Jongdae loi Kyungsoon hämmentyneen katseen ennen kuin kaappasi Yeolin kainaloonsa ja kumautti kaljatölkit yhteen. Soo liittyi kilistelyihin ja käänsi katseen kauniisti valaistulle joelle, jossa ravintolavaunu puksutti menemään, kyydissään satakunta nälkäistä asiakasta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa sadannen kerran ja raapi päätään miettiessään, oliko järkevää häiritä mahdollisesti nukkuvaa Baekhyunia siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Miesrukka oli palannut asunnolle keskiyön pintaan eikä hän ollut käynyt edes katsomassa Yeolia. Siitä oli jo kohta tunti, ja Yeol oli kuolla sisällään vellovaan oloon. Hän oli miettinyt ruskeatukkaisen aikaisempia sanoja ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei voinut mennä nukkumaan ennen kuin olisi käynyt kysymässä, miten meni. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mikä oli laukaissut hänessä sellaisen välittämisen tarpeen, oliko se maailman yleinen lempeys vai oliko hän seonnut lopullisesti. Oli niin helppoa olla vähäempaattinen, kun kaikki muutkin olivat. Mutta tässä todellisuudessa sellaisesta ei ollut tietoakaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ja vitut”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja heitti luurinsa yöpöydälle. Hän nousi sängystään ja marssi päättäväisesti Baekhyunin huoneen ovelle. Hän koputti varovasti ja odotti hetken ennen kuin työntyi sisään. Hän ei halunnut jäädä kuppaamaan ovelle liian kauaksi aikaa, ettei kukaan saanut häntä kiinni itse teossa. Vaikka mitä väärää siinä olisi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin silmät avautuivat vaivattomasti, Yeol näki sen hämärässä huoneessa ihan selvästi. Nopeat liikkeet kertoivat pirteydestä, ruskeatukkainen ei kai ollut käynyt vielä lähelläkään höyhensaaria. Toisin kuin Jongdae, joka kuorsasi kovempaa kuin aikaisemmin. Johtui varmaan oluesta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti itseään käsiensä varaan ja seurasi lähemmäs hiippailevaa Chanyeolia suurentuvin silmin. Chanyeol heilautti kättään tervehdykseksi ja istui alas sängyn reunalle, tuntien olonsa samaan aikaan helvetin kiusalliseksi, muttei kuitenkaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä… mä haluaisin pyytää anteeksi, jos olen ollut jotenkin epähuomioiva”, hän sanoi ja piti katseensa collegehousujen peittämissä polvissaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi kunnolla istumaan ja vei kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin. Chanyeol jännittyi tuntiessaan uskomattoman pehmeän kosketuksen, sellaisen, jota hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut saavansa osakseen. Ainakaan Byun Baekhyunilta.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mäkin olen vaatinut sulta liikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja liikutti kätensä alemmas, hörökorvan niskaan. Peukalo liikkui herkällä iholla hitaasti. Yeol sulki silmänsä ja nautti kummallisesta tunteesta.</p><p class="p1">“Unohdan aina, ettet ole kokonaan kotona”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Miten sä voit?”</p><p class="p1">“Miten sä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti kysyvän katseensa hämmentyneeseen Baekhyuniin. “Mitä kuuluu?”</p><p class="p1">Valkoinen hymy pilkahti miehen kasvoilla. Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät puolittaiseen hymyyn reaktion nähdessään.</p><p class="p1">“Parempaa nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liu’utti kätensä Yeolin niskalta hänen olkapäälleen. Hän puristi pienesti ja hymyili perään, kuin kiittäen kysymisestä.</p><p class="p1">Katsekontakti tuntui kestävän pitkään, vaikka todellisuudessa se ei ollut kuin sekunteja. Baekhyun punnitsi ajatuksiaan hetken aikaa, kunnes päätyi kiertämään kätensä Chanyeolin selän taakse ja nojautumaan löysään halaukseen.</p><p class="p1">Hämmentynyt Chanyeol oli ihmeissään siitä lämmöstä. Johtuiko se sitten välittämisestä vai oliko se fyysistä lämpöä, sitä hän ei osannut sanoa. Mutta se lämpö sai hänessä jonkin liikahtamaan, hänen sydämensä, hänen tunteensa, joita ei aikaisemmin ollut. Stressin ja jatkuvan henkisen paineen alle liiskautuminen oli kerryttänyt hänen sisälleen paljon.</p><p class="p1">Ja nyt se kaikki purkautui kuumina, suolaisina kyyneleinä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun paransi asentoaan, vei toisenkin kätensä miehen selälle ja veti hänet tiukkaan, rauhoittavaan halaukseen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol seisoi tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin oven edessä ja valmistautui henkisesti kohtaamaan tärähtäneen nuorukaisen. Häntä vähän karmi, mutta hänellä oli motivaatio. Hän selvittäisi lääkkeiden katukauppahinnan silläkin uhalla, että häntä luultaisiin avaruusolioksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli tönäistä Yeolin pois liikkeen ovelta rynnätäkseen sisään, kuitenkin Chanyeol ehti laskea kätensä ovenkahvalle. Vitkuttelua ilmeisesti vihaava Baekhyun yritti päästä sisälle ensimmäisenä, mutta Yeol pysäytti hänet alkuunsa. Häntä vähän huvitti, ruskeatukkaisen kärsivällisyys oli todella koetuksella.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin veti oven auki ja astui sisään hämärään toimistoon, joka oli täynnä kaikenlaista rojua. Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen ja hymyili kuullessaan nahkakenkiensä uhkaavan kopinan.</p><p class="p1">“Sehun-ah”, Chanyeol huhuili kävellessään sisemmäs. Takahuoneen uumenista esiin astuva Sehun oli pukeutunut siistiin, harmaaseen pukuun ja samaan sävyyn olevaan hattuun. Se oli ihan kangasta, ei foliota.</p><p class="p1">“Tapaamme jälleen, Tmtmee.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kiinnostui esiin tulleesta miehestä ja seurasi silmä tarkkana hänen jokaista askeltaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä tuo teidät tänne?” Sehun kysyi ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän istui pöytänsä päälle veti kätensä puuskaan. Baekhyun tarttui hänen leukaansa ja veti hänet lähemmäs itseään. Tiukka katsekontakti ja vaativa katse ei saanut Sehunin ilmettä värähtämään. Yeol oli kateellinen, tämän todellisuuden ihmiset osasivat pysyä kovina, kun hän puolestaan kavahti jokaista vähänkin rajumpaa otetta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan. “Anna mä hoidan tämän.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nieli ylpeytensä ja irrotti otteensa Sehunin kasvoilta. Sehun suoristi asentoaan ja näytti huokaisevan helpotuksesta, vähän niin kuin salaa, mutta Chanyeol oli ehtinyt huomata sen.</p><p class="p1">“Voitko selvittää reseptilääkkeiden katukauppahinnan?”</p><p class="p1">Sehunin toinen kulmakarva nousi koholle. Chanyeol kaivoi verkkatakin taskusta kasaan taitetun paperiarkin, johon hän oli merkinnyt jokaisen reseptilääkkeen nimen. Hän ojensi sen Sehunille ja kiitti palveluksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Tässäkö kaikki?” Sehun kysyi epäillen ja siirtyi pöytänsä taakse. Hän avasi tietokoneensa ja nosti sormet näppäimistölle.</p><p class="p1">“Tällä haavaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas nahkaiseen nojatuoliin. Baekhyun istui puiselle pöydälle ja piti tiukan katseensa tietokonetta näppäilevässä miehessä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko miettinyt, mitä meinaat tehdä, jos et pääsekään kotiin?” Sehun kysyi, katse tietokoneen kirkkaassa näytössä. Chanyeol huokaisi, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan. Jos Parkin apteekin pelastaminen ei ollut hänen syynsä olla siinä todellisuudessa, niin sitten hän olisi kyllä pulassa. Koti-ikävä kasvoi tunti tunnilta sietämättömämmäksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol painoi päänsä alas ja tarttui pörröisiin hiuksiinsa. Hän ärähti itsekseen, hillitsi itsensä, vaikka hän olisi halunnut huutaa niin helvetin kovaa.</p><p class="p1">Nahka-asuinen Byun Baekhyun ei sietänyt Sehunin kiusaa ja tarttui häntä valkoisen kauluspaidan rinnuksista.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin Oh Sehun. Tee, mitä pyydettiin”, hän tuhahti ja taputti etusormellaan paperisen arkin pintaa. Sehun keräsi itsensä ja palautti katseensa tietokoneen näyttöön ja pisti naputtaen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei saanut itseään ylös ajatuksistaan. Hän oli liian uppoutunut miettimään, mitä hän sisimmissään halusi. Elämää ilman julkisuutta, jossain kaukana, yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Mutta samalla hän rakasti jäseniään ja työtään, kaikista varjopuolista huolimatta. Hänellä oli ikävä heistä jokaista, ei hän pystynyt elämään ilman miehiä, joiden kanssa hän oli elänyt ja kasvanut melkein vuosikymmenen ajan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä kehottaisin sua miettimään, mitä sellaista täällä on, mitä kotonasi ei ole. Ja päin vastoin. Ehkä siten saat vastauksen mieltä askarruttaviin kysymyksiisi”, Sehun sanoi ja vilkuili läheisyydessä pysyvää Baekhyunia alta kulmiensa.</p><p class="p1">“Mietitään, mietitään”, Yeol huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. “Täytyy hoitaa tämä velka-asia ensin. Mä lupasin hankkia ne massit.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun tarttui pöydällä olevaan mustekynään ja teki lisäyksiä paperilappuun sitä mukaa, kun hän tarvittavat tiedot löysi. Chanyeolille oli se ja sama, olivatko kauppahinnat yhtään realistisia. Hänelle riitti, että Kim Jongdae vaihtaisi lääkkeet riihikuivaan. Sitten voisi miettiä seuraavaa siirtoa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mumisi tyytyväisenä Sehunin työskentelylle. Hän kaivoi puhelimen nahkatakkinsa taskusta ja näppäili sitä määrätietoisesti. Chanyeol seurasi, miten elegantisti puhelin siirtyi korvalle ja käskevä äännähdys kajahti ilmoille.</p><p class="p1">“Dae-yah. Nähdään apteekilla tunnin kuluttua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun sulki puhelun kummepia vastalauseita odottamatta. Hän pisti luurin takaisin takkinsa uumeniin ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä. Hän käveli lähemmäs Yeolia ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Chanyeol käänsi suuret silmänsä häneen ja näytti kysyvältä.</p><p class="p1">“Älä karkaa, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi ja taputti olkaa pari kertaa, yhtä kovakouraisesti kuin yleensäkin. Chanyeol kääntyi seuraamaan loittonevaa selkää ja tunsi ikävää rinnassaan. Perhana. Hän oli jo kiintynyt ruskeatukkaiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Palaan parissakymmenessä minuutissa”, Byun sanoi ennen kuin tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin ulko-ovi kävi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin Sehunin puoleen. Hän huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa jälleen kerran. Epätoivo iski häneen aina hetkellisen uhmakkuuden jälkeen. Viime päivät olivat olleet yhtä tunteiden vuoristorataa eikä helpotusta liennyt tulevan. Lääkkeiden myyminen olisi vasta alkua. Täytyisi mennä puhumaan Kyungsoolle ja karhuta hänelle annetut viisi miljardia takaisin.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedäthän sä, että tuo Byun on vaarallinen”, Sehun kysyi. Hän työnsi täytetyn paperiarkin kohti Yeolia, muttei irrottanut kättään sen päältä, vaikka Yeol halusi lääkelistan itselleen.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi. Sehunilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten vaarallinen. Aina, kun Yeol katsoi häneen, hän näki tiimitoverinsa. Hänellä ja Baekhyuniella oli selkeät rajat suhteessaan, mutta tällä Byunilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä ne menivät.</p><p class="p1">“Hän vain muistuttaa mua kotipuolesta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja koitti hymyillä perään. Kiusallinen irvistys sai Sehunin ilmeilemään entistä arvioivammin.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä sä olet löytänyt etsimäsi”, nuorempi sanoi ja nosti sormensa pois paperiarkilta. Chanyeol tarttui lääkelistaan ja taitteli sen neljään osaan ennen kuin survoi sen verkkatakin taskuun.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä tarkoitat?” hän kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä sä olet täällä hänen vuokseen.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol repesi kovaääniseen nauruun. Niin varmaan. Hänen ja Baekhyunin suhteensa oli niin täydellinen kuin se vain oli heidän elämäntilanteessaan mahdollista. Kyllä farmaseutti Parkin perseen pelastaminen kuulosti paljon järkevämmältä syyltä vaihtaa todellisuutta.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka eihän asia mulle kuulu”, Sehun lisäsi ja sammutti tietokoneensa. “Otatko kahvia?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili hajamielisesti, hän ei oikein tiennyt. Toisaalta, Baekhyun oli kieltänyt häntä liikkumasta, hänellä olisi aikaa kulutettavana. Ehkä hän voisi koittaa tutustua tähän tärähtäneeseen ufologiin paremmin ja koittaa kaivella hänestä lisää viisauksia.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä, kiitos”, Chanyeol sanoi ja paransi asentoaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol havahtui ulkoa kuuluvan moottoripyörän ääneen. Hän yritti vilkuilla ulos tietotoimiston tummennetuista ikkunoista, muttei nähnyt teippauksien takia kovinkaan hyvin. Sehun ilmeili itsekseen ja toivotti onnea matkaan, lähes ajoi Yeolin pois liikkeestään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol astui ulos kadulle ja jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Liikkeen edustalle pysäytetty sulavalinjainen moottoripyörä kiilsi puhtautta rapaisista kaduista huolimatta. Mustan prätkän päällä istuva Baekhyun nosti visiirin ylös ja taputti paikkaa takanaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei päässyt ylös ajatuksistaan. Hänen silmänsä vaelsivat mustien nahkahousujen peittämällä jalalla, siitä ylös nahkatakkiin ja lopulta toista kypärää kädessään piteleviin sormiin.</p><p class="p1">“Tule kyytiin, jos haluat pelastaa apteekkisi”, Byun huusi ja heilutti kypärää. Chanyeol ravisteli itsensä todellisuuteen, asteli lähemmäs ja tarttui kypärään. Hän otti paikan pyörän päältä ja ilmoitti olevansa valmis. Baekhyun veti kytkinkahvan pohjaan, pisti vaihteen päälle ja ampaisi matkaan, kohti Dongdaemunia.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään sellaista. Adrenaliini virtasi suonissa, hän oli aina halunnut ajaa oikealla moottoripyörällä. Jo tuhatkuutioisen AMG-Mercedeksen kyydissä istuminen sai hänet unohtamaan kaiken ympärillä olevan. Ilmavirta suhisi korvissa ja moottoripyörän jylhät äänet raikuivat kortteleissa Byunin painaessa kaasua pitkällä suoralla. Pikkukatuja pitkin kiertelevä Baekhyun osasi kuljettaa heidät Jeonnon-rolle jämähtämättä seisovaan liikenteeseen. Matka oli ohitse paljon nopeammin kuin Yeol olisi halunnut.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kiitti kyydistä ja käveli sisälle apteekkiin. Kaikki oli ihan niin kuin ennenkin, ainakin katutasolla. Bunkkeriin jäänyt Kyungsoo taisi olla lähtenyt Jonginien matkaan. Lääkkeitä pursuavat urheilukassit olivat takahuoneen varastossa, lukkojen takana.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun astui sisälle liikkeeseen ja haisteli tunkaista ilmaa. Chanyeol kiinnitti huomionsa nenäänsä nyrpistelevään mieheen, joka aivasti niin kovaa, että korvissa soi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. “Suloinen.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun keräsi itsensä nopeasti ja käveli eteenpäin. Hän katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen, Yeol oli varma, mitä enemmän mies liikkeessä vierailisi, sen uteliaammaksi hän sen tarjonnasta tuli.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä se Oh tarkoitti sillä “jos et pääsekään takaisin kotiin”, etkö olekaan Soulista?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol livahti takahuoneen puolelle välttääkseen vastaamasta kysymykseen. Hän oli ottanut kaikki asunnolta löytämänsä avaimet mukaan, ehkä varastohuoneen ovi avautui jollain niistä, ettei tarvinnut turvautua Byunin kättäpitempään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäykistyi kuullessaan nahkakenkien lähestyvän. Hän oli melkein saanut trauman niistä. Jos joku jäsenistä käyttäisi joskus nahkakenkiä, häneltä menisi paskat housuun. Tai jos hän itse joutuisi, hän säikyttäisi itse itsensä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nojautui vasten kylmää seinää ja vilkuili hermostuneena avaimia kokeilevaa miestä alta kulmiensa. Hän laski kätensä hänen rintakehälleen ja vaati katsekontaktia.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, hän yritti. Chanyeol työnsi käden kauemmas itsestään ja ilmoitti haluavansa tilaa. Kim Jongdae olisi apteekilla minä hetkenä hyvänsä ja hänen täytyi päästä myymään kama eteenpäin mahdollisimman nopeasti, jotta heillä olisi enemmän aikaa keksiä, mistä puuttuva summa revittäisiin.</p><p class="p1">“Puhu mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi mun pitäisi!” Chanyeol parahti ja koitti jatkaa onnetonta yritystään päästä sisälle varastoon. Baekhyun hymähti ja työnsi miehen kauemmas ovelta. Hän sai lukon auki tiirikallaan parissa minuutissa. Hän asteli sisään, tarttui urheilukasseihin ja kantoi ne takahuoneen puolelle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui toimistotuoliin ja nojasi pöytään, piilottaen kasvonsa. Turhautuminen oli taas suurta, ahdisti niin vietävästi, kun ei kunnolla tiennyt, mitä tuleman piti.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Hyun-ah!”</em>
  
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti päänsä ylös kuullessaan Jongdaen huhuilevan liikkeen puolelta. Kopisevat askeleet olivat samaa pelottavaa nahkakenkää, Dae ilmestyi takahuoneen ovensuuhun totinen ilme kasvoillaan. Aikaisemmasta leikkisyydestä ei ollut tietoakaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli lähemmäs ja työnsi kätensä Yeolin verkkatakin taskuun. Hän tarrasi lääkelistaan ja kiikutti urheilukassit oikealle kädelleen. Jongdae silmäili katukauppahintoja ymmärtäväisesti nyökkäillen ja otti lääkkeet haltuun.</p><p class="p1">“Ota riskejä. Nähdään Rozyssä illalla”, Baekhyun ohjeisti. Jongdae työnsi paperiarkin nahkatakkinsa taskuun ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Hän oli kääntyä lähteäkseen, mutta Baekhyun tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja vaati katsekontaktia.</p><p class="p1">“Jokainen penni on elintärkeä”, hän muistutti.</p><p class="p1">“Tämä selvä”, Jongdae sanoi ja lähti urheilukassit käsissään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti takaisin pöydän ääreen heti, kun ulko-ovi oli painunut kiinni. Baekhyun asteli lähemmäs, istui rojun täyttämälle pöydälle. Yeol säpsähti, hänen kätensä osui nahkahousun peittämälle reidelle. Hoikat sormet kiertyivät hänen hiuspehkoonsa ja kova veto sai hänet paljastamaan tuskaan vääntyneet kasvonsa.</p><p class="p1">“On takaisinmaksun aika, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi matalalla äänellään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti, hän oli yhtäkkiä niin hermostunut. Byun Baekhyun oli roikkunut hänen mukanaan jo päiviä, hän odotti maksua avustaan. Eikä Chanyeolilla ollut hajuakaan, mitä hänen oikein pitäisi antaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat?” hän kysyi, välittämättä särkyvästä äänestään. Baekhyun virnisti puolittain, valkoiset hampaat pilkahtivat esiin. Hän päästi irti ja naurahti kylmästi perään, toisen pelonsekaisen ilmeilyn näkeminen oli varmasti huvittavaa. Hoikat sormet nousivat Yeolin poskelle ja hymy leveni entisestään, kun hörökorva melkein tärisi pienen kosketuksen alla.</p><p class="p1">Tämä Byun Baekhyun ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, miksi Yeol käyttäytyi sillä tavalla. Hän rakasti tuntea ne sormet ihollaan, mutta hän vihasi sitä, etteivät kuuluneet hänen Hyunielleen. Chanyeol työnsi käden kauemmas itsestään ja nousi ylös, kiertämään pientä ympyrää ja hajoamaan päässään suhiseviin ajatuksiin. Mitä helvettiä Sehun tarkoitti sillä, että Baekhyun olisi ratkaisu hänen ongelmiinsa. Mitä tuon Byun Baekhyunin täytyisi tehdä, että hän heräisi seuraavana aamuna omasta huoneestaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös ja käveli hitaasti lähemmäs. Yeol lopetti ravaamisen kuin seinään ja mietti pakoon juoksemista. Kuitenkin hänen stoppinsa antoi Byunille aikaa toimia, se pirulainen oli jälleen hänen edessään.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä sä oikein olet, Park?” hän kysyi ja astui lähemmäs. Chanyeol peruutti vasten varastohuoneen ovea ja kuunteli, miten se napsahti takaisin lukkoon. Baekhyun laski molemmat kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja katsoi ylöspäin, niihin suuriin silmiin, jotka eivät nähneet maailmaa samalla tavalla kuin hän.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin hengitys oli salpautua Baekhyunin kääntäessä päätään pienesti oikealle. Kysyvä katse oli kasvoilla olevan ilmeen kanssa lähinnä huvittunut. Chanyeolia ei naurattanut yhtään. Hänen katseensa oli lukkiutunut täysin edessään oleviin, ohuisiin huuliin ja kaikki muu oli sulkeutunut mielestä. Sisällä kuohuvat tunteet punnitsivat oikeaa ja väärää. Hänen Baekhyuniensa tiesi rajansa täsmälleen. Luvattoman pitkät halaukset olivat siinä kintaalla, olisivatko ne hyväksi heidän väliselle suhteelleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol otti järjen käteen. Hän koitti pelastaa itsensä isommalta vahingolta. Hän kietoi kätensä nahkapukuisen miehen ympärille ja puristi häntä tiukasti vasten itseään, veti hänen tuoksua sisäänsä.</p><p class="p1">Yllättävästä läheisyydestä pöllämystynyt Baekhyun tarrasi hänen niskatukkaansa ja veti kovaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä yrität, Park?” hän kysyi ja nosti kasvonsa lähemmäs Yeolin omia. Chanyeol painoi silmänsä kiinni eikä suostunut katsomaan niihin kasvoihin, hänen teki tiukkaa hillitä itsensä jo nyt.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tukisti lisää. Äänenvoimakkuus lisääntyi sitä mukaa, kun hänen kärsivällisyytensä alkoi huveta. Chanyeol tarrasi kiinni paremmin nahkatakin peittämästä selkämyksestä ja painoi itseään kiinni vasten pienempää. Hän kuvitteli halaavansa parasta ystäväänsä, tiimitoveriaan, sielunkumppaniaan. Kuitenkin tästä miehestä lähtevä tuoksu sai hänet hullaantumaan entisestään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol purskahti itkuun. Hän näki mielessään, miten Byun pyöritteli silmiään hänen typerälle käytökselleen. Kyllä siinä menisi Soulin parhaalla palkkionmetsästäjälläkin pasmat sekaisin, jos heräisi yhtäkkiä täysin toisesta todellisuudesta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin ote Yeolin hiuksista löystyi olemattomiin. Säälittävää nyyhkyttämistä aikansa kuunneltuaan hän laski kätensä leveälle olalle ja taputti lohduttavasti, äännähtäen rauhoittavasti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hölmistyi kosketuksen keveydestä. Hän avasi vetiset silmänsä ja katsoi asteen lempeämmän näköistä miestä sekavin tuntein. Mies, joka näytti ihan Byun Baekhyunilta, käyttäytyi kuin Byun Baekhyun. Oliko se Baekhyunie? Hänen Baekhyuniensa?</p><p class="p1">Yeol vilkaisi ympärilleen, hän oli edelleen apteekissa. Pettymys iski puukkona vatsaan välittömästi. Byun oli huomannut hänen muuttuvan ilmeensä.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä me saadaan apteekkisi pelastettua”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol höristi korviaan. Hän oli varmasti kuullut väärin.</p><p class="p1">“Me?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti poolopaitansa hihan esiin ja pyyhki suolaiset kyyneleet Chanyeolin poskilta. Yeol nielaisi hermostuneena, hänen sydämensä oli alkanut pamppailla jälleen niin raivostuttavalla tahdilla.</p><p class="p1">“Iso mies, hillitsisit tunteesi”, Byun naurahti. “Tässä maailmassa ei pärjää herkistelemällä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli huomannut. Tässä todellisuudessa ei oltu inhimillisiä. Kaikki olivat kireitä kuin viulunkielet eikä toisten tunteista paljon välitetty.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja pysäytti poskeaan raapivan liikkeen niille sijoilleen. Ele oli kaunis, mutta toteutus vähän kovakourainen. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa, ainakin Byun yritti.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä mä palkkiosi maksan. Paljonko haluat?” Yeol kysyi ja koitti kasata itsensä. Hän ei unohtanut sanoa ääneen, miten paljon arvosti ruskeatukkaiselta saamaansa apua.</p><p class="p1">“En mä tarvitse rahaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Sä tarvitset jokaisen setelin, mitä irtoaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol joutui taas epäilemään korviaan. “Mitä sä sitten haluat?”</p><p class="p1">“Kokkaa mulle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkuili muualle. Yeolia naurattti, ettei vain olisi ottanut ylpeyden päälle puhua niinkin pehmeitä. Hän suostui diiliin mielellään, joskin hän oli pahoillaan siitä, ettei saanut farmaseutti Parkin mausteilla ruoistaan yhtään minkään makuisia.</p><p class="p1">“Riittääkö se, varmasti?” hän kysyi. “En haluaisi jäädä velkaa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja piti katseen visusti huoneen valkoisissa seinissä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin sydän oli hypätä kurkkuun, kun Byun Baekhyun otti askeleen lähemmäs ja painoi päänsä vasten hänen rintakehää. Vaistomaisesti Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja upotti kasvonsa ruskeisiin hiuksiin, joissa oli häivähdys kaksitahtisen hajua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui selkä vasten kylmää seinää ja seurasi silmät pyöreinä, miten seitsemän jäsenen muodostama ryhmä liikkui kaiuttimista raikuvan kappaleen tahtiin. Mustia urheiluhousuja ja löysiä huppareita päälleen vetäneet miehet tanssivat täydessä yhteisymmärryksessä, kasvoillaan määrätietoiset ilmeet. Chanyeolia hengästytti jo pelkkä sivusta katsominen, hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään sellaista. Hän huomasi taputtavansa kappaleen tullessa päätökseen. Miehet olivat aploodinsa ansainneet.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö soita kelloja?” Jongdae kysyi puuskutuksensa välistä ja heilutti kättään päänsä yläpuolella. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli nähnyt kappaleen musiikkivideon yhden ainoan kerran, sinä iltana, kun yritti opiskella tämän todellisuuden Parkista.</p><p class="p1">“Älä painosta häntä”, Joonmyeon ärähti kauempaa. “Sattuu, että hän jää vielä tuollaiseksi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä ja koitti istua vähän ryhdikkäämmin. Hän saattoi olla ongelmiaan pakoileva, konkurssissa oleva apteekkari, mutta hän teki kaikkensa, ettei hän pilaisi exo-Chanyeolin mainetta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahoillani, etten osaa auttaa”, hän sanoi varovasti. Baekhyun kääntyi lennokkaasti ympäri ja nosti lempeän hymyn kasvoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Lepäät ihan rauhassa”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Burn out ei ole leikin asia.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski katseensa puhtaanvalkoisiin kengännauhoihinsa ja virnisteli itsekseen. Häntä alkoi jo vähän nyppiä se tekemättömyys. Hänestä ei ollut mitään hyötyä missään asiassa. Kukaan ei ollut edes huomannut hänen siivonneen lääkekaappeja.</p><p class="p1">Uusi kappale kajahti kaiuttimista. Chanyeol huomasi katseensa jähmettyneen keskipaikan napanneeseen Baekhyuniin, jonka silmissä paloi. Se määrätietoisuus ja itsevarmuus sai kylmät väreet liikkeelle, siinä miehessä oli niin paljon samaa vibaa kuin palkkionmetsästäjä Byunissa. Vahvat, sulavat liikkeet ja se karisma, joka koukutti hänet pitämään silmänsä tiukasti hänessä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin tuijottavan häntä. Hän hymyili pienesti siirtyessään uudelle paikalleen ryhmän vasempaan reunaan ja vilkuili sieltä häntä tuikkivin silmin. Aina, kun hänen vuoronsa tuli, hänen ilmeensä vaihtui kuin taikaiskusta. Ja se oli niin helvetin pelottavaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä valua ajatuksiinsa. Salissa soiva musiikki häipyi taustalle ja flashbackit viimeisestä riidasta Do Kyungsoon kanssa palautuivat mieleen. Chanyeol oli puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi, syytti miestä hänen elämänsä pilaamisesta, vaikka oli tietoisesti lähtenyt myymään heroiinia tiskin alta. Do Kyungsoo oli haistattanut paskat ja vienyt viisi miljardia wonia mukanaan, jättäen Yeolin bunkkeriin nielemään silmiinsä nousseet turhautuneisuuden kyyneleet.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi kovasti työskentelevää Kyungsoota haikeana henkäisten. Tämän todellisuuden Soo oli täysi vastakohta hänen tuntemastaan miehestä. Miehestä, jolle raha oli kaikkea muuta tärkeämpi ja empatiakykyä ei ollut nimeksikään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja painoi päänsä polviinsa. Hän olisi mielellään jäänyt tähän maailmaan, näiden hienojen miesten luokse, mutta tosiasia oli, ettei hän koskaan pystyisi korvaamaan exo-Chanyeolia. Lisäksi se Park ei ansainnut kärsiä hänen mokiensa takia. Oli keksittävä keino, miten päästä kotiin. Oli keksittävä, mitä hän voisi tehdä auttaakseen tämän todellisuuden Park Chanyeolia. Oli tutustuttava häneen lisää. Mutta miten, se oli helvetin hyvä kysymys.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeolia jälleen. Chanyeol ryhdisti asentoaan ja koitti loihtia paremman ilmeen kasvoilleen. Hän oli unohtanut, että Byun Baekhyun näki kaiken.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun…</p><p class="p1">Mitä Byun Baekhyun merkitsi tämän todellisuuden Parkille…</p><p class="p1">Aivoja syövä päänsärky ilmaantui jälleen. Chanyeol huokaisi ja lopetti yliajattelun heti alkuunsa. Ehkä olisi vain keskityttävä omiin ongelmiin, eli apteekin pelastamiseen.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko kunnossa?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hätkähti huolestunutta kysymystä. Hän nousi ylös ja hieraisi kasvojaan.</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitsen vain vähän raikasta ilmaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol poistui seitsemän muun jäsenen täyttämästä treenisalista tuntien Baekhyunin katseen selässään.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei voinut käsittää, miten Cheodamdong oli niin kaunis. Vaikka kaikki päivät eivät todellakaan olleet olleet mitään aurinkoisimpia, silti ympäröivä miljöö hehkui syksyistä kauneutta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol säpsähti tuntiessaan kevyen tönäisyn olkavarressaan. Viereiselle paikalle istuva, kirkkailla silmillään hymyilevä Jongdae ojensi hänelle pahvimukillisen kahvia ja käänsi katseen horisonttiin.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö sun pitäisi olla treenaamassa tai jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi ja hörppäsi kuumasta juomasta. Kahvin paahtoaste oli juuri täydellinen, hänen makuunsa.</p><p class="p1">“Olen treenannut viimeiset kahdeksan vuotta”, Jongdae naurahti. “Saa kai sitä miesparka taukoja pitää.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili vienosti ikätoverin sanoille. Hän koitti pysyä läsnä, mutta omat ongelmat olivat paisuneet niin suuriksi, että hän ei voinut sivuuttaa niitä. Koti-ikävä kasvoi hetki hetkeltä. Oli selvää, mitä pitempään hän oli poissa omasta maailmastaan, sen hankalammaksi hänen tilanteensa kävi. Oli ihan perseestä, kun Jongdae ei ottanut hänen apteekkiasioitaan tosissaan. Miten hän voisi todistaa tulleensa toisesta ulottuvuudesta?</p><p class="p1">Jongdae laski kätensä raskaasti puuskuttavan Yeolin olalle ja taputti varovasti. Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja koitti rauhoittua. Vitutuskäyrä tuntui vain nousevan. Hän oli niin helvetin turhautunut siihen jatkuvaan miettimiseen. Aivoriihellä ei tehty mitään. Tarvittiin konkreettisia tekoja.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huusi koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetilla. Antoi sisälleen kertyneen ärsytyksen purkautua välittämättä siitä, kuuroutuisiko vierellä istuva ikätoveri. Hänen yllätyksekseen Kim Jongdae yhtyi hänen raivokkaaseen sotahuutoonsa ja ravisutti koko Cheodamdongia hänen kanssaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin aggressiivinen huuto muuttui nopeasti hämmentyneeksi nauruksi. Jongdae piti edelleen hänestä kiinni ja painoi itseään häntä vasten. Olo muuttui vähän kevyemmäksi, Yeol ei voinut kieltää sitä tosiasiaa.</p><p class="p1">“Huuda lisää”, Jongdae kehotti. Chanyeol empi, mutta vain puoli sekuntia. Kaupunkia ravisuttava huuto kajahti ilmoille. Hörisevä nauru seurasi perässä.</p><p class="p1">Jongdae karjaisi perässä ja kaappasi Yeolin kainaloonsa. “Vieläkö sä haaveilet elämästä muualla?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hörppäsi kahvistaan ja valui syvälle mietteisiinsä. Pois Soulista lähteminen, olisiko se ratkaisu vai jälleen yksi yritys paeta todellisuutta. Jos hän saisi itsensä kuiville miljardiveloista, hän saattaisi haluta perustaa uuden apteekin jonnekin, missä ei ollut harmaata ja saasteista. Eikä yhtään huumeita sekoittamassa hänen laillista kauppaansa. Hän ei toistaisi virheitään, jos saisi toisen mahdollisuuden.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin silmät painuivat kiinni. Hän alkoi kuvitella, miten Dongdaemunin apteekkia puolet pienempi liike olisi täynnä käypää tavaraa. Flunssaiset mummot tulisivat hakemaan troppeja kolotuksiinsa, nuoret sällit helpotusta kuolemankrapulaansa ja nuoret tytöt sidetarpeita paikatakseen katutappelussa köniin saaneet kosiskelijansa. Ilmapiiri olisi kaunis ja hyväntuulinen, aurinko paistaisi sisään liikkeeseen ja kaunis musiikki soisi taustalla. Se apteekki olisi aivan toista luokkaa kuin hänen tuhoontuomittu liikkeensä.</p><p class="p1">Mutta entäs tämän todellisuuden Park? Jos Chanyeol olisi hän, hän ei ainakaan lähtisi mihinkään näiden hienojen miesten luota. Hommathan toimivat hienosti, hänellä oli liuta ystäviä, joihin turvautua.</p><p class="p1">Jongdaen odottava ilme oli muuttunut surumieliseksi. Pitkäksi venähtänyt hiljaisuus oli kai vaikuttanut myöntymiseltä. Chanyeol päätyi kohauttamaan olkiaan ja huokaisemaan syvään.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö mulla ole täällä kaikki, mitä tarvitsen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja levitti kätensä. Jongdaen levenevästä hymystä päätellen vastaus oli nappisuoritus. Hän uskalsi nauraa varovasti ja tuli vedetyksi sellaiseen halaukseen, että melkein kahvi läikkyi. Jongdaen persoonallinen nauru oli musiikkia korville.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä sut sitten saa mököttämään tuolla tavalla?” Jongdae kysyi, vakavoituen silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeol painoi päänsä alas ja mumisi itsekseen. Miten hän sen oikein selittäisi.</p><p class="p1">“Voi sua”, Jongdae henkäisi ja rutisti häntä lujempaa. “Muistaisit, ettet ole yksin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Oli hän. Ihan helvetin yksin.</p><p class="p1">“Tule studioon meidän kanssa. Mennään kirjoittamaan jotain”, Dae sanoi ja kiskaisi hänet mukaansa. Chanyeol oli älähtää vastaan, hän olisi mielellään nauttinut raikkaasta ilmasta kattotasanteella vielä hetken, mutta inspiraatio ei tainnut odottaa. Kevyesti naurahtaen hän lähti ikätoverin matkaan.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui sohvalla ja oli lukevinaan sanomalehden digiversiota tabletilta, vaikka oikeasti hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt nojatuolissa puhelimellaan leikkivään Baekhyuniin. Chanyeol oli huomannut katselevansa Baekhyunia enemmän kuin olisi tarvis. Hän oli huomannut hymyilevänsä takaisin, kun hento hymy oli noussut miehen kasvoille. Hän oli huomannut sydämensä pamppailevan raskaammin katsekontaktin pitkittyessä, varsinkin, jos ympärillä olevat jäsenet keskustelivat jostain tärkeästä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun heitti puhelimensa sohvapöydälle ja heitti päänsä yli selkänojan. Ylidramaattinen huokaisu vaati huomiota.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski tabletin syliinsä ja suoristi selkäänsä, katsoi leveästi hymyilevää ruskeatukkaista kysyvästi. Baekhyun nousi tuolista ja siirtyi Yeolin viereen, kiinnostunut ilme kasvoillaan. Hän silmäili tabletilla auki olevaa näköislehden sivua ja mutristeli huuliaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mikset lähtenyt kylille? Ensimmäinen vapaapäiväsi koko viikolla”, Chanyeol kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nojasi käsiinsä ja venkoili paikoillaan. “Viihdyn kotona paremmin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti pilke silmäkulmassa. “Silti hypit kohta seinille.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun lopetti jatkuvan riekkumisensa ja painautui sohvan toiseen päähän. Hän veti jalat sohvalle ja nojasi polviinsa, katseli, miten Chanyeol yritti keskittyä lukemaan lehteä. Hän näki selvästi, ettei miestä kiinnostanut pätkääkään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sammutti tabletin ja laski sen kädenmitan päässä olevalle sivupöydälle. Hän katseli kiusaantuneena ympärille, mietti, mitä pitäisi sanoa. Kuinka Baekhyun ja hänen paras ystävänsä viettivät kahdenkeskeistä aikaa…</p><p class="p1">“Haluaisitko puhua jostain?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. “Painaako joku mieltäsi?”</p><p class="p1">“Monikin asia”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa varovasti huuliaan mutristelevaan mieheen. Kiusallinen ilmapiiri vaivasi Yeolia. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua samalla sohvalla istuvaan mieheen, joka katsoi häntä kuin haluaisi tulla lähemmäs, muttei uskaltanut. Pitäisikö päästää?</p><p class="p1">“Entä sua?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän muisti olla vuorovaikutteinen, ystävällinen. Ja oikeastaan, häntä vähän jopa kiinnosti. Viime päivinä tiiviisti hänestä huolehtivasta ruskeatukkaisesta oli tullut hänelle oikeasti tärkeä. Vähän kuten kaikista ympärillä olevista jäsenistä. Ja se oli todella kummallista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin suupieli liikahti pienesti. Yeol kehotti miestä purkamaan sydäntään, vaikka ei ollut varma, voisiko hän auttaa. Ei mennyt montaa sekuntia, kun miehen suusta alkoi tipahdella sanoja sanan perään. Hän kertoi viimeaikaisista epävarmuuksistaan ja Yixing hyungin paluusta, peloistaan ja toiveistaan. Miten pärjätä miehen kanssa, joka oli ollut poissa jo pitkään. Miten se kaikki vaikuttaisi tiimiin ja sen sisäiseen toimintaan. Mitä, jos Yixing hyung ei pitäisikään enää heidän kanssa työskentelemisestä?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli mykistynyt. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut ruskeatukkaisen miettivän sellaisia asioita. Ulospäin huolettomalta ja iloiselta vaikuttava mies paini suurten kysymysten kanssa, ihan niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Chanyeol tunsi sisimmässään jotain, inhimillisyyttä, myötätuntoa, kai. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, ettei osannut sanoa mitään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti kasvoilleen jälleen sen saman, huolettoman ilmeen. Levoton huokaisu pääsi hänen suustaan, kädet olivat alkaneet taas vaellella sohvan karkealla pinnalla. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti, ruskeatukkaisen olo oli tainnut keventyä kaikesta huolimatta. Hän oli rehellisesti sanottuna maailman surkein lohduttaja. Ei hänen maailmassaan lohtulauseita tavattu jaella. Jos jaettiin, ne olivat tunteettomia, kylmiä lausahduksia.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja katseli Chanyeolia kirkkain silmin. Yeol jäykistyi jälleen, hän näki taas sen, puhtaan rakkauden ja ihailun. Hän häkeltyi sisällään heräävistä tunteista, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi joku pystyi katsomaan häneen sillä tavalla. Vaikka käytännössä se sydämiä täynnä oleva katse oli kohdistettu toiseen Parkiin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli huomannut Chanyeolin ilmeen muuttuneen häkeltyneeksi. Hörökorva naurahti lyhyesti itselleen, mitäpä Byun ei huomaisi.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa, virnistäen pienesti. Yeol henkäisi sydämensä potkaistessa kovempaa. Katse valui miehen tuikkivista silmistä hänen ohuisiin huuliinsa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäykistyi. Hän ei voinut. Hän ei voinut tuntea yhtäkkistä kiinnostusta miestä kohtaan. Hän ei voinut sekaantua tämän todellisuuden Parkin ja ruskeatukkaisen Baekhyunin väliseen suhteeseen. Vaikka hän tuntisi hämmentäviä tunteita tuota miestä kohtaan, hän ei voinut mitenkään tietää, mitä exo-Chanyeolin mielessä liikkui. Baekhyunin peittelemätön rakkaus saattoi hyvinkin olla yksipuolista.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa ja paransi asentoaan. Hän taputti Yeolia olalle ja nousi ylös sohvalta, häviten jonnekin suuren asunnon uumeniin, taaksensa vilkaisematta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi samaan aikaan helpottuneena että pettyneenä. Hänen olisi äkkiä päästävä takaisin omaan elämäänsä, ettei menisi ja tekisi jotain peruuttamatonta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol heräsi sohvalta eteisestä kuuluviin kolisteluihin. Hän joutui hieraisemaan silmiään ymmärtääkseen, että oli edelleen seitsemän muun miehen jakamassa asuntokompleksissa. Hän vilkaisi puhelimen kelloa ja huokaisi väsyneesti, hän oli nokostanut vajaan tunnin. Eteisestä kantautuva vaatteitten kahina oli ainut äänenlähde sillä hetkellä. Ilmeisesti muut jäsenet olivat vielä seikkailemassa kaupungilla.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vääntäytyi ylös ja hiippaili varovasti kohti eteistä. Joku hiljaisimmista jäsenistä oli varmasti tullut kotiin, Kim Minseok tai Joonmyeon.</p><p class="p1">Sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun Yeolin nostaessa katseensa ruskeisiin silmiin, jotka kuuluivat kikkaratukkaiselle miehelle. Kiinalainen Zhang Yixing, pahamaineinen palkkamurhaaja, oli löytänyt hänet. Helvetin helvetti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin päässä napsahti. Hän syöksyi eteenpäin ja tarttui suurentunein silmin häntä tuijottavaa miestä hupparinrinnuksista ja ajoi hänet vasten kapean eteisen kovaa seinää.</p><p class="p1">“Pysy poissa täältä”, Chanyeol sähähti kiinaksi ja painoi henkeään haukkovaa miestä tiukemmin vasten seinää. Adrenaliini kohisi suonissa, täytyi pysyä valppaana.</p><p class="p1">“C-C-Chanyeol-ah”, mies vaikeroi, koitti työntää hänet pois luotaan, mutta Yeol oli kerrankin tilanteen herrana.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä hätänä?” Yixing yritti, mutta Chanyeol oli täysin omissa maailmoissaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mä tapan sut ennen kuin ehdit kissaa sanoa”, Chanyeol sihahti kiinaksi miehen kasvoja vasten ja käänsi miehen ympäri. Hän kiersi kätensä miehen kaulan ympärille ja puristi lujaa, välittämättäraivokkaasta hakkaamisesta, joka hänen olkavarteensa kohdistui. Kiinalaismies huusi apua koreaksi, hädissään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun rynnisti huoneestaan ja oli lentää nokalleen vauhdin ollessa liian kova. Hän paiskautui vasten eteisen seinää ja tutkaili pienessä tilassa käytävää tilannetta kauhunsekaisin silmin. Yixing ojensi kätensä häntä kohti ja haukkoi ilmaa, Yeolin yrittäessä kuristaa häntä hengiltä.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä helvettiä?!” Baekhyun parkaisi ja repi Yeolin kauemmas kotiin palanneesta Yixingistä. Yixing nojasi vasten seinää ja yski kovaan ääneen, kysellen jatkuvastie mitä vittua täällä oikein tapahtui.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol havahtui todellisuuteen tuntiessaan kovan läimäisyn poskellaan. Byun Baekhyun katsoi häntä tummin silmin, ääretön pettymys oli noussut hänen kasvoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet vitun sekaisin”, hän sihahti hampaittensa välistä ja kääntyi järkytyksestä selviytyä yrittävän hyungin puoleen. Hän laski molemmat kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja silitti varovasti.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeolie ei ole ollut oma itsensä moneen päivään”, hän sanoi pahoitellen ja mulkaisi ulko-ovea vasten rojahtaneeseen Chanyeoliin.</p><p class="p1">Kylmä katse oli kuin puukko rintaan. Chanyeolin maailma mureni jälleen, ruskeatukkaisella oli häneen käsittämätön vaikutus.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen niin pettynyt suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja palasi takaisin Yixingin puoleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin kädet tärisivät, hänen koko kroppansa alkoi täristä adrenaliinin purkautuessa. Hän alkoi ymmärtää, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Katumus sai hänen jalkansa pettämään. Hänen oli päästävä pois, jonnekin. Tärisevin käsin hän väänsi ulko-oven lukon auki ja poistui käytävään, pelkissä sandaaleissa ja kevyissä vaatteissa. Hämmentyneensekaisesti hän paineli paloportaisiin ja kelasi sekunti sekunnilta tapahtunutta. Hän oli hyökännyt toisen miehen kimppuun. Miehen, joka ei ollut hänen tuntemansa Zhang Yixing.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti vasten portaikon seinää ja valui istumaan. Hän veti itsensä tiukasti kasaan ja hengitti raskaasti. Pyyhki kostuneet silmänsä ja puristi rintaansa. Epätoivoinen pyyntö soi mielessä. Hän halusi pois. Pois tästä maailmasta, ettei aiheuttaisi enää yhtään enempää vaikeuksia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Illan tunnit olivat kuluneet uskomattoman hitaasti. Chanyeol oli toteuttanut lupauksensa ja kokannut Baekhyunille kunnon ateria ja syöttänyt hänet hyvin. Hän oli koittanut pitää yllä jotain rentoa keskustelua niistä näistä, mutta ajatukset olivat livenneet aina takaisin Jongdaen mukana lähteneisiin reseptilääkkeisiin. Baekhyun oli ollut kiltti ja vääntänyt hänelle rautalangasta, että Kim Jongdae jos joku teki kaikkensa onnistuakseen tehtävässä. Chanyeol oli syvästi kiitollinen, vaikka tiesi jo etukäteen, ettei kaksi urheilukassillista tavaraa yltänyt mitenkään kahteenkymmeneen miljardiin woniin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun makoili keskellä parisänkyä ja piteli käsiään täyden vatsan päällä. Hänen silmänsä painuivat hitaasti kiinni aina silloin tällöin.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet ihmeellinen mies, Park.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti katseensa sylissään olevasta lehtiöstä mieheen, joka oli kääntänyt päänsä häntä kohden. Hän vannoi näkevänsä hänen silmissään lämpimän katseen, sellaisen, jota hän ei ollut vielä nähnyt. Pieni hymynkare ilmestyi hänen huulilleen, hän taisi olla pehmittänyt tämän kovaa maailmaa elävän palkkionmetsästäjän.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän täytyy olla Rozyssä viiden tunnin kuluttua”,Baekhyun sanoi ja pidätteli haukotusta, ihan selvästi. Chanyeol palautti katseensa lehtiöön ja pisti kirjoittaen. Inspiraatio oli purrut häntä jo aamulla.</p><p class="p1">“Ota nokoset. Ehdit hyvin”, hän sanoi ja hyräili päässään soivaa melodiaa hymyillen. Hän ei ollut tuntenut oloaan niin luovaksi moneen viikkoon. Häntä oli kuvottanut pelkkä ajatuskin jonkin uuden biisinraakileen kirjoittamisesta, mutta nyt kaikki sujui vähän liiankin hyvin. Täytyi toivoa kovasti, että biisi muistuisi mieleen, kunhan hän pääsisi kotiin. Jos pääsisi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vilkaisi selällään makaavaa Baekhyunia. Miehen silmät olivat edelleen auki, tosin kierossa ja väsyneet. Hän naurahti hiljaa.</p><p class="p1">“En tapa sua. Vannon”, hän sanoi ja nosti kätensä sydämelleen. Baekhyun etsi mukavamman asennon ja antoi unen viedä hänet mukanaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol piti katseensa ruskeatukkaisessa. Miehen levollinen ilme sai hänetkin rauhalliseksi. Jos mies luotti oikeaan käteensä, niin silloin Yeolkin luotti. Hänellä oli vielä neljä ja puoli päivää kerätä rahat. Se oli ruhtinaallisesti.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun kuorsasi. Chanyeol tirskahti itsekseen. Kovaakin kovempi, raju palkkionmetsästäjä tiukassa nahkapuvussaan näytti jälleen inhimillisen puolensa. Ehkä tässä maailmassa oli aitoutta ja haavoittuvuutta, se oli vain piilossa kovan pinnan alla.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja heitti lehtiön pöydälle. Hän otti mukavan asennon sohvalta ja keskittyi katselemaan suloisesti nukkuvaa miestä.</p><p class="p1">Koti-ikävä oli suuri. Hän tekisi kaikkensa päästäkseen takaisin jäsenten luokse ja ennen kaikkea parhaan ystävänsä ihailevan katseen alle. Hän luotti siihen, että Baekhyun katsoi häntä ja hän teki samoin. Hän halusi halata miestä pitkään ja kellahtaa hänen olkaansa vasten, istua siinä tunteja jutellen kaikesta mahdollisesta. Tunnustaa tunteensa, joita hän oli kantanut sydämessään jo vuosia. Mitä kauemmin hän oli erossa Baekhyuniesta, sen vahvemmaksi hänen tunteensa kasvoivat. Hän rakasti Baekhyunia. Niin paljon kuin se heidän elämäntilanteessa oli mahdollista. Ja hän oli varma, että Baekhyun tunsi samoin. Sehun ja Jongin olivat pitäneet hänelle valaisevan saarnan eräänä kauniina, sojunhuuruisena yönä.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, Baekhyun kutsui Yeolia unensa välistä. Chanyeol höristi korviaan.</p><p class="p1">“Herätä mut kahden tunnin kuluttua.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä herätän”, Chanyeol lupasi ja pisti kädet sohvatyynyn alle. Hän ei ollut ainoa, joka veti syvään henkeä, haaveilevaan sävyyn.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rozy club oli punaisin valoin ja tupakansavuin täytetty juottola. Joka puolelta kantautui kiinankielistä keskustelua ja räkäistä naurua. Baekhyun asteli itsevarmasti kohti baaritiskiä ja laski kätensä pöydälle. Chanyeol pysyi hänen kannoillaan ja vilkuili hermostuneesti ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt sellaisessa paikassa. Hän oli nähnyt niitä vain tv-sarjoissa ja elokuvissa.</p><p class="p1">Kim Minseok kaatoi viskilasiin neljä senttiä Danielsia ja työnsi sen kohti Baekhyunia. Chanyeolin silmät olivat pullahtaa kuopistaan hyungin läväyttäessä pöytään mustan ysimillisen. Baekhyun nosti käsiaseen hoikkiin sormiinsa ja katseli sitä arvioiden. Lopulta hän äännähti tylsistyneenä ja valitsi viskilasin.</p><p class="p1">Zhang Yixing käveli esiin takahuoneen puolelta. Chanyeolin silmät kostuivat välittömästi. Siitä oli kuukausia, kun hän oli nähnyt hänet viimeksi. Tosin, hän oli nyt täysin eri maailmassa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puhui sujuvaa kiinaa tiskin takana seisovan kaksikon kanssa. Chanyeolia kismitti, kun hän ei ymmärtänyt kuin sanan sieltä täältä, siitä oli vaikea lähteä rakentelemaan mitään todenmukaisuuksia. Cheniä hän tuntui kyselevän.</p><p class="p1">“Pistäkää jotain Parkille”, Baekhyun virnisti koreaksi ja veti nolona tilannetta seurailevan hörökorvan tiskille. Minseok nosti aseen jälleen tiskiin ja pyysi 200 tuhatta wonia.</p><p class="p1">“Juomista”, Baekhyun tarkensi. Minseok heitti aseen Yixingille, joka nappasi sen ilmasta ja asetti sen housujen vyötärölle.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tämä mikään baari ole”, Minseok tuhahti kaataessaan viskiä toiseen samanmoiseen lasiin. Chanyeol kiitti juomasta ja huomasi miettivänsä itsekseen, missä helvetissä hän sitten oikein oli jos ei baarissa.</p><p class="p1">Kim Jongdae marssi sisälle juuri sillä kellonlyömällä kuin oli tarkoituskin. Hänellä oli käsissään yksi urheilukassi, se ei ollut kumpikaan niistä, jotka olivat lähteneet hänen matkaansa apteekista.</p><p class="p1">Dae heitti kassin vapaaseen pöytään ja astui tiskille. Chanyeol hyökkäsi heti tarkistamaan, mitä tuliaisia hän oli saanut, kun taas Baekhyun keskittyi enemmän nappisilmän kehumiseen ja juotti hänet hyvin, säästelemättä ylisanoja ja taputuksia nahkatakin peittämälle selälle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sivutti sisimmässään vellovan mustasukkaisuuden tunteen ja avasi urheilukassin vetoketjun sydän pamppaillen. 50 tuhatta wonisten seteleiden pilkahtaessa kassin suojista, Yeolin jalat pettivät alta. Hän istui takanaan olevalle tuolille ja naurahti helpottuneena. Rahaa oli paljon, tukku tukun perään. Hän veti kassin kiinni ja piilotti rahat uteliailta silmiltä, jotka olivat kiinnittäneet huomionsa häneen. Hän vilkaisi Baekhyunia ja nyökkäsi pienesti hymyillen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vastasi eleeseen pienellä nyökkäisyllä ja kääntyi takaisin Jongdaen puoleen. Hän kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja ojensi hänelle viskilasinsa.</p><p class="p1">“Onko havaintoa, missä rakas veljesi luuraa?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol jäykistyi.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla ja Parkilla on hänelle asiaa”, Baekhyun lausahti ja käänsi katseensa keskustelua kiiltävin silmin seuraavaan Yixingiin, joka kiillotti viinilasia valkoisella pyyhkeellä.</p><p class="p1">“Do Kyungsoo”, Baekhyun lausahti. “Tiedättekö, missä hän majailee?”</p><p class="p1">“Gangseogu”, Yixing lausahti, vahvasti kiinalaisella aksentilla. Yeol kuuli kylmän äänensävyn ja jäykistyi. Ei kuulostanut yhtään hänen tuntemaltaan hyungilta.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, rakkat. Korvaan tämän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja taputteli Jongdaeta aikansa ennen kuin peruutti Yeolin luokse ja laski hoikat sormensa hänen olkapäälleen.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään. Aika on rahaa eikä sulla ole tarpeeksi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessä, mutta hän luotti häneen täysin. Hän veti urheilukassin selkäänsä ja veti yllään olevan nahkatakin kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Byun!” Yixing huudahti ennen kuin he ehtivät kovin kauas. Hän tarttui vyötäröllä olevaan aseeseen ja heitti sen Baekhyunille. Baekhyun veti ysimillisen lippaan irti ja vilkaisi sisään. Tyytyväinen mutristus välähti hänen kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“200 000 wonia!” Minseok huudahti perään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili valkoista hymyään. “Maksan luonnossa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol peitti korvansa ja halusi pyyhkiä kuulemansa muististaan kokonaan. Baekhyun naureskeli hänelle ja veti hänet ulos savuisesta kuppilasta, astellen pitkin askelin kohti liikkeen edustalla odottavaa prätkäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko valmis? Tästä se lähtee.”</p><p class="p1">“Mikä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja otti kypärän vastaan.</p><p class="p1">“Action.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Adrenaliini kohisi suonissa ilmavirran kanssa. Tuhatkuutioinen moottoripyörä kiiti kohti Gangseon asuinaluetta. Byun Baekhyun tiesi tasan tarkkaan, minkä kerrostalon eteen hän moottoripyörän pysäyttäisi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia jännitti niin helvetisti. Hän oli kuvitellut kaikki mahdolliset skenaariot mielessään, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osannut varautua tulevaan millään tavalla. Jos Baekhyun alkaisi leikkiä aseen kanssa, voisi tapahtua jotain peruuttamatonta. Lisäksi, Chanyeolilla ei ollut mitään asiaa Kyungsoolle, mies oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, ettei aikonut olla avuksi millään tavalla. Eiväthän he enää edes tarvinneet häntä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun sammutti moottoripyörän kolmikerroksisen talon edustalle ja veti kypärän päästään. Chanyeol teki samoin ja veti henkeä. Sydän tykytti tuhatta ja sataa eikä tunne ollut mitenkään mukava. Hän oli kauhuissaan.</p><p class="p1">“Se salapoliisin retku asuu täällä”, Baekhyun sanoi jakaivoi taskujaan. Hän veti tiirikan esiin ja hymyili. Päättäväisin askelin hän astui oven eteen ja työsti lukkoa. Chanyeol laski huvikseen sekunteja. Niitä meni viisitoista, ja ovi oli auki.</p><p class="p1">“Kellariin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja johdatti Yeolia pimeässä käytävässä kohti portaita. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle.</p><p class="p1">“Et sano sanaakaan, onko selvä?” Baekhyun sihahti. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja jäykistyi entisestään, kun liikentunnistimella toimivat pihavalot sammuivat ja pimeydestä tuli entistä pimeämpää.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaivoi nahkatakkinsa taskuja. Hän ojensi sähkölamauttimen Yeolille ja lähentyi hänen kasvojaan. Yeol höristi korviaan kuunnellessaan ohjeita. Hänen oli toimittava juuri oikein, ettei pilaisi mitään.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko valmis?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol vastasi.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä. Sitten mennään.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun asteli portaat alas tasaiseen tahtiin. Chanyeol piteli kätensä tiukasti hänen olkapäällään ja seurasi samoja askeleita, pitäen mielessä, että laskeutui portaita. Onneksi niitä ei ollut paljoa ja kellarissa oli vain yksi ovi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tunnusteli ovea kädellään ja etsi lukkopesän. Hiljaa hän tiirikoi oven auki ja henkäisi onnellisena saadessaan viimeisen lukon levyn auki. Hän veti oven hiljaa auki ja käveli sisään.</p><p class="p1">Kellariasunnossa kajasti valoa. Se tuli pöydällä laturissa olevasta puhelimesta, jonka vihreä valo antoi sen verran tietä, että hiipiminen nukkuvien miesten luokse oli helppoa. Kyungsoo nukkui sohvalla ja Jongin oli käpertynyt sänkyyn.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia ei ollut koskaan jännittänyt niin paljoa kuin sillä hetkellä. Hän asteli mahdollisimman hitaasti Jonginien luokse ja asetti sähkölamauttimen miehen selän läheisyyteen. Pulssi tykytti korvissa, ympäristön kuuntelemisesta oli tullut vaikeaa.</p><p class="p1">Aseen iskuvasara painettiin alas. Chanyeol painoi sähkölamauttimen Jonginien selälle ja antoi sen laulaa, sininen valo välähti hämärässä asunnossa. Miesrukka oli hetkessä astetta syvemmässä unessa.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä helvettiä?” Kyungsoo kysyi, kuulostaen ärtyneeltä. Chanyeol napsautti yöpöydän valot päälle ja seurasi sivummasta, miten Byun Baekhyun painoi mustan käsiaseen vasten väsyneen miehen ohimoa. Kyungsoon katse kiinnittyi paskanjäykkään Chanyeoliin.</p><p class="p1">“Sulla on viisi miljardia, jotka kuuluvat Parkille”, Baekhyun sanoi ja painoi asetta tiukemmin vasten kylmäkatseisen miehen päätä. Paskamainen virnistys levisi Soon kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun virnisti yhtä pirullisesti. “On siinä liikekumppanit. Toinen on petturi ja toinen nössö.”</p><p class="p1">Kyungsoo naurahti pienesti.</p><p class="p1">“Missä ne rahat?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tukisti Kyungsoota hänen lyhyistä hiuksistaan. Hullunkiilto pysyi hänen silmissään.</p><p class="p1">“Taidat kerjätä verta nenästäsi, eh?” Baekhyun naurahti. “Missä ne rahat?”</p><p class="p1">“Ei liene asiasi”, Kyungsoo ärähti ja vilkaisi Chanyeolia, joka oli päätynyt puremaan etusormeaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tähtäsi aseen kohti Kyungsoon jalkaa ja ampui. Koko asuntoa ravisuttava pamahdus ja sitä seuraava ulvaisu soi korvissa vielä pitkään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tipahti sängylle ja peitti korvansa. Hän puristi silmät kiinni ja tärisi. Hän ei ollut juuri nähnyt tapahtunutta. Hän oli unessa. Se oli unta, sitä samaa vitun painajaista. Hän oli muusikko eikä mikään actionleffojen protagonisti.</p><p class="p1">“Missä ne rahat?!” Baekhyun kysyi ja työnsi aseen piipun vasten Kyungsoon leukaa. Tuskasta irvistelevä Soo vältteli katsekontaktia ja hengitteli pinnallisesti, hapuillen luodilla lävistettyä jalkapöytäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Ilsanissa? Dongdaemunissa? Cheodamdongissa?” Baekhyun luetteli. Hän hymyili huomatessaan Kyungsoon kulmien värähtävän viimeisimmän asuinalueen kuullessaan.</p><p class="p1">“Aika lähteä, Yeollie”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Hän katsoi Kyungsoota inhoten. Miehen kasvoilla oleva ilme oli lähes identtinen.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, Baekhyun kutsui. Chanyeol havahtui ja nousi ylös. Tärisevin jaloin hän huojui pois asunnosta, rynnisti portaat ylös ja etsi tiensä pihalle, oksentaakseen aikaisemmin päivällä syödyn aterian viimeistä murua myöten ulos.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pisti aseen piiloon ja taputti kalpeaa Yeolia olalle. Hän kehotti häntä nousemaan kyytiin, Cheodamdongissa heitä odotti viisi miljardia wonia. Sitten he voisivat mennä nukkumaan ja siirtyä seuraavana aamuna apteekille kehittämään jatkosuunnitelmaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei tahtonut jaksaa enää seisoa jaloillaan. Hän huojui paikallaan ja vältteli katsekontaktia. Ilta oli ollut raskas ja karmea, kroppa kävi ylikierroksilla koko ajan. Miten hänen täytyisi pystyä nukkumaan kaiken sen jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia molemmista poskista ja pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan. Hyperventilointi loppui yhteisen hengitysrytmin löytyessä ja kyyneleet pysyvät silmissä.</p><p class="p1">“Hän tulee kuntoon kyllä”, Baekhyun lupasi. “Hän on jääräpää eikä usko puhetta. Oli käytettävä rajumpia otteita.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei tiennyt mitä uskoa. Ei hän tuntenut sitä miestä. Ei hän tuntenut koko maailmasta ketään.</p><p class="p1">“Tule”, Baekhyun sanoi, paljon pehmeämmin. “Pyssyleikit on leikitty. Haetaan ne massit ja mennään nukkumaan.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tuli raahatuksi moottoripyörälle väkisin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol heitti kynän kädestään ja pamautti päänsä papereita täynnä olevalle toimistopöydälle. Baekhyun irrotti nenänsä setelinipusta ja katsoi hörökorvan mental breakdownia huvittuneena ilmeillen.</p><p class="p1">“No, paljonko?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi ääneen. Hän olisi halunnut itkeä, mutta ruskeatukkainen olisi saattanut tykätä kyttyrää.</p><p class="p1">“2,6 miljardia”, Chanyeol vastasi. Seteliniput oli laskettu ja Yeol oli tarkastanut paperille kyhäämänsä kaavat useaan otteeseen. Reseptilääkkeistä netottu summa oli kolmetoista prosenttia koko velkasummasta. Kolmetoista!</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä alku”, Baekhyun virnisti ja jatkoi viisisataatonnisten ihanoivaa imppaamista. Hän taisi tykätä rahan hajusta.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvä alku!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja suoristi itsensä. “Meillä meni puoli viikkoa pelkästään tähän!”</p><p class="p1">“Relaa, jäbä”, Baekhyun parkaisi. Chanyeol puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen ja karjui ääneen. Nousi ylös tuolilta ja potkaisi lenkkarin peittämät varpaansa hempulin pöydän kulmaan.</p><p class="p1">“Myydään liike?” Baekhyun heitti. Chanyeol tuhahti ja paineli lääkevarastoon. Hän oli heilunut siellä jo tunteja, mutta ehkä jonnekin olisi ilmaantunut uusi varastollinen fentalyynia. Aina saattoi toivoa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin katse kiinnittyi vasemmalla puolella, ylähyllyllä olevaan lippaaseen. Hän veti porrasjakkaran lähemmäs ja nousi ylimmälle tasanteelle. Tärisevin käsin hän tarttui mustaan, metalliseen lippaaseen ja kuunteli, miten taivaat lauloivat.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä löysit?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja käveli huoneeseen. Chanyeol peruutti alas ja esitteli löytönsä hänelle. Lipas oli lukossa, mutta jos hänellä oli tiirikat omaava mies vierellään, ei sen avaaminen liennyt ongelma.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaivoi nahkahousujensa etutaskua ja ojensi Yeolille avaimen, jonka hän oli löytänyt kassakoneen lipaskotelosta. Baekhyun näytti anteeksipyytävältä ja peruutti pois huoneesta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol henkäisi tutkiessaan pientä avainta, se ei ollutkaan arvoton, niin kuin hän ensin oli uumoillut.</p><p class="p1">“Avaa se jo!” Baekhyun parkaisi kärsimättömänä. Chanyeol havahtui ja käveli lippaan kanssa toimistopöydän ääreen. Hän työnsi avaimen sisään ja hymyili sen kääntyessä vaivattomasti lukkopesässä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun repesi railakkaaseen nauruun nähdessään Chanyeolin kyrpiintyneen ilmeen. Yeol nosti esiin lippaassa olevan avaimen ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Eikö nämä tosielämän room escapet voisi jo pikkuhiljaa päättyä.</p><p class="p1">“Täällä on jotain”, hän sanoi ja nosti kasaan taitetun asiapaperin esiin. Park Yooran kuolintodistus.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä?” Chanyeol henkäisi ja luki paperin läpeensä monta kertaa. Tämän todellisuuden Park oli menettänyt sisarensa muutamaa vuotta aikaisemmin. Sillä hetkellä hän oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen siitä, että hänen oma siskonsa eli ja hengitti hyvin. Hän ei ollut muistanut sanoa hänelle tarpeeksi usein, kuinka paljon hän noonaa rakasti.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä se on?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hapuili avainta itselleen. Hän käänteli sitä sormissaan ja mumisi itsekseen.</p><p class="p1">“Näyttää ihan tallelokeron avaimelta.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti suuret silmänsä todistuksesta pöydälle istuneeseen mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Tiedätkö sä, mistä se voisi olla?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. Hänellä oli vahva aavistus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol olisi mielellään viettänyt portaikossa koko loppuelämänsä, ellei joku naapureista olisi raahannut häntä puoliväkisin asunnolle. Sillä aikaa kotiin saapunut Jongdae otti pää painoksissa kävelevän ja sanattoman Yeolin vastaan ja kiitti miestä huolenpidosta. Hyvästit olivat kiusalliset ja oven sulkeuduttua Chanyeol tunsi ikävän kolautuksen rintakehässään.</p><p class="p1">“Missä olit, ja vielä ilman kunnon vaatteita?”</p><p class="p1">“Tuolla vaan”, Yeol henkäisi ja tallusti huoneeseensa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän ei halunnut näyttää naamaansa kenellekään, hän halusi vain lukittautua makuuhuoneeseen niin pitkäksi ajaksi, että heräisi taas omasta, harmaasta maailmastaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol paukautti oven kiinni ja rojahti sitä vasten. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja koitti tasata hakkaavaa sydäntään. Katumus kiristi rintaa ja samalla omat ongelmat antoivat oman lisäpainonsa. Siinä maailmassa ei ollut helppoa selvitä.</p><p class="p1">Työpöydän edessä oleva nahkatuoli pyörähti ympäri. Tummakasvoinen Baekhyun nosti kylmät silmänsä häneen ja haroi hiuksiaan. Pitkä, pettynyt äännähdys seurasi perässä.</p><p class="p1">“Tulithan sä kotiin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol painautui paremmin vasten puista ovea. Kaikki ne ajatukset palkkionmetsästäjä Byunista ja hänen perässään olevista velkojista nousivat jälleen pintaan. Puhdas paniikki välähti hänen silmissään, hänen oli päästävä pois. Tärisevin käsin hän tarttui kahvaan ja riuhtoi oven auki, juoksi taakseen vilkuillen asuntokompleksin toiseen päähän. Hän hengitti pinnallisesti, kun Byun Baekhyun seurasi häntä päättäiväisin askelin. Hänen valkoisten sukkien peittämät jalkansa tömisivät maassa ja lietsoivat lisää ahdistusta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol juoksi käytävän päähän ja törmäsi lukossa olevaan wc:n oveen. Hän painautui sitä vasten ja seurasi kauhuissaan, miten mies löysissä collegehousuissaan asteli lähemmäs, yhä se sama, pettynyt ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol upotti kasvonsa polviinsa ja koitti sulkeutua ympäröivältä maailmalta. Tuho, se oli lähellä. Byun Baekhyun sai seurakseen oikean kätensä, Kim Jongdae läheni häntä samoin askelin. Kim Joonmyeonin ärsyyntynyt parkaisu kuului jostain päin asuntoa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia pelotti ihan helvetisti. Hän oli varma, että hän kuolee. Itseinho raastoi hänen sisintään, hän halusi huutaa. Huutaminen ei ollut ratkaisu miljardivelkoihin, hän oli itse kaivanut hautaansa pakoilemalla ongelmiaan. Oli selvää, että se kaikki tulisi joskus päätökseen. Jos hän ei pystynyt maksamaan velkaa rahalla, niin hän maksaisi sen hengellään.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun laskeutui Yeolin tasolle ja koitti kaivaa hänen kasvonsa esiin repimällä kädet irti päätä suojaamasta.</p><p class="p1">“Älkää koskeko!” Chanyeol huusi raivokkaasti. Se lisäsi vain vettä myllyyn, ikätoverit liittoutuivat ja saivat murrettua hörökorvan suojan. Yeol vältteli katsekontaktia parhaansa mukaan, mutta Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen poskelleen ja vaati katsomaan häneen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol yritti potkaista Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään, mutta ruskeatukkainen mies istui hänen jalkojensa päälle ja tukahdutti loputkin aikeet sätkiä pakoon.</p><p class="p1">“Yeol-ah.”</p><p class="p1">“Älkää vittu koskeko!” Chanyeol huusi ja koitti työntää Baekhyunin pois sylistään. Voimaton yritys osoittautui epäonnistuneeksi, hänen sisimmästään ulos haluava huuto purkautui kyyneleiden muodossa. Hän, iso, aikuinen mies, vuodatti suolaisia kyyneleitä useiden silmäparien alla.</p><p class="p1">“Älkää tappako mua”, hän mutisi itkunsa välistä. Äänensävy oli heikko, tuskin kuuluva. Se nousi kuitenkin nopeasti, kun ympärillä vallitseva hiljaisuus oli niin korventava.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla ei ole niitä rahoja. Älkää tappako mua. Mä hankin ne! Myyn apteekkini!”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaappasi Chanyeolin tiukkaan halaukseen ja antoi hänen laskea päänsä olalleen. Chanyeol puristi mustaa hupparia nyrkeissään ja antoi kaiken sisälle kertyneen tulla ulos vaikeroivana, korvia vihkovana itkuna.</p><p class="p1">“Älkää tappako mua”, hän henkäisi ja rutisti silmiään kiinni. Baekhyunin ote hänen ympärillään vain tiukentui. Yeol veti sisäänsä hänen eleganttia tuoksuaan ja puristi häntä vasten itseään. Se lämpö, mikä miehestä lähti, oli uskomaton. Muutama päivä sitten makuuhuoneessa jaettu löysä halaus oli ollut myötätuntoinen, mutta tämä oli jotain paljon enemmän. Lohduttava, suojeleva, täynnä huolta.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol rakas”, Jongdae lausahti. “Kukaan täällä ei halua eikä aio tappaa sua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsahti puolen metrin päässä seisovaan Jongdaeen ja pudisti pienesti päätään. Dae kääntyi kannoillaan ja poistui käytävältä yleisten tilojen puolelle. Kun he olivat jääneet kahdestaan, hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja naurahti hiljaa, kun Yeol roikkui hänessä viimeiseen asti.</p><p class="p1">“Meidän täytyy selvittää tämä asia Yixing hyungin kanssa. Säikäytit hänet todella.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei kuunnellut. Hän oli päättänyt kohtalostaan eikä ymmärtänyt, ettei ollut omassa todellisuudessaan. Hän oli edelleen exo-Chanyeolin kaksoiskappale eikä miehet ympärillä tajunneet hänen veloistaan yhtään mitään.</p><p class="p1">Itku oli loppunut. Chanyeol tuijotti betonista seinää punaisin, kirvelevin silmin ja kieltäytyi kohtaamasta todellisuuden. Baekhyun työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään ja nousi ylös hänen päältään, antaen tilaa syöksyä vapauteen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän nousi ylös ja syöksyi kohti uloskäyntiä, eteistä. Hänen matkansa tyssäsi kuitenkin tielle astuvan Kim Joonmyeonin voimasta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti polvilleen ja nosti kätensä yhteen anoakseen armahdusta. Kyyneleet pääsivät jälleen valloilleen, hän anoi armoa kovasti vaikeroiden. Jäsenet saapuivat yksi kerrallaan todistamaan Yeolin järjen menetystä, sekavaa sopertamista apteekista ja kahdestakymmenestä miljardista.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon hieraisi silmiään ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. “Pitäisikö hänet viedä takaisin psykiatrin puheille? Jos hän saisi jotain lääkettä.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei sotketa valkotakkisia tähän”, Baekhyun jyrähti. “Annetaan hänen käydä se läpi. Ehkä hän palaa tajuihinsa, kun kaikki on päässyt ulos.”</p><p class="p1">“Hän kävi Yixingin kimppuun, jumalauta!” Joonmyeon parkaisi ja heilautti kättään kiinalaismiehen suuntaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ei se haittaa”, Yixing sanoi. “Hän ei selvästikkään ole oma itsensä.“</p><p class="p1">“Hän olisi voinut tappaa sut!”</p><p class="p1">“Mutta ei tappanut”, Yixing sanoi ja poistui olohuoneesta.</p><p class="p1">“Miten mä voin ikinä luottaa häneen?” Joonmyeon kysyi itseltään ja poistui tilasta muiden jäsenten katseet selässään tuntien. Huoneen ovi pamahti kiinni ja Chanyeol rojahti lattiaan. Hän tajusi, mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään. Hän oli pilannut kaiken. Ihan kaiken.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Söisit jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti tuputtaa banaania, mitta Yeol työnsi ojentavan käden kauemmas itsestään. Hän veti peiton korviin ja käänsi kylkeä. Katse tiukasti seinässä ja satoja toiveita ilmoille. Hän halusi kotiin. Vitut kaikesta. Hän ei aikonut tehdä enää mitään, ettei sekottaisi asioita yhtään enempää. Exo-Chanyeolina eläminen ei ollut hänen ihanne-elämäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko puhua siitä?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Apteekistasi?”</p><p class="p1">“En.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä ja nousi ylös poistuakseen. Hän oli istunut siinä jo liian kauan. Persekin puutui.</p><p class="p1">“Eihän se mikään kaunein apteekki ollut, mutta silti omani”, Chanyeol lausahti. Baekhyun istui hitaasti alas ja laski kätensä Yeolin olkavarrelle.</p><p class="p1">“Jeonnon-ron varrella, keskeisellä paikalla. Kaikenikäisiä asiakkaita kävi paljon, myynti oli hyvää. Tykkäsin olla siellä töissä. Kaikki oli mainiosti, kunnes korttelin päähän rakennettu Yliopistollinen apteekki vei asiakkaani.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun äännähti kuin ymmärtäisi, vaikka tuskin hän uskoi sanaakaan. Chanyeol jatkoi silti.</p><p class="p1">“Halusin pelastaa liikevaihdon keinolla millä hyvänsä. Typeränä sorruin kyseenalaisiin keinoihin ja nyt olen korviani myöten kusessa.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös ja käveli huoneen seinustalla olevan kirjahyllyn eteen. Chanyeol kääntyi seuraamaan, miten mies kävi jokaisen hyllyssä olevan käsikirjoituksen lävitse. Mietti kai, että hörökorva oli jämähtänyt johonkin mahdolliseen rooliin.</p><p class="p1">Tuskanhiki oli noussut Baekhyunin kasvoille. Mikään käsikirjoituksista ei ollut täsmännyt tarinan kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Stressiperäinen oireyhtymä”, hän tokaisi itselleen. Yeol räpytti silmiään, kaikki puhuivat siitä. Oli kai parempi leikkiä mukana. Oli se parempi selitys kuin tulla toisesta ulottuvuusesta.</p><p class="p1">“Sitä se on. Stressiä”, Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä omille epäilyilleen ja käveli takaisin Yeolin luokse. Hän tarttui häntä molemmista olkapäistä ja ravisti kovaa.</p><p class="p1">“Palaa jo järkiisi!” hän huudahti. Chanyeol piteli kivistävää niskaansa ja huojui siinä mukana. Baekhyun pamautti päänsä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja puuskutti kovaa.</p><p class="p1">“Palaa jo järkiisi. Mulla on ikävä sua, Yeol-ah.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski kätensä miehen selkämykselle ja piteli siinä. Hymyili vaisusti eikä osannut oikein tehdä muuta kuin pyytää anteeksi kaikkea yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.</p><p class="p1">“Suho hyung hakee sulle kohta rauhoittavia tai jotain, jos et topene tiloistasi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti pienesti. Hän ei söisi niitä, menisi vielä enemmän sekaisin. Hänessä ei ollut oikeasti mitään vikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä tämä tästä”, hän sanoi, vaikka hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka pitkään hänen täytyisi vielä kärvistellä.</p><p class="p1">“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja liikkui kohti seinää. Baekhyun kipusi sänkyyn ja laski päänsä Yeolin rintakehälle, kuunnellen hänen tiuhaan tahtiin pamppailevaa sydäntään. Hymyili, vaikka koitti olla vihainen.</p><p class="p1">“Pyydät anteeksi Yixing hyungilta.”</p><p class="p1">“Pyydän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja otti Baekhyunin paremmin kainaloonsa. Hän laski kätensä hupparin peittämälle olkavarrelle ja pyysi häneltäkin anteeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Musta tuntuu, että aiheutan vain ongelmia”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun kohotti itseään ja katsoi Yeolin surumielisiin silmiin.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mekään ei olla tajuttu mielenhäiriösi vakavuutta.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin teki mieli nauraa ääneen. Mielenhäiriö. Olisikin pelkkä mielenhäiriö eikä oikeita ongelmia. Exo-Chanyeol seikkaili tuolla jossain palkkionmetsästäjä Byun perässään. Kuka tiesi, milloin hänenkin aikanasa kävisi vähiin. Pelkkä ajatuskin aiheutti suuremmanluokan kylmiä väreitä.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyy kai pitää sua tarkemmin silmällä”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Ettet hyökkäile viattomien kimppuun toista kertaa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi ja koitti pidellä pokkaansa toisen ilkikurisen silmien tuikkeen nähdessään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten Baekhyun pystyi heittämään asiasta jo nyt vitsiä. Hän itse olisi ollut vielä pitkään kauhuissaan. Ehkä se oli luottamus, joka vallitsi hänen ja tämän todellisuuden Parkin välillä. Yeol oli vähän kade, kun hän ei pystynyt luottamaan samalla tavalla. Ehkä pitäisi.</p><p class="p1">“Saanko jäädä tähän?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski päänsä takaisin Yeolin rintakehälle. Chanyeol lupasi, mielellään.</p><p class="p1">“Vieläkö sä olet pettynyt muhun?” hän kysyi, silkasta uteliaisuudesta.</p><p class="p1">“Olen.” Lausahdus oli jämäkkä, mutta sitä seurasi pian heleä naurahdus. “Ihan helvetin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti. Oli hän sen ansainnutkin.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Kun Yeol heräsi, Baekhyun ei ollut enää hänen vieressään. Sänky tuntui tyhjältä ja kylmältä, se oli pakko myöntää. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja haroi hiuksiaan, hänen täytyi todella pitää ruskeatukkaiseen etäisyyttä, ettei vahingossa menisi ja ihastuisi häneen. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua hänen ja exo-Chanyeolin väliseen suhteeseen, vaikka joskus itsekkyys alkoi nostaa päätään. Silloin kun hän ymmärsi pysyä tajuissaan, hän viihtyi ruskeatukkaisen seurassa. Jatkuva seuraaminen ja huolehtiminen ei ollut enää hermoille käyvää. Oikeastaan hänestä tuntui, ettei hän osannut elää enää ilman. Oli jotenkin rauhoittavaa tietää, että joku seisoi hänen takanaan tapahtui sitten mitä vain. Hän oli juuri meinannut kuristaa kiinalaisen tiimitoverin hengiltä, ja silti Byun Baekhyun oli kellahtanut hänen kainaaloonsa.</p><p class="p1">Zhang Yixing astui huoneeseen. Chanyeol puristi peittoa nyrkeissään ja seurasi suurin silmin, miten pahamaineiselta palkkionmetsästäjältä näyttävä mies istui sängynlaidalle, tarttuen häntä kädestä. Nyt, kun hän tarkemmin katsoi, miehen silmät olivat lämpimät ja vaisu hymy oli silti läsnä.</p><p class="p1">“Pojat kertoivat tilastasi”, Yixing sanoi koreaksi. Chanyeol jännittyi. Mieskö osasi kieltä? Tietysti osasi.</p><p class="p1">“Miksi päästit itsesi niin huonoon jamaan?”</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahollani”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski katseensa alas. Hänen sormensa liikkuivat karhealla pussilakanan pinnalla. Hermostunut, hän oli, erittäin. Kotiin palannut mies oli täysin vieras hänelle. Muut hän oli oppinut tuntemaan joten kuten ja osasi ajatella heistä järkevästi, suurimman osan ajasta.</p><p class="p1">“Me kaikki ollaan täällä sua varten”, Yixing sanoi ja laski kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin. Ei puristanut niskasta kovaa vaan silitti pienesti, lohdutti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puri huultaan ja pyyhkäisi silmiinsä kertyneet kyyneleet jälleen pois. Hän alkoi ymmärtää, mitä hänen elämästään puuttui. Hänen ei tarvitsisi yrittää pärjätä yksin, vaan hän voisi avata sydäntään muillekin. Kukaan hänen maailmassaan ei tuntunut vain ymmärtävän sellaisen päälle. Oli hänellä joskus ollut joku, mutta hän oli menehtynyt muutama vuosi taaksepäin.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en tiedä, oletko vähääkään oma itsesi, mutta sanon tämän silti”, Yixing aloitti. “Mullakin oli ikävä teitä kaikkia.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti kasvonsa esiin ja katsoi vanhempaa, yritti hymyillä. Yixing naurahti ja pyyhkäisi miehen kostunutta silmäkulmaa.</p><p class="p1">“Älä epäröi pyytää lisää sairaslomaa, jos vähääkään tuntuu siltä. Työuupumus ei ole leikin asia.”</p><p class="p1">“Näin olen kuullut”, Chanyeol naurahti ja laski toisen käden Yixingin käden päälle. Hän puristi pienesti ja kiitti kaikesta. Pyysi vielä pari kertaa anteeksi edellisen illan selkkausta.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetkö yhtiölle?” hyung kysyi. Yeol pudisti päätään. Hänen oli parasta pysyä huoneessaan.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään illalla”, Yixing sanoi ja hymyili perään. Hän nousi ylös ja jätti Yeolin heräilemään rauhassa.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung?” Yeol kysyi hetkeä ennen kuin mies ehti ylittää kynnyksen. Yixing katsahti häneen.</p><p class="p1">“Vihaatko sä mua?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Yixing sanoi ja laski käden ovenkahvalle. “Kukaan ei vihaa sua.”</p><p class="p1">Yeol nyökkäsi ja laski katseensa jälleen kylmiin sormiinsa. Hyung veti oven kiinni mennessään. Lisääntyvistä askelista päätellen jäsenet olivat lähdössä päivän töihin. Yeol kellahti takaisin makuulle ja huokaisi syvään. Ehkä välit hyungiin eivät olisi ikuisuuksia kiusalliset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Soulin keskuspankissa oli ruuhkaa. Kärsimätön Baekhyun taputti jalkaansa rytmikkäästi lattiaan ja vilkuili vapautuvia asiakaspalvelupaikkoja. Chanyeol seurasi huvittuneena ruskeatukkaisen käytöstä ja pyysi häntä rentoutumaan. Baekhyun seurasi silmä kovana paikalta nousevia ihmisiä ja oli valmis hyökkäämään heti seuraavalle. Hän oli varmasti tottunut vain menemään ja repimään faktat esiin keinolla millä hyvänsä. Tänään toimittaisiin Chanyeolin tapaan. Byun Baekhyun sai olla hänen oikea kätensä vähän aikaa.</p><p class="p1">Uusi paikka vapautui muutamankymmenen minuutin istuskelun jälkeen. Baekhyun viiletti istumaan kovalle tuolille ja taputti toista paikkaa vieresään. Chanyeol tervehti tiskin takana olevaa naista ja istui alas. Baekhyun avasi suunsa selittääkseen, miksi he olivat liikenteessä, mutta Yeol vakuutti hoitavansa asian kyllä. Baekhyun risti jalkansa ja nojasi taaksepäin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli ottanut mukaansa jokaisen löytämänsä todistuksen identiteetistään. Passi, hänen ja noonan syntymätodistukset sekä kuolintodistus saisi kelvata pankin asinointitiskin takana istuvalle naiselle. Hän teki kaikkensa selvittääkseen, oliko noona pankin asiakas ja mikä lokeroista olisi hänen. Jämäkkä olemus sai pankkiirinaisen vakuuttumaan, Yeol todella tiesi, mitä oli tekemässä. Hän sai haluamansa vastaukset muutamassa hassussa minuutissa. He olivat oikeassa paikassa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol johdatti Baekhyunin tallelokerohuoneeseen. Hänellä oli kutina, hän oli nähnyt samanlaisen avaimen omassa elämässään. Noona oli tallettanut arvotavaroita sellaiseen. Tämän todellisuuden isosiskosta ja hänen talletuksistaan ei ollut hajuakaan, mutta se selviäisi nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun silmäili tallelokeroiden peittämää pitkää seinustaa suu aueten. Kysyvä katsahdus hörökorvaan riitti, Yeol asteli itsevarmasti oikean lokeron kohdalle. Numero 777 herätti mielikuvia. Triplaseiska muistutti amerikkalaisten kasinoiden kolikkopeleistä.</p><p class="p1">“Vauhtia, Park!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Chanyeol kaivoi avaimen verkkatakin taskusta ja työnsi sen tallelokeron lukkopesään. Avain vääntyi helposti ja napsautti lukon auki. Tärisevin käsin Yeol veti lokeron luukun auki. Ilmassa leijuvat odotukset nousivat, kun rahan haju vahvistui.</p><p class="p1">Jännittynyt henkäisy ei ollut ainoa laatuaan. Vierellä seisova Baekhyun vaikutti yllättyneen näystä yhtä paljon. Tukku toisensa perään keltasävyisiä seteleitä, viisikymmentätonnisia laarin täydeltä. Siltikään olo ei ollut kuin lottovoittajalla.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin hoikat sormet liikkuivat muka huomaamattomasti kohti setelinippuja. Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä ja pudisti pienesti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko mielummin velkaa Suho hyungille vai kuolleelle sisarellesi?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen ärtyyneeltä, kun Yeol ei repinytkään hänen selässään olevaa urheilukassia itselleen ja täyttäisi sitä kuin ryöstöretkeläinen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Oli hyvin mahdollista, ettei farmaseutti Park tiennyt tallelokeron sisällöstä. Saattoi myös olla, että hän suojeli rahoja tarkoituksella.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puhui kuitenkin asiaa. Jos hän ei toimisi, niin hän olisi kohta samassa jamassa kuin tämän todellisuuden Yoora. Chanyeol päätti ottaa rahat mukaansa. Kävi miten kävi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun otti kypärät pois urheilukassista ja ojensi tyhjän laukun Yeolille. Chanyeol tiputteli setelitukut kyytiin sen kummempia lakematta, hän voisi tehdä sen myöhemmin apteekilla. Bunkkerin kassakaapista löytyi jo 7,6 miljardia, kiitos Kyungsoolta takaisin haalittujen rahojen. Se ei silti ollut lähelläkään kahtakymmentä miljardia. Hän oli kiitollinen jokaisesta pennistä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti kassin kiinni ja nosti sen selkäänsä. Hän pukkasi tyhjyttä ammottavan tallelokeron kiinni ja veti avaimen pois lukosta. Baekhyun ojensi hänelle kypärän ja odotti lähtökäskyä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui kypärään ja nyökkäsi. Pitkin askelin he poistuivat tallelokerohuoneesta. Määrätietoiset ilmeey kasvoillaan he ottivat suunnan kohti Dongdaemunia. Heillä oli vielä paljon tehtävää.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli laskenut rahat kahteen otteeseen. Hän oli joutunut aloittamaan liian monta kertaa alusta, sohvalla pizzaa mussuttava Baekhyun oli herpaannuttanut hänen huomionsa aina pahimmalla hetkellä. Kuitenkin nyt laskut täsmäsivät.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hieroi särkevää päätään ja huokaili kovaan ääneen. Ruokataukoaan pitävä Baekhyun lopetti jatkuvan mumisemisensa ja suoristi selkäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Mikä mättää?”</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja laskeskeli paperille ynnäämänsä loppusumman nollat. Summa oli jäänyt paljon vajaaksi. Aivan liian paljon. Yhteissumma oli masentava, vaikka paljon edistystä oli tullut. Hänellä oli vielä kolme päivää aikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Aina on suunnitelma B”, Baekhyun virnisti oudon leikkisästi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti epäuskoisen katseensa aterioinnin keskeyttäneeseen mieheen. “Ja se on?”</p><p class="p1">“Myy persettä”, ruskeatukkainen tokaisi ja tarttui uuteen pizzapalaan. Tyytyväinen mussutus jatkui huolettoman kevyesti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kirosi mielessään. Hänen persereikänsä repeäisi varmasti ennen ensimmäistä miljardia. Hän tarvitsi vajaan kuusi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei suostunut luovuttamaan. Hän hylkäsi laskelmansa ja juoksi ylös takahuoneen puolelle. Hän rynnisti lääkevarastoon ja tutki sen läpeensä. Jos hän löytäisi edes jotain, mikä kelpaisi vierotusoireita kärsiville narkkareille. Jos kaapin perukoilla sattuisi olemaan jokin unohdettu hätävara, juuri tälläisiä, epätoivoisia hetkiä varten. Viidelläkymmenellä grammalla heroiinia eläisi herroiksi.</p><p class="p1">Raivokkaan etsimisen ja mylläämisen jälkeen pettynyt Yeol rojahti porrasjakkaralle ja nojasi kovaan hyllyyn. Hänen sieluttomat naurahdukset värittivät varaston tunkkaista ilmapiiriä.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyunin nahkakengät kopisivat jälleen. Mies nahkapuvussa pysähtyi huoneen ovelle ja nojasi karmiin, mietteliäs katse lannistuneessa Yeolissa. Hän oli tainnut lukujen karun todellisuuden.</p><p class="p1">“Mä haluaisin jo pois tästä helvetistä”, Chanyeol huokaisi väsyneenä. Miten mukavaa olisi herätä yltä päältä hikisenä omasta sängystä ja kuulla taas Jongdaen korvia raastava kuorsaaminen. Naurahtaa hölmistyneenä ja todeta kaiken olleen vain typerää unta. Pitkää, helvetillistä painajaista.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä lähdet, niin ota mut mukaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol suoristi selkänsä ja höristi korviaan. Halusiko Byun Baekhyun lähteä hänen kanssaan jonnekin, pois Soulista, elämään rauhallista elämää ihan kahdestaan. Se olisi unelmien täyttymys.</p><p class="p1">Paitsi, että tämä Byun Baekhyun ei ollut <em>hänen </em>Baekhyuniensa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli edelleen mietteissään. Hän empi kovasti, Yeol joutui kehottamaan häntä avaamaan suunsa, ihan rohkeasti. Hän tuntui olevan jo pohjalla, mikä tahansa olisi hyvä idea.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla olisi ehkä yksi keino hankkia loput rahat.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kiinnostui välittömästi. Baekhyun astui sisemmäs varastohuoneeseen ja pysähtyi Yeolin eteen. Hän laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja vaati katsekontaktia. Chanyeol huomasi, ettei ote ollut alistavan puristava, vaan kevyt ja rohkaiseva. Häne sydämensä pampahti jälleen.</p><p class="p1">“Sähän tiedät, kuka olen.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi. Vaatimasti omasta suusta kehaistu, Soulin paras palkkionmetsästäjä Byun Baekhyun. Mies, josta oli varoiteltu kerta toisensa jälkeen.</p><p class="p1">“Jos vetäydyt maan alle vuorokaudeksikin yli saamasi aikarajan, Kim Joonmyeon kutsuu mut paikalle. Hän tietää hyvin, miten paljon aikaa olen suhun käyttänyt. Hän maksaa varmasti mitä pyydän, kunhan vain saa sut jalkojesi juureen.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti turhan kylmään sävyyn. “Luopuisitko palkkiostasi yhden tuhoontuomitun apteekin tähden?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarrasi Chanyeolia rintamuksesta ja veti hänet lähemmäs kasvojaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli tummunut sekunneissa.</p><p class="p1">“Kuule, Park. Haluatko sä ne rahat vai kuolla hitaasti ylimielisesti virnistelevän psykopaatin edessä?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sopersi anteeksipyyntöä ja koitti kerätä itsensä. Liian lähelle jälleen tullut Byun sai hänen henkensä salpautumaan, eikä se johtunut hänen sanoistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä sitten haluat?” hän kysyi ja koitti selvittää kurkkuaan. “Vastapalvelukseksi?”</p><p class="p1">“Mietitään sitä sitten”, Baekhyun virnisti ja liu’utti kätensä Chanyeolin niskaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski kasvojaan rikkoakseen katsekontaktin. Hänen sydämensä tuntui hyppäävän rinnasta, jos mies lähenisi yhtään enempää. Viimeisen parin päivän aikana kummallisesti pehmennyt mies oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hänen ymmärryksensä alkoi hämärtyä, hän näki siinä miehessä taas oman ystävänsä, sielunkumppaninsa. <em>Baekhyunien</em>.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti Yeolin kasvot ylös ja hymyili. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut vilkuilla muualle, sillä miehen sormet saattoivat liikkua hänen niskastaan hyvin nopeasti kaulan ympärille.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyunin hymy oli kaunis. Ei kylmä, ei ilkikurinen, ei edes leikkisä. Kaunis ja aito, sellainen, mitä hän ei ollut nähnyt vielä koskaan siinä todellisuudessa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä osaan käsitellä Kim Joonmyeonia”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. “Luota muhun.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä luotan suhun aina“, Chanyeol vastasi empimätt ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Hän veti sen pois niskastaan ja nousi ylös.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta koska meillä on vielä muutama päivä aikaa takoa rahaa. Olkoon oljenkortesi viimeinen.”</p><p class="p1">“Miten haluat, pomo”, Baekhyun äännähti ja veti käden lippaan. Chanyeol kääntyi häntä kohti ja tarjosi kättään.</p><p class="p1">“Tässä suhteessa me ollaan samanarvoisia.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hölmistyi, mutta ujutti hoikat sormensa Yeolin käteen. He kättelivät jämäkästi ja irrottivat otteen hitaasti, pitkään kosketusta kaipaamaan jääden.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi lääkehyllyjen puoleen. Hän yritti näyttää siltä, kuin tietäisi, mitä oli tekemässä. Farmaseuttia oli vaikea esittää.</p><p class="p1">“Missä mun pitäisi piileskellä? Täällä? Cheodamdongissa?”</p><p class="p1">“Asuntosi on hyvä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui yskänlääkepulloon. Hän luki etikettiä keskittyneenä, vaikka tuskin ymmärsi sanaakaan. Yeol niin samaistui.</p><p class="p1">“Parempi täyttää jääkaappi hyvissä ajoin.”</p><p class="p1">“Osta kahdelle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski lääkepullon takaisin oikealle paikalle. “Tulen vahtimaan sua, ettet karkaa minnekään.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi kevyesti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun näytti tekevän lähtöä. Hän ilmoitti menevänsä Rozyyn levittelemään hieman juoruja. Kim Joonmyeon ottaisi yhteyttä nopeasti aikarajan ylityttyä.</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitsetko prätkää?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja toivotti turvallista matkaa.</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään illalla.”</p><p class="p1">“Nähdään, Park”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja poistui takahuoneesta kevyin askelin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta vasta, kun ulko-ovi oli kolahtanut. Kaikki tuntui luistavan jo suhteellisen mukavasti, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei kaikki mennyt ihan nappiin. Joko Byun Baekhyun oli kiinnostunut hänestä tai sitten hän suunnitteli jotain ilkeää ja julmaa. Hän toivoi jälkimmäistä, oman sydämensä kannalta. Hän oli mahdollisesti tehnyt virheen roikkumalla miehessä, kirjaimellisesti, mutta hän ei voinut ikävälleen mitään. Hämmentävä tilanne sekoittaisi kenet tahansa.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli viettänyt koko illan miettimällä, miten Kim Joonmyeon pystyisi suostumaan Baekhyunin vaateisiin. Mitä, jos mies ei turvautuisi palkkionmetsästäjään alkujaankaan? Jos hän lähettäisi palkkamurhaajan perään, hän kohtaisi loppunsa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun vaikutti olevan varma suunnitelmastaan. Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt hänen motiivejaan. Ehkä yhdessä tiiviisti vietetyt päivät olivat saaneet miehen kiintymään häneen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vähän toivoi tehneensä jo tarpeeksi. Hän oli varsin kyllästynyt väkivaltaiseen maailmaan. Hän halusi tehdä musiikkia, esiintyä. Nauttia faniensa huudoista ja ympäröivien jäsenten naurusta.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tönäisi Chanyeolin takaisin todellisuuteen. Jostain t-paidan ja löysät, ylisuuret verkkarit löytänyt palkkionmetsästäjä oli sellainen näky, että hän repesi välittömästi nauruun.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tuhahti loukkaantuneesti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Hän oli hankkiutunut eroon hiertävistä nahkahousuista ja käynyt suihkussa. Chanyeol oli kuullut epävireisen hoilotuksen olohuoneeseen ja huomannut aprikoineensa, osasiko kukaan tässä todellisuudessa laulaa kunnolla. Viihdebisneksien suuria rakennuksia ei ollut tullut vastaan yhden yhtä.</p><p class="p1">“Lainasin retkujasi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Eihän haittaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Ihan vapaasti”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Ei ollut hänen kuteitaan. Hänellä oli ikävä Supremen pehmeitä huppareita.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä mietit?”</p><p class="p1">“Vähän kaikkea”, Chanyeol huokaisi. “Elämää. Mennyttä, nykyisyyttä.”</p><p class="p1">“Tulevaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili pienesti. “Jos olisit vapaa lähtemään ihan mihin vaan, minne lähtisit?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli miettinyt sitä paljon. Paikalla ei niinkään ollut väliä. Kunhan siellä olisi vähän ihmisiä ja rauhallista asua. Pieni, tiivis kyläyhteisö jossain hevonkuusessa.</p><p class="p1">“Maailma ei voi olla joka puolelta näin harmaa ja saasteinen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Sinne mä lähtisin. Jonnekin, missä on kirkasta ja raikasta.”</p><p class="p1">“Mikä sua estää?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun piilotti kasvonsa ja naurahti vähätellen. Hänen sormensa liikkuivat t-paidan helmalla, nypläsivät kulunutta kangasta. Chanyeol jäykistyi, taas hän näki miehestä uuden puolen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti uudemman kerran. Yeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. Näky ei olisi ollut niin surkea, jos mies olisi pitänyt omat vaatteet yllään. Hänen imagonsa oli täysin mennyttä. Chanyeolista tuntui, ettei Baekhyun näyttänyt sitä puoltaan kenelle tahansa.</p><p class="p1">“Ei tarvitse vastata”, Yeol kuiskasi. “Unohda, että kysyin.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä en uskalla”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti totiset silmänsä Yeoliin. “Mä en uskalla lähteä yksin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja hieraisi lohduttavasti. Hän luuli ymmärtävänsä, mistä mies puhui. Soulissa hänellä oli maineensa, elinkeino ja tukiverkko. Uudessa ympäristössä hänellä ei olisi mitään. Oli siinä myös hyvät puolensa. Sitä pystyi aloittamaan kuin puhtaalta pöydältä. Etsiä uudet ystävät, työt, kumppanin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli väistämättä alkanut miettimään, pääsisikö hän kotiin enää koskaan. Jos jumala oli antanut hänelle mahdollisuuden elää unelmiensa elämää yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin ilme muuttui surullisemmaksi. Mies hänen vierellään ei kuitenkaan ollut Baekhyunie. He olivat tunteneet vasta viikon, he eivät tietäneet toisistaan mitään. Kotipuolessa odottava Hyunie tiesi kysymättäkin, missä mentiin ja se oli ihanaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen poskelleen ja vaati katsekontaktia. Sydän pampahteli jälleen, kun peukalo liikkui hänen poskellaan. Chanyeolia kismitti, mies ei nähnyt samaa kuin hän. Baekhyunille hän oli yksi epäonnistunut farmaseutti, mutta hänelle Baekhyun oli yksi kielletty hedelmä. Sellainen, joka sekoitti viimeisetkin järjen rippeet. Tunteet, niitä oli. Molemminpuoliset, mutta ne menivät ristiin.</p><p class="p1">“Kyllä me selvitään tästä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhkäisi suolaisen kyyneleen pois Yeolin silmäkulmasta. “Mä en anna Joonmyeonin vahingoittaa sua. Vain mä saan koskea suhun.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol irvisti. Oliko hän sittenkin mennyt lupaamaan henkensä Byunille.</p><p class="p1">“Meinaatko sä tappaa mut?” Yeol kysyi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin hymy leveni entisestään, hänen sormensa liikkui edelleen Chanyeolin poskella. Äänensävy oli viekas, matala.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyun käden pois kasvoiltaan ja kääntyi poispäin. Hän tunsi sormet harteillaan ja jännittyi, kun Baekhyun painautui vasten hänen selkämystään.</p><p class="p1">Sydän rinnassa ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen. Yksikin viipyvä kosketus niin helvetti räjähtäisi. Mitä vittua Byun Baekhyun halusi hänestä ja miksi hän halusi kellistää hänet sohvalle ja suudella häntä.</p><p class="p1">“Se oli vitsi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liu’utti sormet Yeolin niskaan. Koitti nauraa tunnelman keventämiseksi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja laski hitaasti kymmeneen. Koska Byun Baekhyun oli rohkea ja määrätietoinen, hän uskalsi tulla lähemmäs. Chanyeol oli heikko, hän ei uskaltanut sanoa ei, sillä jollain kierolla tasolla hänen kaikki toiveensa olivat toteutuneet.</p><p class="p1">“En mä sua tappaisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti Chanyeolia kohti itseään. Chanyeol piti katseensa haalakanmustissa farkuissaan ja mutristi huuliaan. Ei uskaltanut katsoa vieressään olevaan, hölmistyneeseen mieheen.</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongdae on messissä. Hän ujuttaa Suho hyungin rahat sun urheilukassiin sillä aikaa, kun mä pelaan aikaa. Sun täytyy vain luottaa muhun.”</p><p class="p1">“Miksi sä teet tämän?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti viimein totiset silmänsä mieheen. “En oikein usko, että harrastat ystävänpalveluksia.”</p><p class="p1">“Sä et ole mun ystävä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol virnisti. Hän oli samaa mieltä.</p><p class="p1">“Sä voit olla mun palkkioni.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nousi ylös sohvalta. Hän ei voinut sotkeutua sellaiseen. Hän ei voinut sitoa farmaseutti Parkia Byuniin mahdollisesti loppuelämäkseen.</p><p class="p1">Mutta jos tämä todellisuus olisikin hänen tulevaisuutensa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tarttui Chanyeolia kädestä. Puristi tiukasti ja vaati huomiota. “Katso muuhun, kun puhun sulle!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille. Hän veti miehen kiinni itseensä ja nojautui lähemmäs.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä ihastunut muhun?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi. Kylmää tuhahtelua seurasi typertynyt nauru. Chanyeol niin tiesi. Byun oli päästänyt hänet sydämeensä, tai siihen, mitä siitä oli jäljellä.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en aloittanut sitä”, Baekhyun irvisti. “Itse olet paskanjäykkä, koska et pysty vastustamaan mua!”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli niin oikeassa, mutta samalla niin väärässä. Yeolia tapittava ruskeatukkainen oli jatkamassa lausahduksiaan, mutta hörökorvan pistävä katse hiljensi hänet.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol päästi irti ja peruutti pari askelta syvään huokaillen. Baekhyun seurasi häntä katseellaan, ei suostunut päästämään häntä silmistään.</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat?” hän huudahti ja tarttui kalleuksiinsa. “Tätä?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol peitti silmänsä. Suhisevat ajatukset tuntuivat ottavan vain lisää kierroksia kunnes aivoissa napsahti. Oikosulku. Ylikuormitus.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä ja laski huulensa hänen omilleen. Ahnas suudelma melkein tukahdutti hänet. Baekhyun painoi itseään paremmin Yeolia vasten ja liu’utti kätensä miehen paidan alle, roikkuen mukana nälkäisissä, huolimattomissa suudelmissa.</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun maistui makealta, hän oli se kielletty hedelmä. Ja Chanyeol se langennut syntinen, joka joutuisi kantamaan tekojensa seuraukset loppuelämänsä ajan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>irl</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol istui SM Entertainmentin kattotasanteella ja katseli joella lipuvaa ravintolalaivaa. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti, mutta ilma ei ollut enää lämmin. Yllä olevan hupparin hihat piti laskea alas ja vetää huppu päähän. Syksy tuntui tulleen.</p><p class="p1">Viimeiset kaksi tuntia olivat olleet täyttä helvettiä. Chanyeol oli muodon vuoksi ottanut osaa erääseen palaveriin, josta hän ei ollut ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Hän oli vain pyöritellyt päätään ja koittanut pysyä kärryillä, mutta hänen aivonsa olivat ylikuormittuneet jo ensimmäisen puolen tunnin aikaina. Heti, kun isot kihot olivat poistuneet kokoushuoneesta, Chanyeol oli ottanut jalat alle ja viilettänyt katolle istumaan. Raitis ilma tuntui rauhoittavan välittömästi.</p><p class="p1">“Lempipaikkasi”, Baekhyun lausahti. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan ovelle ilmestynyttä miestä, jonka ruskeat hiukset heiluivat ulkona puhaltavan tuulen mukana.</p><p class="p1">“Toin kahvia. Maistuuko?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol taputti paikkaa vieressään ja käänsi jälleen katseensa suureen ravintolalaivaan. Veden päällä rattoisasti seilaava paatti näytti mukavalta paikalta viettää lounastaukoa. Saisikohan hän joskus käydä kokeilemassa, hän huomasi miettivänsä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun istui Yeolin vierelle ja ojensi hänelle kahvin. Chanyeol otti juoman vastaan ja kiitti vaisusti.</p><p class="p1">“Jongdae haluaisi kirjoittaa sun kanssasi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti. Hän oli sata kertaa sanonut, ettei osannut. Hän oli onnistunut auttamaan ikätoveria biisinraakileen kanssa tasan kerran, kun hän pyysi englanninkielistä sanaa vastineeksi omille ajatuksilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Eikö maistu, edelleenkään?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Laulujen kirjoittaminen oli vaikeaa. Hän ei tiennyt sellaisesta paskan vertaa.</p><p class="p1">“Aloita tarinasta”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kirjoita sellainen ensin. Sitten sovittakaa se kappaleeksi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mistä sä kirjoittaisit?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Rakkaudesta?”</p><p class="p1">“Eikö se ole enemmän sun juttusi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hörppäsi kahvistaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mun?” Yeol ihmetteli ääneen. Tämän todellisuuden Park taisi haaveilla rakkaudesta. Oliko hän jopa rakastunut? Ehkäpä… mahdollisesti… Baekhyuniin? Ruskeatukkaisen tunteet eivät tainneetkaan olla pelkästään yksipuolista haihattelua.</p><p class="p1">“Palaa jo järkiisi, senkin typerys”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja kumatti nyrkkinsä Yeolin olkavarteen. Chanyeol älähti ja hieroi kättään, mokoma oli murjonut häntä koko viikon. Kohta koko käsi olisi mustana miehen kovista otteista.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on ikävä sua.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei pystynyt kuin virnistämään myötätuntoisesti. Hän oli pahoillaan, ettei osannut olla niin kuin tämän todellisuuden Park.</p><p class="p1">“Ota mut jo kainaloon!”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja veti hänet itseensä. Baekhyun hymyili, nojasi vasten häntä ja katseli joelle haaveillen. Ojensi kätensä kohti laivaa ja koitti napata siitä kiinni, hellästi perään naurahtaen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nautti miehen tuomasta lämmöstä. Siinä viimassa ei ollut enää mukava istua. Ilma oli vain niin kaunis, maisemat myös. Miljöön katseleminen oli niin rauhoittavaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en haluaisi olla riesa”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, katse valuneena kädessä olevaan take away -mukiin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun katsahti häneen huolesta jäykkänä. “Kuka on väittänyt sun olevan?”</p><p class="p1">“En osaa mitään eikä musta ole juurikaan apua”, Yeol huokaisi. “Istun tai nukun, syön ja tuijotan seiniä.”</p><p class="p1">“Milloin viimeksi olet käynyt salilla?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puristeli Yeolin käsivartta. <em>En ikinä, </em>Yeolin teki mieli sanoa. Lihaksia ei varmaan juuri tuntunut. Hänen päivittäinen liikuntansa koostui lääkehyllyjen täyttämisestä ja liikkeen siivouksesta.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetään nyt?” Baekhyun ehdotti, innostuen itsekin. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, ei hän halunnut lähteä nolaamaan itseään.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään pelaamaan biljardia? Keilaamaan? Entä tennis?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli hämmentynyt. Harrastiko Park todella tuota kaikkea hektisen elämänsä keskellä. Hänen tuli huono omatunto, hän itse ei harrastanut oikein mitään. Yrittäjänä hänen vuorokautensa tunnit menivät apteekin ylläpitämiseen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tajusi jälleen olevansa luuseri. Tyhjä nauru pääsi ilmoille hänen rypiessä itsesäälissä. Miten tyhmä hän oli ollut päästäessän apteekkinsa siihen jamaan. Jos hän saisi mahdollisuuden aloittaa kaiken alusta, hän tietäisi ainakin, mitä ei kannattanut tehdä.</p><p class="p1">“Haaveiletko sä oikeasti siitä?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Hän joutui kysymään tarkennusta.</p><p class="p1">“Elämästä ilman tiimiä?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei uskaltanut vastata. Hän ei voinut tietää, mitä Parkin päässä oikein liikkui. Mutta jos hän olisi se mies, hän ei ainakaan lähtisi minnekään sellaisten todellisten ystävien luota. Jos musiikki ja esiintyminen oli hänen unelma-ammattinsa, miksi ihmeessä hän haluaisi jättää sen kaiken taakseen.</p><p class="p1">“Elämästä ilman mua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti kostuneet silmänsä Yeoliin.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi kovaäänisesti. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hänen sydämensä särkyi sillä tavalla aina ne surulliset silmät nähdessään.</p><p class="p1">Vahvat tunteet näkyivät selvästi. Byun Baekhyun oli vuodattaa kyyneleitä jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, siitä, että hän (tai siis tämän todellisuuden Park) jättäisi hänet yksin. Menettämisen tuska kiilui siellä jossain.</p><p class="p1">“Voisinko mä elää ilman sua?” Chanyeol kysyi ja asetteli miehen ruskeat suortuvat takaisin paikoilleen.</p><p class="p1">“Et”, Baekhyun kivahti ja sulki silmänsä. Ei kai halunnut nähdä Yeolin kasvoille noussutta hentoa hymyä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol olisi halunnut kysyä suoraan, mitä Parkin ja Baekhyunin välillä oikein oli, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Pilaisi vielä senkin ja aiheuttaisi lisää ongelmia. Siinä olisi exo-Chanyeolilla kovasti korjaamista. Hän halusi ratkaista jotain eikä vain hajottaa.</p><p class="p1">“Mäkään en voisi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Sä olet mulle tärkeintä tässä maailmassa.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili. Tässä maailmassa. Tiesiköhän raukka, että oli toinenkin maailma. Siellä oli vaarallinen Byun, palkkionmetsästäjä. Mies, joka ei empinyt käyttää väkivaltaa ja riepotti syntiin langenneet maksamaan velkojaan. Se Byun ei katsoisikaan Yeoliin päin. Jos katsoisi, niin inhoten ja sylkisi vielä päälle.</p><p class="p1">“Rakastatko sä mua?” Chanyeol kysyi kaikesta huolimatta ja tuijotti Baekhyunia syvälle silmiin. Uteliaisuus oli ottanut vallan. Asia tuntui jotenkin tärkeältä selvittää. Ihailevaa, huolehtivaa ja ikävää täynnä olevaa katsetta ei voinut sivuttaa. Yeol oli huomannut, että kaikki muutkin olivat huomanneet sen.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään. Ainoastaan virnisti tulkinnanvaraisesti ja laski kätensä hänen kädelleen. Puristi pienesti ja purskahti lopulta hiljaiseen itkuun.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hämmästyi. Hän laski kahvimukin kauemmas itsestään ja kaappasi kyyneleitä vuodattavan miehen (toivottavasti) lohduttavaan halaukseen.</p><p class="p1">“Saanko mä?” Baekhyun kysyi itkunsa välistä. Yeol ei osannut sanoa, miksei hän saisi. Rakkautta se oli, se, mitä hän oli miehen silmistä nähnyt. Oli se sitten minkälaista tahansa, niin rakkautta se oli.</p><p class="p1">“Jos mä vain saan, niin rakastan”, Baekhyun mutisi häntä vasten ja puristi tiukemmin. Chanyeol upotti kasvonsa miehen hiuksiin ja tajusi, ettei ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään sellaista. Hän halusi suojella miestä maailman raadollisuudelta, vaikkei tuntunut oikein kestävän sitä itsekään. Toisen lämpö jätti erkaantuessaan kummallisen tyhjän olon. Ikävä, se tuli nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">Katumus pisti rintaa, Yeol ei olisi saanut päästää miestä niin lähelle itseään. Hän ei ollut se, miksi Baekhyun häntä luuli.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja pyysi anteeksi tunteenpurkaustaan. Chanyeol näki selvästi, että hän oli pitänyt paljon sisällään.</p><p class="p1">“Vaikka mä olen tälläinen tollo ja mistään mitään tietämätön, niin sä saat <em>aina </em>tulla juttelemaan mulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja toivoi kuulostavansa edes vähän ystävältä.“Mistä tahansa.”</p><p class="p1">“Mua pelottaa”, Baekhyun sanoi kuulostaen vakavalta. Chanyeol piteli kättään miehen olkapäällä ja yritti hakea katsekontaktia.</p><p class="p1">“Mua pelottaa, ettet parane koskaan.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Häntä pelotti myös. Häntä pelotti, ettei hän pääsisi enää koskaan kotiin. Jämähtäisi siihen ikuisiksi ajoiksi ja joutuisi elämään lainakengissä koko loppuelämänsä. Rangaistuksena siitä, ettei hoitanut omia asioitaan vaan antoi tilanteen äityä pahaksi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nauroi tyhjästi ja pyyhki silmiään hupparinsa taskusta löytämällään nenäliinalla. “Mitä me kerrotaan faneille sitten? Taas yksi on jättänyt meidät ja tiimi jatkaa seitsemällä, niinkö?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol liikahti hermostuneena. Baekhyun tuntui puhuvan taas hepreaa, hän ei tajunnut sanaakaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki meistä tietää sanomattakin, että Yixing hyung lipeää takaisin Kiinaan heti kuin mahdollista.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei kai”, Yeol henkäisi. Baekhyun katsoi häneen ivalliseen sävyyn.</p><p class="p1">“Vitut sä mistään mitään ymmärrä”, hän huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Chanyeol seurasi perässä ja yritti tarttua eteenpäin viilettävää miestä paidanhelmasta, mutta Baekhyun oli liian nopea. Hän heitti kädessä olevan kahvimukin oven vieressä olevaan roskikseen ja paineli sisälle, hämmentynyt Yeol perässään.</p><p class="p1">“Odota!” Chanyeol huusi, kun hän ei jaksanut enää pysyä mukana. Baekhyun pysähtyi välittömästi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en tee tätä tahallani!” Yeol huudahti ja mietti toiseen ulottuvuuteen tupsahtamista. “Näin vain pääsi käymään!”</p><p class="p1">“Ei burn out tule hetkessä”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Puhu mulle vasta, kun olet oma itsesi.”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä sä haluat sitten kuulla?” Chanyeol huudahti ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. “Että mäkin rakastan sua ja kaikki kääntyy parhain päin?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli kääntää selkänsä, mutta pysähtyi puolitiehen. Ei sanonut mitään eikä liiemmin hengitellyt mitenkään raskaasti, vihaisena, pettyneenä, kuten yleensä keskusteluiden kärjentyessä. Surullinen hän oli. Kaipasi ystäväänsä ja pelkäsi menettämistä.</p><p class="p1">“En mä halua valehdella”, Chanyeol sanoi. “En mä voi tietää, mitä tulevaisuus tuo tullessan. Joka vitun aamu mä toivon, etten heräisi tästä helvetistä ja pääsisin takaisin omaan elämääni. Mäkään en jaksa tälläistä!”</p><p class="p1">“Lähde sitten. Mene ja tee itsesi onnelliseksi jossain muualla, ilman meitä. Mene ja perusta niin perkeleen hieno apteekki jonnekin, missä tuskin asuu ketään!” Baekhyun huudahti ja käveli hissiin. Ovet kolisivat kiinni erityisen tylysti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti nojaamaan kylmää seinää vasten. Hän potkaisi jalkansa portaikon metalliseen kaiteeseen ja antoi huudon tulla ulos. Karjuminen raikui kattokerroksen portaikossa helvetin pitkään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol valui seinää pitkin istumaan. Hän tuijotti seinää suu auki ja silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. Hänestä tuntui koko ajan siltä, niin kuin hän olisi umpikujassa. Mihin tahansa hän menikin ja mitä tahansa hän yritti tehdä, hän tuntui aiheuttavan vain lisää konfliktejä. Jos hänen tarkoituksensa tässä todellisuudessa oli lähentää välejään Baekhyunin kanssa, niin olipa taas mennyt helvetin hienosti.</p><p class="p1">Oli niin perseestä, kun kukaan ei tuntunut voivan auttaa. Kaikki pitivät hänen puheitaan stressin aiheuttamina. Paitsi ehkä Sehun, mutta hänen neuvoistaan nyt ei ollutmitään apua. Hän ei osannut edes kirjoittaa seuraavaa hittibiisiä, jos se siitä kiikasti.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol käveli kohti tuttua treenisalia varovaisin askelin. Hän oli päättänyt pyytää Baekhyunilta anteeksi. Hän oli pahoittanut miehen mielen ja halusi korjata välit mahdollisimman nopeasti. Ikävä tunne kutkutti takaraivoa; häntä vähän pelotti, että hän saisi yhtä kylmää kohtelua kuin ensimmäisenä päivänään siinä todellisuudessa. Paskat oli mennä housuun jo pelkästä muistelusta, millainen Byunin tumma katse oli.</p><p class="p1">Treensalissa keskusteltiin kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol hiippaili lähemmäs ovea ja höristi korviaan. Kim Joonmyeonin sanat olivat tiukkoja. Salissa puhuttiin Chanyeolista ja hänen viimeaikaisesta käytöksestään.</p><p class="p1">Kim Joonmyeon halusi raahata Yeolin kaksin käsin valkotakkisten puheille. Yeol puristi sormet nyrkkiin kuunnellessaan vaativaa sanailua siitä, miten hörökorva alkoi olla jo vaaraksi muille jäsenille. Yixingin kimppuun käyminen oli hyvä esimerkki.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hätkähti kuullessaan Baekhyunin älähtävän. Hän työnsi ovea auki mahdollisimman hitaasti ja äänettömästi, hän halusi nähdä, ketä kaikkia paikalla oli.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun oli noussut seisomaan ja piteli toista kättään vaativasti lanteillaan, toisella hän osoitti leaderiin ja antoi tulla suun täydestä. Hän ei antanut Joonmyeonille pienintäkään mahdollisuutta raahata miestä väkisin pakkohoitoon, sellainen oli uskomattoman väärin. Hän kuulosti puolustavan Yeolia viimeiseen asti, tukahdutti vanhemman jokaisen vastalauseen tiukalla kulmien kurtistamisella ja korottamalla äänensävyään. Koko viihdeyhtiö taisi kuulla leaderin mielipiteitä kritisoivat sanat.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol peruutti pois treenisalin ovelta. Hän nojasi oven viereiseen seinään ja piteli kättä sydämellään. Treenisalissa riideltiin hänen takiaan. Yixing hyungin vakuuttelukaan ei tuntunut olevan tarpeeksi. Joonmyeon oli päättänyt viedä Yeolin tilanteen johtoon asti.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun rynnisti ulos treenisalista. Hän hätkähti seinää vasten lojuvaa Yeolia, mutta jatkoi matkaansa kohti portaikkoa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol lähti perään. Hän juoksi portaat tukka putkella alas viilettävän miehen perässä ja kuunteli sydän sykkyrällä, miten Baekhyun veti itkuaan jatkuvasti sisään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun pysähtyi viidennen kerroksen tasanteelle. Hengästynyt Chanyeol painautui hänen selkämystään vasten ja rutisti lujaa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja nosti katseensa kattoon. Kasvot punaisina hän yritti pitää itsensä kasassa. Hän puristi Yeolin ranteita rystyset valkoisina.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahoillani kaikesta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi poskensa vasten Baekhyunien päätä. Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään, koitti vain laannuttaa sisällään kuohuvia tunteita. Hän oli vihainen. Joonmyeonille. Ainakin niin Yeol tilanteen näki.</p><p class="p1">“Suho hyung hankkii sulle potkut”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja puristi tiukempaa. “Sopimuksesi puretaan heti, jos he kuulevat tilasi vakavuudesta.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän oli toisten kimppuun hyökkäilevä ääliö, joka oli menettänyt musikaaliset lahjansa. Siten kaikki muut hänet näkivät. Kukaan ei nähnyt hänessä vaarallisia miehiä pelkäävää farmaseuttia.</p><p class="p1">“Burn out… onko siihen lääkitystä?” Baekhyun kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei ensisijaisesti”, Chanyeol vastasi. Sellaiset hoidettiin aivan eri menetelmillä.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneesti ja pyyhki silmiään. Itkuiset niiskautukset olivat kuin isku rintaan. Surullisuus tarttui.</p><p class="p1">“Musta tuntuu, että olen menettämässä sut”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol paransi ryhtiään ja siirtyi Baekhyunin eteen. Hän laski molemmat kätensä miehen harteille ja vaati katsekontaktia. Baekhyun kuitenkin vilkuili mielummin kattoon.</p><p class="p1">“Jos Suho hyung menee oikeasti johtoon asti, kaikki on ohi.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että leader ottaisi järjen käteen ja kuuntelisi jäseniä. Hänet tutkinut lääkäri oli käskenyt levätä pari viikkoa ja siitä ajasta oli kulunut vasta hitusen yli puolet. Ei hän ollut käyttäytynyt aggressiivisesti kuin sen ainoan kerran.</p><p class="p1">Ilmeisesti sekin oli liikaa.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä lähdet, niin mäkin lähden”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol hölmistyi. Mieskö jättäisi unelmansa yhden Parkin tähden. Hänen tunteensa täytyivät olla erittäin vahvoja. Tai sitten hän sanoi sen vain, koska oli niin kiihdyksissään.</p><p class="p1">“Yhtiöllä ei ole varaa hajottaa koko tiimiä”, Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen. “Olemme liian arvokkaita.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei keskittynyt kuuntelemaan, mitä Baekhyun oikein suustaan päästeli. Hän oli liian uppotunut miettimään sydämenasioita. Mitä Baekhyunin rinnassa liikkui ja eteenkin, mitä tämän todellisuuden Parkin rinnassa oikein mahtoi liikkua.</p><p class="p1">“Rakastanko mä sua?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun käänsi kyyneleitä täynnä olevat silmänsä Yeoliin ensimmäistä kertaa siihen hetkeen. Hän henkäisi hölmistyneenä ja pyyhkäisi vitutuksesta täyttyneitä silmiään uudemman kerran. Suolaiset kyyneleet jättivät vanan kämmenselkään.</p><p class="p1">“Rakastanko mä?” Chanyeol kysyi uudemman kerran, lähinnä itseltään. Baekhyun odotti vastausta, jännittyneenä, hermostuneena. Chanyeol henkilökohtaisesti ei tuntenut Baekhyunia kohtaan mitään pientä kiinnostusta kummempaa. Hän oli hyvin pöllämystynyt tajutessaan olevansa niin tunteikas, empaattinen. Mutta mitään rakkautta hän ei kyllä tuntenut.</p><p class="p1">Toista oli varmasti tämän todellisuuden Park. Mies, jota Baekhyun rakasti. Ystävä, tiimitoveri, sielunkumppani. Jotain enemmän.</p><p class="p1">“Tule jo kotiin, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Mulla on ikävä sua.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pyyhkäisi Baekhyunien kasvot kuiviksi. Hän pysäytti kätensä miehen poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Vaisu hymy nousi hänen huulilleen. Siitä oli kauan, kun hän oli koskenut toista ihmistä.</p><p class="p1">Ajatukset olivat jälleen alkaneet kiertää kehää. Hän olisi helvetin syvällä kusessa, jos tämän todellisuuden Park ei oikeasti tuntenutkaan mitään Baekhyunia kohtaan. Toisaalta, Jongdae ja Sehun olivat puhuneet vähän siihen malliin, että tunsi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun tarttui hänen peukaloonsa ja puristi kovaa. Hänen katseensa muuttui nopeasti ärtyneeksi.</p><p class="p1">“Sä et rakastakaan mua”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja perutti askeleen. Chanyeol seurasi perässä. Hän ei tiennyt. Hän ei voinut mitenkään tietää. Siksi hän oli kysynyt.</p><p class="p1">“Mä niin tiesin”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Mä niin tiesin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi suunsa, mutta empi sanojaan. Hän oli löytänyt yöpöydän laatikosta kuluneen luonnosvihkon. Hän ei ollut selannut sitä kauaa, sillä toisen henkilökohtaisiin teksteihin kajoaminen tuntui väärältä, mutta hän oli törmännyt biisinraakileeseen, joka oli kertonut valosta. Sivun viimeinen lause oli yksiselitteinen <em>rakastan sinua. </em>Ja jos hän mitään oli hämmentävistä musiikkivideoista oppinut, valon elementti kuului edessään kyynelehtivälle miehelle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei uskaltanut sanoa niitä sanoja ääneen. Mutta entä jos se olikin hänen tehtävänsä? Päästää sanoituksiin merkityt viestit oikeasti ilmoille. Olisko siinä järkeä?</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun oli taas karkaamassa. Chanyeol tarttui häneen ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja upotti kasvonsa hänen rintakehäänsä. Mumisi omiaan ja haukkui tiimin leaderin peittelemättömästi.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos, kun sä puolustit mua äsken”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekhyun tarrasi hänestä tiukemmin kiinni.</p><p class="p1">“Mä en halua menettää sua”, hän sanoi ja nosti kasvonsa esiin. Se määrätietoinen tuike pilkisti sieltä jostain kyynelten takaa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol halusi olla yhtä itsevarma. Jos Byunin tunteet olisivat pelkästään yksipuoliset, hän ei tulisi niin luonnollisesti iholle asti. Hän ei hävennyt vetää miestä lähelle itseään tai nukahtaa samaan sänkyyn.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol teki päätöksensä. Hän pyyhkäisi miehen hiukset pois hänen silmiltään ja laski kätensä hänen poskelleen. Hennosti hymyillen hän hipaisi miehen alahuulta ja sai suun avautumaan raolleen. Vatsanpohjassa nipisteli, kun hän suuteli Baekhyunia varovasti. Hänen alahuuleensa empimättä tarttuva Byun Baekhyun sai itse sisimmässään tulkita, mitä hän suudelmalla tarkoitti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja kaappasi miehen uudelleen tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei hän ollut tehnyt väärää valintaa ja sekoittanut kaikkea yhtään enempää.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>au</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli pysynyt asunnossa jo monta päivää. Hän oli viettänyt aikansa istumalla sohvalla ja miettimässä, mitä helvettiä hän oli mennyt tekemään. Menettänyt itsehillintänsä ja päästänyt ruskeatukkaisen jättämään jälkensä häneen. Häntä kadutti, mutta samalla jokainen solu huusi Baekhyunia. Mies oli lähtenyt ennen auringonnousua eikä hänestä ollu kuulunut sen jälkeen. Siitä oli kolme päivää.</p><p class="p1">Kim Joonmyeonin asettama velanmaksun aikaraja oli ylittynyt kaksi tuntia sitten. Chanyeol hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja rukoili kaiken maailman jumalia, ettei hän kuolisi niiden miesten käsiin. Hän oli saanut Jongdaen kanssa myytyä vielä 1,5 miljardin edestä tulehduskipulääkkeitä, häneltä ppuuttui enää neljä ja puoli miljardia. Hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Baekhyunin suunnitelma toimisi.</p><p class="p1">Jos se ei ollut kusetusta.</p><p class="p1">Kim Jongin yritti soittaa. Chanyeol käänsi soivan puhelimen ympäri ja katsoi tärisevää laitetta aikansa. Hän ei aikonut vastata. He olivat eronneet viimeksi hyvin ikävissä tunnelmissa. Hän tuskin arvosti sitäkään, että hän oli käristänyt häntä sähkölamauttimella sillä aikaa, kun Baekhyun uhkaili Kyungsoota aseen kanssa.</p><p class="p1">Puhelimen soitto loppui ja puhelin kilahti pian uuden viestin merkiksi. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt tarttua puhelimeen, kun ulko-ovi kävi.</p><p class="p1">Kylmä ilmapiiri laskeutui asuntoon välittömästi. Kolme paria nahkakenkiä kopisi lattiassa. Chanyeol veti käden takaisin syliinsä ja nosti suuret silmänsä olohuoneeseen käveleviin miehiin, joiden yllä oli pelkkää nahkaa. Arpikasvoinen Zhang Yixing, kasvonsa jenkkihuivilla peittänyt Kim Jongdae ja tietysti mustassa poolopaidassa ja avoimessa nahkatakissa miesten välissä seisova palkkionmetsästäjä, Byun Baekhyun.</p><p class="p1">“Aikasi on tullut, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi ja viittoi miehiä etsimään asunnon läpeensä. Chanyeol hämmentyi, rahaa sisältävät urheilukassit olivat eteisen vaatekomerossa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun viittoi Chanyeolia luokseen. Yeol nielaisi hermostuneena ja nousi täriseville jaloilleen. Varovasti hän asteli Baekhyunin luokse ja oli kysyä, oliko rahoissa joku ongelma. Byun Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi ja tuuppasi häntä nyrkillä kasvoille.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol älähti tuntiessaan ikävän iskun ylähampaissaan. Hän kirosi hiljaa ja hengitti raskaasti, mulkoili vakavakasvoista miestä alta kulmiensa. Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti ja tarttui häntä empimättä kuohkeasta hiuspehkostaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin jalat eivät tahtoneet kantaa. Hänestä tuntui, että häntä oli puukotettu selkään. Byun Baekhyun riepotti häntä tuntematta yhtään sääliä, puhui kasseja kantaville miehille kiinaksi. Yeol ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Hän tunnusteli verta vuotavaa ylähuultaan ja koitti pitää pelosta villiintyneet kyyneleet silmissään. Nyt se tuli, hänen loppunsa.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään sitten, pojat”, Baekhyun lausahti ja työnsi Yeolin ulos asunnosta, vaikka hän oli tuskin saanut kenkiään jalkaan. Kim Jongdae otti keulat ja paineli portaikkoon ensimmäisenä, kiinalainen Yixing perässään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nosti Chanyeolin kasvot esiin ja tarttui häntä molemmista poskista vasta, kun miehet olivat hävinneet kauemmas. Hänen ilmeensä ei pehmennyt asteellakaan, mutta hoikat sormet kulkivat hänen huulillaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin teki mieli oksentaa. Hän ei taaskaan ollut varma, missä hän oli. Näkikö hän unta, oliko hän joutunut keskelle elokuvaa vai oliko hän toisessa todellisuudessa. Oliko hän piilokamerassa, jonka tarkoitus olisi säikäyttää hänet puolikuoliaaksi. Typerä nauru karkasi hänen suustaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mennään sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti hänet hiuksista mukaansa. Chanyeol päästi pelonsekaiset kyyneleet poskilleen ja valmistatui jo henkisesti hieromaan kätensä verille anoakseen armahdusta Kim Joonmyeonilta.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyun raahasi Chanyeolia pitkin korkean kerrostalon pitkää käytävää. Rahakasseja käsissään pitelevä Jongdae pysähtyi pukumiesten vartioimasta ovesta vähän sivummalle. Yixing seurasi mielummin häntä kuin päättäväistä Byunia.</p><p class="p1">Kaksoisovi avattiin ja Baekhyun työnsi Chanyeolin sisemmäs hämärästi valaistuun, tummalla puulla sisustettuun huoneeseen. Kim Joonmyeon kääntyi tuolillaan ja laski kädessään olevan kuohuviinilasin edessään olevalle työpöydälle.</p><p class="p1">“Park, Park, Park”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja nousi ylös. “Tykkäät aiheuttaa meidän Hyunille päänvaivaa, etkö?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti polvilleen kovaan lattiaan. Baekhyun potkaisi hänet maahan ja piteli rapaista kenkäänsä hänen selällään, esti liikkumasta mihinkään.</p><p class="p1">“Kaupungilla puhuttiin sun karkaavan Japaniin rahoineni”, Joonmyeon sihahti.</p><p class="p1">“V-v-v—väärinkäsitys”, Chanyeol änkytti ja ojensi kätensä jo valmiiksi anovaan asentoon. Hän ei uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan kiiltävästä lattiasta.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon asteli lähemmäs. Baekhyun seisahtui Yeolin eteen ja äännähti varoittavasti.</p><p class="p1">“Palkkioni.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin oli pakko vilkaista. Joonmyeon näytti miettivän asioita. Hän raapi kulmakarvaansa ja henkäili jokseenkin hermostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Hyungnim”, Baekhyun lisäsi ja potkaisi Yeolin takaisin maahan. Chanyeol inahti ilman karatessa pihalle jälleen kerran. Rajut kolautukset selkään jättivät varmasti isoja mustelmia.</p><p class="p1">“Siihen asti hän on mun, hyungnim”, Baekhyun lausahti, kun Joonmyeon ei alkanutkaan kaivaa kuvettaan.</p><p class="p1">“Mulla on ne rahat. Kaikki kaksikymmentä miljardia”, Chanyeol mutisi lattianrajasta. Joonmyeon oli astua lähemmäs, mutta Baekhyun pysyi hänen edessään.</p><p class="p1">“Hyungnim.”</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon heitti muovikassillisen rahaa Baekhyunin eteen. Chanyeolilla teki pahaa katsoa, miten ruskeatukkainen joutui noukkimaan rahat lattialta.</p><p class="p1">“Dae-yah!” Baekhyun huusi. Kim Jongdae käveli sisään avautuvista ovista ja tarttui muovikassiin. Hän kumarsi muodollisesti Joonmyeonille ja poistui takavasemmalle nopein askelin.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun siirtyi pois Chanyeolin edestä. Chanyeol puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja toivoi suuresti, ettei vanhempi mies tarttuisi häntä päästä ja vetäisi häneltä niskoja nurin saman tien. Joonmyeon ei vaikuttanut olevan likaisen työn tekijä, mutta mistä sitä koskaan tiesi.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvää työtä, Hyun-ah”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja laskeutui Yeolin tasolle. Hän tarttui Chanyeolia leuasta ja katsoi silmät kiiluen, miten haljennut ylähuuli tihkui vielä verta.</p><p class="p1">“Mä melkein menetin luottoni suhun, Park.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol avasi silmänsä, mutta vältteli katsekontaktia. Hän etsi katseellaan Baekhyunin nahkakenkiä, mutta ne olivat kadonneet näkyvistä.</p><p class="p1">“Tyylikkäästi myöhässä, eh?” Joonmyeon kysyi ja väänsi hänen päätään ylöspäin. Chanyeol ähkäisi tuntiessaan puristavan kivun leuassaan että niskassaan.</p><p class="p1">“Jos lastista puuttuu wonikin, annan Byunin tappaa sut omin käsin”, Myeon henkäisi. “Hän tekee sen varmasti enemmän kuin mielellään.”</p><p class="p1">“Siinä on kaikki”, Chanyeol sanoi, ääni väristen. Joonmyeon hymyili liian lempeästi.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun viittoi ovelle päin. Zhang Yixing laski urheilukassit kirjoituspöydän päälle ja peruutti sivummalla seisovan Baekhyunin viereen.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon päästi Chanyeolin irti otteestaan. Chanyeol paiskautui takaisin nelinkontin ja piti katseensa maassa viimeiseen asti. Hän ei uskaltanut alkaa vilkuilemaan takavasemmalla seisovien miesten suuntaan, kusahtaisi koko homma siihen paikkaan.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia ei ollut koskaan pelottanut niin paljon kuin sillä hetkellä. Hän ei voinut olla varma, että kasseista löytyisi tarpeeksi rahaa. Hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin luottaa Baekhyuniin.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon avasi urheilukassit ja henkäisi yllättyneenä. Hän taisi olla aidosti ihmeissään siitä, että Yeol oli kasannut tarvittavan summan viikossa. Jos farmaseutti Park oli pakoillut puoli vuotta, ei mikään ihme. Jos Yeol olisi ollut Joonmyeon, hän ei ainakaan olisi uskonut näkevänsä rahoja vielä pitkään aikaan.</p><p class="p1">Joonmyeon laski seteliniput hitaasti ja tarkasti. Chanyeolin sydän oli räjähtää siitä jännityksestä, milloin viimeinen luku kajahtaisi ilmoille. Jos setelit eivät yltäisikään yhteissummaan, hän kuolisi miehen silmien edessä ja vielä Baekhyunin käden kautta.</p><p class="p1">Rahojen laskemisessa meni ikuisuus. Kaksi urheilusäkillistä setelitukkoja oli kasattu pöydälle. Erittäin vahvojen matemaattisten kykyjensä avulla mies oli pystynyt laskemaan rahat ilman sekoamista tai paperille kirjoittamista. Edes Baekhyunin hiljainen, kiinankielinen keskustelu ei näyttänyt häiritsevän häntä.</p><p class="p1">2000 nippua 50 tuhannen wonin setelitukkua oli viimein pöydällä. 20 miljardia wonia oli palannut omistajalleen. Kim Joonmyeon käveli Chanyeolin luokse ja tarrasi häntä paidanrinnuksesta. Hän nosti miehen jaloilleen ja siisti hänen yllään olevaa verkkatakkia, osittain ylpeä ilme kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ystävän neuvo, Park”, Joonmyeon henkäisi. “Älä sorru sellaiseen, mitä et pysty käsittelemään.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol laski katseensa alas. Joonmyeon palasi rahaa täynnä olevan pöydän taakse ja haisteli setelinippuja hullunkiilto silmissään. Chanyeol oli nähnyt sellaista aikaisemmin, Byun Baekhyun oli käyttäytynyt samalla tavalla.</p><p class="p1">“Voitte poistua”, Joonmyeon sanoi. Chanyeol kumarsi syvään ja huojui ulos huoneesta vetelin jaloin. Hänen sydämensä löi tuhatta ja sataa adrenaliinin poistuessa hänen kehostaan.</p><p class="p1">Kim Jongdae otti hänet vastaan. Yeol katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen, ovien edessä olevat korstot makasivat lattialla ilmeettöminä ja kankeina.</p><p class="p1">“Nyt lähdetään helvettiin täältä”, Jongdae sanoi ja talutti Yeolin kohti uloskäyntiä, auto oli parkissa rakennuksen edustalla.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol katsoi taakseen samalla, kun Jongdae veti häntä perässään. Baekhyunista tai Yixingistä ei ollut havaintoakaan. He olivat jääneet vielä huoneeseen.</p><p class="p1">Ikävä tunne valtasi Chanyeolin. Hän ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää, mitä palkkamurhaaja ja palkkionmetsästäjä voisi tehdä kaupungin rikkaimmalle miehelle. Mielikuvitus otti heti ohjat ja pää meni varsin pyörälle.</p><p class="p1">“Tehtävänäni on viedä sut takaisin kotiisi”, Jongdae sanoi ja tarttui puukkoonsa, suojatakseen itseään. Chanyeolia alkoi vähän pelottaa, mitä kummaa kolmikko oli oikein suunnitellut. Hänelle ei oltu kerrottu mitään, hän oli tippunut kärryiltä jo silloin, kun Baekhyun oli vetänyt häntä turpaan.</p><p class="p1">“Entäs Baekhyunie ja Yixing hyung…” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkuli yhä kauemmaksi jäävään käytävään. Kim Jongdae pysyi vaiti ja avusti hänet ulos, siitä autoon ja nousi itse kuskin paikalle.</p><p class="p1">“Olet vapaa nyt”, Jongdae sanoi käynnistäessään autoa. “Nauti siitä, äläkä vaivaa päätäsi muilla asioilla. Keskityt vain pitämään liikkeesi laillisena.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pisti turvavyön kiinni ja jäi katsomaan kerrostalon suuntaan, miettien, näkisikö hän enää koskaan palkkionmetsästäjä Byunia, vai olivatko heidän tiensä erkaantuneet ikuisiksi ajoiksi.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol makasi farmaseutti Parkin sohvalla ja piteli silmiään kiinni. Hän oli yrittänyt nukahtaa viimeisen kahden tunnin ajan. Hän halusi jo kotiin, hän oli tehnyt jo sen, mitä kaikki häneltä tuntuivat odottavan. Kuitenkin mieleen hyppivä Baekhyun oli esteenä höyhensaarille.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin vatsaa väänsi. Muutama päivä sitten vaihdetut kiihkeät suudelmat kiusasivat häntä edelleen. Kadutti niin perkeleesti. Hän oli ollut onnensa kukkuloilla sen illan, mutta nopeasti todellisuus oli palannut. Hän oli tehnyt virheen, sillä hän halusi tehdä sen uudelleen. Se mies ei ollut hänen Baekhyuniensa, vaan joku ihan muu, vieras mies. Hänellä ei ollut tunteita sitä palkkionmetsästäjää kohtaan. Byun Baekhyun puolestaan oli ihastunut häneen.</p><p class="p1">Vai mitä se oli. Jotain kieroa peliä ja hyväksikäyttöä. Ryöstö. Se kaksikko oli tappanut Kim Joonmyeonin ja ottaneet kaikki kaksikymmentä miljardia itselleen!</p><p class="p1">Oveen hakattiin. Chanyeol nousi sohvalta yhdellä liikkeellä. Hän pinkaisi eteiseen ja avasi oven löysissä, kasuaaleissa vaatteisessa seisovaan mieheen, jonka ruskeat hiukset oli peitetty mustalla lippiksellä. Hänen kädessään oli laatikollinen pizzaa ja skumppapullo.</p><p class="p1">“Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol henkäisi yllättyneenä.</p><p class="p1">“Sano Hyunie vain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti kasvojaan sen verran, että hänen ruskeat silmänsä tulivat esiin lipan alta.</p><p class="p1">“Hyunie”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi pois ovelta. “Mitä siellä oikein tapahtui?”</p><p class="p1">“Kaikki on hyvin”, Hyun sanoi ja riisui kenkänsä että ulkovaatteensa. Lippis lensi hattuhyllylle ja ruskeat, vastapestyt hiukset hypähtivät ilmavina hänen otsalleen. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, hänen sydämensä oli jälleen alkanut pampahdella liian kovaan tahtiin.</p><p class="p1">“Elääkö hän?”</p><p class="p1">“Kim Joonmyeon?” Baekhyun kysyi, nauraan pidätellen. “Luuletko sä, että me tapettiin hänet?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nyökkäsi, silmät suurina. Häntä ei naurattanut yhtään. Baekhyunin kasvoille oli noussut tulkinnanvarainen virnistys. Hän nosti skumppapullon ylös ja vaihtoi ilmeensä pehmeämpään.</p><p class="p1">“Onnistuneelle projektille?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol naurahti rennommin ja työnsi hänet keittiöön. Hänestä katsettaan irti saamaton Baekhyun seurasi häntä silmät tuikkien, aito hymy huulillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Ei taida löytyä oikeita laseja”, Chanyeol arveli ja veti kaapista ensimmäiset käteen sattuvat juomalasit. Baekhyun avasi pullon taitavin ottein ja kaatoi kuohuvaa molempiin niin paljon kuin suinkin ehti. Vaahdot tasaantuivat nopeasti.</p><p class="p1">“Sori, kun mä vedin sua turpaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhkäisi Yeolin turvonnutta, verestävää ylähuulta. “Mä ajattelin, että sua olisi oikeasti parempi pelottaa.”</p><p class="p1">“Mä luulin, että kuolen sinne”, Chanyeol myönsi. Baekhyun silitti hänen poskeaan hennosti hymyillen. Se sattui, sydämeen.</p><p class="p1">“Mähän sanoin, etten anna hänen vahingoittaa sua.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui juomalasiin ja kohotti sitä pienesti. Chanyeol kilautti lasit yhteen ja maistoi juomaa. Kuten hän odottikin, se ei maistunut juuri miltään. Pelkkää hapokasta litkua, jossa oli vähän häivähdys jotain kuivaa rypälettä.</p><p class="p1">“Pizzasi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti kauempana olevan laatikon lähemmäs. Baekhyun työnsi sen Yeolia kohti.</p><p class="p1">“Se on sulle.”</p><p class="p1">“Mulle?” Chanyeol ihmetteli. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja avasi laatikon. Hän odotti silmät tuikkien, että Yeol tarttuisi siihen ja söisi jotain. Chanyeol kiitti ruuasta ja mietti, oliko se anteeksipyyntö vai illalliskutsu.</p><p class="p1">“Saanko jäädä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol hymyili ja istui alas baarijakkaralle. Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan pitkin hänen vaatteitaan ja hypisteli koko ajan. Ei malttanut pitää näppejään erossa hänestä.</p><p class="p1">“Jää vain.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili entistä leveämmin ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi, mutta vain hetkeksi. Nopeasti hänen sormensa liikkuvat jälleen Chanyeolin niskassa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolia vähän pelotti. Jos hän ei hillitsisi itseään, hän saattaisi ajautua jälleen tunteittensa vietäväksi. Hän laski puoliksi syödyn pizzapalan alas ja katsoi viereisellä paikalla istuvaa Baekhyunia pitkään ja hartaasti.</p><p class="p1">“Kiitos kaikesta”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja otti sanat hämmentyneenä vastaan. Chanyeol oli kyllä huomannut, ettei tässä todellisuudessa paljon lempeitä sanoja vaihdeltu.</p><p class="p1">“Sä itse pyysit mun apua”, Baekhyun naurahti, vähän nolostuneena. Chanyeol tarttui pizzaansa uudelleen ja söi nälkäänsä.</p><p class="p1">“Oli ilo auttaa”, Baekhyun lisäsi hiljaa, tuskin kuuluvasti. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja rentoutui kokonaan. Palkkionmetsästäjä Byun ei ollut hullumpaa seuraa, kun hänet oppi tuntemaan.</p><p class="p1">“Onko tämä ohi nyt?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa ja osoitti vuoronperään häntä ja Yeolia.</p><p class="p1">“Jos haluat niin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, että mies roikkuisi hänen kannoillaan vielä lopun ikäänsä. Sattuisi vielä, ettei hän päässytkään kotiin ja joutuisi viettämään elämänsä farmaseuttina.</p><p class="p1">“En halua”, Baekhyun sanoi päättäväiseen sävyyn ja tarttui juomalasiin. “Mä haluan sut.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tyytyi hymyilemään ja tarttui skumppapulloon. Mitä ikinä se tarkoittikaan, niin olkoon niin.</p><p class="p1">“Otetaan sille”, hän sanoi ja kaatoi lasit täyteen.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Chanyeol veti tyynyn päänsä päälle ja kirosi itsekseen. Seinän toiselta puolelta kantautuva jyrinä oli herättänyt hänet kesken mukavimpien unien.</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongdae, jumalauta!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja hakkasi seinää kädellään.</p><p class="p1">Sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja tuijotti pöydällä makaavaa kosketinsoitinta. Hän hieraisi silmiään muutamaan otteeseen ennen kuin tajusi katsella ympärilleen.</p><p class="p1">Hän oli huoneessaan. Omassa huoneessaan.</p><p class="p1">Kyyneleet nousivat silmiin välittömästi. Helpottuneisuus ravisteli hänen kroppaansa, hänen kätensä tärisivät ja jalat olivat kuin hyytelöä. Raskaasti hengittäen hän nousi sängystään ja tallusti päättäväisesti toiselle puolelle muuten hiljaista asuntokompleksia. Jongdaen kuorsaus oli muuttunut kuin ihanaksi enkelten lauluksi.</p><p class="p1">Kello oli vartin yli kahdeksan, olohuoneen kello kertoi. Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin huoneen oven kahvaan ja työnsi sen auki. Hän pysähtyi katsomaan, miten ruskeatukkainen mies valkoisessa supremen t-paidassa nukkui niin sikeästi, suu pienesti auki ja hiukset silmillään.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol itki. Hänen sydämensä oli hypätä rinnasta ulos. Hän oli pakahtua siihen paikkaan. Hän halusi koskettaa miestä, haistaa hänet ja tuntea hänet huulillaan.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun havahtui ovelta kantautuvaan nyyhkytykseen. Hän nousi käsiensä varaan ja säikähti lähemmäs rynnistävää miestä. Chanyeol nousi hänen ylleen hajareisin ja rutisti hänet vasten itseään. Veti tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä, tunsi ne vahvat kädet ympärillään ja kuunteli hämmentynyttä henkäilyä.</p><p class="p1">“Chanyeol?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei peitellyt kyyneleitään. Hän nyökkäili tiuhaan tahtiin ja puristi paremmin istumaan nousevaa Baekhyunia vasten itseään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun tarttui häntä kasvoista ja laittoi valot päälle. Hän henkäisi kauhuissaan nähdessään haljenneen, turvonneen ylähuulen. Hän kosketti haavaa etusormellaan ja sai Yeolin värähtämään kivusta.</p><p class="p1">“Tipuin sängystä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti Baekhyunin takaisin vasten itseään. Unenpöpperöinen Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja silitti häntä lohduttavasti, kyseli, oliko hän mahdollisesti nähnyt pahaa unta.</p><p class="p1">“Helvetin pahaa”, Chanyeol parkaisi ja nosti vetiset silmänsä mieheen. Hänellä oli ollut niin kova ikävä. Hän oli pelännyt, ettei näkisi niitä lempeitä, huolehtivia silmiä enää koskaan. Hänen Baekhyuniensa oli nyt siinä, hänen edessään.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun kaivoi yöpöydän laatikosta nenäliinan ja pyyhki Yeolin kasvot kuiviksi. Chanyeol laski kätensä poskellaan olevan käden päälle ja puristi hellästi.</p><p class="p1">“Mä…” hän aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa lausettaan loppuun, sillä Baekhyun oli vienyt huulensa hänen omilleen. Chanyeol henkäisi yllättävästä liikkeestä ja antoi alahuulensa Baekhyunille, mielellään. Hän kaatoi Baekhyunin takaisin sängylle ja piteli itseään hänen lähellään, katseli niihin tuikkiviin silmiin ja halusi heti kuroa heidän välissä olleet sentit umpeen.</p><p class="p1">Jongdaen kuorsaus kantautui siihen päähän asuntoakin. Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena jatkuneelle korinalle ja painoi päänsä vasten alla olevan otsaa. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä hänen niskansa ympärille ja näytti kysyvältä.</p><p class="p1">“Oletko sä oikeasti <em>sä</em>?”</p><p class="p1">“Olen”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.</p><p class="p1">“Entäs apteekkisi?”</p><p class="p1">“Älä sano sitä sanaa enää koskaan”, Chanyeol parahti. “Mä…”</p><p class="p1">“Mäkin”, Baekhyun hymyili ja suuteli miestä nopeasti. Chanyeol ei valittanut ylähuulessa olevan haavan tuomasta kivusta, vaan nautti jokaisesta kosketuksesta, niin kuin ne olisivat viimeisiä koskaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chanyeol heräsi uuteen aamuun väsyneenä. Ilma oli harmaa ja taisi vähän sataa vettä, syksy oli todella saapunut.</p><p class="p1">Hoikat sormet kulkivat Yeolin rintakehällä. Hän jäykistyi ja avasi silmänsä, antaen niiden levitä isoiksi, melkein pullistua ulos kuopistaan. Hän käänsi päänsä hitaasti vasemmalle ja näki alastoman yläkropan aivan senttien päässä itsestään. Hän raotti peittoa ja henkäisi ääneen. Mieshän oli kokonaan alasti.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huusi kovaa Byun Baekhyunien noustessa hänen ylleen. Huvittunut ruskeatukkainen virnisteli minkä ehti. Hullunkiilto silmissä hän läheni hänen kasvojaan, tarrasi kiinni hiuksista.</p><p class="p1">“Kuule Park”, Baekhyun henkäisi pehmeästi. Chanyeolin huuto loppui kuin seinään. Hölmistynyt inahdus karkasi hänen suustaan, kun Baekhyun laski huulensa hänen omilleen ja suuteli niin pehmeästi, että hänen silmänsä painautuivat väkisin kiinni. Mitä helvettiä täällä oikein tapahtui?</p><p class="p1">“Etkö kestä shampanjaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Tuskin joit kahta lasia enempää.”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol murahti ja koitti työntää alasti häntä vasten painautuneen miehen kauemmas itsestään. Pitkä arpi miehen kädessä kuitenkin kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa, hän ymmärsi hyvin, mitä hörökorva oli jäänyt katsomaan.</p><p class="p1">“Kim Jongdae”, hän naurahti. “Emme ole olleet aina hyvissä väleissä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol virnisti. Puukkotaituri oli ilmeisesti ottanut yhteen Byunin kanssa.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvät suhteet eivät kehity hetkessä”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun kellahti hänen kainaloonsa ja kuljetti sormiaan mustan t-paidan peittämällä rintamuksella.</p><p class="p1">“Niinkö sustakin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäykistyi. Hän tajusi olevansa samassa sängyssä palkkionmetsästä Byunin kanssa. Uusi huuto pääsi ilmoille, hän yritti loikkia pakoon. Baekhyun kuitenkin piteli häntä niillä sijoillaan, ei päästänyt karkaamaan itseltään.</p><p class="p1">Hän oli tuhoontuomittu. Niin kusessa. Byun Baekhyun oli vietellyt exo-Chanyeolin ja odotti sopivaa hetkeä viedä hänet Kim Joonmyeonin lahdattavaksi.</p><p class="p1">“Mihin menossa, Park?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vyöryi jälleen hänen päälleen. Kuumat huulet laskeutuivat hänen kaulalleen, Chanyeol värisi kosketuksesta. Tuntui liian hyvälle.</p><p class="p1">“Ei sulla ole kiire enää minnekään”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja työnsi kätensä t-paidan alle. Hoikat sormet laskeutuivat hänen vatsalleen ja valuivat pelottomasti alemmas.</p><p class="p1">“Apteekkini”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja koitti nousta ylös sängystä, mutta alavatsalle kirineet sormenpäät saivat hänet palaamaan takaisin sänkyyn. Koskisi vielä alempaa, niin hänellä pian seisoisi.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui paitansa alla olevaan käteen ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa. Häntä hämmästytti itsekin. Hän oli pidellyt exo-Baekhyunia jo niin pitkään kainalossa, että yksi Byun meni siinä sivussa vallan mainiosti. Mieshän oli kuin tehty hänen kainaloonsa.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyunin jalka nousi hänen päälleen. Polvi hieroi hänen haaruksiaan määrätietoisin liikkein, seurasi virnistellen, milloin Yeol alkaisi nauttia kosketuksesta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tarttui paljaaseen reiteen ja veti sitä ylemmäs, pois henkilökohtaiselta alueeltaan. Baekhyun luovutti hänen kiusaamisensa suhteen, mutta piteli itseään kiinni hänessä.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol huomasi silittävänsä paljasta reiden ihoa karheilla sormillaan. Mitä tahansa tässä todellisuudessa olikaan tapahtunut, se oli kääntänyt koko maailman ympäri. Hänen maailmansa ainakin.</p><p class="p1">“Mikset möisi liikettäsi Minseok hyungille? Bunkkeri on ihan täydellinen hänen arsenaalilleen. Sitä paitsi, Rozy on niin tunkkainen”, Baekhyun sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Koko kaupunki on tunkkainen”, Chanyeol murahti. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kyseenalaistanut kotikaupunkinsa ilmanlaatua, mutta nyt hän tiesi paremmin.</p><p class="p1">Ja miksi helvetissä kiinalaisten pyörittämä baari liittyi tähän keskusteluun. Rozy oli paikka, jonne ei kannattanut koskaan eksyä. Edes Kyungsoo ei ollut suostunut käymään siellä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluaisiko hän todella tehdä apteekistani laittoman asekaupan?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Minseok hyung…”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja laski jalkaansa alemmas. Chanyeol murahti tuntiessaan hyvänolon aaltoja antavan hieraisun kalleuksillaan. Tämä mies ei turhia kursaillut. Hänen nauttivat henkäilynsä pistivät vain vettä myllyyn. Hoikat sormet olivat liikkuneet jälleen hänen paitansa alle.</p><p class="p1">“Dongdaemun ei tarvitse kahta apteekkia. Lähdetään sinne, missä tarvitaan yhtä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol käänsi hölmistyneet kasvonsa kohti Baekhyunia. “Me?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja antoi ujon hymyn nousta kasvoilleen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Kim Jongin oli toitottanut hänelle kerta toisensa jälkeen, miten vaarallinen Byun Baekhyun oikein oli. Hänen kylmä katseensa alistaisi tämän kaupungin kovimmatkin niskoittelijat. Hän nauroi melkein ääneen. Tämä mieshän katsoi häntä lähes samalla tavalla kuin Byun toisessa todellisuudessa. Exo-Chanyeolilla oli taikavoimia.</p><p class="p1">“Jos sä olet vielä lähdössä, ota mut mukaan”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. “Vie mut jonnekin, missä on kirkasta ja siellä voi hengittää.”</p><p class="p1">“Haluaisitko sä oikeasti lähteä? Mun kanssani?” Chanyeol kysyi ääni väristen. “Niin kuin oikeasti oikeasti?”</p><p class="p1">“Oikeasti vaikka miljoona kertaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “S olet nyt mun.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol jäykistyi. Mitä pirua täällä oli oikein tapahtunut. Tai oikeastaan, hän ei halunnut tietää.</p><p class="p1">“Mutta koska me ollaan tässä suhteessa samanarvoiset, niin mäkin olen myös sun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja painoi huulensa vasten hölmistyneen Chanyeolin poskea. Seurusteliko hän? Palkkionmetsästäjän kanssa?</p><p class="p1">Miksi häntä ei yhtään haitannut?</p><p class="p1">“Vitsailetko sä?” hän kysyi. Baekhyunin silmät tummuivat hetkessä. Hänen sormensa kiertyivät Yeolin kaulan ympärille ja hän puristi lujaa.</p><p class="p1">“Näytänkö mä siltä?”</p><p class="p1">“E-et”, Chanyeol yskäisi ja veti henkeä helpottuneena, että samaan aikaan järkyttyneenä. Hän yskäisi ja hieraisi kaulaansa yhtäkkiä varautuneena. Mies oli todellakin maineensa veroinen.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol halusi Dongdaemuniin. Ajatukset lipuivat apteekkiin aina silloin, kun hänen huomiotaan ei varastettu vihjailevilla kosketuksilla.</p><p class="p1">“Sä olet vapaa mies nyt, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Myy liikkeesi ja aloita alusta jossain muualla. Maineesi on mennyttä koko Soulin alueella.”</p><p class="p1">Vapaa. Oliko hän? Hänkö saisi lähteä tuosta noin vain, taaksensa katsomatta?</p><p class="p1">Chanyeolin oli pakko nousta sängystä. Hän katseli hämmentyneenä ympärilleen ja koitti kasata ajatuksiaan. Keittiön pöydällä oleva skumppapullo häiritsi häntä vietävästi.</p><p class="p1">Jääkaapin oveen oli liimattu paperiarkki. Chanyeol talsi lähemmäs ja tarttui paperiin, johon oli piirretty valon merkki. Hän oli nähnyt sellaisen parissa musiikkivideossa. Merkin alla oli kuulakärkikynällä kirjoitettu viesti.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Suojele valoa, niin se suojelee sinua.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nosti katseensa sängyllä makaavaan Baekhyuniin, joka oli peittänyt kalleimpansa peitolla. Hän nosti jalkansa ylös ja kuljetti sormeaan sen pinnalla, huultaan purren.</p><p class="p1">“Dongdaemuniin, lähdetäänkö?” Chanyeol ehdotti.</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan. Chanyeol yskäisi muistaessaan, miltä miehen suudelmat olivat tuntuneet. Miltähän elämä toisessa kaupungissa tuntuisi?</p><p class="p1">“Paljonko liikkeestä pitäisi pyytää?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun veti kielen takaisin suuhunsa ja laski jalkansa alas. Hän pöyhi tyynyä paremmaksi ja rentoutui.</p><p class="p1">“Kysytään tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin Oh Sehunilta. Hän selvitti reseptilääkkeiden hinnatkin.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol rojahti takanaan olevalle tuolille ja hieraisi kasvojaan. Hän halusi apteekille, katsomaan, mitä helvettiä siellä oli oikein tapahtunut. Hän ei ollut käynyt liikkeessä moneen kuukauteen.</p><p class="p1">“Pue päällesi, niin mennään.”</p><p class="p1">“Riisu itsesi ja tule tänne”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kellahti kyljelleen. Chanyeol huokaisi ja hyppäsi alas jakkaralta. Hän repi paitansa pois ja tallusti takaisin alkovissa olevan sängyn vierelle. Baekhyun tarttui hänen käteensä ja veti hänet ylleen.</p><p class="p1">“Seurustellaanko me?” Chanyeol kysyi, vaikka hänen ei pitänyt. Hänestä kysymys oli helppo, hän oli kysellyt vaikeampiakin.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja liikutti sormiaan hänen niskassaan. Vatsanpohjaa kutkutti, kylmät väreet kiusasivat häntä. Se oli koukuttavaa.</p><p class="p1">“Ehkä mä haluaisin”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jos mies hänen edessään oli palkkionmetsästäjä Byun Baekhyun, hän saattaisi saada hänestä itselleen hyvän turvan. Hänen silmänsä eivät valehdelleet. Hän näki selvästi, että tämä mies oli rakastunut. Typerään apteekkariin, joka oli pilannut elämänsä konkurssilla. Sellaisena Byun Baekhyun kai exo-Chanyeolin oli nähnyt.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol vetäytyi vähän kauemmas. Hän katsoi allaan olevaa miestä kulmat kurtussa ja epäili kaikkea. Hän ei mitenkään voinut olla varma, minkälaiset tarkoitusperät miehellä oli.</p><p class="p1">“Vielä eilen mä pyysin sua luottamaan muhun”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ja nyt sä et näytä enää luottavan. Vedätitkö sä mua?</p><p class="p1">Byun Baekhyunin silmät olivat alkaneet jälleen tummua. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena.</p><p class="p1">“Käytitkö sä mua hyväksesi?”</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. “Mä vain…”</p><p class="p1">“Yhäkö sä luulet meidän tappaneen Kim Joonmyeonin?” Baekhyun tirskahti. Hänen ilmeensä oli rentotunut nopeasti. Chanyeol hölmistyi.</p><p class="p1">“Zhang Yixing antoi hänelle vain pikku opetuksen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mua ei nöyryytetä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Mies tiesi arvonsa. Hänenkin täytyisi opetella arvostamaan itseään.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetäänkö sinne tietotoimistoon?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun laski kätensä Chanyeolin takamukselle ja puristi vaativasti. “Jos tunnin päästä.”</p><p class="p1">“Tunti sinne tänne”, Chanyeol virnisti ja antoi itselleen luvan nauttia. Hän suuteli allaan olevaa miestä häpeilemättömän pitkään. Hänen vatsassaan myllersi, nämä Byunin huulet olivat paljon enemmän hänen makuunsa kuin toisen todellisuuden Baekhyunin. Se Byun empi liikaa. Tämä mies ei empinyt. Ja Chanyeol piti siitä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Tapaamme jälleen, Tmt—” tietotoimisto Oh Sehunin OhSehun jätti lauseensa kesken. Hän käveli lähemmäs suurisilmäistä Yeolia ja tarttui hänen korviinsa.</p><p class="p1">“Kun taivas ja maa olivat —”</p><p class="p1">“Mitä helvettiä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja hätyytti miehen kauemmas herkiltä paikoiltaan. Hän hieroi korviaan ja tuhahteli loukkaantuneena.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun veti Yeolin kimpussa olevan Sehunin ruskeasta kravatista lähemmäs kasvojaan ja näytti vihaiselta.</p><p class="p1">“Meillä on sulle lisää töitä, Oh.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol oli ihan kujalla. Ilmeisesti Baekhyun ja Park olivat vierailleet paikassa aikaisemmin.</p><p class="p1">Sehun paransi asentoaan ja köhäisi. Baekhyun päästi hänestä irti ja ojensi Dongdaemunin apteekin pohjapiirrustukset miehelle.</p><p class="p1">“Laske liikkeen arvo, ole hyvä.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun irvisti käskeville sanoille ja siirtyi pöytänsä taakse. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti ympärilleen uteliaana katselevasta Chanyeolista, vaikka pöydän päälle istuva Byun koitti hoputtaa hänet hommiin.</p><p class="p1">“Löysitkö etsimäsi?” hän kysyi Yeolilta.</p><p class="p1">“En”, Chanyeol älähti. “Siksi me tultiin tänne.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun köhäisi pienesti ja näpytteli tietokonettaan. Hän laskeskeli liikkeen arvon pohjapiirustusten mukaan ja yritti tiedustella lisää edessä istuvalta hörökorvalta, mutta Baekhyun ei antanut.</p><p class="p1">“Täytyykö irtaimisto laskea mukaan?” Sehun kysyi.</p><p class="p1">“Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tarvitsen kamoja uuteen apteekkiini.”</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, apteekkiin”, Sehun mietiskeli.</p><p class="p1">“Toinen kassakaapeista voi jäädä bunkkeriin”, Chanyeol lisäsi. “Olkoon se kaupanpäällinen.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Sehun huomasi lempeyden vilahtavan nahkapukuisen miehen silmissä.</p><p class="p1">“Byun Baekhyun”, Sehun aloitti. “Kuulin, että maineesi on lähtenyt laskuun.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan, hän kiinnostui asiasta.</p><p class="p1">“En välitä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “On tullut Daen aika loistaa. Hän on parempi kuin mä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hän muisti lempeän nappisilmän, jonka kovaääninen kuorsaus kuului hänen mielessään edelleen. Oli oikein porautunut sinne jonnekin aivojen syövereihin.</p><p class="p1">“Mielenkiintoista”, Sehun virnisti. “Mikä susta tulee isona?”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun mulkaisi miestä jälleen. Sehun hiljentyi ja keskittyi tekemään laskelmiaan.</p><p class="p1">“Onnellinen”, Baekhyun vastasi esitettyyn kysymykseen, hän ei malttanut olla vastaamatta. Chanyeol hymyili sanoille ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että niin kävisi. Jos hän joutuisi uudelleen samaan onnettomaan tilanteeseen, ainakaan hänen ei tarvinnut selviytyä siitä yksin. Sillä nyt he olivat tiimi. Hän ja Byun Baekhyun.</p><p class="p1">“Dokjeokdon saari, 70 kilometriä Incheonista länteen. Sieltä saa taloja hyvältä paikalta, hyvään hintaan. Liiketilaa on ja apteekille löytyy varmasti käyttöä”, Sehun sanoi.</p><p class="p1">“Entäs ilmanlaatu?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun katsahti häneen hento hymy kasvoillaan.</p><p class="p1">“Koska asukasluku on pieni pinta-alaan verrattuna eikä saarella ole suuria tehtaita, siellä on varmasti puhtaampaa kuin täällä.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili. Ihan täydellistä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatteko listan vapaista kohteista?”</p><p class="p1">“Joo, ja muuttofirman yhteystiedot.”</p><p class="p1">Sehun nyökkäsi ja kirjoitti liiketilan kauppasumman leveälle muistilapulle. Baekhyun nappasi sen miehen kädestä ja nauroi ääneen.</p><p class="p1">“Kolme miljardia.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol peitti suunsa ja katsoi intoa puhkuvaan Baekhyuniin huvittuneena. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut. Ei siitä miehestä.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rozyssa puhuttiin vinhaa kiinaa. Mandariini pureutui korvaan, siinä puheensorinassa oli vaikea saada selvää, mistä puhuttiin. Baekhyun johdatti hämmentynyttä Chanyeolia kohti tiskiä tupakansavun täyttämässä baarissa ja heilutteli kauppakirjaa kädessään.</p><p class="p1">“Hyung!” Baekhyun lausahti tormatessaan tiskille. Ilmeetön Kim Minseok nosti ladatun ysimillisen ruskeatukkaisen ohimolle.</p><p class="p1">“-nim”, Baekhyun yskäisi ja esitteli Yeolin.</p><p class="p1">“Park”, Minseok murahti ja nosti lasillisen viskiä tiskiin. “Mitä saisi olla?”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol yritti selittää tilanteensa niin selkeästi kuin suinkin osasi. Kädenmitan päässä oleva käsiase sai hänet kuitenkin änkyttämään hermostuksissaan, joten Baekhyun otti ohjat omiin käsiinsä.</p><p class="p1">“Dongdaemunissa on vapaa liiketila, kiinnostaisiko?”</p><p class="p1">“Oma vai vuokrattu?” Minseok kysyi ja tarttui paperinippuun. Takahuoneesta esiin kävelevä Yixing tuli heitetyksi nipulla.</p><p class="p1">“Oma”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi kellarissa olevasta bunkkerista.</p><p class="p1">“Terveystarkastajat hönkivät niskaan koko ajan”, Yixing irvisti. “Luulevat kai, että tämä on joku baari.”</p><p class="p1">Tiskin ympärillä olevat miehet hörähtivät yhteen ääneen. Kaikki tiesivät liikkeen oikean liiketoimminnan. Jopa poliisit.</p><p class="p1">“No, kelpaako?”</p><p class="p1">“Tarvitsetko rahaa, Byun?” Minseok kysyi. “Juurihan veit Kimiltä ison potin.”</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun irvisti. Umin hyung oli taas leperrellyt Jongdaelle ja saanut hänet laulamaan. Sen piti olla salaisuus ja nyt Park kuuli sen omin korvin. Hän ei näyttänyt kyllä tajuavan.</p><p class="p1">“En tarvitse rahaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja viittoi miestä takanaan. “Hän tarvitsee.”</p><p class="p1">“Kaksikymmentä miljardia viikossa”, Minseok henkäisi. “On sulla munaa, Park.”</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol hymyili jäykästi. Olisikin. Ne olivat ihan eri Parkin munat ne.</p><p class="p1">“Paljonko liikkeesi kulut ovat kuukaudessa?”</p><p class="p1">“Kaksi miljoonaa”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Ilman lääketilauksia.”</p><p class="p1">“Ei huono”, Minseok henkäisi. Paljonko pyydät?”</p><p class="p1">“Neljä miljardia”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi Yeolia nolona hymyillen. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.</p><p class="p1">“Kolme ja puoli.”</p><p class="p1">Yeolin kulma nousi koholle.</p><p class="p1">“Kolme pilkku kaksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi Minseokia koiranpentuilmeellä. Minseok huokaisi ja tarttui kynään. Hän allekirjoitti kauppakirjat mukisematta.</p><p class="p1">“Kauanko teillä menee tyhjentää tilat?”</p><p class="p1">“Kaksi päivää”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Haluatko ostaa myös osakkeeni taloyhtiöstä?”</p><p class="p1">Yixing kohotti asentoaan. Hän oli hyvin kiinnostunut.</p><p class="p1">“Kaksi miljadia”, Baekhyun heitti.</p><p class="p1">“Puolitoista”, Chanyeol lupasi. “Se on pieni, mutta koska Cheodamdong.”</p><p class="p1">Yixing lähestyi häntä ja ojensi kätensä miehelle. Chanyeol tarttui siihen itsevarmasti, ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. He lisäsivät asuntomyynnin kirjoihin mustekynällä.</p><p class="p1">“Hyvää jatkoa sitten”, Minseok henkäisi. “Toivottavasti ei tarvitse olla tekemisissä.”</p><p class="p1">“Sitä samaa”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun tarttui kauppakirjan toiseen kappaleeseen ja jätti pinkan luettavaa tiskille. Hän tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja raahasi hänet ulos sumuisesta Rozysta.</p><p class="p1">“Onkohan tämä virhe?” Baekhyun pysähtyi miettimään. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä ja nautti lämmöstä.</p><p class="p1">“Ompahan kokeiltu”, hän henkäisi ja nosti Baekhyunin syliin. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen niskansa taakse ja tarrasi jaloilla kiinni. Suuteli Yeolia vaativasti ja nauroi kovaan ääneen. Koko Apgujeong raikui sen voimasta.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol nauroi myös. Hän oli niin typertynyt. Kaikki tuntui olevan kuin unta. Kuin hän olisi jälleen toisessa todellisuudessa.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol pysähtyi. Mikä oli multiversumi? Montako rinnakkaista todellisuutta oli olemassa? Mistä hän tiesi, oliko hän saapunut oikeaan paikkaan?</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun läpsäytti Yeolia avokämmenellä poskelle. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja mulkaisi edelleen sylissään roikkuvaa miestä kylmästi. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui yhtä kylmäksi.</p><p class="p1">“Lähdetäänkö pakkaamaan?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pehmensi ilmettään ja laski itsessään roikkuvan miehen alas. Moottoripyörä odotti parin metrin päässä.</p><p class="p1">“Haluatko ajaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vei itsensä Yeolin taakse. Kietoi kädet omistavasti nahkatakin peittämän kropan ympärille ja henkäisi haaveillen.</p><p class="p1">“Haluan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja asteli pyörälle. Hän nousi kyytiin ja polkaisi tuhatkuutioisen pyörän käyntiin. Baekhyun ilmeili tyytyväisenä ja tarttui hänelle ojennettuun kypärään.</p><p class="p1">“Vie mut kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti visiirin lipan alas. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, veti kypärän päähänsä ja odotti, että Baekhyun pääsisi turvallisesti kyytiin. Hän painoi kytkikahvan alas ja antoi helvetisti kaasua. Pyörä huusi kuin syntinen ja ravisutti katuja.</p><p class="p1">“Älä leveile, Park”, Baekhyun huudahti ja tönäisi häntä selkään. Chanyeol nauroi ja potkaisi seisontatuen pois. Hän laittoi vaihteen silmään ja pisti pyörän sulavasti liikkeelle.</p><p class="p1">Chanyeol tunsi itsensä viimein vapaaksi. Mitä tahansa toisen todellisuuden Park olikaan hänen elämässään tehnyt, hän oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, vaikka palkkionmetsästäjä Byun roikkui hänen kannoillaan edelleen. Hän toivoi että Park oli saanut sydämensä selväksi kaiken hässäkän keskellä, hän ainakin oli. Kirkkaampi tulevaisuus odotti häntä Dokjeokdon saarella, yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Eikä hän malttanut odottaa sinne pääsemistä.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>